Unwanted Guest
by RavenFollower13
Summary: When the Titans go up on the roof to see a firework show, they see something they didn't expect. When a girl named Ella arrives from the future with a SPECIAL connection to a certain dark Titan, what sort of 'horrific' things will she uncover? BBxRaven
1. Unwanted Guest

**Chapter 1**

"**Unexplained Visitor"**

The rest of the Titans sighed and rolled there eyes at the latest tragedy. Beast Boy had gone too far once again with attempting to entertain Raven and had somehow managed to spill her tea.

"S-Sorry Raven!" He stuttered nervously.

Raven sighed in resignation, "Its fine." She moved to grab a few napkins to clean up the new mess.

Starfire cut in before either of them could say anything the rest of them would regret later (none of them enjoying Raven's ear-piercing screams). "Friends! Should we not be preparing for the festival of fireworks?" She stated nervously.

Robin suddenly remembered that their was a fireworks festival going on downtown, and the last one they had proved that the Titan's had a perfect view from the window in the common room or the roof. "Oh right! Thanks Star, where do you guys wanna set up for the festival?"

"Why not in here?" Cyborg asked.

"Nah, the windows have streaks and stuff on them and you can't see them as well from in here as you can on the roof!" Beast Boy argued.

"All right then. Raven can you help-?" Robin began.

Raven cut him off, throwing away the soiled napkins, "It's already done. You set up with Starfire and Cyborg this morning, don't you remember?"

"Oh," Robin scratched his head in surprise that he would forget something like that, "Alright then, if you guys wanna grab something like snacks or cameras real quick then do it now. The show starts in about 10 minutes."

Everyone nodded and then went off to do there own business. Beast Boy grabbing his camera as well as Starfire who also grabbed Silkie. Robin grabbing his communicator in case something happened while they were on the roof. Cyborg grabbing some extra snacks (along with Beast Boy who was helping carry the truck-load of junk food), and Raven grabbing a book and earmuffs in case the display of explosions got to loud or she just got plane bored.

They all met up on the roof at a picnic table they had set up 4 yards away from the edge, so they could sit on the side of the roof if they wanted. Blankets of preferred color had been brought out (which is why no one brought jackets) along with hot chocolate. Everyone sat into a comfortable position as Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy counted down until the important display of fireworks began at the theme-park in town.

"Five! Four! Three! Two! One!" They chanted, before the first spark of blue shot out from the park.

"Amazing," Robin breathed, as the show continued

"Whoa." Beast Boy agreed.

"Sweet man." Cyborg nodded.

"I believe this display of light is most pleasing to me." Starfire agreed in her own **. . .** _unique_ way. (Me: I can't describe it any other way without someone screaming at me.)

Raven said nothing, but like her friends was staring at the amazing display in wonder. After about 15 minutes though the show began to come to an end the male Titan's began cheering.

"Robin?" Starfire suddenly burst into the cheering. A confused look plastered on here face as her head was slightly turned away from the show to the left.

"Yeah Star?" He looked at her, also confused. The rest of the team as well turned to look strangely at the Tamaranian girl.

Starfire lifted her hand and pointed to the direction she was staring, "Please, is that also a part of the 'Fire' show?"

Everyone turned there head to look at where Starfire was staring and it shocked them more then confused them

Two light sources were colliding together, as if to people were fighting. One of them was a slight pink/violet color (more violet then pink though) and the other was a more pronounced yellow. It appeared to them as if the violet light was losing.

"Well someone's not enjoying the show very much." Beast Boy muttered

"I doubt they even know what's going on." Raven snapped at him.

"Please friends, what would happen if these 'fireworks' collided with these people?" Starfire asked

As if on cue, a red firework jutted into the air, the yellow light slammed into the violet light and pushed it into the explosion. Smoke popped out from the collision, and the source was falling to the ground. The yellow light flickered off and a very faint shadow flew off like a bat out of Hell. The smoked figure cause and explosion where it landed.

Raven winced a bit, "Well that probably hurt."

"Guess we should check that out huh?" Beast Boy's eyes were huge, and staring at the place the smoke was coming from. Now even more because of the explosion.

Robin flipped open his communicator, "Whatever or whoever it was landed in front of the Pizza Parlor (Me: Hmm, same place where Starfire fell, interesting). Let's go check it out."

Cyborg pulled up in front of their favorite hang out. Everyone piled out of the T-car before examining the setting around them.

The smoke was still coming in heavy heaps, though a faint violet light kept flickering from time to time.

"I guess it's safe to say whatever it is isn't human." Beast boy muttered

"What makes you say that?" Raven asked uncaringly

Beast Boy didn't seem to take the hint, "Well if it was human it would've been dead on an impact like that not flickering. Plus it wouldn't have been fighting up in the sky in the first place."

Raven was surprised at his points, and then quickly realizing that she already _knew_ it wasn't human, discarded her thought.

"What do you think its doing?" Cyborg asked.

"Maybe healing itself?" Robin suggested, quite unsure himself.

As if on cue the violet light shut off completely from flickering. Then after a few seconds in became almost blinding as whatever it was tried to clear (or burn in the Titans opinion) the smoke away.

When they all lowered their arms the smoke was gone, and in the large meteor like dent in the ground, a figure in a white hooded cloak now crouched. You could not see its face (if it had one was still unknown to them) but its sides were heaving. Then a low growl rumbled from it and the black gloved hands suddenly glowed the violet that was now very familiar to them. Before the hands had glowed though, Raven could tell that the gloves were leather.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted and they all raced towards the being

The figure looked up in surprise and quickly moved to defend itself. It leaped up behind the Titans and now glared at them with hateful dark eyes, they were hardly visible so that they could not see the color and the dim street lights did not help either. The figure had her arms crossed defensively, and then in crossed motions she threw things like starbolts at them. The surprised Titans dodged the rapid attacks and hid behind a large truck.

"Hey Star! It does what you can do!" Beast Boy stated surprised.

Suddenly the truck was wrenched away, surrounded by the violet magic and was tossed aside, leaving the Titans unprotected.

"I think it's safe to say that it can do what I can do as well." Raven muttered, clearly being sarcastic.

Robin went into attack mode and brought out his rod, running at the figure. The figure merely pulled of the gloves and dropped them to the floor. When Robin was about to strike it gripped the rod with the gloved hand they had seen earlier, he could see her wrist was pale almost and her eyes were glowing to much to see what color they were. Robin stared in surprised as it crumbled into dust.

"Uh . . . hi." He said nervously.

The girl said nothing but made a back-handed motion, throwing him into the wall and knocking him unconscious. Starfire in a fit of anger charge at the girl, throwing repeated starbolts at her and causing another smoke scene.

She landed when she was finished and her hands stopped being green. After a few seconds the thing lunged at her and knocked her out and into a pole.

Cyborg's attack along with Raven's almost defeated her, but they too found themselves unconscious. Now it was just Beast Boy and the feminine like figure.

Beast Boy morphed into a tiger and growled at it. The hand reached out again and motioned for him to come to it with their index finger. "Here kitty, kitty, kitty." She laughed, it wasn't a cruel laugh. She seemed sort of nervous. "No! Wait! I- I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!"

The tigers head turned to the side slightly, then it turned into a green boy, but in the darkness you couldn't tell. "Who are you?"

"That's . . . That's none of your business!" She snapped, "Leave me alone!"

"Hey whoa! Calm down! I'm just trying to be nice, were the good guys!" He smiled, slowly approaching her. "Why are you attacking our city?"

This made the girl snort, "_You're_ the ones attacking _me_! I fell during a fight and got angry thinking about it and then all of the sudden your all after me! How do I know your not one of the people after me?" She suddenly became very defensive.

"Who's after you?" He asked

She glared visibly under the cloak, "If you don't know then it's none of your business."

"How 'bout an answer for an answer for an answer? I'll tell you who I am if you tell me who you are." He suggested, ignoring her harsh comment.

The girl hesitantly straightened, "Sounds . . . fair. I'm Ella."

Beast Boy was vaguely aware that this name somehow sounded familiar. "I'm Kevin." He lied, feeling guilty. But for all he knew she was lying too.

"Fine then _Kevin_," She sneered. Beast Boy suddenly felt as if she knew he was lying. "Do I have to stick around and be lectured or can I go now?"

Beast Boy scratched the back of his head nervously, "Maybe you should . . . stick around. You know, just till they wake up." He gestured to his fallen comrades.

She laughed again, "And be attacked again? I don't think so, but thanks for the offer _Kevin_." She sneered once more, making Beast Boy sure she knew he was lying. This was confirmed by what she said next, "By the way I know that's not your real name." The young girl turned halfway around, "Besides I really should get going." Then Beast Boy hear her say (though he knew it was not meant for him to hear) "_I need to figure out how to get back to the future . . . _**soon**_."_

The girl suddenly burst into the air and flew off, somehow to him her flight seemed . . . desperate.

* * *

Yeah, um sorry about how short this chapter is. I promise that they'll get MUCH longer but this is the introduction scene. No, Ella wasn't lying about being name Ella though if you haven't figured it out by now (which if you have then you suck) Ella has a large portion to do with the Titans. And most likely not what you would expect. DUN DUN DUN . . . yeah, I know I'm lame. Deal with it.


	2. Honest Concerns

Hey people! Sorry this took so long, my computer refused to let me onto my account so I couldn't pull up the file so I had to re-write this all from my memory (which apparently isn't very good) so it took a while. SO, hope you enjoy the second chapter to my first fan fiction and that's about it! Enjoy!

**Chapter 2**

**Tracking Isn't Easy . . . AT ALL.**

"You what!?" Raven screeched at a now cowering Beast Boy.

Beast Boy sat as center of attention on the coffee table in front of the large couch in the main room, being interrogated about who this Ella girl was and how much information he knew about her. Just as he came to the end of his story where Ella had flown away, Raven had interrupted with yet _another_ angry outburst. It was painfully clear to him that she did not take being beaten in combat by a stranger in good manner.

"I-," he gulped, "I let her go." The glare he was getting from Raven looked more like a death sentence then an expression.

Robin apparently was oblivious to his discomfort and rather then ask Raven to knock it off, he continued with even harder questions. "And why exactly did you let her go Beast Boy?"

"Yes Beast Boy, **why**?" Raven hissed through gritted teeth.

Swallowing his fear, Beast Boy began twiddling with his fingers to give him an excuse not to look upon the obviously furious Raven. "Well, she seemed kind of confused and we were the ones who attacked her in the first place so it would be really messed up of us to keep her there when she hadn't done anything wrong. Not to mention-," throughout his tumble of words that had been said, the rest of his team (mainly Raven) only seemed to be getting angrier. Thinking on his feet, the boy quickly added, "If she beat you guys without even breaking a sweat how was I supposed to take her on my own?"

Inwardly sighing in relief as Raven finally seemed to consider this logic, and the rest of the team as well, Beast Boy allowed himself to look at them once more. "So what did she even want?" Cyborg asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I heard her say something about wanting to get back to 'the future' so I seriously doubt she's from here."

"That or she's insane." Raven muttered.

Ignoring her comment, he continued his report of information to his friends. "Her name's Ella I think, at least that's what she told me."

It was now Robin's turn to glare at Beast Boy. "And you didn't tell us this _because_?"

Beast Boy shrugged again, "I forgot." Raven rolled her eyes, wondering how Beast Boy could be so stupid sometimes.

Starfire cleared her throat and all eyes turned to the young alien. "Please friends, should we not make the haste in informing other Titans about this Ella person who we must find?"

Cyborg nodded his agreement. "Good thinking Star, I'll get the others in the area up to date on this chick. I've got a picture of her from some street cameras so it won't be that hard to describe what she looks like."

"Yeah, especially with that freaky outfit she's wearing." Beast Boy muttered aloud. Raven point blankly scoffed at his dense conclusion he had drawn. This did not go unnoticed by the little green changeling. "What?" He patiently waited as Raven tried to ignore him by reading, knowing that eventually she'd get sick of his staring enough to just answer him.

After a few minutes, his planned worked and Raven sighed, giving up as planned. "I just think that it's highly unlikely for this girl to be wearing the same clothes." She lied, "I mean, if she thinks people are after her like she said she does, why would she remain in the same uniform as is recognizable by said pursuers?"

After processing Raven's words for a few seconds he exclaimed, "Oh! Like she might be wearing a disguise?" Raven had predicted he'd take this course in his mind by 'dumbing big words down' as he had once put it (which had been followed by as skeptic and sarcastic remark from Raven) and nodded instead of causing any further argument about his choice of words. "Well I guess that does make sense, but I think this girl is too scared to get a disguise. I think she'll just go into hiding or something instead of risking being exposed."

A little surprised at the logic of his new theory, Raven hid it anyway. "Maybe, maybe not. The only way we're going to find out though is if we find this girl and ask her ourselves." Evidently ending their pointless conversation, Raven got up and left without a word. Knowing full well that Beast Boy's eyes were still on her, she still refused to turn around or say goodbye to anyone.

Upon entering her room, she removed her cloak, shoes, and belt (Me: I'm not really sure if she takes off the belt but oh well) before climbing into bed. Her sleep was troubled, and consisted of nightmares about the possibilities of who this Ella girl really is. (Me: If only she knew, ha ha)

Ella pressed her back up against the wall, she had been running since four in the morning but for some reason wasn't passed out on her feet yet. Thankful for that, she peered her head around the corner a bit, making sure that the two people who had been following her weren't anymore.

After waiting for at least ten minutes, she allowed herself to sit down. It was cold outside, considering it was winter that wasn't much of a shock. Still though, she wished that she could just go home and be with her parents again. She wasn't even sure where she was anymore, the head trauma from the fall causing more than just a few bruises on her arms. Although normally, Ella didn't pay much mind to fights she managed to get away from, her most recent one continued to creep back into her train of thought. After attacking (and scaring) her foes, she had felt strangely weary, and hadn't recovered till a few hours later. Normally attacks didn't get much out of her, in fact, most of the time she felt the same if not better than before the fight even happened. The dilemma replayed over and over in her head as she felt her sides begin to heave in the cold. If she didn't move soon she knew she would surely freeze to death.

Reluctantly, Ella stood and pulled her hood down even farther to make sure no one could see her face past the shadow. Then a horn blasting and a screeching sound make her freeze, the phrase 'a deer in the headlights' coming to mind. Upon impulse and against her will, Ella's hand shot at the car, causing it to swerve and almost hit a pole. The scream from the driver was loud and she fell to her knees, covering her ears in pain.

Not so far away, two Titans on patrol glanced towards the direction of screeching, what sounded like gunshots, and a scream. A certain pink haired Titan and another with a lightning bolt on his chest were soon at the scene of the incident.

Ella felt a wind rush right past her and opened her eyes. A not so friendly looking girl with pink hair and matching eyes seemed to glare at her, standing right in front of Ella. "Geez, you'd think you might get out of the way if a car was coming towards you, not curl up into a ball." (Me: That just screams something even 'good guy' Jinx would say).

Ella didn't say anything but glanced at the male teenager with fire red hair and a yellow and red costume on helping the two people out of the wrecked car. He had a mask on and waved to the girl in front of her, "They're okay Jinx! Just a little scared."

The girl named Jinx nodded and turned back to Ella. "What about you? Are you okay?"

Ella wasn't paying attention, but her acute hearing was picking up every word of what the boy and the couple were saying. "What happened to you?" He asked them.

Jinx held out her hand in a friendly gesture to Ella, "Can you get up?"

The female pointed at Ella and screamed, "SHE TRIED TO KILL US!"

In a panic, Ella kicked her leg out, forcing Jinx to the ground. As soon as she was, Ella scrambled up and began to run. She didn't get that far when in a yellow blur, the boy was standing in front of her, "Going somewhere?"

Ella could find no other alternative but to attack. In a swift movement she kicked her leg out and hit him square in the chest, sending him flying backwards and next to his fallen comrade. "Ow," he muttered.

Jinx smirked at him, "Where do you think she has the gun?" She asked, getting to the wrong conclusion.

The boy shrugged, "I don't know, but they don't call me Kid Flash because I sit on my butt all day."

He was up in an instant with Jinx right behind him and once again cut of Ella's escape. She hissed at him. "Persistent little bastard, aren't you?"

"He's not the only one." The girl said from behind her. "Now hand the gun over and nobody gets hurt."

Ella smiled, sending both of them into a tumult of confusion. "Sorry to disappoint you, but guns just seem so cliché these days." She placed both her hands above her head in a very strange looking pose, revealing the outfit under her cape. A white, long sleeved leotard with metal tights that somehow were flexible for her. "I prefer to use my inner strength." After a large aura of violet magic hid her hands, it exploded, sending them to the ground once more. "A little more impressive, don't you think?"

Jinx didn't seem the least bit phased, "Not really." Her palm flipped up, sending familiar pink waves toward Ella. Thinking quickly, Ella slid into a very low crouch last second, causing the waves to slice a pole in half and nearly crush Kid Flash.

Ella was feeling fairly confident when she heard a swooshing sound behind her and a familiar high peal of sadistic laughter. "Damnit!" She hissed. Turning around she glared daggers at a blonde woman wearing a tight black body-suit and smiling just as sadistically as her laugh, "Tetra!" She growled.

"Ella," The woman responded. "Did you miss me sweetie?"

"About as much as I miss a fatal disease."

"Don't be going suicidal on me Ella. There'll be plenty of time for your death later, when it's more suitable for your master-."

"HE'S NOT MY MASTER AND I WILL NOT COME WITH YOU!" Ella screamed at the very top of her lungs.

Jinx and Kid Flash glanced at each other, completely unaware of what they were talking about/referring to. It seemed that whatever it was, Tetra was the bad guy here, not the girl who had attacked them. The one whose name they still didn't know. Jinx raised her eyebrow at him, he got the hint quickly and pulled out his communicator, "Kid Flash to Robin, over."

After a few minutes of receiving static from the other line, a very dreary looking Beast Boy, a monotone looking Raven, a confused Starfire, a half asleep Cyborg, and a wide awake Robin were standing in the main room. "Robin here, what's going on?"

"Yeah, why'd you have to wake us up at 4:33 in the morning?" Beast Boy yawned, practically falling asleep on the couch.

Jinx snatched that communicator away from him. "I think you might be interested in this." She turned the communicator faced the car wreckage and only that.

"What's so special about a car wreck?" Cyborg muttered as she turned the communicator back to herself and Kid Flash.

"Who caused the car wreck in the first place." Jinx responded, finally showing the two people glaring hatefully at the other.

In the frame the Titan's were seeing, Ella had her body turned halfway away from them, her hands were clenched together like a gun and she held it pointing upwards close to her chest (Me: I'm pretty sure I've seen this pose before off of Teen Titans but I can't remember where . . .). Tetra on the other hand had her arms out to her sides, glowing yellow and smiling viciously.

As soon as they saw this they all became wide awake. All of them obviously recognized Ella from before, but now they also had the source of the yellow magic that had been attacking her in the first place.

Jinx still hadn't turned the communicator back around so she was unaware of the shocked expressions on each of the Titans faces. So naturally, she almost dropped the device in her hand when she heard, "THAT'S HER!" From a certain green changeling.

Kid Flash took the device back, "You know her?"

Robin nodded, all business now (Me: When is Robin NOT business?). "Affirmative. We don't know the name of the blonde one but the one dressed in white is named Ella. We saw them fighting during the fireworks show last night and Ella lost."

"Hard." Beast Boy added, trying to give the full details of the situation.

"She attacked us as Beast Boy suspects she thought was self-defense." Raven finished sardonically.

Kid Flash glanced at the still unmoving people, "It would make sense from what we saw. The girl was practically curled up into a beetle position when we found her."

Jinx snorted, "What do you mean 'practically'? The girl looked like she'd just been told she was gonna kill everyone she saw that day and that have to eat them."

Raven looked disgusted, "Lovely visual image Jinx."

The former villain smiled at her, "No problem Raven. But you guys should get down here before this gets ugly. The girl can handle her own that's pretty clear."

"We'll be there as soon as we can. Until then just steer clear and wait for-." Robin began.

"Yeah, right. Wait for you guys before doing anything major. Hey, do you know her outfit looks like Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and you combined?"Jinx stated bluntly.

Starfire seemed curious now. "What makes you draw this conclusion friend Jinx?"

Since Kid Flash was now holding the communicator, Jinx took her hands and made them into a square-like shake. Allowing her focus to be on Ella's outfit. "For you and Raven, she's got the whole leotard/cape thing going on and those metal tights you used to wear in your little princess-y outfit (Me: As in the outfit in "Go", I kind of like that one better then Starfire's regular outfit to be honest with you people). And she's got the gloves that Beast Boy wears except in black. And the black belt around her waist kind of like Robin, and Cyborg's techy stuff." Jinx finished explaining, "Are you sure she's not like some psychotic fan or something?"

"We'll tell you when we know for sure." Raven muttered.

Robin pointedly ignored the comment and replied, "Just follow orders Jinx. Robin out." And then the screen went black again.

Kid Flash flipped the device closed, "So what do we do now?"

Jinx thought about it for a moment before sitting down on the ground. "How about we just enjoy the show?" She offered.

By the time the Titans arrived, Ella was holding her own still, but seemed to be on the verge of a downfall. Beast Boy seemed to be the only one concerned about it. Raven figured that it was just his tendency to take care of everyone and by the most concerning but the fidgeting in the car had point blankly annoyed her beyond anything he normally did. She could see from the expression on his face as they watched the ongoing battle that he was resisting the urge to run over and help her.

Raven elbowed him a little. "Are you sure you want to fight her again?"

Beast Boy seemed to snap out of it and smiled weakly at her. "No, but what choice do I have?"

Despite herself, Raven felt a little sympathetic towards his predicament. But obviously she wasn't going to let him know that. "Yeah, you're right."

Then, a wind ripped right in between the two as Ella was thrown backwards into a wall. She groaned in pain as the wind was knocked out of her and her recent head trauma only worsened (or did it?). Her eyes fluttering told them that she was ready to pass out then and there. Tetra jumped over and knelt next to her, "Ready to come back yet Ella?"

The girl only groaned in response and Tetra laughed. Tetra then grabbed Ella's wrists and the young girl's eyes snapped wide open. Holding her off the ground by her wrists seemed to be painful, Ella screamed with all the energy she had left in her. A violet light seemed to be emanating from Ella's core and surround her. Her face was still invisible as her hood had somehow managed to stay in place.

At that moment Beast Boy heard the most intoxication words he could hear at that moment, "Titans! Go!"

Without any hesitant movements or thoughts, Beast Boy charged right into a surprised Tetra, who dropped Ella to the ground. Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg took care of Tetra while Beast Boy hovered next to Raven who was attempting to heal Ella, or at least find any injuries.

She was still awake and held a firm hand on her hood, keeping her face purposefully concealed. "I know you." She whispered, causing both of them to stare at her. "I . . . Where do I know you from?"

"Inspiration?" Beast Boy offered, grabbing her hand to demonstrate similarities.

Raven rolled her eyes but Ella was examining Raven's ensemble as well as the glove comparison. She gasped out and suddenly latched onto her wrist, the shadow of her eyes disappeared as she closed them. Beast Boy propped her suddenly limp body up with his hands, unconsciously demonstrating his strength to Raven who noted that somewhere in the back of her mind. The thing that shocked Raven though before the girl passed out completely was what she said.

"Raven . . . Beast Boy." She sighed before leaving the realm of awake-ness.

Cyborg currently watched as Beast Boy fidgeted in every way possible. Tapping his foot, to drumming his fingers, then to bouncing his left leg. Finally he got sick of it and snapped, "Dude, seriously, chill. The scanners say it's just a minor concussion. She should be waking up any time now."

Raven was summoned into the room to report back to Cyborg what she had healed. Every excruciating detail of the concussion and countless bruises and scars, all of which were currently giving Beast Boy a lovely mental image in his head. After Raven's report, Cyborg double-checked to make sure that everything Raven said she had healed was in fact healed. And if it was healed then was it healed _properly_?

After a few minutes though, Beast Boy could no longer stand seeing and hearing all the different machines in the room that were connected to the still hooded Ella. Raven had made sure that it was kept down, being one to enjoy her privacy she figured Ella would enjoy the same luxury. But seeing Ella was fine, he finally left the room, leaving Cyborg alone with the girl. After a few seconds though, curiosity got into his thoughts.

'_Who is this girl?' _He thought to himself, _"Maybe she's just some obsessed fan from the future who injected herself with some weird antidote thing so she could come back to meet them.'_

'_But that doesn't explain who this Tetra person is.' _He sighed inwardly, glancing at Ella.

But then a devilish thought came to mind, '_But everyone has a parent right?'_

Whistling around the room to be positive he was alone, Cyborg grinned. Rapidly he began clicking buttons on his computer faster than he ever had in his life. Soon a copy scan of Ella's DNA appeared on the computer, "Computer," There was beeping sound, "Trace all medical records in the city." After a few more beeping sounds the icon on the computer read '**FILES LOCATED**'. "Computer, compare scan of DNA traces in blood to those of the DNA in the medical record blood samples."

When the computer ran for about two minutes without a match, Cyborg began to get a little antsy. What if this girls relatives didn't live in jump city? What if-?

A large icon flashed on the screen reading: **MATCH FOUND. **Quickly and eagerly, Cyborg clicked on the icon and read the name of the match that currently stated itself as the parent of Ella comparing the DNA was almost completely even to the DNA of the other parent.

But the moment he read the name, Cyborg felt as if he couldn't breathe, "No." He gasped, glancing from the screen to the sleeping girl in the bed. "That's impossible!" He shouted a little louder than before. Hesitantly he walked over and grabbed the hood of Ella in his hands very gently. With his eyes closed, scared that if he opened them his worst fear would be realized, he removed Ella's hood and opened one eye.

As soon as he saw what he knew was confirmation of the facts his computer had brought up, he dropped the hood back on her face and grabbed the microphone that lead into the main room where he knew the others were currently having lunch. At the top of his lungs (too filled with shock and adrenaline to not) he screamed into the microphone. "**GUYS! GET IN HERE! NOW!**"

Oooh, what did Cyborg find? Who's Ella's parents? All will be found out in the next chapter. If you want to know who (which if you already do I repeat, **you suck!**) Ella's parent is you have to wait for the next chapter (I hate the word 'chappy', it sounds like chap-stick and also sounds really, REALLY, preppy). Oh, and a special thanks to Raven2k8 for being the first and only one to review my fan fiction so far. I wrote this as quick as possible because of that. So I do not own the Teen Titans, just letting you know that and until next chapter is published, LATER!


	3. That's An Interesting Color

**Chapter 3**

**"That's An Interesting Color"**

The four Titans were currently sitting in the main room, preparing to eat their lunch. Robin had taken it upon himself to prepare a meal for Cyborg so the half-robot wouldn't starve to death waiting on an immobile and unconscious teenage stranger. Raven was drinking a cup of herbal tea, not really in the mood to eat anything, Starfire was preparing something that none of them could remember, pronounce, or eat for that matter (would you eat something that was pink and bubbling?), and Beast Boy was making a sandwich out of yet _another_ tofu product. All were just about ready to sit down and enjoy their meal when- "**GUYS! GET IN HERE! NOW!**"

Raven's cup shattered, Starfire's 'concoction' spilled on the floor a little, and the other two boys simply jumped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cyborg hid the file until the rest of the Titans came into the room. "Cyborg! What's the problem?" Robin demanded upon entering.

"Yeah man! What's your deal?" Beast Boy agreed, clearly not happy at having his 'feast' interrupted.

Cyborg began clicking buttons again on the computer, "Well I was snooping around Ella's heritage to see who she _really_ was- stop giving me that look Raven, you know you wanted to know where she came from too- and I found out who her parentage is! Or . . . at least one of them-."

"Just spit it out dude!" Beast Boy shouted, curiosity getting the best of him.

Starfire turned her head a bit, looking confused, "Please Cyborg, please proceed with this 'spitting' of information that friend Beast Boy speaks of."

Robin was about to correct her when Raven stepped forward. "Do you honestly think when she wakes up she's going to be very happy with you for telling us her personal information- not to mention looking it up without permition to begin with- without asking her first? Call me crazy but I don't think she'll be very thrilled when she wake's up."

Starfire crossed her arms, standing next to Raven. "I agree with friend Raven. A persons private matters are their own, not for someone else such as us to invade.

Beast Boy pouted, "Well then plug your ears! Cause I wanna know!"

Cyborg turned his attention to Raven, "I think you should hear this Raven."

She glared suspiciously, "Why?"

He clicked the button on his screen that showed the matches name. "Because _you're_ the match."

The room was dead silent. Then, "**What have you done!?**"

The Titans attention shifted away from a frozen and unmoving (and possibly not breathing) Raven to the girl who was now fuming with anger in the bed next to Cyborg. "Oh sh-."

Ella's hands suddenly lashed out and covered Cyborg's mouth. "Shut . . . up!" She screeched, her breathing labored as she refrained from murdering the robot then and there. Cyborg stared in horror as his mouth was covered with a violet aura. "Give me the disk . . . right . . . _now_." Hesitantly he opened the hard-drive and handed her the disk with her DNA information and medical records downloaded onto it. The moment she had both hands on it she got out of the bed and snapped it on her knee, after that she held the two pieces separately in both hands and the CD reduced to dust. "Now, **_what did you say_**?" She growled, removing the aura on his mouth for him to speak.

Beast Boy was still staring at Raven when he blatantly interrupted them. "Uh, Cy?"

Cyborg didn't remove his eyes from Ella. "Y-Yeah?"

"I think you're gonna need a bucket over here."

Ella momentarily turned away from Cyborg as she grabbed the empty trash-can behind her and flung it at him. Turning back she seemed to know what he had said. Beast Boy easily caught it, walking over towards Raven. "Why?" Cyborg asked. He noticed Raven had fallen to her knees and was staring at Ella who watched nervously back.

Just as he placed the trash-can in front of her, Raven gripped the edges and the contents of what she had eaten that morning were spilled into the bucket. "That's why." Beast Boy responded as he knelt next to Raven.

"Great! Just great! I wake up and I get to deal with _this_? Are you kidding me!?" Ella ranted. She turned back to Cyborg. "What the hell did you have to go and do that for? This is why I didn't want anyone to know about me! I'm not even supposed to _be_ here!"

As her rant continue, Beast Boy had his hand on Raven's back reassuringly. The young goth continued to empty the contents in her stomach, Robin not really paying attention. He was still staring at Ella, wondering whether or not he should step in and help Cyborg before he got what was coming to him. Starfire was leaning over Raven, not accustomed to seeing someone barf, she wondered what was going on. Even though Beast Boy could strongly smell the stuff in the trash-can, he wasn't actually looking or examining it like Starfire kind of was. "Uh, Star? Maybe you don't want to get that close."

She turned her head to him. "Please friends, what is wrong with friend Raven? Is she having 'the episode' as you and Cyborg put it? Or is this another one of those girl things Robin once mentioned?"

Ella's attention faltered and she turned to Starfire, "Episodes and girl problems?" She glanced at Robin, "What exactly do you talk about when Raven isn't in the room?"

Raven finally had stopped hurling, but was still unable to move. Beast Boy cringed as the smell grew a bit stronger, "Raven?" She didn't respond, "Starfire, help Raven go . . . clean up a bit or something. I doubt she's feeling very well right now."

Starfire was about to follow orders when Raven held her hand up to stop her. "No." Her voice was cracked from the lovely side-affects of her momentary panic attack. Standing up on her own she shakily walked over to Ella, who stood facing her. The expression on Ella's face was slight disgust and clear nervousness. Raven finally reached her and placed both hands on the side of Ella's hood. Ella didn't move at all, knowing exactly what Raven was going to do, she closed her eyes.

With a slight push, Ella's hood fell back, revealing a face that was unmistakeably like someone else's in the room (Me:hint hint **_RAVEN_** hint hint). It wasn't completely pale it was still far from average. Her hair was an almost black color, but seemed to have some unseen tint in it. It was long, looking like the few times they had seen Raven's hair had been, down her back and maybe a bit messy, but hardly if it was. Taking a deep breath, Ella opened her eyes to reveal a perfect mirror image of Raven's own.

Ella's eyes seemed to turn to glass for a second before reverting back to normal. She suddenly grabbed Raven by the shoulder and encased them in a violet aura. Less then a split second later, black energy snapped at the walls of the enclosure, threatening to break free and blow the tower to smithereens. The rest of the Titans stepped away until the attack wavered and finally diminished altogether. Ella's shield disappeared and she stepped away from Raven, turning her attention to the Titans. "Mind-reader, telekinesis, and a psychic. It comes in handy sometimes." She smiled weakly, trying to create a less tense atmosphere. She held her hand out, "Hi, I'm Ella. Your future . . . _niece_, I guess you could say. I call you guys that stuff anyway."

After a moment of hesitancy, Starfire stepped forward with the usual smile plastered on her face. "Welcome new friend!" Crushing Ella in a hug, Starfire continued her greeting.

To everyone's complete surprise, Ella was laughing. She didn't seem to be in any pain at all. Seeing their surprise, Ella winked at them. "Trust me, it gets a _lot_ worse where I come from."

Upon letting go, Robin came and stood in front of her. "So, . . . you really are from the future? Huh?"

Ella's eyes seemed to be all the answer he needed as the look he had seen so many times on a previously barfing Titan appeared on her own face. "No, I'm just making this up for the hell of it. YES I'M FROM THE FUTURE!"

Cyborg gave her a pat on the back, startling her a little. "So, then why are you here?"

Ella seemed very weary now as she glanced at a blank Raven. " . . . Uh, I don't really know . . ."

Robin stared in disbelief, "So this is just what? A friendly visit?" He scoffed.

Ella glared back, "For all _you_ know it could be."

"I doubt it."

"You doubt a lot of things in case you haven't noticed."

"Okay!" Beast Boy stood in between the two, casually slinging his arm around Ella who really didn't seem to care all that much. "Maybe we should leave Ella and her uh," He glanced at Raven who seemed to be daring him to say the word 'mother'. He weighed the odds on whether or not he'd get away with his life. The odds were against him. "_Relative_ to themselves?"

The Titans shrugged and left the room, leaving Ella and Raven alone. Ella's eyes glazed over again for a half second before reverting and waiting for Raven to say what she knew was coming. Raven had her arms crossed, resisting the urge to vomit again with the taste still in her mouth, "Wait here." She ordered, it sounded more like a threat to Ella but then again this was _Raven_ they were talking about. Technically not the mother that she knew her as just yet (and not for a LONG time people! This isn't that kind of story!). After spending a few moments in the bathroom Raven came back out, she used her powers to push the chair behind Ella forward, making her sit down. Raven stood in front of her, interrogation style.

"Alright Raven, what do you want to know?" Ella leaned back a little, preparing herself for the stream of questions she knew would soon come. Plus more vomiting.

Raven seemed to decipher what was most important at the moment. "Who is your . . . _father_?" Raven suddenly found herself disgusted with the word, not that she hadn't before been disgusted with it. Her 'daddy' being Trigon and all.

"Next question."

Raven glared at her, "Not until you answer that one."

Ella stood up, "Then we're done here." Just as she was about to move, Raven's powers shoved her back into the chair.

"Fine!" She snapped, "How old are you?"

"That's an easy one, fifteen."

"Why are you named Ella?"

"After your mother, Arella."(Me: Seriously, that's where I got the name idea in the first place.)

Raven thought about that, it made sense. Ella's name wasn't all too different from Arella, just a couple letters off. "Okay, am I married when you're born?" Raven wasn't exactly fond of the possibility of her not being married (Not to mention being married either, but if she had a kid . . .).

Ella gagged a bit, "Of course you are! You don't change _that_ much Raven. I mean, sure, you grow up but-. "

"Okay! I get it!" She interrupted. "Why do you know how to use star-bolts like Starfire?"

"Well, I'm kind of a wanted kid Raven. I needed to learn how to protect myself and Starfire offered to do as much as she could. I've been attacked a lot, being one of the famous Teen Titan's daughter and all. So far actually I'm the only one but Starfire and Robin-."

"Okay! Again, too much information!" Raven rubbed her temples with her fingers as Ella waited patiently for another question. "Has anything _significantly_ bad happened to you so far?"

Ella looked away. "Well that kinda has to do with the reason I'm here so . . ." She paused, "Next question!"

Raven hissed in frustration. "Fine, how emotional am I in the future?"

"Depends on what you mean by emotional."

Raven thought of a better way to explain it, "Am I . . . one to express myself?"

"Not in the way Starfire does, if that's what you mean. But you're just . . . regular. Like the average person on how much at the right times. But this is circling around the same thing, come on Raven. What do you _really_ wanna know?"

Outside, to only Ella's knowledge (she didn't exactly care enough to tell), the rest of the Titan's were listening intently. Just as they thought Raven would give up they heard, "How exactly did this relationship between me and whoever develop in the first place." All of the Titans stared at one another, surprised at what she wanted to know so badly.

Ella placed her arms behind her head casually. "Love works in mysterious ways Raven." Raven looked like she was going to hit her with something so she continued. "Well, I guess it was always was just kind of there from the day you and 'Whoever' meet. It's not very obvious, I mean you said you were kind of bitter about it but he's the guy that finally gets you to open up to yourself." Ella smiled, somehow Raven had a feeling that from then on when she smiled, it most likely wasn't good. "Allowing you to have me!"

Ella grabbed the trash-can with the new bag already placed in it, (courtesy of Starfire before she left the room, being the only one who probably would have willingly touched it) as Raven once again began the lovely process of vomiting. Ella watched in only minor disgust, it's not like she hadn't seen worse. Or smelled worse for that matter. When she appeared to be finished Ella asked to make sure, "Are you done?" Raven nodded, "Good. You guys can come in now!"

Very awkwardly, the rest of the four Titans entered the room, receiving a death glare from Raven. Ella merely laughed, "Ah the perks of mind-reading."

Raven ignored her, "How long have you been listening?"

Beast Boy cleared his throat, "Um, since the father question and the 'had me' answer."

This time, Raven not having enough in her stomach to continue vomiting, Raven felt very woozy. Predicting her would-be fainting spell, Ella had already warned Beast Boy (coincidentally being the closest to her) so that someone could steady her if she happened to fall. He had already been somewhat next to her and slightly behind her so when he saw her legs giving out a bit, he grabbed onto her arm to steady her. Ella got up out of her chair and placed it behind Raven, Beast Boy helped Raven situate herself into it. "Hold your head between your legs, I heard it helps for nausea." He suggested, teasingly.

To his surprise, Raven did as she was told, willing to do anything to keep the room from spinning. Ella locked eyes with Cyborg, "You do realize this is your fault, correct?"

Cyborg didn't say anything, too afraid that if he got the answer wrong, the punishment would be more then a sarcastic remark that Raven normally handed out fairly easily. Starfire was still in the dark on what was going on with Raven, not being one to ever have a kid show up out of nowhere. "Please Raven, are you okay?"

Raven did not answer so Ella answered for her, speaking in the exact words Raven had said in her mind. "What do you think?" At this, Raven froze, afraid Starfire might become offended. Instead of this though, Starfire actually seemed to consider the question thoroughly in her mind, causing Ella to force herself to not laugh.

"So . . . what do we-?" Robin began

"Do about me?" Ella finished, purposefully showing off her powers a little bit. "Well, I never actually planned this whole thing out-."

"HA! So you_ did_ come here on purpose!" Beast Boy shouted over her.

Ella rolled her eyes, "No shit Sherlock, I already admitted that in the little 'interview' you guys were listening to."

"Oh . . . right." His ears drooped a little at being proven wrong. Turning his attention away from the sardonic little girl draped in a cape in front of him, he turned to Raven, who still had her head in between her knees. "Hello, Raven? You in there?"

Raven shook her head in response, causing Cyborg to snicker a little bit. Not being one to give up, Beast Boy squatted down and poked Raven's arm. She hissed in annoyance and lifted her head to glare at him, "Can you be quiet for just a few seconds!" She snapped.

He grinned, "Sure Raven, now that you're up I'll do whatever you want!" He joked.

The strange thing about Ella when her eyes glaze over, they still have the same expression she wants on them. They just seem . . . different somehow, more glass-like. A mischevious expression appeared on her face as her eyes reverted back to normal, "Really shouldn't have said that BB." She laughed. Seeing the suddenly frightened expression on his face, she winked at him. "I'm just messing with you BB." A child like laugh came from the girl, for some reason it sounded very familiar to him. He glanced at Cyborg, apparently he was thinking the same thing with the deciphering and confused look on his face.

Ella winked at them both, "I know who you're thinking about." She continued to giggle, "But you have to guess who!" At that, all of them jumped, her voice didn't sound like her own anymore. She grinned, "I can mimic voices too, did I mention that?" Her voice still wasn't normal.

"NO!" Beast Boy shouted unintentionally. He was still a bit shaken up by her voice change.

Cyborg suddenly pointed directly at Ella, "HAPPY!"

Starfire and Robin, being completely out of the loop as to who they were talking about, simply glanced at the other. Wondering if Cyborg had lost his sanity, Starfire placed a gentle hand on the robot's shoulder like a nurse would on a patient at the psych-ward. "Yes friend, Ella does seem happy at the moment."

"No Star! Happy! As in Raven's emotion!" Cyborg shouted, Raven ignored them, trying to get the dizzy feeling to go away.

"What?" Beast Boy hadn't exactly made the connection yet, so Ella decided to help him out a little. "Seriously, this is more confusing then math!" Ella started laughing again, Beast Boy seemed surprised. "Wait, I thought Raven didn't laugh a lot. Why are you laughing so mcuh? Am I funny in the future or something?"

Ella watched Cyborg from the corner of her eye as she quoted a certain emotion, not changing back to her normal voice yet. "Sure! I've always thought you were funny BB. But hey, looks aren't everything!" The laughter continued and this time, it clicked in Beast Boy's mind the connection Cyborg had made already. Currently the robot was twitching a little at the somewhat scarring memory.

Ella's laughing suddenly turned back to her normal again. "There you go!" She shouted at his thought. "Slow little thing aren't you?"

Beast Boy's mind was still racing, so it took him a moment to respond. "HEY!"

Robin stepped in between them, "Enough!" He shouted. "Ella, what did you have in mind upon staying here?

Ella grinned mischeviously, "Well . . ."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, well this is chapter 3. I hope the few of you who are reading this aren't mad at me! My computer got like a MILLION viruses on it somehow (I didn't do it!!!) so it took a while to get them off. I take full responsibilty for not updating sooner and I apologize so DON'T STOP READING! I'm already working on the fourth chapter so hopefully it won't take as long.

Okay well that's it! Till next time!


	4. What I Do For Fun

Oh yeah! Chapter four baby! There's some fluff in this, I'm trying to work on that. I'm not sure how to do the fluff yet but I'll figure out. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own the Titans or the song used in this chapter. (NO ITS NOT A SLOW SONG, THAT IS SO CLICHE!)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella watched the Titans in their 'natural habitat' as she called it in her head. They were doing a timed obstacle course that, for a reason that eluded Raven, fascinated Ella. When asked about this sudden interest she had merely responded, "I never got to see anybody train before. I was always the one being trained or taught. The closest I've ever been to something like this is watching the technique whoever was trying to show me that day."

Upon this fact, Robin of course had to make a friendly little conversation with her. "So how many of us Titans have trained you?"

Ella seemed to know where the conversation was going, but answered anyway. "All of you that exist. Plus a few others . . ."

"Others?" Raven asked immediately, curiosity causing her to open her mouth for the first time since they'd started.

"Oh you know. Just other fighting masters, the True Master Robin trained with, the newly reformed (as in to good guys) HIVE members," She paused, mumbling the next word. "Blackfire."

"WHAT!?"Starfire nearly blew up the rock she had previously been sitting on, all Titans turned to stare at the newly embarrassed fifteen-year-old.

"Um, yeah. She came to uh . . . 'visit' once. Wasn't exactly _friendly_ but still, Raven said it would be a good idea to train with someone who was a villain to get the hang of it-."

"And how did that go?" Robin asked, trying to act casual as Starfire clearly was about to blow something up out of rage if she wasn't calmed down soon.

Ella stood up, "Why don't you find out Starfire?" Ella challenged good-naturedly, "Try and blow some of that steam off on me why don't you?"

Starfire didn't respond but merely grabbed the girl's arm and dragged her to the one-on-one arena. Fearing the worst, the rest of the Titans quickly followed behind her. Starfire released Ella as soon as they had reached the clearing area and flew to the other side, touching down and preparing herself to release her anger into this fight.

Beast Boy visibly winced at the expression on her normally cheerful face, "Uh Ella? You sure you want to do this?"

"Trust me Beast Boy!" She called back, "I know _exactly_ what I'm doing." She removed her cloak, unclasping it and throwing it to the side so it wouldn't get in the way.

On the board above them, the numbers counted down. **3**. **2**. **1**. **Begin**.

Starfire shot up into the air and began rapid fire at Ella. With no surprise or fear at all, Ella leaped gracefully away in a few quick back flips, causing Starfire's irritation to grow even more (if that was possible). She dove back down towards the ground. Ella was practically flat on the ground in a crouching position, both hands on the ground and one leg out to the side. As soon as she came within fifteen feet, Ella jumped out of the way. Raven seemed impressed with her tactics until she saw the one fault she knew Starfire saw as well. Upon jumping away from the Tamaranian princess, she had left her arm still in close proximity to Starfire's grasp. Instantly Starfire grabbed her arm and shot back up into the air. Raven thought that Ella was probably scared shitless right about now, but for some reason, she still seemed as calm (well, there's adrenaline from fighting but you know what she's talking about!) as ever.

Finally reaching about fifty feet into the air, Starfire swung around and let Ella fall at a surprising speed towards the ground. The moment she let go Starfire panicked at what she had just done. Ella seemed a bit shocked, but did not move at all. She gasped and dove back towards Ella, though she knew she wouldn't be able to catch up. All fury gone, Starfire watched as Ella's frozen body fell towards the ground below her. The Titans though it was all over when instantly, almost like a reflex, all trace of fear on Ella's face was gone. Her body flipped so now instead of her being upside down, she was right side up again. It had almost been to late, but Raven got the feeling that she did it on purpose. Her suspicion was confirmed when Ella used the new momentum to push herself off the ground and back into the air, flying up almost as fast as Starfire had.

Starfire had still been chasing Ella when she had seen the girl below her turn from deceitfully afraid, not perfectly prepared and shoot herself back at Starfire. Being too close to move and caught off guard, Ella successfully managed to grab Starfire and pull her back down to the ground. The Titans watching winced as a large puff of dirt in the air covered up the landing. When it had gone, they witnessed Starfire attempt to kick her legs and shove Ella off of her. Ella seemed to predict this and jumped back, ready for the hand-to-hand that would soon come from the Tamaranian.

As predicted, Starfire got up immediately, but in the same instant Ella was right behind her again. Ella jutted her foot out from behind Starfire and tripped the alien, causing Starfire to hit the ground on her back once more. Starfire was about to get up when she found herself covered in Ella's violet magic. She gasped and began to struggle, but knew it was in vain.

Starfire finally sighed and stopped, "It appears that I have . . . lost."

With that, Ella released her and helped a somewhat saddened Starfire back to her feet. "Don't be upset Starfire." She grinned, "If it makes you feel any better, Blackfire lost twenty times worse."

That did seem to be the cause of the new smile on Starfire's face and everyone seemed satisfied. Raven picked Ella's cloak off the ground and handed it to her, "Not bad." She commented.

"Thanks." Ella replied, examining the slightly dirty garment. Her grin widened then. "Hey, it's getting kind of late. Right?" Everyone nodded, "Is anyone really that tired?" They shook their head (Me: Don't you love how well trained they are? Haha!). "Who's up for some clubbing?"

Raven grimaced immediately but everyone was already getting pumped. They all turned to her and she realized she was the only one who hadn't agreed yet. She sighed, "Fine."

Ella seemed satisfied. "Good, we'll leave in an hour. Everyone got that?" They gave her a thumbs up. "Good, I'll be in my room." Ella turned and began walking back towards the house. They had given her a certain blonde Titan's old room and somehow she had already redecorated it into her own room that didn't even look remotely the same.

Raven watched at her retreating figure. "Well, that eliminates that." She muttered out loud to one of her thoughts.

"What?" Beast Boy asked. She was a little surprised at the question, she hadn't known he'd been so close.

Raven pulled her hood over her head, "Wherever her party instinct comes, she sure didn't get it from me."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella was absent of her cloak as she waited in front of the club. Raven was standing next to her as she waited for the others to get out of the car. Ella smiled at her suddenly, very smugly. "I appreciate this you know."

Raven glanced at her from the corner of her eyes, "What?"

Ella's grin widened. "You know what."

Raven didn't in fact, but she ignored her anyway. Ella turned to enter the club with parting words. "Oh, and so does he." Raven was about to demand what she was talking about but the girl had already ducked into the club.

"Damn her." Raven muttered under her breath.

"Damn who?"

Raven glared up at Beast Boy who had suddenly appeared again for the second time that day. "Who else irritates me more than you?"

Beast Boy grinned, trying to feign innocence. "I never even knew _I_ irritated you Raven." She rolled his eyes and then jumped as he grabbed her arm, "Come on! Everyone's already gone inside!"

Raven jerked her arm away and walked next to him into the club to see the truth in his words. The rest of the Titans, minus Ella, were standing around at the edge of the crowd. The two walked over to join them. "Where's Ella?"

"She said she was going to go ask the DJ something." Robin answered.

As if one cue, the person in question jumped next to Raven, "Hey guys!" She shouted, startling them even further.

"What did you do?" Raven almost growled, already in a bad.

Ella wasn't fazed in the least. "Nothing you need to worry about. _Yet_." She mumbled.

"What was that?" Cyborg asked, being right next to her.

Ella smiled, "Nothing. Now are you guys going to just stand around and play the part of 'cool celebrity' or are you going to dance?" She teased.

They all shrugged and followed her out to the dance floor. Ella paused, letting them pass, and waited for Raven. "Are you coming?" Raven shook her head. Ella turned back towards Raven and grabbed Raven's hands, getting down on her knees. "Please Raven? I'm groveling here, can't you just spend one night without worrying about-." Ella was interrupted by one of Raven's death glares and she sighed, getting back up and releasing Raven. "Fine, have it your way." Walking away, Ella added under her breath with a small almost invisible smile. "For now."

Cyborg was dancing with Starfire and Robin in one of those groups that did that kind of thing. Beast Boy was with Ella, partially dancing but mainly watching her dance. He was trying to interrogate her while they were in a crowded area so Raven couldn't hear them. To his surprise, Ella was a very good dancer and caught the attention of many passerbyers.

"So, what's it like where you're from?" He shouted to her.

Ella spun and continued dancing. "What's what like?"

He grabbed her hand and spun her before letting go again, they would both rather be sitting down and talking but Beast Boy and Ella were trying to keep the illusion of them really caring about dancing up. "Well, for starters, what is Raven like?"

Ella spun into him and back out. "Why do you care?"

Beast Boy for once stopped dancing and then so did she. "I . . . I don't know."

Ella giggled and winked at him. "I do." He blushed, it wasn't visible to her in the colored lights, but she knew it was there. "Oh come on Beast Boy, did you think that I wouldn't know?"

"Yes actually." And then they continued their dancing mirage.

"Why don't you ask her to dance?" Ella asked innocently.

Beast Boy glared at her. "You planned something when you talked to the DJ didn't you?"

Ella spun again. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. You'll never know until you ask her."

Beast Boy sighed and looked over at Raven, still leaning against the wall. He turned back to Ella, "What's the plan?"

Ella grinned wickedly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she saw Ella and Beast Boy separate. And to add to her suspicion, Ella was smiling.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire was suddenly very close to Raven.

"Ugh, hey Star." Raven replied, taking a step back.

"Friend! Please, will you not partake in the danc-."

"STARFIRE!"

Ella waved Starfire down, winking at Raven she managed to draw Starfire's attention away from Raven and back to Ella. She sighed in relief, that was too close.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy said as he walked up and took a seat at the table she was now sitting at.

"Tired?" Raven asked, he had been dancing with Ella for a while.

"Yeah, just a little." He replied, "So what have you been doing all this time?"

Raven shrugged and watched a random crowd of people. "Just sitting here."

"That's no fun." He scolded playfully, "Come on Raven, why don't you dance? I'm sure any of the guys here would love to dance with you!"

Raven blushed from under her hood. The reason Raven didn't dance was very embarrassing. "Um . . ." She suddenly found her hand in his as he pulled her to her feet. "What are you doing?"

"Correction. What _we're_ doing Raven."

Raven felt herself freeze on the spot. "I thought you were tired."

"Not tired enough for this. Come on." He pleaded, "One dance won't kill you."

"Maybe not _me_ but everyone else here-."

"Uh-uh." He stopped her. "You aren't getting out of this one. "

Ella watched next to the DJ counter as her plan came into action. "Now!" She shouted at him, grinning.

He gave her the thumbs up and the recent track changed into something completely different.

Beast Boy held Raven's hand as they waited for the music to hit. Raven's eyes widened like Beast Boy's (being the good actor that he is) as Ella's voice sounded over the microphone, introducing the next song. "Alright all you couples out there! Get your party on with this next hip-hopping song!" She handed the microphone back to a slightly shocked DJ. She read his mind and smiled. "Yes, I did mean to be that corny actually or else my friends would have known what I was up to know wouldn't they?" And with that she hopped off the stage and went back to the corner to watch her work.

To his surprise, Ella didn't pick some sappy, slow, love song as he'd predicted. Instead a few lyrics told him exactly what song was playing.

"_Run, Run like you do  
I'm chasing you  
I'm on your tail I'm gaining fast  
you're going nowhere  
try, to fix what you've done  
turn back the sun  
the night is calling  
and we're falling faster now_."

Raven felt very awkward, nonetheless that the song was still technically a love song. It just was somewhat of a fast song but Raven soon felt her partner placing his hand on her waist and panicked even further.

_"Pushing me away!  
Every last word,  
every single thing you say!  
Pushing me away  
Try to stop me now but it's already too late  
Pushing me away  
If you really don't care than say it to my face __pushing me away __push push pushing me away."_

Raven felt surprised as she felt a strong emotion cross her head . . . guilt? 'Why in the world am I feeling guilty?' She thought. 'I'm just dancing with him. Why should I-?'

"Hey baby."

"_Stop.  
Tell me the truth,  
cause I'm so confused_"

Raven and Beast Boy separated, "Excuse me?" She hissed. The boy in front of her had on gray skinny jeans (Me: Okay, this is for all the guys out there, if you wear skinny jeans, don't. Most girls think its pretty gay. When you ask them, they say it's cool but secretly, behind your guyses backs, we're making fun of you. Honestly is cruel . . . suck it up) and a black shirt.

"I said-."

"_Spinning roun_d"

"How you doin' baby?"_  
_

"_These walls are fallin down_"

"Say that one more time kid, watch what happens."

"_And I need **you**_"

Raven was surprised to hear the words come out of a mouth other than her own. Raven glanced at the absolutely furious expression on his face that almost matched her own. Why was he getting so mad?

"Is that a threat?" The boy laughed, as did his friends. "You might want to just back off and leave taking care of the ladies to me dude."

"_More than you know_"_  
_

Raven felt a strange mixture of feelings emanating from Beast Boy. In one swift movement he put his arm around Raven's shoulder. "I'll leave when she wants me to."

"_I'm not letting go_"

The boy turned to her, "Well cutie? You gonna tell the guy to leave or what?"_  
_

Raven didn't respond but suddenly felt Beast Boy's arm move and he grabbed her hand. "Come on Rae, let's just go."

"_it's getting close  
so take my hand  
and please just tell me wh_y-"

Raven didn't mind the hand contact as much as she minded what the boys in front of her were getting away with. "Wait."

"Raven-."

"Wait!" Her voice was a command, she was asking him. She was telling him.

"_Pushing me away  
every last word  
every single thing you say_"

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos." Raven whispered under her breath. A tendril of magic wrapped around the rude boy arm and flung him into and across the bar counter. She smiled and turned back around. "Now we can go."

"_pushing me away__ try to stop me now but it's already too late  
pushing me away  
If you really don't care than say it to my face pushing me away push push, pushing me away._"

Beast Boy examined the groaning boy carefully. "Note to self, never piss Raven off more than usual."

"_push push pushing me away_"

"You don't piss me off Beast Boy." Raven replied calmly.

"_push push pushing me away_"

He stared at her. "I don't?"

"_push push pushing me away_"

"No-," She replied,

"_push push pushing me away_"

"-You just severely irritate me."

"_push push pushing me away_"

"_push push pushing me away_"

"_push push pushing me away_"

And with that Raven pulled on his hand and began walking back towards Ella who was talking to some random red-headed girl on the dance floor. "-Because sometimes violence isn't _completely_ uncalled for. I mean what about things like self-defense and-."

"_pushing me away  
every last word  
every single thing you say  
pushing me away_"

"Raven?" Ella looked confused. "Where you guys just dancing or something?" The girl next to her waved goodbye as she said something about her ride being here, neither of them tried to hear her for lack of caring.

'She's a good liar,' Beast Boy thought in his head. Ella somehow managed to wink at him without Raven noticing, obviously she'd heard the compliment. "Why would you assume that?"

"_try to stop me now but it's already too late_"

Ella had an amused look on her face. "You're holding hands."

"_Pushing me away_"

Raven's eyes widened and she pulled her hand away immediately, thankful that her hood hid her blush. The colored strobe lights hid Beast Boy's but being a mind-reader and someone with an IQ higher then a three-year-old's (and still, I'm sure _they _could figure it out too), she still knew it was there. "Eh-."

"_If you really don't care than say it to my face_"

Ella held her hand up to stop Raven from speaking, "It's cool," She winked at them both, "I'm not gonna say anything."

"_pushing me away  
push push pushing me away_"

"Ella." Raven warned, getting angry at Ella's insinuation.

Ella winked, "Well, the songs over. I gotta go 'pay' the DJ."

Raven found her opportunity to get back at Ella, "I didn't know you were like that Ella." (Me: Translation: She's calling her a prostitute, saying that's how she's going to 'pay' the DJ).

Ella seemed surprised by the backlash but then smiled again. "Oh I know what you mean but he's just so cute isn't he?" She laughed and then replied, "But he said I just had to dance with his nephew and we'd be cool. No harm done right?"

Raven rolled her eyes after Ella had disappeared into the crowd. "How am I even _remotely_ related to her? We're nothing alike."

Beast Boy shrugged,"Who knows. I'm just glad she isn't really a slut, then we'd have some problem."

"_We'd_?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Ella said that we _all_ raise her because of whatever bad thing is going to happen." He explained, "Speaking of that, what is Ella's dirty little secret?"

Raven shrugged, "Who knows?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella shut the door to her room, they were finally home again. She glanced at the clock, it was almost midnight. Ella looked around the room, making sure that she was positively and absolutely alone. After checking at least ten times, she moved to her closet and grabbed the only coat she had with her off the hanger. She reached into the hidden pocket and pulled out a very small box. The lock was magically locked, only she could open it.

Once she had undone the lock, Ella carefully picked up the tiny syringe needle inside. Closing her eyes, she stabbed her arm for the millionth time in her life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ooh, suspenseful, isn't it? Okay, I'm sure half of you are thinking that she's on drugs or something, but she's not. The needle has nothing in it, **_hint_**. So if she's not injecting something she's . . .? Come on people, be creative here. Ella's 'dirty little secret' as Beast Boy put it, will probably be revealed in the next chapter, along with a bit of Ella's past/Raven's future.

The song used is, I'm sorry to say, a Jonas Brother song. Honestly, I'm not a big fan . . . okay I kind of despise the way the girls at my school talk about them all the time and how they (I'm not kidding, this is too stupid to make up) have SCRAPBOOKS of them in their binders! It's completely insane! But, this song pretty much fit Raven and Beast Boy's relationship so I couldn't avoid it. Hope you enjoyed the fourth chapter! Oh, and I almost forgot, **I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE BARFING SCENE LAST CHAPTER**! lol! I regret nothing!


	5. I've Been Through Horrible Things

**"I've Been Through Horrible Things"**

Raven had already rested comfortingly in her bed when a small sound next door caused her eyes to snap open. She sat straight up at a small but clear quick whimper, "Hello?" No one answered her, making her wonder if she'd imagined it. But then the same sound repeating made her know exactly who it was. "Ella?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella winced again as she removed the needle and then sighed in relief. The needle was now filled with a portion of her own blood. She momentarily put the needle down carefully in the padded box once again and placed a band-aid over her arm. Ella then changed into her fresh, long sleeved leotard. It had become a habit she had adopted from her mother, a tradition if you will.

After changing she delicately picked up the needle, she popped open the tiny empty bottle in her hand and poured her blood into the bottle. Then she took the bottle and opened the large chest she had in the corner of her walk-in closet. It was deep in the shadows, and almost invisible to anyone who wasn't looking for it. She flipped the latch up and the chest opened, revealing rows and rows of bottles like the one in her hand. Each one filled with blood taken monthly since she was 10. No one knew about this but her and her alone, she'd been studying herself since she was little because of her problem. Her parents hadn't even found out about it yet.

Ella took the bottle that had the blood for last month out of the chest and closed the chest. She held the two bottles in one hand and grabbed her notes off of the shelf. She sat down at the desk, pulling out the microscope and a pen. Ella placed her notebook and pen to the side and took out to empty slides, she placed a drop of the different types of blood in each and slid them last months under the side.

She eyed each piece, comparing them back and forth. Finally she opened her notebook and took the notes that she found necessary. She was just about finished when a deep laugh filled her ears. Ella jumped up and looked around hatefully, "I thought I told you to leave me alone!"

The laugh rang out again, "_You're studying yourself, why_?"

"I don't have to answer you." She growled, beginning to put away her things.

"_Maybe not, but I'm not me am I? I'm simply in your head Ella. I'm not a being yet._"

Ella slammed the journal with her notes shut, "Who says you ever will be?"

"_You don't have a choice, do you_?"

Ella was about to respond when a very gentle knock on her door caused her to stop. "Ella?"

"One minute!" Ella called, hurrying to put away her things. 'Can you leave me alone for two seconds?'

"_We'll see_."

Ella ignored the voice once more and used her powers to hide the incriminating objects on her desk into the back of her closet before going over and opening standing in front of the door. She shook her hair with her hands a little, messing it up just the right amount before opening the door to Raven. She yawned and rubbed her eyes, acting. "Hey Raven, what's up?"

Raven looked behind Ella, second-guessing if she was in fact the one who had made the sound in the first place. "I heard something whimper. Are you-?"

"Just a bad dream, I'll be fine." Ella interrupted, changing the subject off of any pain of some sort.

She was about to shut the door on Raven, another habit she had adapted from her mother, when Raven gripped the edge and pushed it open again. "What sort of bad dream?"Raven had had her fair share of bad dreams before, if Ella was having the same dreams-.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Ella said severely, surprising Raven. The girl seemed to just notice the harshness of her voice and smiled weakly, "Heh, uh . . . sorry. I'm just tired. I think I just need to try and go back to sleep."

Raven didn't buy it and pushed past Ella into her room. "I'm not buying it Ella." She replied, turning back to face her now slightly irritated daughter. "What are you hiding?"

Ella's eyes narrowed, "Nothing. And, hypothetically, if it _was _something then I could handle it on my own thank you very much."

Raven had her hood already over her head, her eyes were filled with disbelief. "Well, hypothetically, some people think they can handle something and then don't tell anyone until **_its too late_**."

Ella re-opened the door and stood aside for Raven too leave, "Then I guess, hypothetically speaking, I'll have to make my own mistakes now won't I?"

Raven glared full force at Ella before leaving and slamming the door shut behind her. She'd only been trying to help! Why was she being so difficult?

'Because she's_ your_ kid.' A voice reminded her in the back of her head.

She ignored it and continued walking to her room. Her irritation was growing and she was about to turn the corner back to Ella's room to confront her again when she heard approaching footsteps coming from behind her. "Ella, if you want to apologize then-." She turned around and stopped, instead of Ella, a surprised Beast Boy stared at her.

"What are you talking about Rae?" He asked, looking around to see if Ella was there as well. "Did something happen-?"

"No," Raven replied harshly, a little too harshly. She would have felt bad about it but at the moment she just didn't care. She walked away from him, opening the door to her room. "Goodnight." And she slammed the door.

Beast Boy glanced at the door to Raven's room before eyeing the hallway that led to Ella's room. "Hmm . . ."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella gasped as a gray image for the future involuntarily entered her mind. She snapped out of it a few minutes later. "Stop it!" She gasped/hissed. Her annoyance was evident in her voice.

"_Do you honestly think I'm going to give in so easily?_"

"I've known you my whole life." She replied, clicking the chest shut as she put the bottles away. "Nothing is easy with you."

"_That's not technically true. You didn't even know I existed till the incident when you were seven._"

Ella double-checked to make sure the locks, both magic and non-magic, were secure. She laughed weakly. "True. You almost had me, I thought I was insane for the years of my life I knew that it wasn't normal. I was almost obedient."

"_Ah well, things change, don't they?_"

"Don't count on it."

"Who are you talking to?"

Ella froze and turned around to find Beast Boy standing in the middle of her room. Confusion was written all across his face and Ella knew that Raven had probably made a scene while she was heading back to her room. "M-Myself."

Beast Boy didn't appear to have bought it though. "Really? So, what? Your psychotic now? Is that what you're trying to say?"

Ella felt the lie slowly forming in her head, she rolled her eyes for affect. "Oh please, Raven talks to herself too." He still didn't appear to believe Ella. Ella sighed, feigning annoyance. "Happy? Timid? Brave?" Still nothing. "**_Her emotions?_**" Beast Boy's eyebrow raised, that was about it. "She talks to them in her head too. I just talk out loud, that's all." Ella felt a wave of pride come over her at how quickly she was able to come up with a reasonable explanation that made sense even though it was a complete lie.

"Really?" Beast Boy asked speculatively. Ella felt a horrible feeling of dread come over her. "Because I'm pretty sure she had a reason for being able to talk to her emotions Ella." Ella didn't respond. "A while ago, Raven's emotion was the only way her father could talk to her go all crazy and stuff. So she could do his bidding. And, since being able to talk to your emotions obviously isn't something you can do naturally, you would have had to do something like that on purpose. So either something is terribly wrong or you screwed up big time. Am I getting any closer?"

Ella felt her heart speed rising steadily as Beast Boy had continued her speech. So he had payed attention to Raven's explanation. It was thumping so spastically now that she was almost positive Beast Boy could hear it. After a few moments, Ella felt a certain influence overcome her. She was much too vulnerable to restrain it at the moment. Her eyes hardened, much to his surprise and her words were almost like venom, "What's your problem Raven? Why can't you just _drop it_?"

Out of instinct, Beast Boy felt his defensive instincts flare up inside him as well. "I'm only trying to help you!"

"And what if I don't want help?" Ella shot back, her anger much more evident then his. And, though, Beast Boy would never admit it, it was slightly intimidating.

"Does that mean you need it?" Beast Boy shot back, not letting himself show his fear.

"It means that you need to mind your own business!" Ella shouted, raising her voice back on Beast Boy.

Beast Boy glared full force at Ella, positive that she wasn't going to give in easily. "You don't tell me what to do Ella. And you aren't going to intimidate me into leaving you alone. Something is wrong and I want to know _**now**_."

Ella's shoulders were shaking with what Beast Boy had assumed were silent sobs. Feeling a little bad for snapping at her so harshly, Beast Boy felt his anger recede immediately and carefully, he picked his way towards Ella, who was now in facing her door. Beast Boy reached his hand out towards Ella's shoulder, "Look, Ella, I'm sor-."

Beast Boy didn't know how wrong he was about Ella being upset. If he had taken the time to assess Ella's position, he would have noticed her hands clenched into fists, her nails digging into her hand. When Ella had sensed Beast Boy's hand approaching her, her anger turned to aggression and she spun around in the blink of an eye.

Beast Boy froze in shock as Ella suddenly had his wrist firmly clenched in her hand. He was unable to move before Ella shoved him to ground, onto his back. Beast Boy felt the aggression from Ella so strong that it was almost impossible to keep his animal instincts from reacting. In the same moment Beast Boy's face turned angry again, Ella's eyes turned a deep and foreboding red color, and the air around Ella spun into a tornado-like protective shield. Beast Boy couldn't help but stare in horror as Ella's hands balled up into fists at her sides. In the instant she noticed him again, her still red eyes turned somehow panicked. One of her feet moved away from him and then her eyes squeezed shut, her hands moved up to the sides of her head and she fell to her knees on the floor. The tornado around her slowly ceased and the room was silent. Ella's sobs were the only thing evident.

Very carefully, Beast Boy stood up and cautiously made his way over the wreckage in the small area around the frightened girl towards Ella. He placed one hand on her back and automatically Ella wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. After a few moments of shock, he very lightly placed his hands on her in a sort of awkward hug.

"I didn't mean to lose control again! It just happens sometimes I swear!" She managed to say.

Beast Boy felt sympathy towards Ella and pulled away a bit, helping her up. He sat her down on the edge of her bed and plopped down next to her, ready to listen. "I believe you." He replied calmly. He'd had experience with scared people before with crying kid citizens who'd just barely managed to escape with there lives. True, none of them like this but-.

He stopped. A memory of a certain former blonde Titan filled his head, but he shook it away for Ella's sake. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He pressed gently.

The girl wiped away some of the tears on her sleeve and turned to face him again, "Y-You said you remember Trigon, right?" She asked, sounding very quiet suddenly.

He smiled a little, trying to cheer her up. "Who could forget him?"

Ella smiled weakly, to Beast Boy's surprise she seemed very frail all of the sudden. Almost fragile. "Yeah well, you know how he just magically disappeared when Raven defeated him?" He nodded, "He didn't exactly disappear."

"What are you talking about Ella?" Beast Boy asked, very worried now. "Is everything okay?"

Ella sighed, looking almost ashamed down at her hands. "No, everything's not okay." She turned her head up, seeing the image once more in her head. "A long time ago, when I was seven, I was playing outside, by myself. Raven had told me to stay with Starfire, but I didn't listen. I was too excited to listen. So, I was walking around, minding my own business, when this woman came up to me. She seemed nice, and then she asked me, 'Where are your parents?' I told her 'Back at home.' She says, 'I have a present for you Princess.' I didn't get it at first. But then I remembered that, technically, Raven is an Azarathian Princess. So, when she got married, she turned queen and I became princess. I was confused and then, suddenly, she grips my arm and I jsut stared at her. I felt a horrible burning but I just kept on staring at her. I felt funny, so I screamed. She looked scared, and was about to run with me when you all came and rescued me." Her face turned hard. "Later, I was to find out that her name was Tetra. The blonde woman you fought and the one who knocked me out of the sky. But, the next morning, when I woke up, I had these red scars all over me. I thought I was dying, and Trigon almost tricked me into going with Tetra. But I realized then what would happen if I did because I found the marks in one of Raven's books. And ever since I was nine I've been . . . fighting him. Trying to find a way out of this mess. But . . . I can't."

It was quiet again as Beast Boy realized what this meant. Then, he spoke up again. "So . . . Trigon . . . is now in your head?" She nodded, still unable to look at him. "Then we have to-."

"No." Ella said firmly, already hearing what he was going to say. "We can't tell them yet. I can't just go up to Raven and say, 'Hey, you know that red guy who almost killed you and your friends, almost destroyed the world, and the guy you worked so hard to get rid of? Yeah, well you didn't, and we have to get rid of him again because you didn't do it right.'"

Beast Boy almost laughed, but he knew it wasn't the time to laugh. "Okay, I understand." He said. "But if you wait too long Ella, I will tell them. Raven waited until it was almost too late to tell us and look where that got her."

Ella smiled up at him, "Yeah, almost dead with a penny in her hand."

He stared at her, "How do you know that?"

Ella laughed, "Because that's the first thing you think of when you think of Trigon. The closest thing you and Raven have ever been to holding hands." Beast Boy was visibly uncomfortable as she continued to giggle at his thoughts. When she finally stopped she watched the slight blush in his cheeks curiously. "Why are you so embarrassed about it? In my opinion it's kind of cute that you have a little thing for Raven."

"Exactly. To her, and a bunch of other people, ny feelings for people are 'cute'. No one takes my emotions seriously."

"Raven does." Ella responded. She seemed to be almost scrutinizing his expression. "Why do you think she puts up with you? Beast Boy, in your opinion, as I am getting my information right from the source, you think that Raven is a strong and independent girl who wouldn't put up with anyone's nonsense. And in your opinion once again, that's all you know how to do to get Raven to open up to someone. But Beast Boy, think about it. When you first met Raven, she had no idea who you were, and she never took her hood off of her head to let anyone see her face. And then, when you all started being nice to her, that's when she started smiling for the first time in a long time. And now, as much as you think you aren't doing a very good job, Raven _has_ changed." She smiled again, "But you were right about the nonsense thing, so don't expect her to come running to you guys with all her problems."

"So does that mean I have to ask her about them?" He teased. "I mean, honestly, it's just kind of a crush. It's not like I'm in _love_ with Raven or anything." He continued joking.

Ella shrugged an opened the door for him to leave, "True." Beast Boy got up and walked outside, he was about leave when he heard Ella say. "But it's more then you liked Terra, and you tried to** kiss**_ her_."

Before he could argue any further, the door slammed shut behind him. He glared and blushed at the same time, but he eventually just turned around and began stomping towards the main room. It was around 6:00 a.m. so it would be pointless to go back to sleep. And he wasn't tired anyway. "Might as well just watch TV or something," He muttered to himself as he grabbed a can of soda. (Me:It's for the caffeine people! I have a sister who does the exact same thing.)

He plopped down on the couch boredly and began flipping through channels. "Well, it's gonna be a while before anyone else wakes up."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven yawned awake and began rubbing her eyes. Normally she wouldn't wake up so late. She glanced at the clock, well, at least it _felt_ late. In truth it was only about 6:35a.m., around the time she normally woke up. Normally she woke up at around seven thirty but she didn't feel tired enough to go back to bed. Begrudgingly, Raven pulled herself out of bed and changed into a fresh leotard. She pulled her cloak over her shoulders and pulled the hood over her head before opening her door and walking outside. It was peacefully quiet in the hallway as was normal for this time of day.

The door slid open in front of her, and to her surprise, the television was on._ 'What the-?' _"Beast Boy?" Raven asked, a little confused to see the green changeling sitting on the couch, channel surfing. "What are you doing-?"

"Up?" He finished. Everyone knew that Raven woke up the earliest of them all, so him being up before her was obviously not normal and he had guessed she or someone else would've asked that question. "I don't know, couldn't sleep I guess."

Raven stared for a few moments before going and starting some boiling water. "Oh." She replied after a few moments. She paused, "Something wrong?"

Raven noticed as he visibly tensed, the sudden emotions hit Raven harder then anything she was normally used to. Emotions that normally didn't come from Beast Boy were now stronger then any emotion any of her friends had experience before: guilt, nervousness, worry, doubt, fear, panic, confusion, conflict, all of them practically attacking Beast Boy's is why she didn't believe him when he answered, "No."

Raven glanced at the water on the stove, it would be a while before it heated up. Very hesitantly, for Raven was not used to anything like this, she came over and sat down next to Beast Boy, who in turn looked away from her, almost guiltily. "Are you sure?" She asked, turning her head slightly the way Starfire normally did to get Raven to tell her something when she really didn't want to tell anybody. He stared at her for a few seconds, Raven could tell that he wasn't used to talking to someone personally either.

It appeared to have a better result then Starfire normally got out of Raven, Beast Boy gulped and once again turned away. "Y-Yes."

Raven fought away the logic in her head telling her this wasn't a very good idea. She leaned a little bit more towards Beast Boy, for some reason or another, it normally worked when Starfire did this to Robin. Not to mention she did it in front of the others to persuade her little super-hero boyfriend to do whatever she wanted him to. But this was in private, and obviously the circumstances were different. So why did it still feel strange to her?

The effect she wanted succeeded, Beast Boy seemed to be inwardly fighting some urge inside of him, which she assumed was the urge to tell her whatever he was holding back (Me: Or was it? DUN DUN DUN! . . . Okay, I'm done now). "W-Well . . . I- I really don't want to t-talk about it. Hehe." He laughed nervously and self-consciously rubbed his neck a little.

Raven waited patiently, "Are you sure?" She asked, being a little nicer then normal. It bothered her not to know things, so she normally did everything she could to get the information she wanted. "There's nothing I can do to help?

Beast Boy didn't respond. Unbeknown to Raven, Beast Boy wasn't exactly listening to her. Also unknown to her, she was leaning very close to Beast Boy's face. 'Maybe if I- absolutely not.' He finally dispatched his thoughts mentally and sighed, "No Raven, nothing." He smiled up at her weakly nonetheless to try and disperse some of her worries, also hatching a scheme in his head. "I promise **I'm** fine Raven."

Raven had caught the emphasis on 'mine', just as Beast Boy knew she would. Raven leaned back again, finally realizing how close they had gotten, "Really?" He nodded, the smile growing slightly. "So, in your case, you are perfectly fine?" He nodded, "And do you know of anyone who _isn't_ fine?"

Beast Boy shrugged slyly, Ella had never said anything about _guessing_ things. "Sorry Rae, I'm not allowed to say anything."

Raven let him get away with the nickname she hated so much. Right now she was thinking about something else. "But, you can nod, correct?" He nodded vigorously, demonstrating. "Starfire and Robin are fine, correct?" He nodded. "And Cyborg is alright as well?" Another nod. "And you said that you were okay so . . ." Beast Boy waited until he saw Raven's head snap up again from thinking and the familiar knowing sparkle in her eye that he found so cute- 'Whoa, where did that come from?' He wondered to himself. He inwardly shrugged it off and waited till Raven guessed the correct answer. "So Beast Boy," Raven pretended to act casual, "How's Ella?"

Beast Boy got up off of the couch to Raven's surprise and walked over towards the kitchen. He pulled out a carton of orange juice from the fridge and placed it on the counter. Raven still hadn't gotten the hint as she continued staring at him in confusion, for his personal amusement he winked at her before getting up to grab a cup, insinuating she needed to ask a different question.

Raven got the hint this time. "Is she doing alright?" He shrugged. The mental sign once again for 'ask another question'. Raven decided to ask plain and bluntly this time. "It's Ella, isn't it?"

This time, Beast Boy grinned as he poured his orange juice. He took a sip, giving her the thumbs up slyly and stealthily as if the girl herself was in the room. Raven rolled her eyes but acted nice anyway. "Thank you Beast Boy."

Just then, the kettle began screeching. Raven was about to get up and take it off but before she could even get up, Beast Boy had already taken the kettle off and was pouring it into a mug for Raven. Raven stared at him but then got up again and took the mug that he handed to her, "Uh . . . thank you, Beast Boy."

"No problem Raven."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella sat up straight in her bed, gasping and panting. She shook her head and fell back onto her pillow, "He told."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Deep in the caverns below the city, a metal covered man hid in the shadows, watching as the blonde woman dressed in full black walked into one of the few lit areas of his lair. She waited a few moments before removing her mask to reveal an averagely pretty face, "I know you're there." She waited, but nothing happened. "I'm not going to hurt you."

She heard the click from behind he back as the man she was looking for held a ray gun to her back. "Why are you here? How did you find me?"

The woman turned around to face him, her hands held up to show her obedience. "I'm here for your help. Information if you will." She smiled sweetly, feigning her innocence. "I've escaped prison to meet you Master." She kneeled on the ground, her head down. "And I wish to speak with you, former mentor to former apprentice."

Slade's gun hit the ground as his shock made him drop it. "Who are you?"

She raised her head to smile wickedly at him. "I'm from the future, coming for information of the Titan's enemies. And I need you to help me to take their new _guest_ down."

Slade waited a few moments before answering. "Well, I'm an enemy of the Titans."

"Which is why I came to you." She replied. "You, myself, and one other person will be able to take the Titans down, I know this."

"And who would this person be?" He asked.

She smiled at him, "I have come to learn of a certain sibling of one of the Titans. Blackfire, if I am correct."

Slade nodded, this was a logical choice. From what he knew, Blackfire was-, "In the Grand Centaury Empire."

Tetra stood and held her hand out, "Then that's exactly where I'm going to make a little visit."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. By the way, I made Ella a real bad ass in fighting for the last chapter because, trust me, she's gonna need it. But don't worry, Starfire and Blackfire have got some nasty fighting as well to come. So anyway, I would like to inform you, that Beast Boy wasn't actually the original person Ella told about her little 'problem'. Originally it was Raven who she told. So, being the nice person that I am, I've decided to give you what I wrote before I changed it to Beast Boy. So, here it is. Enjoy:

**"Who are you talking to?"**

**Ella froze and turned around to find Raven standing speculatively in her room once again. Suspicion was written all across her face and Ella knew that she wasn't leaving without answers this time. But that didn't mean they had to be true right? "M-Myself."**

**Raven didn't appear to have bought it. "Really? So I'm to believe you're insane now, correct?"**

**Ella felt the lie slowly forming in her head, she rolled her eyes for affect. "Oh please, you talk to yourself too." Raven still didn't appear to believe Ella. Ella sighed, feigning annoyance. "Happy? Timid? Brave?" Still nothing. "****_Your emotions?_" Raven's eyebrow raised, that was about it. "You talk to them in your head too. I just talk out loud, that's all." Ella felt a wave of pride come over her at how quickly she was able to come up with a reasonable explanation that made sense even though it was a complete lie.**

**"Really?" Raven asked speculatively. Ella felt a horrible feeling of dread come over her. "Because I have a reason for being able to control my emotions Ella." Ella didn't respond. "A while ago, my emotion was the only way my demonic father could contact me. So I could do his bidding. And, since being able to talk to your emotions obviously isn't something you can do naturally, you would have had to do something like that on purpose. So either something is terribly wrong or you screwed up big time. Am I getting any closer?"**

**Ella felt her heart speed rising steadily as Raven had continued her speech. It was thumping so spastically now that she was almost positive Raven could hear it. After a few moments, Ella felt a certain influence overcome her. She was much too vulnerable to restrain it at the moment. Her eyes hardened, much to Raven's surprise and her words were almost like venom, "What's your problem Raven? Why can't you just _drop it_?"**

**Out of instinct, Raven felt her anger flare up inside her as well. "I'm only trying to help you!"**

**"And what if I don't want help?" Ella shot back, her anger much more evident then Raven's. Though, Raven would never admit it, it was slightly intimidating.**

**"Does that mean you need it?" Raven shot back, not letting herself show her fear.**

**"It means that you need to mind your own business!" Ella shouted, raising her voice her back on Raven.**

**Raven glared full force at Ella. "You don't tell me what to do Ella. And you aren't going to intimidate me into leaving you alone. Something is wrong and I want to know _now_."**

**Ella's shoulders were shaking with what Raven had assumed were silent sobs. Feeling a little bad for snapping at her so harshly, Raven felt her anger recede immediately and carefully, she picked her way towards Ella, who was now in facing her door. Raven reached her hand out towards Ella's shoulder, "Ella-."**

**Raven didn't know how wrong she was about Ella being upset. If she had taken the time to assess Ella's position, she would have noticed her hands clenched into fists, her nails digging into her hand. When Ella had sensed Raven's hand approaching her, her anger turned to aggression and she spun around in the blink of an eye.**

**Raven froze in shock as Ella suddenly had Raven's wrist firmly clenched in her hand. Raven was unable to move before Ella threw her to ground, onto Raven's side. Raven felt the aggression from Ella rub off on her, and soon her hand raised as one of Ella's shelves was surrounded by her black aura and hurled at Ella. In the same movement Raven's face turned angry again, Ella's eyes turned a deep and foreboding red color, and the air around Ella spun into a tornado-like protective shield. Raven couldn't help but stare in horror as Ella's hands balled up into fists at her sides. In the instant she noticed Raven again, her still red eyes turned somehow panicked. One of her feet moved away from Raven and then her eyes squeezed shut, her hands moved up to the sides of her head and she fell to her knees on the floor. The tornado around her slowly ceased and the room was silent. Ella's sobs were the only thing evident.**


	6. I Dare You

Okay, before I forget, I'm putting it to a vote.

**Vote: **

**Nevermore/Raven's emotions.**

**In the story or not?**

**I'm thinking no but I'm writing this for your peoples enjoyment so I'll write what you ask me too.  
**

Okay, that's it. Enjoy the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"I Dare You"**

'_In all of the planets, and all the prisons in the entire galaxy, I'm **here**_.' She thought to herself, sitting with her knees up and legs facing away from each other. "I hate it here!" She growled, slamming her fists into the wall. In truth, she could leave anytime she wanted, except, thanks to her sister, she had no place to go. "And I hate **HER**!" She slammed her fists into another wall.

After a few more minutes she sighed and slid back to the ground. Then, a tiny little bang from down the hall made her roll her eyes. Apparently she wasn't the only one in a bad mood. She would have discarded it but a few minutes later, a slightly louder one was heard. "What is this some kind of joke?" She muttered to herself, getting back up and dusting off her skirt.

Again, a louder and closer boom of some sort was heard, and then another and another. Soon screams were heard and she grinned to herself very slightly. Another jail break. "This should be fun to watch.." She said to no one again. In truth, everyone but her had a cellmate. Even the most horrible of creatures. It was just that no one would dare share a room with an exiled girl holding a grudge in need of some anger management with major PMS problems. No one was even in the same hall as her. No one was even in the same building section as her!

Then, to her surprise, a group of the robotic guards came running down the hallway backwards, shooting at whatever was causing the raucous. Deciding to have a little fun with them, knowing full well they didn't know someone was in these halls, her hand glowed, shooting and tripping the guards.

The smoke cleared away from where they had been shooting to reveal to shadowed figures. One of them held a rod and a gun, the other simply spun a key ring on their finger. "You sure this is the hall?" The key holder asked, it sounded like a girl. The other figure nodded.

In the cell itself, she hid behind her bed, knowing full well they were not looking for her. No one ever looked for her. She sat back down on her bed, cleaning off her slightly dusted shoes. She froze when she heard a click, and then a creek. Looking up, a blonde woman and man covered in metal stood at the door. "Blackfire?"

Blackfire growled and was on defense immediately. "If you intend on killing me, you shouldn't have come." In an instant, Blackfire was in the air, hands glowing and staring both of them down furiously. "I don't go down easily."

"We're not here to hurt you." The blonde said. She kneeled down on one knee to show submission, "Actually, we're here to offer you freedom."

Blackfire didn't release her defensive position. "In exchange for?"

The woman looked up and smiled, "Your fighting skills." Blackfire's hand raised, about to shoot when she added. "And." She paused. "Your sister."

After a few seconds, Blackfire's feet touched the ground once more and her hands stopped glowing. "What exactly are you planning?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella sat crossed legged, watching speculatively as Beast Boy cooked his weird 'tofu crap' as Raven had named it in her head. A little feature Ella had was being able to not only read someones thoughts, but to communicate with them in their own head as well.

'_Because it looks like **crap**.' _Raven answered mentally, responding to Ella's last question while pretending to read a book so as not to arouse suspicion as to what her and Ella were doing. _'And I refuse to try anything that I'm not sure what it's made out of.'_

Ella smirked slightly, _'So? Sometimes that's not a bad thing. For example: What is in a hot dog Raven?'_

_'That is something I know, but choose to ignore.'_

_'Why?'_

_'Because I choose to keep myself from thinking about what I'm eating. Especially when it comes to meat products.'_

_'That's because you're eating a helpless animal whose done nothing to you to deserve being eaten.'_

_'You hang around Beast Boy too much.'_

_'What's your point?'_

_'I think you've been mentally tainted.'_

_'You would be too if you heard everything he was thinking.'_

_'Touche._'

_'What does my ass have to do with this?'_

_'I repeat, **with Beast Boy too much**.'_

Ella snickered to herself as she purposefully passed Raven. Ella looked around the room, deciding who to mentally talk to next, so far she'd talked to Starfire -who'd proceeded to talk to her about things that Ella fought not to gag over-, Robin -who had proceeded to tell her all the ways she could use her little trick to her advantage (along with a few absent-minded thoughts about Starfire)-, and Raven -who had refused to talk to her at the beginning until Ella brought up tofu. She grinned when she saw her next target.

_'Hey Cyborg!' _

The robotic man froze and stared at her, she winked. He replied, _'New trick?'_

_'Old trick that is being used as a new trick.'_

_'Ah.'_

_'So I haven't been here for very long, what's the gossip I've missed?'_

_' . . . '_

_'Gee Cy, never thought of you as the thoughtless one.'_

_'Well . . . won't me telling you this affect your future?'_

_'Who cares? It's my future to screw up. Just tell me the gory details I've been missing!'_

_'Is that metaphorically or literally?'_

_'Metaphorically.'_

_'Starfire likes Robin, Terra came back and dissed Beast Boy-.'_

_'Bitch.'_

_'What?'_

_'I never liked her.'_

_'**YOU KNOW HER!?!?**'  
_

_'Of course I know her! A lot of things bring back old memories in people. But you'll be surprised to know that it wasn't Beast Boy who I learned about Terra from.'_

_'Who was it?'_

_'Refuse to tell. Moving on, hows my **mommy **on gossip these days?'_

_'You mean Raven?'_

_'No, Silkie. **Yes I mean Raven**!'_

_'Okay! Geez! Just a question. Well, Raven tends to keep to herself. Not a lot to gossip about when the person to gossip about is never there. But **Beast Boy **on the other hand might have a little thing for a certain female Titan who **isn't Starfire**!'  
_

_'Raven?'_

_'You didn't hear it from me.'_

_'Nope. Just his most recent thought.'_

_'What!?'_

_'And you didn't hear that from me. You just happened to have been seeing him watching Raven for the past **minute and a half**.'  
_

_'Green beans got it **bad**!'_

_'Let me take care of it.'_

Ella stood, stretching a little because her butt had fallen asleep. She glanced at Beast Boy to Cyborg, who was watching at her from the corner of his eye. She winked at him again before going over to examine the 'tofu crap'. Raven noticed as well and also watched from the corner of her eyes. "Sup BB?"

He smiled nervously at her, that morning still bothering him a little. He knew that she knew he had told (Me: Not confusing at all . . .) and was worried she was mad. Ella knew that, and wasn't mad, but had taken another habit from her father this time from liking to watch people squirm when it wasn't them. "Not much. Just making tofu."

"That's cool." Ella paused, smiling wickedly at Cyborg, which was noticed by Raven but not Beast Boy, before continuing. "So Beast Boy, have you ever liked a girl?"

He froze, staring straight her in horror. "W-Why?" '_Crap, I'm screwed._' He thought. By now all of the Titans had turned to listen to their conversation, curious as to what Ella was getting at.

"Well, it's just **_someone_** here has been wondering and it's bugging the hell out of me. So, just to set things straight, I would appreciate it if you would answer them."

Beast Boy pulled at his collar, feeling the heat rush to his face. "Well who is it? Because then I could tell them in-."

"Private? But then you'd leave everyone here wondering what you said. Besides, why would you need to keep secrets from your team?" Ella asked innocently. Cyborg held in his laughter at how Ella was operating his answer. She had probably known exactly what he would say from the moment he had said anything at all.

_'Oh shit.' _Beast Boy silently cursed.

_'This will teach you to go telling people confidential things.'_

_'What the hell!?' _Beast Boy's eyes grew twice the size they already were, he even took a half-step away from her.

_'Yeah, I can do this too. Now, are you going to answer my question or not?'_

_'You have a very cruel, and devious mind.'_

_'Thank you.'_

"Well Beast Boy?" Ella asked, bringing him back to the volumed conversation. "Do you, or do you not, like somebody?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath. So what if everybody knew he liked somebody? It was fine just as long as they didn't know who that **somebody **was. "Well-."

The red light in the Tower flashed then, the alarm going off, saying something was going on in Jump City. Beast Boy grinned back at Ella, smugly rather then innocently. Ella glared at him, then smiled the most terrifying smile he had ever seen. It didn't go noticed by everyone else that it was scary simply because, in truth, she was just smiling sweetly. A little too sweetly. "Oh, don't worry Beast Boy. We'll continue this conversation later."

At that moment, all the Titans ran to the computer, Ella and Beast Boy being the only one who didn't move. He glared at her and then proceeded to join the others, Ella following close behind. She brushed Starfire's arm and gasped, her eyes shining like glass and receiving multiple stares from all the Titans.

_Starfire lay on the ground, it seemed Ella was getting her vision from Starfire herself. Her eyes blinked open to see a hazy vision of what looked like another Starfire standing over her. Ella couldn't tell though, her visions were always like a black and white plus negative mixed together to make one annoyingly discolored vision. The other Starfire laughed, the real Starfire struggled but was too weak to move. _

_"I told you I'd remember Starfire dear." The doppelganger said menacingly. "And now you can join mother and father** where you belong**." The Other raised her hand to reveal a glowing hand like Starfire's normally looked. "**Dead!**"_

_"STARFIRE!"  
_

Ella gasped as she snapped back to reality. She realized everyone was surrounding her, staring in horror. "What happened?" Robin demanded, she realized that she was lying on the floor for the most part, Cyborg's hand was on her back to keep her propped up.

Ella stood up slowly. She turned to Starfire, a hard look in her eyes. It scared the Tamaranian slightly. "Nothing." Ella responded, she turned and left at that, transporting on her own.

"Uh." Beast Boy said, scratching his head. "Did anyone tell her where to go?"

Robin hit the button on the computer that gave him the coordinates that hadn't been up. "Nope." He said. "But I'm almost positive she knows exactly where to go."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella's feet touched the ground in front of the Pizza Parlor where the three signals were, "Come back to play?" She called to the now destructive area around her.

"Absolutely Elle." Tetra popped out from behind some of the wreckage, "Brought some friends if you don't mind."

"Really Tetra, are you that pathetic?" Ella heard a thought and pretended like she didn't, not yet.

Tetra smirked, "I'm not the one who-."

Ella dodged the blow that was sent her way as a metal stick flew past her head. "I heard that!" She called to the man standing behind her, "So you're the infamous Slade?"

"More or less." He replied

Ella flipped back and dodged at the same time as a few starbolts flew accurately (had it been someone else) at her. "And you're the Blackfire from the past."

The teenager landed on the ground and crossed her arms, "Delighted to meet a friend of my_ sisters_." She spat the word 'sisters'.

Ella frowned, "Hmph, you like me in the future."

"I can't imagine why." Blackfire eyed her carefully

Ella grinned, "Cause I can kick yours and your sister's ass in combat training." That did it, she knew of Blackfire's famous temper as the girl flew towards her with glowing hands. Ella did a back flip and her hands hardly brushed the girls suit as she Blackfire almost ran right into Tetra. "Then and now apparently."

"Cocky little thing aren't you?" Slade commented

"Nah, I just like to piss people off. I practically wrote the book on that, and you practically wrote the book on how to send teenage boys into spaz attacks to find your true identity." Ella smirked. Once again a rod came out at her, but this time she caught it, pulled it away and smacked it back into him. He only skidded back a few feet and Ella smiled at him, "I never liked this weapon," Suddenly it shattered into dust, "Highly breakable. Not very strong against someone like me."

"What exactly are you?" Blackfire asked her.

Ella turned back towards the girl, "A teenage girl from the future who's ¼ demon and partially infused with a bit of different DNA which cannot be revealed to someone with your IQ for your brain would explode." Blackfire shot at her but Ella shielded, it bounced back and almost hit the two girls.

"Watch it!" Tetra hissed, "The damn girl is lethal."

"Thank you Tetra." Ella said sweetly

"Demon DNA?" Slade had picked up her first sentence.

Ella turned halfway, "I'm from the future Slade. Do the math, who else had demon DNA who I happen to hang around with a lot?"

"Raven?" Blackfire offered. Ella stared at her, "Starfire told me a lot in her letters to the Centaury Prison."

Tetra looked at Slade, "I thought you said she wasn't in jail."

"I was talking about Earth Prisons." He explained

"Yeah, yeah, you bore me. Are you just here to chit chat or are you here to do something?" Ella asked bored now.

"You could come quietly Ella dear." Tetra laughed coldly.

Ella smiled at Tetra, "Where's the fun in that Tessy?"

This time Tetra came at the girl who ducked and tripped her and then dodged so Tetra couldn't fall on her. Blackfire threw starbolts at her but Ella either dodged or bounced them back at her.

"So I don't get it Blackfire, what's in it for you?" Ella asked the Tamaranian girl as she threw starbolts at her, "Psycho mask boy is one of those guys who couldn't stop being a criminal even if he wanted to, but what has Tetra got on you?"

"My sister. What else could I want?" Blackfire had now decided to go with close range attacks that now led to hand to hand combat, Ella was clearly the more skilled but Blackfire didn't give up.

"Oh." Ella blocked another attack, "You wanna know a secret?"

"Tell me I'm," Blackfire threw a kick that Ella blocked, "Thrilled."

Ella suddenly caught her wrist and Blackfire got thrown into a wall as suddenly Ella was encased in white fire that no one dared to go near. After a few minutes it evaporated, "This is my secret. I've got another outfit too, this one is a gift from Raven for good luck."

"So if Starfire praises you, why do I like you?" Blackfire asked, getting up from the rubble.

"Why else would you praise something Starfire loved?" Ella asked as she threw Slade and Tetra into another wall.

"To bug her," Blackfire replied as she flew out at Ella.

Ella rolled over just as Blackfire reached her and said, "Bingo." Before kicking her into another wall. All three groaned and rubbed there heads at being so painfully dealt with, "Even with three people your no match for me."

"If you truly are the half demon girl's daughter from the future, wouldn't that make her father a part of you as well?" Slade new all about Raven's past to Ella's surprise and she growled at him.

"My grandfather has nothing to do with my mother." She growled, a bit of instinct took over and she crouched to the ground like a wild cat hunting her prey, unmoving.

Slade saw the rise he was getting out of her, so did Tetra and Blackfire, "Your mother will always be the daughter of her father, no matter how many times she defeats him."

"Shut up!" Ella growled, taking a 'step' forward.

"Geez kiddie, protective much?" Blackfire laughed, they had advanced on her without her knowing, and now were only a few feet behind her.

Ella's eyes were locked on Slade, so Tetra had a word in as well, "Yeah Elle. I've never seen you this mad before, or even a little mad for that matter."

Suddenly they grabbed her wrists and hoisted out of her position. Ella didn't resist, but she was shaking a bit and glaring with all hatred at Slade. His eyes were huge as he stared at Ella, "Let her go." He ordered

Tetra laughed, "Did someone forget? I'm in charge here."

"She has more of her mother in her then you could possibly imagine."

Tetra laughed again, "Who do you think I'm working for pops?"

Slade stared at her then back to the hateful Ella, "Then good luck."

"What?"

Tetra and Blackfire were suddenly thrown backwards as Ella practically exploded into the white fire all around her for 5 feet. This time though it didn't disappear as the black shadow of her with suddenly very pink eyes watched them through it.

At that moment the Titans arrived and saw the fire image in the town and landed. "Whoa." They all said.

Tetra, Blackfire, and Slade were staring at the figure inside in horror that was watching them carefully. Blackfire saw when the Titans landed and a look of happiness spread across her face, "Hello sister dear."

Starfire gasped. "Blackfire!?"

"Surprised to see me little sister?" Blackfire replied, smiling at the very person she hated most in the world.

"I am . . . surprised to see you out of prison!" Starfire shouted, her eyes glowing with their last meeting.

"Oh, right. Well you see Sister Dear a few new accomplices of mine broke me out of prison. You see after you banished me from our former home I had no where to go, and was quickly caught once again by the Grand Centaury Empire police. I was there up until a few hours ago and now have come back to visit. Isn't that just grand?" Blackfire sneered hatefully, playing up on the word.

Tetra smiled, interrupting the sibling feud. "Well I really am enjoying this little fight but truthfully, it's time we get down to business. You two," Tetra said, acknowledging her new partners. "Do with them as you like. But leave the girl to me."

Immediately Starfire and Blackfire shot off the ground, ready to begin the fight both had been waiting impatiently for. Robin had the urge to help his girlfriend but knew that Starfire would not appreciate anyone's assistance in battling her sibling. So instead, he began battling Slade with the help of Cyborg and Beast Boy was with Raven battling Tetra. Ella was with them as well, so obviously the fights were unfair.

Ella suddenly found herself thrown backwards as she was too slow do dodge one of the objects that were thrown at her. She skidded on her back and was ready to go back into battle when she noticed something on the floor. Ella rolled to the side, dodging a pole that hit the ground next to her and picked it up. A communicator. "No!" Ella jumped to her feet and grabbed Robin, pulling him out of the fight momentarily. "Where's Starfire!?" She demanded, panicking.

Robin looked at her confused until he saw the communicator in her hands. "Oh no." He looked around and both saw a large explosion far off. "There!"

Ella grabbed Robin's arm and both teleported onto the roof. Blackfire was standing over Starfire, speaking. "-mother and father** where you belong**." She growled, raising her hand. "**Dead**!"

"STARFIRE!" Robin screamed.

Ella launched herself off of the edge of the roof and into Blackfire. It was just in time, the blast rebounded and hit a part of the roof rather then the helpless Starfire. Immediately Robin ran over and began helping Starfire.

Ella stood calmly in her uniform, the white leotard slightly dirty on the sleeves and the metal tights becoming a little hot. She silently was thankful she had taken off the cloak. "Don't. Ever. Piss. Me. Off. Again. Do you hear me?" She screamed at Blackfire. "When you hurt my friends, you get to deal with me. And I am not someone you should be messing with right now!"

Blackfire sneered at her. "I'm not scared of you." She said, approaching Ella a little.

Ella gestured for her to come closer, "Come on. I dare you!"

Starfire was able to get up now, but she was in no condition to fight. Ella then jumped over the edge of the building and hit the ground, she winced and felt anger as she saw the Titans around her seemed to be in around the same condition as Starfire was. "I'll kill you!" She screamed, "I'll kill you!"

"If you truly are the half demon girl's daughter from the future, wouldn't that make her father a part of you as well?" Slade new all about Raven's past to Ella's surprise and she growled at him.

"My grandfather has nothing to do with my mother." She growled, a bit of instinct took over and she crouched to the ground like a wild cat hunting her prey, unmoving.

Slade saw the rise he was getting out of her, so did Tetra and Blackfire, "Your mother will always be the daughter of her father, no matter how many times she defeats him."

"Shut up!" Ella growled, taking a 'step' forward.

"Geez kiddie, protective much?" Blackfire laughed, they had advanced on her without her knowing, and now were only a few feet behind her.

Ella's eyes were locked on Slade, so Tetra had a word in as well, "Yeah Elle. I've never seen you this mad before, or even a little mad for that matter."

Suddenly they grabbed her wrists and hoisted out of her position. Ella didn't resist, but she was shaking a bit and glaring with all hatred at Slade. His eyes were huge as he stared at Ella, "Let her go." He ordered

Tetra laughed, "Did someone forget? I'm in charge here."

"She has more of her mother in her then you could possibly imagine."

Tetra laughed again, "Who do you think I'm working for pops?"

Slade stared at her then back to the hateful Ella, "Then good luck."

"What?"

Tetra and Blackfire were suddenly thrown backwards as Ella practically exploded into the white fire all around her for 5 feet. This time though it didn't disappear as the black shadow of her with suddenly very pink eyes watched them through it.

"What did you do to Ella?" Raven demanded

"Miss your daughter now do you?" Slade taunted her.

Raven growled, all of the Titans then turned there attention to the weakening flame pit to the right of them. Ella finally came out of her angry state calmed down enough to realize what she was doing.

"I'm sorry what was that about missing me?" Ella asked as she came and stood next to her friend, "Thought you only had eyes for apprentices Slade."

"Bit of know-it-all isn't she?" Blackfire commented.

"She knows everything." All the Titans said in unison, they all knew Ella's answer to questions about where she got her information.

"See, now you get it!" Ella laughed, and then she turned back to Tetra. "I think you should leave now." They didn't move, "Would you like to turn into the fire that I just created?"

Automatically Tetra grabbed the two by the shoulders and they disappeared, the three landed in Slade's lair and the two villains eyed her in disbelief. "Trust me; Ella doesn't bluff to me or any other villain she's ever met."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for this chapter. Yeah, not one of my BEST chapters but, don't worry, the next one will be WAY better. So, if you didn't read the beginning part, I've decided to let you people join in on helping me write this story. So, the option is just an absent-minded thought about my story. Originally, because a few people have had the whole 'child coming from the future' story thing, I wanted mine to be a little different. A lot of the fan fictions I've read had Nevermore in it, but this story doesn't really fit it. But, like I said, if you want it, you got it.

Okay so, that's it for now. Oh, but one last thing, the person who can tell me Raven;s EXACT birthday, (I don't care about year, just month and day/number) just has to tell me a mild description about themselves/ a way they'd want to look, and their name/ what name they would have LIKED to have, and you will be in my story. Please keep in mind that the date WILL be used in my story (**NOT SAYING WHY OR WHEN**) so please don't give me a false date.

Thank You! And I'll talk to you again next chapter! Later!


	7. Minipulative and Deadly

**Chapter 7**

**"Manipulative and Deadly"  
**

Ella smiled back and everyone came into the room, "Alright let's go, it's 9 O'clock and I don't want to be out to late." Robin said.

Ella rolled her eyes, "I told you! No one is going to attack tonight."

Raven stepped out from behind Robin, "Can we go now?" She asked bored.

"Yeah, I wanna go to the party!" Beast Boy grinned.

Ella raised her eyebrow at him, the smile still on her face, "How do you know were going to a party?"

"Where else would you take us?" He retorted boldly.

"Good point, everyone get your behinds into the car and park it. We're going to have fun tonight whether you like it or not."

"Not." Raven muttered as they were all ushered into the car.

Once they arrived at the place where Ella had given Cyborg directions to the whole time, they all got out. "Oh no." Raven sighed in irritation.

"Oh yes! I've always wanted to come here!" Beast Boy shouted, having the exact opposite effect as Raven did.

"I thought we should have some more fun." Then Ella ushered Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg inside, leaving Raven and Beast Boy still outside.

Beast Boy looked at her, "You know you don't have to come in if you want to."

Raven looked back at him, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No! Not at all!" Beast Boy said quickly, "I'm just saying that you don't have to do anything you don't want to. Plus, to prove I'm not trying to get rid of you by dancing with you tonight."

"What!?" Raven had only been teasing and now she had to dance with him for a song some time tonight, "Beast Boy I was only-!"

"Hey!" Ella stuck her head back out the door, "Are you guys coming in or am I gonna have to drag you in?"

"We're coming!" Beast Boy grabbed Raven's arm and pulled her inside, "Come on, one song won't kill ya' and it can be any time you want."

Ella watched all there outfits sparkle a bit in the flashing lights. Hers a bit more then the rest of them because it was pretty much all metal. "Come on guys!" Ella said pulling leading them all in to the middle of the dance floor. "Open mike doesn't start for another few minutes so either go get in the microscopic line or get to the front of the stage so we can properly humiliate the ones who do go on stage."

Raven, Starfire, and Robin ended up being the only people who stayed at the end of the stage to watch. Ella had dragged Cyborg, who in turned grabbed Beast Boy.

"What song do we pick?" Beast Boy asked, flipping through the songs that they knew, Cyborg and he were doing duet.

"How 'bout that one?" Ella asked, pointing to one of her favorite 'oldies' songs. "That one _still_ get's a party started in the future."

"Alright people! Are you ready to cheer on the people who are brave enough to sing in front of an audience?" A man on the stage with a microphone shouted, in response the crowd started cheering, "Then let's welcome our first karaoke-er!"

Nine people when in front of them, 4 of them guys. They sand Church of Hot Addiction, What I've Done, Next Contestant, and Low. The five girls sang; Halo, Listen To Your Heart, Just Dance, and Emergency.

"Okay, we're up BB! Let's get this party started." Cyborg said, grabbing the microphone from the last girl.

"We'll work up the crowd for you." Beast Boy said cockily, winking and Ella.

"Good luck!" She called to her friends

The music wasn't supposed to be for two guys singing, but Beast Boy and Cyborg shared the lines anyway.

The music began and 'This Ain't A Scene. Its An Arm Race' began playing. Ella along with there friends at the front began bopping there head to the music. Ella dance a little bit and somehow Starfire managed to get Robin to dance with her. Raven smirked watching them, Cyborg and Beast Boy along with Ella noticed and Ella used her 'feminine charm' to get the spotlight guy to shine it on them. Starfire was too into the dance to notice but Robin turned bright red.

After there song was done it was Ella's turn. She took the mike nervously and breathed out to calm herself.

"Welcoming a special guest, a friend of the Titans, Ella Lenora!" The man shouted

"Lenora?" Cyborg asked her as he handed her the microphone.

"Well I can't very well say my REAL last name." She smirked at him grabbing the microphone, "I guess I'll have to show you how to warm up a crowd the right way."

Before either of them could respond, Ella snatched the microphone away, "Track 64." She told the girl working the music.

The two joined Raven at the front of the stage along with Robin and Starfire.

A strange little popping and tinkling noises with some circus sounds started the song and Raven remembered it from something Starfire had played over the radio.

Ella began humming in a high voice, then she began to sing:

"_Did I wake you?_

_Were you sleeping?_

_Girl you're stealing the bed_

_Or reasons, I may, keeping you up instead?_

_Oh baby, are you feeling guilty for what you did?_

_If you think you hurtin' you ain't scene nothing yet!_

_Was it really worth it?_

_Was she everything that you were looking for?_

_Feel like a man_

_I hope you know that, you can't come back_

_Cause all we had, is broken like shattered glass!"_

_Ella through out this time was dancing a bit and having different facial expressions. The song went over the course of repeating the words a few times and then Ella dance again a bit better._

_"Are you having' trouble focusing through out the day?_

_Do you find yourself still calling my name?_

_Do you wish you could be on time, and take it back?_

_I bet you realized that she ain't half the woman I am!_"

And then the chorus started back up again. Raven tried to remember the singer's name and finally thought of it, she was pretty sure it was Britney Spears. Ella finished the song dancing fluidly through out it and the crowd was practically in frenzy mode.

Ella handed the mike to the now very nervous teen behind her and the hopped off the edge of the stage, landing next to her friends, "That wasn't even a very up-beat song, and the crowd still like me better.

Raven wasn't exactly paying attention, dreading the dance she had to have with the little green changeling arguing. Suddenly Ella stopped arguing and stared at her, "What?"

All eyes turned to her, "I didn't say anything."

"You're telepathic, I read minds. I heard what you just thought." Suddenly she grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her away from their friends, "Okay, how's Beast Boy get you to dance with him tonight?" She demanded curiously.

Raven sighed, "I accused him of trying to get rid of me, teasing. And to make it up to me he said he was going to dance with me."

Ella grinned, "When?"

"Anytime tonight that I want."

Ella's grinned widened, "By the 5th song or I take matters into my own hands." She said before pulling Raven back to her friends, "Sorry, future thing.

Her friends shrugged, not really caring that much. Ella was asked to do a few encores of different songs every once in a while and never said no. It was the 4th song after the main karaoke was done. Every once in a while someone would come back up. The end of the song was nearing and Ella looked at Raven expectantly.

"Alright we have a request once again for Miss Lenora, except the request from this young gentleman is that you do a duet with him."

"Gladly!" Ella called from the crowd, they made a clear path for her to the stage but before she left she winked at Raven, "You're gonna get it for waiting till last minute."

Raven shivered in worry at those words. Ella could probably persuade the guy to pick whatever song she wanted. The metal covered girl now stood at the front of the stage and took the hand of the boy who had requested her presence for the duet. He pulled her onto the stage and with a quick glance at Raven, whispered something in his ear.

"Can you do me a favor?" She giggled

The boy grinned and nodded, "Sure, my name's Kyle by the way, hey you kind of look like Raven on the Titans, are you-?"

"Related? Yeah, we're uh cousins." She said quickly, better automatically state they were related rather then have rumors in the press get out. "So about that favor, can I just dance with you while you sing? I'm trying to get a couple of friends hooked up and the song that I wanna play is a guy's only song."

He was too into her begging eyes to do anything but nod, "Thanks!" She said quickly, she purposefully made her hand brush his hand as she went to go get the song that Raven would destroy the club rather then dance to.

She found the track to the song and told the DJ to play it after they'd made the announcement.

Raven became a little confused as Ella refused a microphone but saw then that the other boy took one. "This song is dedicated to a friend of Ella's." The boy said, Raven shot Ella a dark look but Ella looked anywhere but her with a smirk on her face.

'Ask now or I'll get the spotlight on you.' A voice said in her head, somehow Raven just knew it was Ella.

She turned to her left where Beast Boy waited in anticipation to see what the song Ella had picked was. The rest of her friends had gone to dance or get refreshments.

The song started and Raven paled, she recognized this song. Beast Boy laughed at Ella's choice and the dance began between her and the boy.

He circled around her before he began singing 'Sexyback' and dancing with Ella. Somehow after a few seconds when he spun her Ella managed to glare at Raven.

Raven sighed in defeat; there was no helping this one. But then again she could always wait till the end of the song-.

'No chance Rae.' The voice said and suddenly her hand nudged Beast Boy's shoulder against her will.

He turned to look at her as she got her hand back under control, "Yeah Rae?"

She ignored the nickname and sighed, "Do you want to dance Beast Boy?"

He looked at her confused, "During this song?"

Raven glared at Ella, Beast Boy followed her gaze, "I don't think she's going to let me pass this song."

"How'd she find out?" He asked

"Remember when you three were arguing and suddenly she turned to me and said, 'When?'" He nodded, "That's what I was thinking about."

"Oh," He bit his lip then shrugged, the smile replastered itself to his face, "Okay then Raven, let's dance." He grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor. With a last glance to see if Ella was satisfied, he saw a suggestive smile on her face, eyeing him, then Raven before she was twirled again.

Beast Boy, like Raven, wasn't a very good dancer. "Do you know how to dance?" He asked her, she shook her head, "Crap, me neither."

"Really? I thought you did though, you brag about it with Cyborg enough." She said sarcastically. Her hood was still covering her face and they were in the back where not a lot of people could see them.

"That's just me and Cyborg harassing each other. Truth is I only know one dance."

"And what's that?"

"Ballroom dancing."

Raven stared in amazement at him and stifled a laugh, "Pardon me?"

He saw her tiny little smile and frowned, "Don't laugh at me okay? My brothers taught me how to dance when I was on the doom patrol. We got bored and they said if I ever met a special lady I ought to know how to dance. But then my other brother said 'who's he gonna meet? He's green!'" Beast Boy's frowned deepened as he recalled the words.

Raven didn't exactly like the feeling she got off of his frown so she changed the subjects, "Alright, since that's the only one you or I know, you can teach me."

He snapped out of his darkened mood and stared at her, "What? But . . . I'm not a very good teacher Raven, in fact I kind of suck at it."

Raven shrugged. Beast Boy warily looked at her for a few seconds before very light -so lightly a feather would weigh about as much as 2 ton boulder compared to this- he placed a hand on her waist. His other hand connected with her right hand and she place her own hand on his shoulder. "Alright, go ahead."

Beast Boy began to twirl in a very slow circle before showing her how to spin out and then back in. They figured out that it they did the movements a bit differently, it could look like some of the moves Ella and the boy were doing on stage. They thought no one but Ella knew they were there, but they were wrong.

"How did he DO that?" Robin gasped, staring at his two friends.

"Robin, I do not understand. Are our friends not merely dancing?" Starfire asked as the Boy Wonder and metallic man gaped at the two Titans dancing in the corner.

"They are Star, but Raven doesn't dance with ANYBODY, let alone Beast Boy." Robin explained.

Starfire still seemed to not get it but did not ask anymore questions. None of the five Titans noticed when the song stopped and Ella got off the stage to stand behind the three staring ones.

"God, could you guys BE anymore stalker-ish?" Ella teased.

They all turned around embarrassed to be caught staring. "Uh . . ." Cyborg began.

"Just stop staring before I have to blind-fold you." She sneered, "They deserve some private time. Both of them haven't ever really danced before."

"How do you know that?" Robin asked her

"I will say this many times while I'm here. I know everything." She said before walking away, a few guys following her. She ignored them.

Beast Boy and Raven meanwhile still hadn't noticed the song change. They were too focused on getting the dance right.

"Wow Rae, you're doing way better then I did on my first lesson." Beast Boy complimented her graceful moves.

"Who did you even dance with when they were teaching you? Your brothers?" She asked, honestly curious.

"No!" Beast Boy said defensively, but more quietly he added, "I danced with my mom."

Raven smiled a bit, but didn't laugh or tease him. She danced about an inch closer, neither of them noticed. Ella was glancing at the two every few seconds to make sure neither of them ruined the moment.

"You're such a hypocrite." Cyborg teased, finally noticing her glances

"What? At least I have good reason to make sure she's having fun, she's my mother for god sakes." Ella retorted grumpily

"Oh right," Robin said sarcastically, and then to Cyborg he muttered, "Hypocrite."

"I heard that!" Ella snapped, "And I'm not-." Ella didn't finish. Suddenly her eyes turned a bit glazed over and she was staring at something far away.

"Ella?" Starfire touched her friends shoulder gently but the only result she got was her friend collapsing. "Raven! Beast Boy!"

Raven and Beast Boy stopped dancing and broke apart immediately; they searched the crowd to find where Starfire was and found a large crowd around them. Both Titans gasped when they saw Ella in Starfire's arms unconscious. "What happened?" She demanded.

"Friend Raven, I do not know. Ella merely stopped talking suddenly and then when I put my hand on her shoulder to wake my friend, she simply passed out." Starfire said in a slight panic.

"We need to get her back to the medical bay before her condition becomes worse." Robin cut in. "Beast Boy, Raven, you take her back to the Tower. We'll meet you there."

"I can take her by myself." Raven said in her usual bored voice, but everyone could tell she was straining to keep her emotions under control.

"But you can't carry her to the medical bay, Beast Boy is stronger then you. Now stop arguing and go, we'll be there soon." Robin ordered them.

Raven seemed irritated but did not argue. Beast Boy took Ella from Starfire gently and carefully, placing one hand under her legs and the other around her shoulders. Raven placed her hand on Beast Boy's shoulder and all three were gone in a matter of seconds, surrounded by Raven's black aura.

The rest of the Titan's quickly filed out the door, into the T-car, and drove away. The crowd of late-night-clubbers staring after them.

Cyborg cursed under his breath as they caught up to traffic almost immediately, though it was almost midnight. He sighed in defeat, "I hope Ella's okay."

"As do I." Starfire added sadly.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy appeared with Ella in the common room. Raven would never admit it, but Robin had been right, the transport had really pooped her out and it would have been a strain on her powers and her body to carry her or move her. She removed her hand from Beast Boy's shoulder and followed him into the medical bay.

He placed the limp and cold girl on the bed, she seemed to be sleeping but there was something painful to her look, the way a child might look the fractional second in between time when there fantasy turns into a nightmare. He placed a hand on her cheek and the girl winced, "She doesn't look to good."

"You think?" Raven replied dryly, hooking some of the precautionary equipment up.

Beast Boy ignored her jibe, "What do you think is wrong with her?"

"We won't know for sure until we set up this equipment, mind giving me a hand?"

"Oh right sorry!" Beast Boy jumped up from his kneeling position next to Ella, it had seemed so natural to just stay next to her, "You're probably wiped out Raven, why don't you sit down and I'll do it?" He offered

Raven would have liked nothing more then to accept his offer, but she would feel bad about it later to her dismay, "No thank you Beast Boy. I'm perfectly fine thank you very much."

He shrugged, "You're full of it, but alright."

Raven struggled to keep from back-handing him for his last comment the whole few seconds in time it took for both of them to set up the equipment. How had he known that she wasn't quite herself? Why did he feel the need to point it out in the first place? When the equipment read the heart beat of the pale girl lying on the bed, both gaped at the reading it gave them.

Ella's heart beat was racing, yet on her outer appearance she seemed only a bit troubled. She snapped out of her shock when the little green changeling next to her ran out and grabbed Ella's hand. "Ella can you hear me?" His voice was surprisingly calm.

Apparently this had a bit of an affect on Ella. Her face visibly turned into a more pained expression, which would have worried Raven had she not soon realized that if she was reacting physically to his call then she would mentally follow. Ella's heart beat continued to race on.

Beast Boy turned to her, "She's your daughter Raven." He stated plainly, but the fear was still in his eyes.

Raven realized her nails had been digging into her hands, the indents were only slightly noticed by her but clearly by the boy next to her.

"Raven are you-?"

"I'm fine." She interrupted; she could feel the hurt emanating off of him, but then quickly found it replaced by understanding. "I don't know what's wrong with her," She exclaimed, changing the subject, "Healing would do her no good. It's for physical injuries and there's nothing wrong with her, so whatever is causing her pain is from something that's in her mind."

Beast Boy nodded, "So what can we do?"

Raven bit her lip, trying to decide. Before she could answer though a visible wince came from the girl in front of her, a sharp intake of breath came from her mouth. "I don't think we can do anything." Raven sighed, she looked down in shame.

"She'll be alright Raven. She's your daughter, so she's strong enough to get through anything." He smiled at her. His gloved hand found its way to her shoulder.

Thankfully Raven's hood was still over her head so the tiny blush that found its way across her cheeks went unnoticed. Then both registered the tiny gasp that came from Ella as soon as Beast Boy touched Raven and turned to look at her. Her heart slowly slowed down but then Raven registered something.

"Beast Boy?" She stated calmly.

"Yeah?"

"Is Ella . . . glowing, slightly, or is it just me?"

Both of there eyes stared a bit more intently at the girl and they stared, she was. Ella then morphed into a whole new appearance. She still looked the same, but not really.

Her hair was the same color and length, but now two long stands at the side of her head had been braided and pulled back to the middle and let fall into a ponytail. Her eyes were still closed so the new make-up (which was easily noticed as Ella had yet to wear make-up in front of them) was very noticeable. Her eyes now had ice blue eye shadow on them that seemed to be twinkling a bit though no glitter could be seen. Here mouth was now a bit pink from some lip-gloss that had been placed on her. But the more pronounced change was her outfit. Ella's old outfit had been replaced into a white leotard much like Raven's, but a skirt that was limp and went down a few centimeters past mid thigh was attached to it. Her shoes were like Raven's and white as well as the rest of her new outfit.

"What . . . happened?" Beast Boy stuttered in shock.

Raven didn't respond, she merely got up and walked to the other side of the bed, having a deep fear of the suspicion she had of what had happened. She lifted the blankets on that side and then dropped them immediately, her face a mask of horror. Before he could ask her anything she covered her mouth and held her stomach like she was going to throw up and ran out of the room.

"Raven!" He called after her, but she was already gone. He turned back to the now peaceful Ella, the readings said her heart rate was normal again and she was perfectly healthy. "What would make Raven do something like that?" He said to himself.

Slowly he walked back towards the bed and placed his hand on the blanket that covered Ella. He lifted it up and gasped stumbling backwards until his back and hands met the wall. Then he heard the T-car squeal up into the garage and he turned back to Ella, she was glowing again, and then Ella's old outfit was there again.

Ella sat up and rubbed her head before she registered where she was and who was there, "Beast Boy?"

"H-Hey Ella, h-how are you?" He smiled weakly, trying to keep his voice under control and hide the horror in her eyes.

Ella eyed him suspiciously before her own eyes filled with horror, "Oh god, what did Raven see?" She whispered, then they both snapped out of it as they heard the footsteps running towards the room.

Beast Boy darted to her side, "How are you?"

Ella said nothing, but stared at him. "Where are the others?"

Then the door swung open and the two stared at the now open door. Starfire was next to Ella in an instant, "Ella, friend! I am most happy to see you are unharmed!"

"I'm fine Starfire," Her voice was still a bit shaky, "Where's my m- Raven?"

Starfire then looked confused, "She took you here with friend Beast Boy." She turned to him then. "Tell me Beast Boy, what happened to Raven?"

"Yes Beast Boy, what happened to Raven?" Ella's voice was weak, the other Titan's wondered why Ella seemed so strange.

Beast Boy looked away from her scared and confused eyes to his friends, "She was with me for a few minutes before she left the room. Things got a bit emotional for her because of Ella's current state at the time." Nobody but him noticed Ella's hand clench into a fearful little fist, it was so tight that even the already paleness of her hand would look healthy next to her now almost paste color of her hand.

"Then I shall go and tell her of your now healthy state." Starfire said cheerfully, secretly though she was just eager to get out of the tense atmosphere of the room.

After Starfire had left, Ella got up, "I'm going to bed." She announced, before there could be any protests she walked outside and down the hallway.

* * *

_Ella waited in the dark room by herself. Her arms were tightly wrapped around her body by herself and cried uncontrollably. It _hurt_! She wasn't even sure what exactly 'it' was. Glancing at her body drew another smothering amount of tears._

_"Ella?" A voice called, "Ella where are you?"_

_Ella tried to keep quiet. She didn't want to be found, not looking like this. Like a_freak_. But her sobs gave away her position, to her dismay, and she heard the footsteps coming towards her._

_"Ella?"_

_"Go away!" She cried angrily, "Leave me!"_

_The footsteps stopped and then walked away, and then a few seconds later 2 came back._

_"I heard the princess crying, something has upset her again. I would have gotten her mother but since you were the first one I saw-."_

_Ella got up and ran, her feet making no sound on the floor. But then she realized she had run the wrong way in her confusion and blurred vision and had run to the hallway the two people were walking towards her from._

_Starfire stared at her, "Ella?"_

_Ella pulled her cloak tighter around herself and began running the other way, the servant behind the two stood there respectfully. Starfire had a good vision of Ella but was losing it quickly, despite being only 7 years old Ella was fast and agile, like her mother. Ella could hear Starfire's thoughts and ran faster, Starfire suddenly was right in front of Ella and she skidded to a halt._

_'You're such an idiot!' She mentally scolded herself, 'It's her castle! Of course she knows the ways around it!'_

_"Ella what is wrong?" Starfire went to hold the little girl but Ella jerked back _

_"I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!" She screamed four other people rounded the corner behind Starfire._

_"Ella?" Beast Boy asked confused. He stepped past Starfire and went to touch her as well, but again she jerked away._

_In her desperation she waved her hand from inside her cloak and the wall split, forming another one in front of the five companions. She sighed in relief before a black aura appeared in the center, her mother walked out with her own cape, by herself._

_"Ella! What is wrong with you?" Raven scolded._

_Ella's tears fell from her face and to the floor, nobody had noticed them before because of her hood but now her mother did, "Sweetheart why are you crying?"_

_Ella hesitantly stepped forward, the wall was moved back by Starfire and the rest of them stepped forward. Instantly Ella felt some weird pain and tingle inside of her, she felt her legs buckle and her knees hit the ground. Her head was down and her mother took a step towards her. _

_Then to there surprise she, growled at them, "Don't . . . come . . . near . . . me." _

_"Ella? What's gotten into you?" Her father asked he walked towards her from behind the rest of the Titans. She didn't see him but could hear his footsteps._

_Ella stood up and they all gasped as the cloak fell off. Her body was covered in strange red marking that covered her whole body and her there was one on her forehead. Instead of her normal two, purple eyes, she had four red ones that looked somehow frightened, "What's happening to me?"_

Ella sat straight up, someone was banging on her door, apparently in mid-sentence, "-Or we're opening up the door!"

She was too frightened of her dream to respond to the threat meant for the imaginary intruder so she decided to pretend to be asleep. When she closed her eyes she shuddered, seeing the same vision of her distorted body over and over, the panic in her eyes at that age. When she had been seven, the Titan's had taken her to see Starfire's old home. She had met the Grand Ruler who was a friend of Starfire's, and had liked her very much. At first she had been very shy towards him until she heard him laugh.

But shortly after her stay there she'd had a terrible nightmare of red eyes and a man with a mask on. When she had told her mother of the man with the mask (refusing to remember the hateful eyes) she had been told of a man named 'Slade'. Ella only dreamed of him that one time only because he was with the eyes. The rest of the time she dreamed of fire, and a sign that looked like an 'S' with some other lines.

The door opened and Ella shuddered again. Immediately hands were on her, shaking her, "Come on Ella! Wake up! Are you okay?" Beast Boy's frantic voice gasped.

She gasped 'awake' and stared at the five people around her. Raven was staring at her intently, her eyes serious. Ella returned the stare as a silent message was passed between the two, one of secrecy.

"Why are you in my room?" She asked confused, she honestly didn't know why.

They all turned confused as well, "We heard something break in your room a few times and then you screamed." Cyborg explained.

Raven noted Ella's sincerely confused emotions and expression and looked around the room to see what she had subconsciously broken. A vase, a few windows were cracked, and a broken and unidentifiable objects lay everywhere. "I guess more then a few." Raven pointed out sarcastically.

Everyone then as well noticed how Ella had trashed her room in her sleep, when they finally tore there gaze back to Ella, she looked shocked. "I didn't mean to . . . I never meant . . ."

Robin put a hand on her shoulder so her attention would go back to him, it worked as she stared in horror at him "What happened Ella?"

Ella's gaze flicked to Raven so fast only _she_ barely noticed. "I . . . had a . . . nightmare."

Beast Boy looked around the room again, "Are you sure it wasn't a panic attack?" He muttered.

Robin ignored him, "About?"

Ella looked away, "I don't want to talk about it."

After a few seconds everyone understood she wanted to be alone and left. Raven remained after everyone left though, standing in front of the door. "When?" She stated

Ella looked up at her, the intent and serious gaze replaced her former expression, "We don't know."

Raven nodded and left.

* * *

Okay so, both Beast Boy AND Raven know Ella's dirty little secret. How fascinating. Okay so, good news! If you recall, in the second or first chapter or something, I mentioned that I couldn't find the original Microsoft Word document that I had of this story. Guess what? I found it! So the chapters will be coming up a lot quicker soon, and I will have some BBxRae stuff in the next chapter.

And, one last thing, if you didn't do the vote in the last chapter, I encourage you greatly to because I'm REALLY confused as whether or not to put Nevermore in and I REALLY need that birthday thing. So, till next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Shattered Glass by Britney Spears (the song that Ella sang) or This Ain't A Scene, It's An Arms Race. Or Teen Titans.


	8. The Consequences of NOT KNOCKING

**The Consequences of NOT KNOCKING **

* * *

**_1 Week Later, 9:30a.m. Friday_**

**_

* * *

_**

"So let me get this straight, you _live_ on the beach, yet you rarely go _swimming_?" Ella shook her head in fake dismay, "We've _got_ to fix that."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yes we get calls like that all the time for arrests, teenagers who've rarely gone to the beach. An unforgivable felony."

Ella looked her up and down purposefully, "If that were true you would've been in jail by now Raven, you stand out enough." She said, marking her pale complexion.

Raven put her book down, "You're one to talk."

Ella opened her mouth to retort, and then snapped it shut angrily, unable to think of a proper come-back, she resorted to glaring at Raven who simply stared back boredly.

Beast Boy looked from Ella, to Raven before shouting out, "BURN!"

This comment received snickers from everybody but Raven, who simply rolled her eyes as usual. Then Ella stopped laughing, "But seriously peoples, just because you're super heroes doesn't mean you can never have a little bit of fun."

"Please, this 'swimming' can only be done at a beach?" Starfire asked Ella

Ella stared at her a few seconds before frowning, "That's it, we're going swimming. I for one am ashamed of you Titan's," Ella said grabbing Starfire's hand before walking them towards Raven, "Leaving poor Starfire so culturally deprived, I expect you boys to be dressed to swim when the three of us get back from the mall." Raven tried to leave but Ella was quicker. She grabbed Raven's hand and teleported them in front of the mall.

Ella dropped them in front of Raven's room, all three of them had been shopping for a few hours now. Starfire was already in her room, putting on the swimsuit they had picked out for her. "Try it on Raven, then wear your cape outside, I'll be back in ten minutes and if you aren't wearing it, there will be consequences." She threatened the dark girl before leaving to her own room to put on her own swimsuit.

Raven pulled out the swimsuit Ella had picked out for her once she was safely in her room. It was black like her leotard except sleeveless and the neck was a little lower, besides that it was exactly the same. Ella had spent most of the time searching for it, and Raven knew that she knew it was probably the only one she would _ever_ wear. After she had pulled it on Ella knocked on her door. "Are you suited up or am _I_ dressing you?"

"But is that not the, 'invasion of privacy' as you put it friend?" A slightly muted voice from the other side of the door asked the impatient witch.

Raven pulled her cloak on and opened the door, "Yes Starfire, it is. There's no need to worry about dressing me yourself though. I'm ready."

Ella had on a black, sleeve-less dress over her outfit. Starfire had pulled on a white dress of the same assortment. "Good girl, now let's go get your boys." Ella began strutting down the hallway, followed by Starfire. Raven glared at her and caught up with the two.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She growled.

Ella's eyes sparked with mischief as she looked at her, "Nothing."

"You meant somethi-."

"Hey boys!" Ella interrupted as the doors to the common room slid open. "You ready?"

They all looked up and smiled, all seeing the excited expression on her face. "Yep." They said in unison.

"Good, let's go. And I want no complaints." She added severely as both Raven and Robin moved to protest for different reasons. The guys had shirts on along with there swimsuits.

Starfire took Robin's arm as they paraded outside, Cyborg snickering after them. He had on a suit that allowed him to go into the water without shot-circuiting or electrocuting the others. Ella slowed down to match Beast Boy's pace who was once again attempting in a vain hope to cheer Raven up.

"Well at least you don't have to actually go in the water." He said to her, she shrugged but visibly brightened a bit at the thought.

Ella -unlike her mother- hated to damper his successful attempt, but did it in order to bug her mother, "You know Beast Boy, you shouldn't make promised you can't keep."

Both turned to look at her and said in unison, "What?"

Ella grinned coyly, "Let's just say I got more out of my mom then just her looks." She said, before running ahead to harass Cyborg about his outfit.

Beast Boy watched her in confusion, "What do you think she means by that?"

"Probably my tendency to be cruel." Raven muttered, half growling. He continued to look at her confused. Raven could tell he wanted to protest. "She's going to make me get in the water if, I'm correct."

"You are correct sir!" Both jumped as Ella called to them from where Cyborg was. Then glared in irritation at them, "I've said it once and I'll say it again, I know _everything_." She snapped, before turning back to a confused Cyborg.

Beast Boy stared at her how could something so delicate looking be so evil? Raven smirked at the feeling she got from his shock, "She is a little demon, isn't she?"

"I heard that!" Ella called again before returning to her conversation

Beast Boy laughed at her joke, "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Despite herself, Raven smiled a little. "Maybe."

The doors to outside opened and Raven groaned in dismay. Beast Boy nudged her shoulder in a gentle form of support and walked outside. Raven stared after him in appreciation.

"Cute little thing, isn't he?" Raven jumped as Ella's voice came from next to her.

Raven raised her eyebrow at the girl, "Isn't he like family to you in the future?"

Ella giggled at some untold joke, "You could say that." Then turning back to the here teased, "But I'm not the one checking out a certain person whose 'like family' to me's butt." Ella whispered, and then darting outside before Raven could smack her.

Starfire was with a now smug Ella, asking about her dress, "So . . . I do not wear this form of clothing into the pool?"

"You wear the swimsuit Starfire!" Ella said before Starfire got the wrong idea and went skinny-dipping instead of swimming. "Just not this." Ella tugged on the white dress.

"Oh, thank you friend." Starfire began trying to figure out how to take it off.

Ella suppressed a giggle before turning to the guys, "Alright boys, get your butts in the water." She commanded, emphasizing her words by pointing to the sparkling water around them.

Beast Boy saluted at her jokingly, "Yes ma'am." He said before pulling his shirt off along with Robin and then they all three ran into the water.

Starfire finally had managed to pull her dress off and now showed her own green swimsuit the same green as the lighter part of her eyes. It was remade by Ella's own vision she had had of the swimsuit, based on her old clothes. Originally the suit had been a bikini but had been connected in the stomach region by the same type of metal that had been on Star's old suit. It still looked just as good as ever on the girl and she waited next to her friends so she wouldn't go in alone.

Ella hadn't taken hers off but was still waiting for Raven to remove her cloak, "Take it off."

"No."

"Take it off, or I'll make you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"You shouldn't have said that." Suddenly Raven's cloak was off and in Ella's possession, "Told you I could make you."

Raven growled at the smug little girl, "You next."

"Alright princess, keep your hood on- oh wait, I stole it." She snickered at her lame joke before pulling off her own dress. It was a deep violet color and had a white flower sticking out of one shoulder. The back was a little low but it was still only a one piece.

Ella pulled Raven into the water followed by an over eager Starfire. Then she stopped and Ella stopped only knee deep with Raven slightly behind her. "Something wrong Star?"

Starfire gently place the tip of her feet in the water before pulling it back quickly, "I do not know how . . . to swim."

Ella's gaze brightened and she let go of Raven's hand, "Don't worry Star, I'll teach you. It's not that hard. And if Raven tries to run I can still catch her before she even flinches." Muffled snickers were heard before Raven glared at the boys.

Starfire grinned and wrapped Ella in another bone crushing hug, "Oh thank you friend!"

"No problem Star." Ella said, gently breaking the hug, "See Star, you're already in the water almost halfway."

Starfire looked down to see the warm water almost at her waist, "Oh. It is most **. . .** warm."

"That would be Beast Boy's fault." Raven said sarcastically, multiple giggles were heard before Ella ran next to Raven and whispered in her ear.

"Only when _you_ hug him." Raven splashed her and Ella shook her hair out, laughing.

"Friends, I do not get the joke. Why would Beast Boy cause the water to be warm?" Starfire asked confused, naïve as usual.

Cyborg laughed, "You don't wanna know Star, trust me."

After that Ella taught the young Tamaranian how to swim. Thankfully Starfire was a quick learner, so within a few minutes the girl was in the deep end with the other. Everyone was_ there_ but a certain gothic Titan had her arms crossed and refused to enjoy herself.

"Raven, get over here before I make you." Ella growled

"You can't-."

"Raven, every time you say I can't, I demonstrate. Now would you like me to embarrass you or would you like to willingly to come over here?"

Raven glared at the girl who somehow had gotten so much leverage over her. Slowly, purposefully taking her time, Raven made her way to Ella. "Bad Raven!" Ella scolded. Then Raven found herself suddenly drenched with water.

"You little-!" She screeched before sending a large amount of water back at her, Ella shielded and laughed.

"Nice try but you gotta be quicker!" Ella darted under the water before popping up behind Raven and splashing more water at her.

Raven ducked away and then tackled the girl, both were sent under water but when they both pulled back up, Raven splashed the girl again, "That quick enough?" She smirked.

Ella didn't seem angry in fact quite the opposite, "See Raven! It's not that bad to have fun every once in a while."

Raven rolled her eyes but a smile was clear on her face. A small one but larger then Raven's usual smirk. Meanwhile a green dolphin watched them, morphing back into a human soon after. Raven was _actually_ smiling; even if he wasn't causing her smile it still amazed him.

Robin nudged Beast Boy out of his state, only then realizing his mouth was open. He quickly snapped it shut, "Geez BB, stop checking out Raven and pay attention."

"No I wasn't-!" He began but stopped as Robin swam away. He technically had been checking Raven out but not because of her looks.

"Who was Beast Boy checking out?" Ella asked as she pulled Raven along behind her. The smile on her face made Beast Boy think she had heard the whole thing, which wouldn't surprise him at all.

He glared at her, "Like you don't know what happened," He snapped. Voicing his suspicions.

Ella grinned, "You admitted it, not me." Ella ducked under the water as he sent water at her. Luckily Raven was no longer behind the mischevious little girl so she wasn't splashed. Ella poked the upper part of her head above the water for a second before the rest of it came up. "Feisty little beast aren't you?"

"Oh shut up!" He teased, splashing only a little bit of water her way.

It hardly even specked her, she rolled her eyes. "Why can't you just admit it and move on dolphin-boy?"

"Admit what?" He questioned, now pondering her last words.

Ella grinned, "That's what I'm here to help you with." She dove away from him and under the water, he followed her and they both came back up farther away from their friends.

"I thought you were here to help yourself with you 'special problem'." He accused

She shrugged, "I'm here for two reasons." Ella stated before diving back to Raven again.

Raven noted the girl's presence and then her eyes flickered to Beast Boy as he swam up behind her. "And what were you two talking about?"

"Nothing." Ella lied smoothly.

"Really?" Raven's eyes flicked back to him again, "Because from all the tension, confusion, and nervousness coming off Beast Boy I would think otherwise."

Ella glared at Beast Boy for a second, "It's none of your business Raven. I was having a private conversation with a family member of mine."

Raven rolled her eyes, but didn't press the situation. The green shape-shifter next to them sighed in relief. If Ella had said that he had been checking her out, he'd be so dead.

After a few hours more Ella finally told everyone she was going inside. Everyone merely shrugged and continued enjoying the water except for a suspicious Raven who left shortly after. Ella could be heard running again and Raven followed her more slowly, so as not to raise her suspicion. Then she heard a door slammed and silently cursed, not knowing which door she had gone into.

Raven closed her eyes and sensed the tower, finding Ella not in any room at all but in front of the door to the room she was staying in. Raven was impressed; anyone without her own powers would have opened doors and started searching for her, making lots of sound while doing it.

But thankfully she did have her powers, and she knew exactly where Ella was. Raven followed the area down the hallway and to her own room to change and take a shower to get all the pollution out of her hair. A lake outside of city grounds couldn't be very sanitary.

Once dried and changed, Raven went to Ella's room and knocked.

"Yes?"

"Can I come in?"

"No! Uh, give me a minute!" Raven heard something snap shut and Ella stumbling around her room.

"Ella?"

"One second!"

More stumbling and running was heard before Raven lost her patient. "I'm coming in!"

"No!"

Raven opened the door and gasped when she saw what Ella had in her hands.

* * *

The Titan's stared at the tower as a loud boom cam from the side where Ella's room was, followed shortly by a scream.

"That's Raven!" Beast Boy shouted.

The Titans ran up into the tower, up the stairs where frantic mutterings (compared to the screams) were now heard. Something was muffling Raven's scream and the Titans finally could make out what the person was saying.

"Raven shut up! You're gonna get the whole freaking tower up in here-!"

"What's going on?" Robin demanded entering the room looked like a battle field again. Some of the remnants from lasts nights little catastrophe were still in the room, not to mention a few new unidentifiable objects remains scattered across the floor, clearly Ella had done something to scare Raven or shock her and now the objects had paid for it.

"Um," Ella's hands were over Raven's mouth to keep her from screaming and both of them had already changed. Suddenly her foot shot out and frame that had somehow managed to go untouched in the room. "Just uh . . . Raven was just uh . . . uh . . . I got nothing. Raven came into my room and saw something she didn't want to see of mine and her future that's all. You can go now." Her hopes were in vain of them leaving while Raven was possible having a panic attack.

"What kind of something?" Beast Boy pressed.

Raven didn't even seem to register the fact that her friends were there. She was still screaming (though thankfully muffled and dying down from lack of air) and staring at the place Ella's foot now covered. Beast Boy registered this and a tiny plan began formulating in the back of his mind.

"Nothing, now if you don't mind I now have some issues to work out with Raven." Ella growled, clearly annoyed at Raven for seeing whatever it was.

"Please friend Ella, what is it that Raven saw?" Starfire took a step forwards, Ella's glare amped up ten times.

"Nothing Starfire. Please you guys this has nothing to do with you . . ." Ella's voice trailed off and she looked away before her eyes snapping back up and glaring at them once more. "Leave now."

"Not until we find out what's wrong with Raven." Robin said defiantly. Clearly they soon realized Ella had the same temper as her mother when she doesn't get her way. A slow yet fairly obvious irritation building up to something exploding and a glare that could easily kill. The object that exploded was a small pillow.

"I said, get _out_!" She growled once more (almost literally at this point).

"No." Cyborg stated just as boldly as Robin had.

At that moment Beast Boy decided it was time to act on his plan. He shot out from behind the team in a green blur and had moved Ella's foot and grabbed the objects in the same instant. Also in the same instant Beast Boy's plan had decided to make itself known, Ella heard his thoughts and ended up blowing the picture to confetti the millisecond his hand touched it.

He looked up at her as the picture turned to dust. "Aw man!"

"You are so dead!" Ella released Raven and then every one of them regretted it. Raven had taken in air through her nose, unnoticed by them, and was now screaming just as loud as before again. Everyone covered there ears and squinted there eyes shut.

All except for our little green hero, who ignored her painful screams and stood in front of her curiously staring. Her eyes were zoned out for lack of object and staring at something that was far away in her mind. "Raven?" She didn't answer, "Raven are you okay?" once again he received no reply, "RAVEN!"

This time he got a response and the girl in front of him snapped back to reality and stared at him, for some reason in horror, "Raven are you okay? You kind of zoned out and have been screaming for the past like 7 minutes."

"I'm fine." She answered suddenly irritated beyond belief, Raven walked over to the girl who now 'oh shit' had been plastered across her face. Ella was grabbed by the color of the black clothing, "You are in soooo much trouble."

"Crud." She squeaked, and then Raven orbed them in a black aura, into her room.

"What was that all about?" Cyborg asked

"**WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME WHO YOUR FATHER WAS**!?!?!" Raven's voice suddenly screamed and they winced again.

"Well I guess we know who was in the picture," Beast Boy laughed, then he rubbed his ears. "Geez how does Raven still have a voice after screaming for seven minutes straight?"

Meanwhile Raven was pacing angrily in her room, trying to keep things from exploding while Ella watched uncaringly with her arms crossed. She knew how this would end. "Gee Rae, are you gonna blow me up to?" Ella said sarcastically.

"Possibly, how could you keep something like this from me?!"

"For this exact reason Rae, you would and _are_ freaking out about this." Ella was abnormally calm for someone in the presence of an angry half demon teenager. "I was trying to protect you."

"Yeah? Well you did a pretty lousy job of doing it!" The teen growled at the unintimidated young girl.

Ella rolled her eyes and shifted her weight to her right leg, "How is it my fault you saw the picture? You followed me if you care to remember and I told you not to come in. As far as blame goes this is entirely your fault and you can't blame me in any way."

Raven stopped pacing and looked at a slightly bored Ella. Unfortunately she was right and there was no reason for Ella to be there still.

"I agree entirely Raven, I'll be going now." Ella was almost to the door when a tight grip snagged her arm a few inches below her shoulder.

"You're not going to tell him are you?" Her voice turned panicked.

"What?" Ella jerked her arm out of the almost painful grip, "Oh god no Raven! Do you realize how possible traumatizing that could be for both of you? I'm cruel sometimes but to do something like that would just be plain evil."

Then the room began flashing red and Ella and Raven looked up before Raven grabbed a confused and shocked Ella out of the room. "Ow! What are you doing?"

"Making it look like I'm still mad at you." Raven pulled the girl down the hallway

"Why?" Ella tried to break free or at least catch up.

"Because I still partially am."

"What! But we proved I'm in no way to blame here!"

Raven locked eyes with the girl but continued walking forward. "I'm irrational sometimes."

Ella gave up struggling, it only hurt more. When the two arrived at the doors to the common room, the rest of the Titans looked up from the monitor and stared in surprise at the condition of the two. Everyone had apparently changed already.

"Uh hello! Are you all in shock too? Make her let go of me!" Ella whined after a few seconds

"Raven?" Robin asked. Raven huffed and let Ella fall to the ground

"It wasn't my fault!" Ella snapped, getting up.

"Don't start with me Ella." Raven snapped back, "It's probably not the smartest thing to do right now."

"I'm irrational sometimes." Ella mocked, crossing her arms defiantly and glaring. "Plus you still haven't apologized."

"Apologized for what!?"

"For yelling at me and dragging me down a hallway when I _told_ you where I was going, _told_ you not to come in, and _told_ you not to scream! But you just won't listen to anybody but yourself because you think you're _always_ right!"

"If you think that-!"

"That's enough!" Robin interrupted the bickering, "We've got bigger problems. Red X is in town."

"He's here too? Wow he needs a life." Ella shrugged.

The Titans ignored her mutterings. "Looks like he went out for a joy ride. He's stolen money from a downtown bank."

"Wait, while we're fighting . . . what to we do with Ella?" Beast Boy asked

Ella snorted at his comment. "I can take care of myself in a battle thank you very much for your concern."

"No I mean well . . . you're still a criminal in town. And a criminal who looks like Raven could mean you were mistaken as her-."

"And I would possibly go to jail or Ella would." Raven finished, nodding.

"He's right. It's too dangerous to risk Ella, you've gotta stay here." Robin agreed

Ella looked revolted, "I will do no such thing!" She hissed, "Look, I'll be there where you know it or not. So you can either let me suddenly spring into the battle when you're about to get your butt's kicked, or you can let me hide in the shadows and watch unless you need my assistance." Ella had the familiar black book waving in her hand slowly and tauntingly, "Shall we leave it to chance or make it _your_ decision?"

Cyborg look impressed, "Devious little thing aren't you?"

"You got that right. I get it from-." Raven suddenly shot Ella a death glare, "My dad."

She said more cautiously, watching Raven's reaction. It calmed, slightly.

"Speaking of that, there will be an interrogation after this." Cyborg grinned

"But right now we need to get downtown. We've wasted enough time here already." Robin snapped.

* * *

Red X pulled out of the wall he'd driven into the bank with the bank truck he had now filled and twisted the car around.

"Aren't you a little young to drive?"

Red X looked up, "Back at you kid. How've you been?"

"Better when I put a criminal behind bars." Robin taunted.

"Sorry to ruin this day for you kid. I ain't going anywhere."

Robin pointed at Red X, "Titan's go!"

From a nearby building, Ella watched the fight below in a black coat that tightened around her waist and went past her knees a little. She had on a black hat that shadowed her face so from below or to the sides; no one could see her face. She had changed into the white leotard outfit and had arrived shortly after the Titans had. They didn't know where she was but Robin wasn't too happy about it, or Raven. But there was no stopping Ella when she wanted to do something, and she was going one way or another.

Red X had already gotten out of the car and was stealthily fighting the Titans. Ella pursed her lips and took out the book; she nodded after reading a paragraph and then put it away before jumping down into a nearby alley. The fall would've killed a human but not Ella.

Raven struggled against the red goop as is sucked her down. She would've tried magic to get it off but Red X had her mouth covered with his brand. Starfire was also in the same dilemma but her starbolts weren't doing the job of freeing her. Beast Boy was near Raven also trying to shake the goop off. Robin and Cyborg were throwing projectiles and attempting some hand-to-hand combat but too no avail.

"Well kid this has been fun but I gotta run I'm on a schedule." Red X suddenly hit Robin square in the chest with his X blades and smacked him into a Robin. The two were tied up separately with the red X's. "See ya kid."

"Going somewhere?" He looked up and saw a girl leaning nearby against a wall. He looked her over and she was clearly attractive. "Are you a villain or something?"

"I'm only the best cutie. And who exactly are you?" He asked

Ella pushed herself from the wall with her foot and removed her trench coat, throwing it to the side. Her boots were now black with a matching belt around her hips and the hat remained on her head, "I'm a little of a bad-ass myself."

"Really?" Said X, now a bit curious as to how well this 'bad-ass' could fight, "Well we'll just have to see about that now won't we?"

Ella shrugged, "Your funeral."

Red X's hands flipped up and the red X's flipped out at Ella. She moved gracefully and flipped forwards, over them. As her body turned upright in the air her hands repeated his movement and shielded the X's back at him. His eyes went large and he dodged to the ground, barely missing the weapons.

Ella landed back down with her hands glowing, "How'd I do?"

Red X got up and dusted himself off, "Not bad kid, not bad. Let's see if you can handle another one of my toys."

"Don't you mean bird-boys toys?" Ella teased, she'd learned when handling villains who didn't know who you were, be a villain yourself.

"There my toys now cutie. Wanna play?" His hands suddenly had larger X shaped weapons that were probably used like Robin used his rod.

"What's the game called?" She asked sarcastically.

He laughed, "Stay alive."

"Not exactly a kid's game is it?" Ella smirked

"Nope, but it's my kind of game." Red X was suddenly right behind Ella and moved to hit her in the back, but the instant he thought of going behind her she went behind him. So now he was where he thought she was and she was behind him.

Ella elbowed him in the back and he stumbled forward, she laughed at his surprised and alarmed expression at the familiar move. "Think about it kid. You'll get there."

Ella began throwing her own magic at him and he dodged the bolts. Suddenly though he found himself all wrapped up in it. Her black gloves were covered in her magic and for some reason, didn't rip. She leaped up on top of the car that he hovered next to.

He stared at her before glaring, "Nobody beats me."

"Because winning isn't everything. It's the only thing." She mocked. "You can't hide from me who you are X. I know everything about you whether you think about it or you don't." Ella hinted at her mind reading and tapped her head. "Too bad you've gotta go to jail". He felt hand cuffs click around his wrists. "You were fun to play with."

"Didn't know you were a good guy." He commented.

"I'm whatever I want to be." She retorted, "Just looking out for number one anywhere."

He snorted, "My kind of kid."

"My kind of life." She said before turning back to her friends who were being freed by the policed, "Enjoy the show kiddies?"

Beast Boy had somehow managed to gently remove the X from Raven's mouth "She beats one villain and suddenly she's a one woman show." Raven stated dryly. He laughed as he flicked the red stuff out of his hair. "You're gonna have to cut it again."

"Aw!" He groaned, "But it took forever to get it to grow back!"

"I can get it off BB." Ella volunteered as she helped Starfire up who ran over to the other two boys.

Raven glowered at Ella, "And why would you want to do that?"

Ella grinned, "We're practically family Raven, why shouldn't I?"

Raven's hand curled into a fist under the goo. "You little-."

"Alright you two! If you're gonna fight I need to have a video camera, and since I am camera-less," Beast Boy demonstrated his point by wiggling his fingers, "No fighting."

Raven crossed her arms and growled under her breath, muttering something unintelligible to normal ears but to animal ears, it was easily heard, "Raven!"

Ella was glaring at her, "I can hear your thoughts you little jerk."

Beast Boy got up and stood in front of Ella's face, "Hey, I said no fighting!"

"She started it!"

"It's not her fault you can read minds."

Ella laughed bitterly, "Technically it is."

Beast Boy went to argue, but shrugged it off, "So can you get this out of my hair or not?"

"Hold still." She instructed. She placed her hands on the side of his face and closed her eyes. He felt the heavy red material disappearing from his head. After a few seconds the she opened her eyes, "All done."

He rubbed his head and found that he could run his hand through his hair without it sticking, "Cool, how'd you do that?"

"Secret." She whispered, joking.

Starfire came over with the boys and Raven was now getting cleaned off by Ella next, clearly irritated at having to have the help.

"Cool trick." Noted Cyborg

"Thank you. Red X _was_ a fun toy though, not a lot of villains know that to be successful you've got to have a bit of enjoyment in your work instead of just business. And to fight a villain, you've gotta be one." Ella explained still cheerful as Raven became clean and she removed her hands. "I'll miss him."

"Why don't you just go marry him then?" Beast Boy teased

"Because that's illegal, both then and now." Ella stated plainly

"Well come on Titan's, lets go home and get changed into something cleaner." Robin flicked a red thick piece off his shoe.

* * *

Underneath the city a man covered in metal surveyed the towns criminal activity's with a dim curiosity. Then he saw Ella who fought with amazingly acute movements and quick as can be. He continued watch her interesting powers and relationship with the Titans, clearly Raven and the young girl had some kind of tiff.

The girl had skillfully and easily defeated a villain the Titan's had yet to defeat in a battle with all of them. So far they'd only managed to take his belt in which he stole back or made a new one. Apparently though the tiff the two had between them wasn't that big of a deal because suddenly the girl had thrown her arms around the irritated female Titan.

"Checking in on the city Slade?" The surprised man turned around in his chair and stared at a somewhat attractive blonde woman stepped out of the shadows of his lair, "Sorry to interrupt you spying on my job but I came to tell you we'll be going out again soon."

Slade hit the button to close the display, turning to face his two new female accomplices. "What now?"

* * *

Ella and Raven were sitting on the coffee table in the middle of the room while everyone but Beast Boy, who was pacing in front of them, sat on the couch.

Raven sat cross legged and Ella sat were her legs hung over the edge and her arms behind her, clearly relaxed. "I'm not telling you shit Beast Boy. Give it up." Ella mocked

Raven nodded, "Ditto."

"The identity of my father is none of your business you little nosy bitches." Ella teased good naturedly. "Sit down and let Cyborg have a turn at interrogating us with no results."

Beast Boy sat down in the chair as Cyborg got up. He began pacing as well without talking and the two girls groaned. He faced them, "Who is it?"

"Who is who?" Ella asked, she'd been playing this game for the last two hours of interrogation while Raven watch amused or put in sarcastic comments.

"Who is your father?"

"Who is _your_ father Cyborg? He's the man who won your mothers heart and then helped her have a kid." Ella had also enjoyed making Raven's face turn red for the past two hours of uncomfortable questions. "Or a rapist, but I don't judge."

"I know who _my_ father is but who is _yours_." Cyborg snapped.

Ella blinked at him, "Would you like me to go into specifics?"

"NO!" Everyone shouted in unison, she couldn't help a smirk. The first three times she'd asked that she always started with, 'Well, when a man and a woman love each other and are possibly married they have special intimate relations-.' That was as far as she ever got until somebody groaned and let someone else have a turn. Starfire was curious as to what speech she was going to give but Ella said she'd tell her later through laughing.

"Well then I don't see a point in me being here." Ella crossed her arms.

"Or me." Raven added, "Clearly both of us could do this all day and none of you are wearing us down. Are we allowed to go now or are you going to keep us here for another pointless two hours?"

They all deliberated before throwing their hands up in defeat and saying, "We give."

"Thank you." Raven nodded. Both the girls got up and left the room.

Beast Boy looked at Robin, "So we're totally going after her right?"

"Absolutely."

* * *

Okay, that's it for now! Yep, Raven knows who her future husband is, wouldn't that just suck though? That would take the whole point out of trying to FIND love and stuff like that. Not to mention if you know them it would be like REALLY awkward.

**NEED TO READ!!!**! Ha ha, but okay, if you noticed (which hopefully you did) Ella has a book in this chapter that she kind of taunts them with. That book, in my original fan fiction, is Ella's book that basically she found on accident and has this whole thing layed out in front of her. And by 'thing' I mean from when she arrives in the past to when she leaves for her present time. So if I make a reference to her book like "Let's read a chapter, shall we?" Or "I already read today's," then you know what I'm talking about.

Till next time! LATER!


	9. New Friends and Old Enemies

Okay so, I got a message from one of the people reading my stories (just check the reviews if you want to know WHO) and I got a good estimation of Raven's birthday (MUCH appreciated by the way). So, as promised, I put said person into my story.

Hope you like it! Enjoy!

* * *

**New Friends and Old Enemies**

Ella's footsteps could hardly even be heard as she walked down the street, alone. Other people were there, but it was dark, and she'd been walking around for a while. Everyone else like her, by themselves, felt severely lonely or troubled about something. She could hear it in their thoughts. But for her, it was a curious thing. The people here seemed to strange. Like their problems and her own problems were petty in comparison, therefor she was nothing like them.

"Oh god I think I just went insane." She muttered to herself.

"Going somewhere?"

Ella froze and turned around, feeling quite alarmed. Normally she wasn't so distracted and would have noticed someone coming from behind her, but she didn't.

Thankfully though, this person appeared not to show any threat. "I'm sorry?"

A girl, maybe 15 at guess, stood behind her, smiling. She had long jet black hair with long blonde streak in the front, her clothes were simple: Jeans and a dark blue sweatshirt with a plain light blue shirt on. "It's kind of late, I was just wondering where you were going." She held out her hand. "My names Casey, but you can call me Seina, my friends do anyway."

Ella glanced at the girl's hand apprehensively for a few seconds before lightly shaking it. There was no aggression in her actions, and her thoughts said she was of no threat to Ella. "Oh, uh hi. My names Ella it's, eh, nice to meet you Seina."

Seina pulled her hand away, continuing her smile. "Nice to meet you too Ella. So where you going?"

Ella looked ahead of her, she shrugged and turned back to the girl. "I don't know actually. It's just kind of nice out so I decided to go for a walk."

Seina seemed to believe it and shrugged as well. "Yeah, me too. Hey, mind if I join you?"

Ella shook her head, never one to be rude. "No. Of course not."

"Cool."

Both girls began walking down the sidewalk again, further and further away from the main shops. It seemed like a peaceful night. "So, Ella right?" Seina said after some time. Ella nodded. "How did you get to live here?"

Ella smiled, "I was born here." She answered, trying to fight the amused laughter. She wasn't technically lying. The girl hadn't specifically asked what year she had been born in.

"Oh, that's nice." Seina looked up at the moon in the sky. "I wish I lived here."

Ella already knew the answer, but if she didn't ask it would seem strange. "You don't live here? Then how did you-?"

"Vacation." Seina interrupted. "I'm visiting here for vacation."

Again, another courtesy question. "What's so special about Jump City?"

Seina stopped in her tracks and stared wide-eyed at Ella. "Are you serious? The _Teen Titans_ live here! Their like, my favorite super heroes ever! I mean, they aren't even adults but they can still kick butt!"

Ella once again fought back amusement. "Oh, right. Forgot. I guess cause I've lived here so long I get kind of used to it." Ella said, ready to continue the walk when she realized something. "Hey, did it just get _really_ quiet? Or is it just me?"

Seina froze as well, she looked wildly around. "Oh crap. I think we've been walking downtown!"

Ella pulled her hood over her head to keep Seina from seeing her eyes glaze over. After a few seconds Ella responded. "Come on! Follow me!"

Ella grabbed Seina's hand as both girls began running back in the direction they came. They would have made it had a large boulder suddenly not cross their paths. Thankfully, Ella had foreseen this and was able to pull Seina back in time.

"What the hell was that!?" Seina screamed.

Ella growled. "Some _friends_ of mine."

"Aw, never thought you cared about me so much Ella."

Seina's eyes bugged out and her mouth hung open in shock as Tetra flew up over the boulder, along with Blackfire and Slade. "Y-You. -And-. -How-? -When-? **What!?**" She stuttered, trying to get out a sentence.

Ella smiled weakly. "Uh, remember when I said I was used to the Titans?" Seina nodded in shock. "I kind of left out I was one of them."

Before Seina could say anything a cruel laugh came from Tetra, interrupting the conversation. "Still trying to fit in, aren't you Elle?"

Ella turned away from Seina's dumb-struck expression to glare hatefully at Tetra. "**STOP CALLING ME THAT**!"

Tetra smiled maliciously. "Oh, don't worry Elle. In a few minutes, you won't be able to hear anything at all."

Seina's gaze ripped away from Ella to stare in horror at Tetra. "_**Oh my go**_-!"

In the instant before she could finish her sentence, three different powerful beams shot right at them. But in the split second before that, Ella's shield engulfed both girls. As multiple explosions shook the ground beneath them, Ella made sure that Seina wasn't going to go into shock. "Are you okay?"

Seina seemed fine, but mentally Ella could hear her thoughts racing faster then was considered normal. "WHO ARE THEY!?" She screamed.

Ella didn't even wince at the harsh outburst. She pointed down the row. "Okay well that one," She pointed to Blackfire. "If you notice, has a resemblance to Starfire. She's named Blackfire, Starfire's sister. And that one," She pointed to Slade. "Is a psychotic asshole who has teamed up with_ this _psychotic crazy bitch," She pointed to Tetra. "Who for the past seven years has been trying to capture me, and for me to do her Master's, who happens to be my grandfather, bidding. Any more questions?"

Seina paused and then looked Ella in the eyes. "Just one."

"And what's that?" Ella asked. Too busy keeping her shield up to read Seina's mind.

"**ARE YOU INSANE**!?"

Ella shrugged. "I hear voices in my head everyday, I've been hunted down since I was twelve, killed a countless number of creatures, and fought for my life over half a dozen times." She turned her head away from her attackers to look at Seina. "Wouldn't you be?"

The conversation would have continued, had a few new people entered the battle. "Ah, there they are now."

"Who?" Seina asked, her vision now being able to see through the thick shield.

Ella relinquished her shield just as five figures stood in front of them protectively. "The reason you vacationed here in the first place."

Blackfire's eyes sparked with anticipation. "Starfir-."

A large slam in the chest left Blackfire winded. The evil Tamaranian scowled at her defiant looking sister before they once again took off into the air. Beast Boy and Robin had Slade, and Cyborg was momentarily distracting Tetra. Raven gestured for Ella to go help Cyborg and that she would protect Seina, considering Ella was the only one who actually knew how to fight the heinous wretch from Hell.

* * *

Ella sliced her leg through the air, up in a high kick that cause Tetra to stumble backwards. Before she could regain her balance though, Cyborg used his cannon to shoot her square in the chest. This knocked the wind out of her and sent her gasping for air. Ella took the advantage and spun around, kicking her in the face and then sweeping her legs out from under her.

"Give it up Tetra." Ella growled as Tetra threw a punch that Ella and Cyborg easily dodged. "I'm not coming with you and you obviously aren't winning this fight."

Tetra fell to her knees. Ella froze, was she actually giving up? Then she remembered something. "**CYBORG! MOVE**-!"

But it was already to late. A large slab of rock then smacked Cyborg to the floor and fell on him. Ella immediately ran over to where he was, a good few yards away from her from the skidding, and shoved the rock off of him. "Cyborg! Can you hear me?"

He didn't respond, but he appeared to be just knocked out. Ella's hands clenched into fists as she stood and turned to face Tetra, who was dusting herself off and standing now. "That's the oldest trick I've used Ella. Don't tell me you're losing your edge." Tetra taunted.

Ella growled. "The only edge that _I'm_ losing is the edge of my foot, **INTO YOUR FACE**!" She screamed as Tetra and herself began a fierceom and wild looking fight.

* * *

Starfire grunted as her back hit the wall, courtesy of her sister's blast. She was able to dodge Blackfire as she flew right at Starfire but she was not able to avoid the rebound. Blackfire's hand hooked onto Starfire's wrist and spun around before releasing her captive. Starfire skidded on her heels and stood up once again, eyes practically on fire with green energy. Blackfire's own eyes were glowing as well, but with hatred rather then energy.

"Come now, Starfire." Blackfire sneered. "Do you really think that you can beat your big sister so easily?"

"As I recall _Sister_," Starfire hissed back, "I was not the one to lose in our last battle."

Blackfire's hands glowed with her purple energy. "**Well let's see who loses this time _sister dear_!**" Blackfire screamed in anger. Starfire felt determination flare up inside of her as her eyes shot out green beams at her sister and the fighting continued.

* * *

Seina winced as the ground shook from the fighting. "Is Ella alright!?" She shouted, clearly worried. Ella was leaning against the wall, sitting on the ground with her knees slightly up.

Raven nodded, "Most likely. Ella is one of the most lethal people I've ever-."

"-**YOU HEINOUS BITCH!**" Ella screamed at Tetra, appearing to have been talking to her and only screaming the last part of the sentence. In a flash, Ella had thrown Tetra backwards with her powers and was rapidly firing star bolts at the place she had landed before flying into the new mess of smoke she had created.

"Met." Raven finished, watching as Tetra was forcibly thrown out of the smoke, only to be greeted by a pole.

Seina looked horrified. "I'm really glad she isn't a bad guy."

"Well not _technically_." Raven muttered, referring to Ella's back round of part demon DNA.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Finally though, Raven noticed Beast Boy had come to join Ella, considering Slade appeared to be unconscious with Robin continuously and unnecessarily slamming his rod into Slade's head. He appeared to be doing it absent mindedly.

_"If only you knew the **half** of it." _Ella thought to herself, hearing Raven's thoughts. She was a little too busy with Tetra to be appropriately amused but she had heard everything . . .

* * *

_**CRACK!**_

"Well, that takes care of that." Beast Boy said, reverting back to human form. Slade was currently down for the count.

"Is he really unconscious though?" Robin asked, scrutinizing Slade's closed, masked, eye.

"I don't know." Beast Boy replied, also a little unsure.

Then, to Robin's surprise, Beast Boy took his rod from him and raised it above his head. "Beast Boy, what are you-!"

_**BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG! BONG!  
**_

Beast Boy lowered the weapon and handed it back to Robin. "But if he wasn't, I'm sure he is now!" Beast Boy grinned.

Robin seemed to be deliberating something. And then walked back over to Slade, repeating Beast Boy's actions. Beast Boy fell on the floor, laughing harder then normal before turning into a cheetah and racing to help Ella, who was going one-on-one with Tetra. He could still hear Robin hitting Slade in the head when he paused and dodged Ella's fallen body.

He morphed back and held a hand out to her to help her up. "Want some help?" He asked.

Ella grinned, taking his hand. "Love some." She replied before pulling herself up.

Then, both dodged as a large bit of yellow magic slammed into where they had both previously been. Ella glared up at Tetra, who seemed to have electric currents leaping all over her, her brown eyes now glowing yellow. "I repeat, heinous bitch!" Ella hissed.

Beast Boy morphed into a pterodactyl and flew up to meet Tetra, who merely swiped her hand at him, sending waves of yellow his way. He wasn't able to dodge in time and fell to the ground. . Next to him now, Raven jumped a little at how suddenly he had appeared. "Are you okay-?"

He he heard a loud and painful scream as his vision fuzzed and his eyes closed.

Nearby Starfire (who had now begun fighting closer to the ground) froze mid-battle and watched in horror at the source of the cry. Blackfire took advantage of this and slammed her into the ground next to Raven. She seemed satisfied and then continued to watch maliciously as Ella continued screaming.

* * *

Raven looked on in revoltion as Tetra jammed Ella's arm painfully into her back and sent electric currents across her whole body. The distress and pain waves coming off of Ella were sickening, and beside her Seina looked like she was going to throw up at the sight of Ella and Starfire's battered bodies. Raven placed a comforting hand on Seina's shoulder before beginning to heal Starfire.

'_This can't be happening_.' Raven thought to herself, '_Someone has to help her!_' Ella seemed to have shuddered before continuing her screams of agony.

"**Beast Boy!**" Raven shouted over Ella's screams. His eyes snapped open and he stared at her, finally realizing what was happening. "You have to save her!" Raven would have helped herself, had she not have been holding Seina back and had she not been healing Starfire. Beast Boy was the closest one to her, besides Raven, and none of them would be able to get their in time.

The distress in Raven's eyes and voice was all he needed. He felt a strange sensations of hatred, fear, protective instincts, and other various and aggression causing emotions wash over him. And then he remembered the last time he had felt like this. And he knew that it wasn't going to end well.

* * *

Ella's mouth involuntarily opened in a loud scream. '_But I'm not hurting!_' Ella's mind shouted. She looked at the expression on Raven, Seina, and the rest of the Titan's faces. Then she noticed who was paying attention to her. But more importantly who wasn't paying attention to someone else. '_Starfire! Watch-!_'

Too late. The signal she had tried to reach wasn't working. "M-my powers." Ella gasped out, shuddering slightly from the effort. She hardly paused before she started screaming again.

Tetra laughed quietly as she began whispering into Ella's ear from behind her. "She can't hear Ella. At least not any of your mind signals. See these currents?" Ella then noticed what was covering her entire body, but she still felt no pain. "A new trick that I learned. I block all your magic and your abilities to move or speak. Isn't that fun? And what's better is, everyone around you thinks your in pain, it's absolutely torturing all of them."

"R-Raven." Ella breathed again through a croaking voice, the screams were really wearing her vocal cords out.

"Ah yes, the empathic mother of yours. Right now she is sensing pain waves from these currents as well. You see Ella, my new. . ."

Ella stopped listening then as she noticed something from the corner of her eye. Beast Boy was transforming into something large and something she had never seen before. Tetra then noticed this as well and released Ella. "What is that!?" She screamed at Ella.

Before Ella could respond, Blackfire had dove down and retrieved Raven, throwing her before Tetra. "She did something! I saw her!" Blackfire shouted.

Ella found herself in a _real_ painful grip from Blackfire then, but continued to watch as Beast Boy seemed to be in some type pain as he rolled around on the floor. She then heard a loud thump at her eyes widened as she turned back to Raven. One of Raven's wrists was pinned against the wall and Tetra was screaming at her. "**What did you do!?**"

Raven merely glanced at Ella, who was only wincing slightly under the grip Blackfire had over her. "I'm fine." Ella managed to get out.

"But you one the other hand, won't be!" Tetra growled. She bashed Raven's head into the rock before throwing her into a wall again. "And I'm not finished with you yet-!"

**RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!**

Ella looked in utter shock at what Beast Boy had become. "Uh, you might want to rethink that last statement."

Everything happened very quickly. First off, Blackfire released Ella and flew in the complete opposite direction as fast as she could and as far as possible while still be able to see everything. Ella then, moved next to Seina, who screamed as soon as Ella reached her as she watched what the creature Beast Boy had become was doing. Raven had remained immobile, the bash on her head had caused her to pass out so she obviously could not move. And Tetra was frozen in her place, so to speak.

The green monstrosity raised his large, clawed hand and slammed it into Tetra. She flew into a building all the way down the street and 'played dead'. The blow had most likely broken something. "LETS GO!" She shouted at Blackfire. The alien nodded and hesitantly but quickly grabbed Slade and flew back to Tetra, disappearing as soon as Tetra grabbed her arm.

But Beast Boy didn't change back, to Ella's confusion. She patted Seina's hand that now gripped her arm in fear, and stood up. Seina let go and watched in fear as Ella began walking towards the animal. "Beast Boy?" Ella asked quietly, almost to herself rather then him. But she was sure he probably could have heard it.

But he didn't answer. Instead, he glanced at Raven's limp body and whimpered slightly. The animal nudged her head, causing Raven's body to turn slightly. Beast Boy continued whimpering and sniffed Raven's body.

'_Cause that's not creepy at all_.' Ella thought to herself. She decided to try again. "Hey! Beast Boy!" He froze and looked up at her. She smiled in relief. He probably just hadn't heard her the last time. "Come on! Change back! We have to get Seina home soon, it's getting late and I'm kinda-."

**GRRRRRAAWWWWLLLL!**

"Tired." She finished as she fanned the air in front of her that now smelled of Beast Boy's breath. Wait, why was he roaring at her? "Beast Boy?"

Ella had been approaching Beast Boy this whole time and now only stood about 5 feet away from him. Beast Boy didn't respond to her call and did not morph back. Instead though, Ella suddenly found herself grabbed by the arms and staring face to face with Beast Boy's little creature.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She snapped at him, struggling in his hand. "Put me down **_right now_** or else!" He didn't move. "I'm warning you Beast Boy!" He still didn't move. "Fine, have it your way."

Ella's legs hiked up a bit and then, very carefully so as only to stun him and not to hurt him . . . _much_, Ella slammed her feet into his face. Beast Boy realed back, releasing his grip on her immediately. He began to growl at her, she rolled her eyes and glared at him. "Don't growl at me! I warned you. Geez, what's wrong with you?" She snapped, heading over to where Raven was.

Very gently, Ella knelt next to her. "Raven?" Ella reached a hand out to touch Raven's shoulder-.

**RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!**

Ella felt herself skid on her side as something slammed into her. She sat up and fount Beast Boy's heavy body standing in between Raven and Ella, growling angrily. "What the hell-? Aaaaahh!"

Ella jumped backwards acrobatically, landing first on her hands and then on her feet again. Beast Boy's fist was now where her head had recently been. His claws then tore at her and she shielded the blow. "Beast Boy-." She ducked. "What has-." Ella side stepped. "Gotten-." She shielded again. "Into you!"

Before she could say anything else, something flung Beast Boy away from her. She breathed heavily and stared at Robin, who know had his rod in hand. She was slightly tired, she wasn't used to not using offensive attacks and the battle with Tetra had worn her out a bit. "That's not Beast Boy." Robin said coldly.

Ella was confused. "What do you mean that's not Beast Boy? Yes it is! I saw him transform and-."

She felt herself gripped at the waist and pulled into the air. Starfire placed her a good distance away, Beast Boy was now where she had been, still looking angry. "He means that that is not our friend. Beast Boy is not controlling himself at the moment."

Ella looked shocked. "Then who is controlling him?"

Cyborg was next to them, getting up slowly as he woke up from the blow. "The Beast."

**RRRROOOOAAAARRRR!**

**

* * *

**Oooh, bad way to end a chapter, I know. But it was the best time I could think of ending it. Okay, I would like to point out that the skid that Ella did on her side, yeah, today, I got to do that. Except it was on turf (AKA: Grounded up tire under fake grass. Used in fake soccer fields and football fields) so it burned like hell. Fun. So that's where THAT inspiration came from and thank you to the girl who wanted to be Seina, she gave me a general time for Raven's birthday so I really appreciate that and I hope you liked your part in this chapter. And you'll be in the next one to, cause you haven't ACTUALLY gone home yet. If you want to be dragged around my the Titans while they hunt down Beast Boy (HINT) then tell me, otherwise I'll have Starfire or someone take you home.

So, thanks for reading and, hopefully, the next chapter will come up soon. So, as always: Later!


	10. You're Fast I'm Faster

Hey people! Hehe, last story, I wrote about Seina, who later told me they were a guy (I was guessing something like that was probably going to happen)and I feel bad about that. So I'll add you in a couple more chapters. Including this one. SORRY! So this chapter I altered a bit to make up for that.

Anyway, so this is supposed to be the exciting-full chapter. If you just kind of skimmed through the last chapter, or didn't read it at all, (which I really don't care if you did either of those things) here's a recap of what happened:

1. Ella made a new friend named Seina.

2. Ella and Seina got attacked but because the Titans were following her as a precaution, they were saved.

3. Tetra tricked the Titan's into thinking Ella was in pain. As a result, Raven became desperate.

4. Raven woke Beast Boy up and asked him to help her.

5. When Beast Boy was changing (it looked painful) Blackfire brought Raven to Tetra accusing her of doing something.

6. Raven got her head bashed into a wall and passed out.

7. The villains left because Beast Boy looked scary (it sounds lame but if you read my last chapter, its true). And Beast Boy hit Tetra.

8. Ella kicked Beast Boy in the face because his 'creature' wouldn't put her down.

9. Ella realized Beast Boy wasn't in control and finally met 'The Beast'.

Recap over. Enjoy!

* * *

**You're Fast. I'm Faster**

Raven's body still layed helplessly on the ground, still unmoving do to the fact that she wasn't awake yet. It was sort of peaceful. But that was the only thing that was peaceful at the moment.

"Get down!"

Ella jumped away as Cyborg blasted at Beast Boy's primal looking form. "Thanks." She said. "So what exactly is 'the Beast'?"

Starfire shot multiple starbolts, each missing Beast Boy by inches. He was fast, she had to admit that. Robin came and stood next to Seina as the teenager tried her best to stay out of the way. "The Beast is the creation of what happened to Beast Boy when he got some unstable chemicals on him during a fight with a guy name Adonis. Both of them got covered in the chemicals and turned into _that_," He pointed at Beast Boy.

Ella nodded, understanding a little. "But, why is he so protective over Raven? And why does he have no problem attacking_ us_?"

It was Starfire's turn to guard Ella and Seina now as Robin dove in to help Cyborg. "Friend Beast Boy turned into what he is now as a result of being _angry_. Raven and Beast Boy had gotten into a 'verbal fight' as Robin puts it. Beast Boy would never be as rude as he was to Raven, but the chemicals our friend sustained tampered with his personality as well as his figure."

Ella nodded, still following. "Okay, but that still doesn't answer my questions."

Starfire continued. "As Robin said, Adonis was also affected by the chemicals and changed into the same creature our friend was. And having the animal instincts he did, Adonis proceeded to try and kill Beast Boy in his strange form. Raven accidentally entered the room, for she heard the strange squealing as she put it, and Adonis tried to attack her. As instinctual, Beast Boy protected friend Raven from the harm, but she was not without damage. The Beast's instincts took over Beast Boy then, and Beast Boy carried Raven down into the sewers, unconscious as she was, so that she would be 'the safe'."

Ella nodded again, still listening and half watching as Beast Boy battled savagely with his other two male teammates. Seina was listening very intently as well. "Okay, proceed."

"But when we heard Raven's scream, we found she was missing, along with Beast Boy. His room was a mess, and it appeared as though he had crawled out the window from the claw mark that went down the side of the tower from his room. We assumed the worst. When we found this . . . _thing_ that Beast Boy is right now." She seemed disgusted. "We did not know it was our friend who had Raven in his teeth-."

"Whoa, back up. What do you mean 'in his teeth'?" Seina interrupted. Ella was surprised by that statement as well.

"Friend Beast Boy had Raven's hood in his mouth, so and to carry her while still being able to run." Both girls looked satisfied, so she continued. "We fought him, and only when we used all of our power combined did the Beast revert back into Beast Boy. He did not remember anything of his encounter though, and therefore we assumed that _he _was the one who attack Raven, not Adonis. For we did not even know about Adonis's change yet. But, he changed in front of us as Robin angered him by pressing him too hard, saying very mean, unRobin-like things to Beast Boy. So we followed him, all but me who stayed in the tower to guard Raven if he came back, and discovered Adonis. Beast Boy fought and beat Adonis, and Cyborg gave him medicine to treat the Beast." Starfire finished.

"So then, Beast Boy is protective of Raven because the Beast's first encounter with her is protecting her, correct?" Starfire nodded.

Then Seina got it as well. "Oh! So then, that means the Beast doesn't like you guys because his first encounter with _you_ was you all attacking him, am I right too?" Starfire nodded once more.

"Wait but, Beast Boy and the Beast are the same person. So why do they react to everything differently?" Ella asked.

"Because the Beast is like a different part of Beast Boy. Like a whole new person." Starfire said, almost sadly. "Though I do prefer the real Beast Boy over this . . . this _monster._"

Seina's heard turned to the side slightly. "So, what? Beast Boy's bi-polar?"

Ella snickered but Starfire misunderstood. As usual. "Please, what does the winter bear have to do with Beast Boy?"

Before Ella could correct her and give her the real definition of bi-polar, a loud roar caused all of them to cover their ears. Starfire had shut her eyes, but when she opened them she was mutilated. "Robin! Cyborg!"

Ella and Seina ran with Starfire at the two fallen comrades. "Cyborg, where is Beast Boy?" Ella asked frightened, her voice shook a little. Cyborg looked in the direction Raven was still in, everyone turned and then Ella's breath caught in her throat.

Beast Boy had Raven's hood in his mouth, just as Starfire had described. And now he was running away.

"**RAVEN!**" Ella screamed as she leaped up onto the building and began racing after them. Seina felt more scared then she had ever been before.

"Starfire, I'm making it your job to take care of Seina." Robin ordered.

Seina suddenly felt very 'in the way'. "You know, you guys can just go. I mean my house is a couple of blocks down-."

"No." Robin said firmly. "Ella is your friend, and you wouldn't sleep very well not knowing what happened." He turned to Cyborg. "Where did you park the T-Car?"

* * *

Ella ran as fast as she could over the roofs of houses and tall buildings. True, she couldn't fly, but she was very agile. There weren't many things she couldn't jump over or find a way up of it. Considering the way apartment buildings were so close together, they weren't much of a problem.

Raven was still firmly clasped in Beast Boy's jaw, and he was trying to get away from Ella, she knew that.

'_Wait._'She thought. '_Does the Beast have thoughts like Beast Boy?_'

Ella automatically sent her power out towards the running green creature, a million thoughts racing through her head. And they were all silenced with what she heard next.

* * *

The Beast's arms were pumping at his sides. To his left the strange, malicious girl ran on the rooftops.

_'I can't let him take her!' _He thought. _'She'll hurt her. She'll hurtRaven__. **My** Raven." _The Beast growled at the last thought and instead of running, he began racing through the city as fast as he could without endangering the girl in his teeth.

Finally he came to a park, wooded and shadowed. _'Maybe I can hide here.' _He thought as he glanced around the area. Darting into the shadows, he watched as the girl leaped gracefully off of the roof. Swearing. He placed Raven down behind him.

"Damnit! Where did he go?" She hissed, walking past the Beast. Completely oblivious.

_'Phew. That was close. Now where do I hide us?'_ The Beast wondered as he picked Raven back up gently in his teeth. The area would have been to dark for normal eyes to see, but his animal like senses saw everything very easily. _'There! Over there! That's perfect!' _

The Beast began stealthily heading over to an area that had, for some strange but now useful reason, two stone walls that were in the darkest part of the park and hidden easily behind trees and bushes.

He padded over very quietly and placed Raven down in the corner. She sighed very peacefully, appearing to be sleeping rather then-.

He growled slightly as the memory came back to him:

_ The evil malicious girl had her arms held behind her back by some other girl who looked like another of his enemies. The vile blonde woman had Raven's wrist pinned up against the wall_. _The woman grabbed Raven's head and bashed it into the wall before throwing her to the ground. Raven blacked out. "And I'm not done with you yet-!" and he roared in anger. In an instant, they all scattered, save for the blonde woman who had done such horrible things to remembered slamming his hand into her face and her flying backwards. Then, three of them disappeared, and only six others remained, besides him. _

_The next memory that popped into his head was the evil malicious girl. He had grabbed her around the arms, unsure of whether she was a friend or an enemy. "Fine, have it your way." She had slammed her feet into his face, it hadn't hurt really but the cruelty of it had angered him. Not to mention she had already tried to touch Raven. Who knows what she would've done to her._

He snapped back into reality as a very small groan sent fear up his spine. '_Raven?_' In response almost, the girl lying on the floor sat up.

"My head." She gripped the sides of her temples before blinking a few times and looking around, unable to see very well. "Why is it so dark? Where am I?" Then her eyes widened as she realized he was there. "What the-?"

The Beast whimpered slightly, lying down on the floor. He was scared for her. Sure she was awake but she still didn't appear to be in perfect condition at the moment.

"Oh no." Raven breathed. She stood up, using the wall as support. After a few seconds she walked slowly over to where Beast Boy had his head bent down. He raised it a little as Raven approached, hoping she was okay. Raven bent down on her knees in front of him, placing her hands on the sides of his face. "Beast Boy?"

The Beast moved his head away, he didn't like when they called him that. But they always called him that. He guessed that's what his identity was here, but he never could remember anything. All he knew was protect _her_.

She seemed relieved, nonetheless. Raven hugged his neck, which surprised him. "Oh geez Beast Boy, you scared the crap out of me." He gave her a questioning look. She seemed to hear the question, pulling away. "It's dark, I can't see a thing, my head is throbbing, and the last thing I remember was having me head bashed into a wall by a crazy bitch who would do anything to get Ella. Don't you think it would be obvious for me to think that I was captured or something?"

He shrugged, placing his head back down. He didn't know who this 'Ella' was but if they were someone who could have put Raven in danger then he would do anything to keep her from this 'Ella'.

Raven got up and looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"Raven!?"

His head snapped up and he growled. He knew that voice.

"Ella!?" Raven shouted back.

Good. Now he could get this Ella and the malicious evil girl.

Around the corner, the girl who had kicked him in the face stood, looking relieved and scared at the same time. When she ran around to face him, she froze. "R-Raven?"

"Yes?" Raven asked.

"C-Can you come over here instead of me going over there?"

Raven looked confused once more. "Why?"

"Because the Beast doesn't like me very much." Ella whimpered.

"The Beast? What are you-?" She froze and stared at him. "Oh my god-."

At that moment, the Beast sprang at the malicious girl who was also 'Ella'. Before he could reach Ella though, a figure darted in between them. "Stop!"

He obediently dropped to the ground. Ella stared in wonder. "Geez he really does bend to your every will." Ella muttered. He snarled at her, she hid behind Raven.

"What did you do piss him off?" Raven asked. "He hates the Titans because they attacked him and tried to take me away from him. But he doesn't know you. What happened between you two?" Raven asked.

Ella frowned. "I thought he was Beast Boy. And so when I went to touch you, he snapped at me. So I told him to knock it off and instead he picked me up by my arms and wouldn't put me down so I . . ." She trailed off, afraid to say it.

"You _what_?" Raven snapped.

Ella gulped. "I kind of, maybe, sorta, possibly um." Ella had run out of adding words. "Kicked him in the face."

Raven rolled her eyes. Before turning to glare at Ella. "You would so easily kick Beast Boy in the face if he pissed you off?"

Ella turned defense mode on. "Actually yes. Yes I would. Especially if he was holding me as hard as the Beast was. Plus, I didn't even kick him that hard. Otherwise he would be in a comma right now." Ella said, glancing at the Beast who in turned bared his teeth at her. "So obviously, he doesn't like me very much." She smiled at Raven. "_You_ on the other hand though I hear he has taken **quite** the liking to-."

"Don't even start." Raven hissed, turning her attention back to him. "Eh, Beast Boy?"

He didn't respond, just glared at Ella. "I think he's going to eat me." Ella looked genuinely afraid as she hid behind Raven.

"I don't blame him." Raven muttered, Ella glared at Raven.

"Oh shut up!" Ella snapped, elbowing Raven.

And that is what set him off. In an instant the Beast was on his feet, roaring at Ella who fell to the ground in surprise. Raven looked shocked. "Beast Boy stop!"

The Beast didn't stop though. Very nimbly Ella leaped away and then found herself cornered, "RAVEN! MAKE HIM STOP!" Ella screamed, holding her arms over her head protectively.

Raven didn't know what else to do. "BEAST BOY-!"

**_'STOP!'_**

The Beast froze mid-roar, looking confused._ 'Where did you come from? Who are you?'_

_**'I'm the real you. The person that you're a part of.' **_

_'I'm not a part of anyone!__ I'm just me!'_

_**'Then why do they keep referring to you as Beast Boy? Hmm?'**_

The Beast paused. He didn't have an answer. _'What do you want anyway?'_

_**'Not much really. I actually don't honestly care that you have momentarily taken over my body. Just as long as you don't hurt Raven or Ella-.'**_

_'Why not hurt Ella?' _He thought, glaring at the girl who was slowly and raising her head to look him in the eye._ 'She kicked me in the face! And I'd never even consider hurting Raven.'  
_

**_'And this is why I know I'm the real Beast Boy.' The voice sighed. 'Ella is Raven's daughter from the future. Therefore, when you hurt Ella, you piss Raven off.' _**Ella nodded, seeming to agree with the voice in his head.**_ 'Got it?' _**

_'Got it. Don't hurt the malicious evil girl.'_ Said girl gave him a dirty look before standing up and walking over to where Raven was. She gripped onto Raven very tightly, seeming like a small child all of the sudden rather then the cruel person who had kicked him in the face.

_**'I would argue with that, but I've known Ella longer. She is Raven's daughter. Some of that sarcasm had to go into her.'**_

_'Raven isn't malicious or evil. She'd never hurt us.'_

_**'Never said she would dude. I just said that she's sarcastic, never said it was a bad thing.'**_

_'Wait, do you protect Raven as much as I do?'_

_**'Yep, I don't go as overboard as you but yes, I do. Everyone just assumes it's because we're a team and stuff but, this is also why we can't hurt Ella. Not that I'd ever want to but this is reason for you. She's got blackmail on us dude. Major blackmail. I kind of have a little thing for Raven, which is also why you automatically saved her from Adonis all that time ago.'**_

_'A thing? Is that some type of reference to-?'_

_**'NO!' The voice shouted, "Not at all. If it was, Raven would have murdered me by now for joking about things like that. Even if it was just to myself. I mean like I kind of have a . . . crush on her. Not crush as in smash but as in I like her 'romantically'. Get it?'**_

_'Yep. So what now?'_

_**'Well, my guess is that Ella has been listening to this entire conversation in my head, has been calling us bi-polar out loud or in her own head, and could possibly have been transmitting this whole thing to Raven. I think the best thing for us to do right now is for you to get out my head for now so that I can deal with this and you don't have to. Deal?'**_

_'Deal.'_

And with that, Beast Boy morphed back into his human form. He was on his hands and knees when he saw two pairs of shoes in front of him. Very slowly he looked up to see an amused Ella and a normal Raven. "You heard the whole thing, didn't you?"

* * *

"BEAST BOY STOP!" Raven shouted. The creature froze, it appeared he had slow reflexes, but the expression on the creatures face seemed too . . . different.

Ella was cowering with her hands over her head, very slowly after a few minutes though, she looked him in the eyes. Seeming to be very innocent all of the sudden, she nodded. She didn't know what was going on, but obviously someone was communicating with the Beast. And she doubted it was Ella.

Again, after a few more minutes, Ella came running over to where Raven was, the dirty look she gave the Beast not going unnoticed. Ella wrapped her arms around Raven, seeming scared for the first time since Raven had met her. Though it honestly wasn't surprising. Raven had been sensing something deeper then just being scared of the big animal.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked. He didn't answer her, but surprise flitted across the animal in front of her's face. She glanced at Ella. "What is he thinking?"

Ella looked amused. "He's . . . talking to himself." She said. "Beast Boy and the Beast are having a nice chat as to who I am and the Beast is wondering why Beast Boy doesn't want him to hurt me."

"And what was Beast Boy's reasoning for him not to hurt you?" Raven asked.

Ella grinned, batting her eyelashes at Raven flirtatiously, "Because he doesn't want to piss you off. How cute."

Raven rolled her eyes. "I'm beginning to think he's smarter then you."

"And why is that?"

"Because Beast Boy has the common sense to not piss me off of purpose." Raven retorted. Ella didn't seem fazed, she was too busy reading Beast Boy's mind. Then, her eyes widened. "What?" Raven demanded.

Ella snapped out of it. "Uh. Nothing. It's private. I probably shouldn't have heard that anyway." Ella shrugged, mumbling the last sentence.

"Fine." Raven said. After a few minutes, Beast Boy turned back into Beast Boy, who kneeled on hands and knees at their feet.

He looked up. "You heard the whole thing didn't you?" He asked, looking directly at Raven. Raven could've sworn he was blushing, but the reason as to why he was blushing was beyond her.

Raven shook her head, but then pointed to Ella. "I didn't, but she did. And she wouldn't tell me what happened after you said don't hurt Ella, which, by the way, I disagree with."

Beast Boy felt the breath he didn't know he had been holding, release. "Oh, okay." He looked very timidly at Ella. "Uh, sorry about that."

Ella smiled. "Just forget about it. I heard you defend me. Although," Her eyes narrowed and he gulped. "I did heard that 'evil malicious' comment that you two were having oh so much fun playing with. But, for now, I'm willing to let it go, do to the circumstances." She turned, "Well, I have to go get the others. You and I were running so fast I'm positive they lost us." Ella then leaped away and began walking back towards the way she had come.

Raven and Beast Boy watched as she disappeared into the shadows. "Hmm . . ."

"What?" Beast Boy asked, turning to her now.

"It's just-. . . Never mind. Forget about it." Raven replied. She began to follow Ella out when a firm hand grabbed her arm, she stared at Beast Boy, surprise written all across her face.

Beast Boy was frowning. "You were gonna say something. What were you gonna say?" He demanded, pulling her back towards him.

Raven glared. "I said never mind Beast Boy. Now can we go?"

"No." He answered. "Ella said she was bringing them _here_. So we have until they come back. Now _tell me what you were going to say_!"

Raven scowled at the ground. "Can't you just drop it?" She hissed.

He smiled, seeing that he was winning. "Nope."

Raven jerked her arm away from his grip, turning her back on him. "Nonetheless, I'm leaving."

Beast Boy felt the irritation get the best of him. "Oh no you're not!"

Raven didn't exactly now _how_ it happened, all she knew is that it _did_ happen. From what she had guessed, Beast Boy had tried to slow her down again by grabbing her arm. But in the dark he had missed and put his hand on the tree next to her instead of her arm, causing her back to hit the tree and both of Beast Boy's arms to be on either side of her own.

It had happened to quickly that when she had stopped being so dizzy (normally things like this wouldn't have bothered her so much but she hadn't healed her head injury yet so . . .) the first thing she noticed was how close Beast Boy was. And then she noticed he was grinning and that could only mean one thing. He had done this on purpose. "Why you little-!"

"Uh-uh-uh Raven." Beast Boy said, silencing her with his interruption. She glared at him, not trusting her powers to work right now, she was unable to faze through the tree as she normally would have. And his hands were firmly latched onto the tree so she could not shove him off. The only way out was fly over him, which she could not do at the moment or duck . . . under him, which was automatically cast away as an option. Her glare intensified as the suck-ish truth came to her mind. She was stuck. "No being mean to the captor."

Raven was vaguely aware somewhere in the back of her mind that this sounded somewhat dirty to her, but at the moment she was too frustrated to care. "Says who?" She growled.

"Says the captor." He grinned wickedly. "And right now, the captor says he'll let you go if you tell him what you were going to say."

Raven breathed deeply, trying to control her anger. "Right now? What exactly would you do with me if I didn't tell you Beast Boy?"

"I can think of a few things." Beast Boy said, his eyes shining with such joy in the situation that it made Raven want to do something violent to him all the more.

Raven looked disgusted. "That sounds disturbingly perverted the way you put that." Raven pointed out, "And so does that 'captor, prisoner' thing."

Beast Boy's grin grew. "And what exactly do you mean by 'perverted' Raven? Because whatever you think of I'm sure I can come up with something worse as a punishment."

Raven was, for some reason unknown to her, admittedly, a little nervous as to what Beast Boy was talking about. "Excuse me?"

He merely shrugged. "You wouldn't have to find out Raven if you just told me what you were thinking."

Raven was having a war between her emotions and her logic in her head. If she did tell Beast Boy, he would get the satisfaction of knowing he had won, but if she didn't-. She shivered slightly at what punishment Beast Boy could come up with. With that mind of his, who knew what he could do. Plus, Ella could just tell him later, so either way he won. And what angered her all the more was that he probably knew that. But, she sighed, if she could just _trick_ Beast Boy-.

'_But what would trick Beast Boy?_' Raven thought, scrutinizing his patient face. '_And if the others come before Beast Boy lets go of me and they see us like this._' She stiffened slightly. '_That would be bad. That would be very bad. But back to the point. What's Beast Boy's weakness? What would make him believe me? . . . That's it!_'

Raven's expression softened to Beast Boy's surprise as she looked at the ground. "I was . . . _worried_, okay?" She muttered. It wasn't a lie. She had indeed been worried about him. But that wasn't what she had been going to say.

Confusion replaced the mischief on his face. "Worried about what Raven?" He looked concerned.

Raven continued to study the ground. "About . . . _you_." Her face grew serious as she looked him in the eye. "I thought the Beast had taken over you completely Beast Boy, and when I heard you screaming . . . when you were morphing into it . . . It scared me okay?"

Beast Boy suddenly looked very guilty and he now was the one who had to look at the ground. "I'm sorry Raven-."

A slight movement made him freeze and stiffen. Only once had this happened before, and only once had he done it back. Neither though, did the other willingly participate in it. Ever. They normally pulled away, or gave a dirty look in Raven's case. But never _ever_ had something like this certain situation happen before.

Because for the first time, Beast Boy hugged _back_.

* * *

Seina was still talking to Ella about Beast Boy's supposed 'bi-polar disorder' when Ella suddenly picked up faint thoughts (due to the distance between them) racing through Beast Boy and Raven's mind. They were _hugging_. '_Strange._' She thought to herself. '_Of all times to start bonding, they have to choose now?_'

Robin was talking when she came back away to listen. "-But we'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone about this." He said.

Seina smiled. "Yeah, of course! I mean, you guys are like my favorite super-heroes! I'd _never_ do something like that to you guys!"

Ella giggled at the enthusiasm. "Don't worry, we believe you. I'm part mind-reader, I know almost everything."

Seina seemed a little excited, "Oh really!? That's awesome. Okay, what shape am I thinking?" '_Square._'

"Square." Ella replied.

Seina's eyes grew wide. "Awesome!" Seina checked her watch and then she gasped. "Oh god I am _so_ dead!"

"What? What's wrong?" Ella asked. Seina was about to say something when Ella interrupted her. "Oh, you have a curfew? Don't worry. I can get you their quick." She turned to the Titans. "Wait here." She ordered the them. "You don't know where BB and Rae are, so stay." The nodded, not wanting to risk getting lost in the slightly creepy park. She turned back to Seina. "Okay, where do you live?"

* * *

Seina and Ella appeared in front of a house, startling a few of the people and hobos on the street. "Wait, hold on." Ella said, placing her hat over her head, in the dark Seina couldn't have seen her face very well, but the lights inside would change that. And obviously she didn't want to be recognized. "Okay, let's go in."

Seina and Ella walked quietly up the driveway and knocked on the door. "Whose house is this?"

"My grandmother's." Seina replied. "My brother and I are staying with her for a few weeks."

"Oh, that's-."

The door opened to reveal a relieved young man. He looked around maybe 17 or 18, a senior in High School most likely. "Oh thank god, Seina where have you been? It's almost midnight!" He turned to look at Ella, clearly confused. "Whose this?"

Before Ella could say anything, Seina had already started. "Mithos, this is Ella! She's a Teen Titan! She's _so_ cool, you should have seen her fight! She saved me from this crazy psycho lady and her to little crazy minions who were after her for like, seven years or something and-."

"I think that's enough to say Seina." Ella interrupted. Feeling slightly embarrassed by the way Mithos was staring at her. "Yeah, um hi. Nice to meet you."

Mithos smiled slightly. "Nice to meet you two." He stepped aside and gestured inside. "Do you want to come in? I'm sure my grandma would like to meet the girl who saved my little sister."

Seina pouted. "I'm only a few years younger then you!"

Ella shrugged. "Sure, why not. I have to be quick though."

"Yeah! _The_ _Titans _are waiting for her at the park cause Beast Boy-."

"Lost something there." Ella once again intervened, giving Seina a strange look before walking into the house. She made sure the message of confidentiality clicked in her head before continuing. "Wow, this is a nice looking house."

"Thank you dear."

Ella turned around and saw a very petite looking old woman. She seemed nice. The woman adjusted her glasses. "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of meeting you. What is your name dear?"

"Ella," She said, shaking the woman's wrinkled hand. "My name is Ella. I'm a friend of Seina's."

"And the Titans." Seina muttered, getting a slight nudge from Ella.

"The Titans? Really? Well, I haven't been out long enough to ever really see them in public. But Ella, is it? If you're one of the Titans, why are you hanging out with my granddaughter?"

"Thanks Grams." Seina pouted, plopping down on the nearby couch.

Ella suppressed a laugh. "I was just out on a walk and Seina and I just kind of, started talking. After the Titans showed up though and she checked her watch a little while later though she said she needed to get home. So then I took her home so she wouldn't get it trouble." Ella explained, leaving out the specific details.

"Oh, well then, would you like something to eat? Or something to drink?" Mithos asked. "I know how much of a handful Seina can be, you're probably a little worn out if you had to hang out with her _and_ save her."

Seina grinned smugly. "Geez Mithos, stop flirting! If you're going to ask her out, ask her out."

Ella giggled as Mithos gave Seina a dirty look. "No thank you, I really have to go though. I kind of left the Titans at the park and I've been gone long enough. Raven would probably get mad at me if I didn't show up soon anyway." She turned and opened the door again, "But thanks for offering. Goodbye-."

"Wait!" Seina shouted, jumping up from the couch. She grabbed a piece of paper from the desk and pen, scribbling something down on it before handing it to Ella. "Here's my house number and mine and Mithos' cell numbers. Call us if you want to hang out some time. Okay?"

Ella looked at the piece of paper in her hands before nodding. "Sure. Definitely. Alright well, bye!"

"Bye!"

As the door closed, Seina and Mithos raced to look at the window that overlooked the street. Ella stood on the sidewalk with her back to them, she knew full well they were watching. So why not give them something to watch.

Ella removed her hat and shook her hair out before raising her hands above her head, her pointer fingers touching back to back. In the instant they touched, a violet fire ripped out all around the spot she had been in, and after the fire disappeared, so had she.

"Whoa." Mithos breathed.

"Mithos!" Seina smacked his arm, "You're such a perve!"

"What?" He asked, turning back to look at her mischevious gaze. "Oh geez, you're so gross Seina."

"You were the one-!"

"Enough!" Their grandmother snapped. "Come on, off to bed you to two."

They sighed, yes grandma."

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were sitting on the ground now, Beast Boy was picking at the grass while Raven watched, leaning her back against the tree she had been held captive from a few minutes ago.

"Things aren't gonna be awkward now? Right?" Beat Boy asked suddenly.

Raven seemed a little bored. "No, of course not. It was just a hug Beast Boy."

"But Ella probably knows, maybe that's why they're taking so long." Beast Boy suggested, dropping the handful of grass back on the ground.

Raven shrugged. "Doubt it. Ella probably just took Seina home or something. Plus, I doubt Ella would do something like that. If she did do things like that she would have sent me the conversation she heard from you into my head." She reminded him.

He nodded, agreeing and keeping the relief he felt hidden. "Eh, that's true."

Raven paused before continuing. "Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?" He grabbed another handful of grass once again.

"What were you talking about? With the Beast I mean. What was so personal to you that Ella wouldn't tell me?"

Beast Boy felt winded all of the sudden as he froze, his fist still closed but in the air. He fought back the blush rising on her cheeks. "Uh, I don't really want to talk about it Raven."

Raven's eyes narrowed, to his dismay, she did not drop the subject. "So? I didn't want to tell you what I was thinking. It's only fair that you tell me what you were."

Beast Boy swore under his breath. She was right. "Yeah but, you wouldn't want to hear it."

Raven didn't waver. "Why? Is it something about me?"

He gulped as he finally dropped the handful of grass. "Um, maybe?"

"Well then I want to know Beast Boy. Was it your thought or the Beast's that you don't want to tell me about?" She asked.

"Uh . . . both of us agreed on it. Sort of . . ."

Raven seemed curious now. "Really?" He nodded, still looking sheepishly at the grass. "What could you and the Beast possibly have in common?"

Beast Boy took a deep breath. It was now or never . . . later. Whatever. "Well-."

"RAVEN!? BEAST BOY!?"

Both stood up immediately. Ella came running around the corner, "There you guys are. They're over here!" Ella shouted, waving at something. Soon the rest of the Titans were there, right behind her.

"Nice to have you back Beast Boy."Robin commented.

"Yes, it is most glorious to see you are unharmed!" Starfire jumped ecstatically. Wrapping Beast Boy and Raven in a very tight hug.

"Starfire, release!" Ella laughed, seeing both were uncomfortable. Not because of Starfire, but because that the two of _them_ were so close. The Tamaranian let go immediately, not letting Ella ruin her happiness.

"Yeah, nice to see you back BB. What happened back there anyway? I thought you had your 'other side' under control." Cyborg partially joked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I guess when I saw Ella and Raven in that much pain and panic I kind of went overboard."

"Aw, we love you too Beast Boy." Ella teased, hugging the green changeling around his neck while still watching Raven. The teenager smiled and placed one of his hands on her back. "Right Raven?" Raven shrugged and began turning around when Ella repeated. "_Right_ Raven?"

Raven sighed. "Sure, why not?"

This received multiple 'aw's and 'how cute's, which then Ella took advantage of and forced Raven to hug Beast Boy just to make them both uncomfortable. When this also received 'aw's and 'how cute's, Beast Boy brought the 'evil malicious girl' thing back up, which then started and argument between the two the whole way home.

"You know what I find strange though?" Ella asked as they entered the main room.

"No, what?" Beast Boy asked back.

"I was all alone with Seina, and I didn't even use my communicator but you all mysteriously showed up." She said as she walked over to the window, looking down and having her back to them. "How exactly did you find me so quickly and know I was in trouble?"

Ella didn't hear a response and she turned around. "Guys?" No one was there. She laughed as the door slid shut, insinuating they had all just run out of the room to avoid answering the question. "Stalkers."

* * *

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Especially to the winner of the sort of contest like thing, I apologize once again. I tried to make up for it by adding another MALE character and like I said, you and your 'sister' will be somewhere in the story as well.

Thank you. And as always. LATER!


	11. We Could Be Friends Couldn't We?

**Chapter 8  
**

**"We Could Be Friends Couldn't We?"**

Ella was watching the three boys play video games with minor interest unlike Starfire who was cheering as loud as possible and more then Raven who was reading.

Beast Boy lost, "I'm gonna make an errands run, anybody need anything?"

Ella suddenly turned to look at him with excitement, "Ooh, can I come?"

He looked at her confused, "Why would you wanna come with me?"

"Am I not allowed to go?" She retorted

He then smiled, "Sure, come on."

"Have fun." Raven commented without turning her head.

Ella was out of her chair and turned to Raven, "Do you wanna come Raven?"

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Beast Boy said cheerily

Raven sighed, when both of them ganged up on her it was a done deal or they'd spend the next twenty minutes bothering her incessantly. "Fine."

"Yay!" Ella grabbed her hand and dragging Raven, they left for town.

* * *

Ella landed with her two friends in town square, "Okay I have to run a separate errand for Starfire."

"When did Starfire ask you-?" Raven began

"With her mind." Ella interrupted. She was wearing her leotard with the tight overcoat she had worn fighting Red X and the matching hat. "You two wait here and try not to kill each other." Ella walked down the street and then crossed once before turning into a strange store neither of them had ever heard of.

Raven sat down at the café they were standing in front of and Beast Boy took a seat next to her, "Yay, waiting."

A waiter came over and took there orders before leaving to get the requested drinks, Beast Boy shrugged, "Whatever she's doing is taking forever."

There drinks arrived and Raven took a sip of tea, "It's for Starfire." They both nodded, Starfire always took forever in the malls and shops in town. Maybe it wasn't just her.

Suddenly they heard the bells to the downtown store open and Ella came out with a small gray bag in her hand. She was talking to the owner about something before turning back and walking back into his store.

"Took her long enough." Raven commented, turning her head to Beast Boy, "Beast Boy?" He was gaping at something Ella was near.

Raven turned her head and stared at the girl who was walking around the corner that Ella was about to turn.

Ella wasn't paying attention to where she was going and accidentally bumped into a girl as she walked. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." The girl said as both her and Ella went to pick up there dropped items.

"No its okay, it was my fault." Ella looked a the nervous girl with sympathy "You'd think being a Teen Titan would give me some sense outside the battle field." She laughed, attempting to lighten the conversation. She picked up her bag around her wrist and then helped the girl pick up her own dropped item.

The girl looked up at her, "You're a Teen Titan?"

Ella looked up as well and stared at the girl, "I know you."

The blonde girl with blue eyes stared back, "How are you Teen Titan, you don't dress like one."

Ella watched the girl intently, "I'm a mind reader." She picked up the girls remaining books and stood, the girl stood shortly afterwards, having all the rest of her things collected.

"Is that all you do?" She asked, suddenly nervous

"No, I'm living with the Titans currently." She handed the girl back her books, still staring at her, reading her thoughts.

"R -Really?" The girl stuttered.

"Yes, they said another friend of there's used to live there but she mysteriously disappeared, at least that's what they said around-."

"Ella!"

Both girls turned to see the two Titans crossing the street and heading towards her. "Hey guys, this is Terra." Ella said

Shock crossed the girls face, "I didn't tell you my name."

Ella laughed, but Raven could feel some other emotion hidden in it, "I told you I'm a mind reader Terra. I heard _everything_."

Fear flashed across Terra's face before returning to a smile again.

"Hey Terra, nice to see you again." Beast Boy said, secretly nervous. The two girls apparently were sharing some thought Terra didn't want anyone to know.

"Beast Boy." Terra nodded politely.

"You know each other?" Ella still looked at Terra, playing dumb fairly easily.

"Yeah I-."

"Beast Boy used to follow me and try to get me to believe some crazy story about a past life I apparently had." Terra still looked back at him and avoided Ella's gaze.

"Hmm," Ella said, "Interesting." Before walking right past Terra, purposefully bumping into her and away from all of them. The other two left with a slight goodbye before following after Ella.

"Care to explain your hostility Ella?" Raven had finally recognized the emotion both girls were having towards each other.

"No." Ella answered, not looking at either of them.

"What have you got against Terra Ella?" Beast Boy asked

"I have nothing against her." Ella responded.

"Liar." Raven persisted.

"Drop it okay?" Ella snapped at them. "Terra had a thought, I didn't like it. I intend to keep it. That's it!"

Raven and Beast Boy dropped it as she asked and continued walking, then Beast Boy decided they needed to change the subject, "What did Starfire want?"

"Just this." Ella pulled out a cute pink elephant doll, "Apparently it reminded her of something from home but she hadn't a chance to get it."

"Figures that would be what she wanted." Raven muttered

"Ha ha! Look at the freaky green dude. You three going to some kind of freak convention?"

"I don't know, the girl in the coats cute."

"Hang out with freaks and you turn into one."

All three turned around to see three girls sucking on lollipops in school uniform tops that had been unbuttoned a bit. Nothing drastic but it probably went against school uniforms.

"What did you just call my friend?" Ella growled, referring to there first comment.

"We called him a freak." The black haired girl said, momentarily taking her red lollipop out of her mouth, "Got it?"

Ella was about to say something when surprisingly Raven interrupted, stepping forward. "So your calling us freaks when your hobby is sitting on you fat butts all day sucking on candy and harassing people who could kick your butt any day of the week." They stared at her, "That's what I thought."

"Can we hurt them Raven?" Ella said stepping forward, a smile plastered across her face.

"What are you gonna do magician girl? Make us disappear?" The brunette laughed with her friends

Ella's hand clenched into a fist and she brought it in front of her face, "Something like that." She opened it and blew as some of her magic blew on them.

They coughed, "Ew, what is that?"

"I don't know but apparently it did its job." Raven smirked. They stared at her, "Your hair covered your ugly little faces for a split second. That's the best reward anyone could ever get." Then Raven walked right past them followed by a stunned Ella and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy was staring at Raven in complete awe. Ella giggled, "Geez Rae, you're a bitch!" Raven looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "I love it!" Best Boy was still staring at her, she nudged him a bit, "Snap out of it lover-boy you're drooling."

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, "Wow Raven, never thought I'd see you say something like that to someone because of me."

Raven shrugged, "I don't like people who harass my friends." She stated simply before turning to Ella, "What did your magic do?"

Ella giggled again, "Five, four, three, two, one."

"AAAAHHH!"

"MY HAIR!"

"MY FACE!"

"MY MOUTH!"

They stared at Ella in confusion, a smile spread across her face, "You can't prove shit." Ella joked, pretending to be serious. Raven cracked a slight smile as the other two laughed.

Suddenly Ella's shield appeared in front of the two and they stared when it left at her. She winked a jerked her head to a man with a camera. Raven glared at the man whose eyes went wide and fled the scene. Ella chased after him.

"I see you're having fun." Raven commented as the boy stared after Ella, laughing the whole time.

"Back at you." Beast Boy said.

Just then Beast Boy gripped Raven's hand and both stared at the other. He quickly pulled his hand away. Behind them, Ella laughed.

"Ugh." Beast Boy looked from Raven to Ella. "I swear it wasn't me!"

* * *

"Sorry about that Rae, Ella sort of . . . _influenced_ me." He announced with a glare at a still happy Ella.

"Oh whatever. Neither of you were going to do that, so I just helped." She stated, while shielding them from another photographer. "Just be happy I did that for you two with the camera thing. That would've been bad."

Beast Boy snorted "Obviously."

They went home and Ella handed Starfire the bag she had gotten and Starfire squealed with glee before bursting to her room and out the door. "I think I did well." Ella laughed.

Beast Boy shrugged and after a while longer, they all went to bed.

Beast Boy first got help from Ella that night, because it was the first night he had of the strange yet satisfying dreams.

He was in the dark and the girl was tied up. A man stood over her with what looked like the guns Slade's at her. The figure_ was_ Slade so that only made sense.

Beast Boy could feel the desperation coming from him and the girl in the shadows. Every space was darkness except for the slight outline of the girl and a spotlight on Slade. Suddenly there was a flash as the scene changed and Slade was on the ground. Away from them a girl ran from them but the more important one was on the ground sobbing in his arms and untied as the other female fled the scene.

"Are you okay?" He heard himself ask

The girl fit well in his arms, as if they were made for this purpose. She kept crying and being frightened of a near death experience and he wondered who she was, but couldn't bring himself to ask what had just happened. The girl smelled nice, he noted with slight confusion, she had long hair but it seemed a tad bit messy, like she had been running a lot and the wind had knotted it up. She looked up-.

Beast Boy's eyes snapped open and then he realized what was about to happen. He growled at not knowing the identity of the pretty (or so he guessed) girl who had been in his arms and he punched the wall. Then he realized a girl was staring at him from the other side of the room and she was watching him while leaning against a wall.

"Did you intend to wake up the whole house with your thrashing about or just me?" Ella asked playfully. "Damn those dreams of yours. They've only begun though, trust me, they're going to get a lot worse." She said as she began to leave while tracing her fingertips against the wall.

"Wait," Ella looked over her shoulder at the door, "Who is it?"

Ella smiled, "You'll see!" Before the door shut behind her and her footsteps faded away.

Beast Boy stayed awake the rest of the night, and was the first in the common room, normally Raven was the first so when she came in, seeing Beast Boy with crossed arms and staring out the window was a surprise.

"Couldn't sleep?" She asked casually, Beast Boy jumped and smiled weakly at her before nodding.

"Yeah, you too?" He asked as he joined her at the table

She began making her tea and shook her head, "No, I always wake up this early." She sat down across from him and waited, "Anything I can help with?"

Beast Boy shrugged, why not? "I dreamt that some girl was tied up and Slade was going to shoot her. Both of us seemed really desperate to get back to each other, but then there was a flash and a whole different scene. Slade was far away from us, I don't think he was dead though, and a different girl was running from the scene as if she had done something wrong. Then I realized that the girl who was tied up was crying on me and I didn't really mind . . . I kind of . . . liked it, actually." It felt awkward to talk to talk to Raven about anything to do with a relationship. Sure, Cyborg and Robin used to tease him about Terra before she turned traitor and turned to stone but Raven had normally stayed out of it. He now blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

Raven had listened intently while he had talked and he then realized that she had used her powers to get her tea and was taking a sip, "So you were . . . _attracted _to this girl?" She finally said. Raven seemed curious, not irritated with his sharing with her.

"Yeah I guess." He admitted.

She nodded, taking another sip. "Well then- wait, did you want me to say what I thought or were you just ranting?" She interrupted herself.

Beast Boy grinned, "I wanna hear what you have to say."

Raven continued, "Well, I think that since you are attracted to this girl in your dreams then it probably means that your subconscious is telling you that you like her in your waking life but don't know it yet."

"_Oh_." He prolonged the word, "Okay, thanks Raven."

"So who was the girl?" Raven asked, clearly she had been building the courage to ask this of him, "If you don't want to tell me though-."

"Raven!" Beast Boy said disappointedly, "If you wanted to ask then ask. I didn't actually see her in fact. This spotlight was around Slade and she was in the shadows the whole time. And when this girl was going to look at me I woke up and Ella said-."

"Ella was there?" Raven suddenly asked him.

He nodded, "She said I was making a bunch of noise and that I needed to control my hormonal little dreams. She also warned me that it was going to get worse and refused to tell me who it was." He pouted at the last sentence

Raven seemed to be getting angry, he could tell it was towards Ella and not him but he had no reason as to why she'd be mad. He perked back up in hopes it would lighten Raven's mood, it didn't. "Why so mad Rae? Ella do something again?"

Raven said nothing for a second, "Ella is turning to have a few more secrets then I would like that's all."

"Well you raised her." He teased, "Whatever's wrong with her is your fault!"

Raven rolled her eyes before they saddened, "I'm worried about her." She said suddenly

"Why?" He asked surprised

Raven gave him a knowing look, "Her . . . 'special' problem. I had to go through that once Beast Boy, let alone to keep it in for that long. Ella told me privately that its been almost happening since she was 7 and that she can feel him getting stronger inside of her mortal being. I know technically she's not mortal but you know what I mean. Ella's 14 so seven years of holding in a demonic figure bent on destroying the world could really wear a girl down. I don't think she can stop him this time." Raven whispered the last sentence and a small shiver crept up her spine.

Sympathy emanated from the little changeling on the other side of the table. He got up in a quick movement and had Raven's hand in the same one. He now knelt beside her and smiled, "She'll be okay Raven. With you helping her and us as support, there's no way it will happen again."

The silence suddenly became very awkward, even though Raven was smiling a bit. Beast Boy opened his mouth again but a new voice interrupted them, "Morning!" Ella said, she showed no surprise at the two's current position and thankfully no one was with her, Beast Boy's hand was suddenly gone and he turned red.

Ella rolled her eyes, "Thank you for your concern. I read up a bit on this mornings activities." Ella's book was almost always in her hand.

Beast Boy frowned, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, future predicting, whatever! I demand you tell me who this girl in my dreams is!"

"Simple Beast Boy, it's the love of your existence." Ella said as she skipped down the stairs and sat on the counter. "Raven would know." She giggled.

"Really?" He turned to Raven, she sighed in defeat.

"Ella has shared with me a more secrets then I care to know." Raven hissed at the mischevious looking girl.

"Please Raven?" He begged, "Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"She won't tell you," Ella laughed at his attempts, "Far too embarrassing. Right Raven?"

"Ella that's not funny." Raven snapped threateningly.

Beast Boy was in the dark, so to speak, "What are you-?"

"Morning ya'll!" Cyborg and the others burst through the door happily, "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," Ella said sweetly.

"Ella was just taunting Beast Boy with the answers to secrets and annoying me with the possibilities." Raven answered severely

Ella shrugged, "Knowledge can be a burden."

"Apparently not a large on to you." Raven snapped back.

Starfire stepped around Cyborg, "Friend, what answer to what secret do you know?"

"It's a secret Star, sorry." Ella said sympathetically.

"Maybe it's got to do with who her father is." Robin suggested, Ella rolled off the counter laughing and something exploded shortly after.

"Ella, I _will_ slap you. **Shut up**_!_" Raven growled, the calm completely leaving her voice.

"Did I miss something?" Cyborg asked as the two bickered

"You and me both." Beast Boy agreed, staring with the others at the hidden joke.

Ella had stopped laughing and was now attempting to apologize to Raven with a straight face. Raven had her arms crossed and was begrudgingly accepting her apology.

"But if you ever say anything like that again, Hell would never even attempt what I will do to you." Raven threatened

Ella shivered, "Ooh, scary."

Just then the alarm in the tower went off and everyone looked up. Robin ran to the computer, "Cinderblock." He reported, "Downtown, on the bridge."

Raven glared at Ella and the young girl sighed. "I'll be there if you need me."

* * *

Downtown the Titans arrived to see the concrete monster bashing his fists and thumping his hands on his chest like a gorilla for no reason. "What is he after?" Beast Boy wondered aloud.

"Sometimes villains just need hobbies." Robin replied, pulling out his metal rod. "Hey Cinder Head! Over here!"

The concrete man turned to face the newly arrived heroes. Angry now the creature ran over and bashed his hands too late where the Titans had formerly been. Around them civilians screamed as they were forced to cower against walls and cars, afraid.

"Raven, Beast Boy! Get the people out of here!" Robin ordered as he dodged another of Cinderblock's attacks.

Both nodded and ran over to where the large groups of people were cowering. "Raven, try and shield Cinderblock's attacks or distract him, I'll get the people out if you can." Raven nodded and shielded the group of fifteen as glass and concrete sprayed randomly around.

Ella watched from a wall nearby, careful to not be hit by anything or let anyone realize she was there. Ella watched as Raven and Beast Boy were working together to protect people and get them away from the monster rampaging around. Ella though noted that a small shadow was far away on the other side of the area from the group.

She narrowed her eyes to try and see better before her eyes went huge and went back to the group. A woman was looking quite frantic, even more then the others. "Shit!" Ella hissed to no one as she ran out into the mass of chaos.

Raven looked up as Robin shouted in surprise. Ella was ducking around the edge of the battlefield, careful not to get in anyone's way yet never taking her eyes of a certain crack in the wall. She directed her attention to the space and her eyes widened. A little blonde girl, probably no more then seven was hiding in the crack, as far away from Cinderblock as allowed in the space.

How could she have missed that? "Beast Boy!" He turned to look at her, "There's a girl over there, hurry up and get them out of here so we can help Ella!"

Beast Boy nodded and soon he and the group were safely behind the police lines and both turned there attention back to Ella, who was now cornered by Cinderblock, still a long ways away from the scared child.

Ella's back was pressed up against a wall, her hands were on the wall as well. Her eyes darted back and forth, trying to find a way to dodge around him and look like a citizen trapped. Meeting Raven's eyes, Raven found her hands lifting up towards Ella and her powers wrapped around Cinderblock. She felt the force leave her and realized that Cinderblock was now rampaging towards her.

Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and bashed his head into the overgrown piece of sidewalk, he crashed into the wall that Ella had formerly been at. Ella was still racing towards the girl, no longer needing to be careful and finally reached her.

Ella knelt on one knee, panting heavily from her mad dash. "Are you okay?" She asked the girl. The tiny girl looked on the bridge of tears, "Come here, we'll get you out of this."

The tiny girl hugged Ella and Ella picked the girl up, her main goal to still pretend to just be a brave citizen. But if she did half to use her magic to protect the girl, she absolutely would, by all means, expose herself. The rest of the Titans were distracting the concrete creature so she stayed around the edge, using the rest of her energy to get to the police line. Halfway there though Cinderblock saw what Ella was doing and roared in anger.

Ella stared at him in surprise, the girl screamed and hid her face in Ella's arm. "You'll be fine." She whispered to the girl, "I promise." Raising on hand towards the monster she glared at him.

Ella's hair whipped around her face as the wind blew hard. Her eyes glowed along with her hand and it covered the monster completely, "You picked the wrong girl to mess with." She growled under her breath. Cinderblock was thrown back as Ella extended her arm and then released him. Continuing her run as fast as she could. Suddenly a sharp pain struck up her back and she put the girl down, kneeling on her knee, "Run!" She gasped out.

The tiny girl stared at Ella as Ella winced with pain and gritted her teeth. She placed a hand on her rib cage and pulled out the sliver of now bloody glass. "I'm fine. Run!" She grunted to the girl. Ella healed her cuts minimally and picked the girl back up, "Come on!"

Leaping up onto the top of the bridge she placed the girl down, "Be careful. Stay here, I'm going to get Raven to take you back." The tiny girl nodded, still in shock.

Raven looked up suddenly as a murmur in the crowd broke out and then a high pitched scream. Ella was standing defensively in front of the girl as Tetra, Blackfire, and Slade stood across from her on the top of the bridge. The rest of the Titans seemed to have their former most important opponent under control. She bolted up and stood next to Ella, who barely registered her presence.

"Don't turn around." Tetra warned. "You'll fall off."

"Thanks for the tip." Ella growled before lunging at them, taking care to step on the thin beams that connected the top of the bridge. Raven didn't exactly know what to do, save the girl or help Ella. And sometimes when you take to long to figure something out, there's consequences.

Beast Boy stared upwards as Raven stumbled backwards, a piece of glass stuck in her arm as she teetered on the edge of the bridge. He knew what was going to happen and before he even realized it, he was racing towards the cloaked body plummeting to the ground at full speed.

Raven felt talons grab on to her shoulders, trying to stay conscious from pain. Every nerve in her arm was on fire with pain. Suddenly her body's descending slowed a bit, the talons gripping on tighter. Then she felt the talons gone and her body thumped to the ground, another thump followed less then a second later and she opened her eyes, realizing they were closed. She was in the dirt area under the bridge.

Beast Boy stared back at her, eyes alive with concern. "Raven?"

"The girl . . ." She grunted through the pain, "Ella has her up there . . . go!"

Beast Boy flew up as fast as he could once more and landed next to the girl. "Come on!" He morphed back. The girl glanced at Ella nervously, "I'll come back for her too but right now you're our priority. Trust me!" The little girl backed away from him and then screamed as she too fell over the edge.

Ella had Tetra's wrists in her hands, fighting viciously. Then she turned around as a scream came from behind her, "BEAST BOY!" She screamed at him. The little girl was falling from a fifty foot drop, if she hit the ground she was dead. And following on her tail was a human formed Beast Boy, trying to gain speed in human form. The girl was heading towards the water instead of the ground, but that was worse. Ella lost her footing and many people from below screamed as her arm was grabbed by Tetra and thrust into her back, spinning Ella to face them all.

* * *

Raven watched, eyes barely open as Beast Boy and the tiny screaming girl were falling towards the ground. She was in too much pain to heal herself properly and with a last futile attempt she flicked her hand towards herself, willing the two towards her before her eyelids finally failed to stay open and she passed out from pain.

Beast Boy watched the girl, her back was to the water and her hands were reaching out towards him. Beast Boy finally grabbed her hand and pulled her up to him, the tiny girl buried her face in his shoulder and he then realized that he had to no time to transform.

He closed his eyes as they were about to hit water but suddenly felt a large pull on the two and the air tugged at him. He felt his body roll on the ground and opened his eyes once more. He sat up and realized that they were under the bridge and saw Raven unconscious a few yards away, "Raven." He breathed.

Beast Boy gripped the girl tighter in his arms and began climbing up the bridge as a gorilla, when he reached the top Starfire met him with shock and panic in her eyes. "Friend! You are unharmed! But where is-?"

"Take her! I need to help-!"

A large cry of pain sounded from above them as Ella's arm was thrust into her back, her eyes were squeezed shut and her free arm was rigid as if there was something stuck inside of it. Suddenly then both disappeared and Beast Boy handed the blonde child to Starfire, "Take her to the police line! I need to get Raven!" He dove over the edge as an eagle and landed next to Raven's body.

"Raven wake up please!" He begged as he laid her head in his arms. She was limp and her breathing was shallow. "What's wrong with you?" He muttered to himself, "Why isn't she healing herself?"

His head snapped up as a vision of Ella's arm popped into her mind. Ella was in pain clearly from the hold Tetra had on her but why hadn't she used the other one to get her off of her? Then he remembered something very important. Ella was from the past, if her parent was hurting -.

Beast Boy gently pushed Raven's head towards him so he could examine her left arm. In it was a large shard of glass that had been embedded in her arm. "I'm sorry Raven." He murmured, "It's for your own good." He winced as he grabbed the tip of the shard and yanked it out of Raven' arm. She winced slightly and her breathing stopped altogether, "Raven!?" He shouted. After a few seconds a blue aura surrounded the cut on her arm and her suit healed as well.

Her chest began to rise and fall again and he put her arm over his neck. He pulled her up into a standing position, supporting almost all of her weight and leaned her back against one of the supporting poles. He set her down in a sitting position and after a shiver she opened her eyes.

* * *

Raven felt a sharp yet dulled pain in her arm somewhere, after a shiver ran down she opened her eyes to find Beast Boy's face not that far from hers, he sighed in relief. "Oh wow Raven, you scared the crap out of me. I thought you were dead for a second when you stopped breathing."

Raven blinked the spots out of her eyes and finally she noticed it, "Your . . . hurt." She whispered, still a little confused as to what was going on. "What happened?"

He eyed his shoulder as if it was nothing, it was purple, blue, and black. All was visible from the ripped uniform. "It's nothing. You saved me Raven, me and that little girl owe you our lives." He smiled weakly. "I just landed funny that's all. I didn't really feel it till you pointed it out."

Raven reached her hands out and her hands glowed over his shoulder, "Then repay me by letting me heal you." Beast Boy eyed her with concern through out the healing and when she had placed her hands back down onto her lap.

"Thanks." He said quietly. "Are you okay?"

"I will be." She replied. "Can you help me up?"

Beast Boy slipped her arm over his shoulder and he walked with her, eying her carefully to make sure she was okay. Raven was only slightly stumbling but he still didn't like the fact she was in pain.

Raven realized suddenly her eyes had closed and vaguely she was aware of someone picking her up. "Whoa Raven? Raven!"

"Where is she?" A voice said, after what seemed like forever. "What happened to her?"

"I do not know." Another answered.

* * *

Ella awoke, finding herself in a cage, she knew it was probably hexed.

"Awake?" Tetra asked, coming from the shadows.

"I know who you are." Ella growled, clinging to the poles, her eyes glowing a deep violet. "You don't scare me." Because of the anti-magic to the poles, her hands tingled a bit.

"I'm not meant to scare you Ella. I'm here to distract you until you are of use." Tetra answered plainly.

"You're just like your mentor! Ruthless and uncaring." Ella screamed. She was shocked backwards as her anger got away from her.

Ella propped herself back up onto her elbows after rolling onto her stomach to glare at the still calm Tetra. "Are you done now?"

"Hardly." Ella snapped, she got up anyway, "But there's nothing I can do about it anyway." She commented, dusting off her leotard.

"Very well then." Tetra turned around and began typing into an unnoticed computer and Ella watched her key strokes, memorizing everything. "Your friends are coming to take you back." She added casually

"You don't seem too distraught about it." Ella noted with suspicion.

Tetra continued typing, "I'm not. They will succeed, and you will have to tell them." Tetra stated

"Says who?" Ella growled, her eyes glowed again and her teeth bared.

Tetra turned around, "Look at yourself."

Ella looked down and gasped as her body was covered in red marks from head to toe and stumbled backwards, "No." She breathed

"This time you won't be able to stop him Ella." Tetra said, bringing the young girls attention back to her. "It's impossible to hold him in that long. He's been saving his energy for soon. There's nowhere to run, nowhere to hide before it's time."

"I know who you are." Ella spat suddenly, "You can't kill me."

"I'm the leader of lost souls like you Ella. Why can't I kill you?"

"You're lying! I hear your thoughts every time I'm near you. I heard them yesterday as well! You couldn't hurt me even if you wanted to." Ella sneered, "I'm not afraid to die, my soul with survive like my mothers did. But will your gift have the same result as Slade's, Tetra?"

Tetra and Ella stared each other down, Ella giving a disgusted look towards Tetra, and Tetra seeming calm and collected suddenly pulled out the key to the cage and began walking forwards. Her foot tapped on the ground loudly compared the silence. She placed the key in the lock and turned it. The cage squealed open and Tetra removed it and left. Ella stepped out only to find herself in another large and unseen cage, but a cage just the same.

She'd been in this room before. It was a large cave that was dark and held the remains of a building all around her. The only thing left was a large tall rock formation that was a cylindrical figure. Ella felt the urge to touch it and found herself climbing to the top.

Ella looked down at the ground before pulling herself up to the flat part. She looked up to a hole in the roof that was above her and felt the rock move, "What?"

It shook again and she found herself falling over, but her feet remained planted onto the stone. The sounds of fighting came before the rock finished and the moment it was done Ella fell to her knees. The cave burst open and Ella looked to see the Titans staring at her.

She got up and looked at them as the full moon peered through the hole in the roof to the sky. Raven was staring at her in horror and everyone else in shock. Ella felt her hair blow out to her side and realized what they saw: Ella was still covered with the markings and the moon shone on them all, making them look even more menacing. Her hair was ragged a bit from the fight she had lost, and her eyes were hard, like someone who was keeping from crying and just swallowing it down.

"Ella," Starfire gasped, "What has happened to you?"

Ella could barely hear the words, but they hit her like a truck would if she were mortal. Her stomach wrenched inside of her and Ella's hands clenched into fists. She swallowed her tears back and looked down to see what the rock was. She gasped. Ella's hands glowed violet and she slammed them against the hand that had formed. Rock fragments fell off and then re-morphed. She continued until someone threw something at her and hit her in the side.

Ella fell off the statue and was momentarily knocked unconscious as she fell. Cyborg caught her and Vanessa now stood where Ella had, "You will not touch this sacred artifact in such a disrespectful manner!" Tetra screamed down to the now awake girl.

"How?" Raven demanded, "How can you work for someone who is so vial that people and creatures across the universe fear and hate him? How can you call something owned by someone so disgusting sacred and still have the gaul to look someone who's been the victim of what he's done and not look away in shame?" She screamed at Tetra.

Ella was lowered to the ground and she was lying on her side, propped up on her arms and staring at the thing she had been recently standing on, "Why me?"

"Ella?" Beast Boy crouched down behind her as she stared up in horror at the statue, "Ella, it's going to be alright. I promise."

Ella suddenly had her arms around Beast Boy and cried on him, Raven stared as he stared desperately back at Raven and patted Ella's back gently. She should have been bothered by how Ella could cry like that and yet keep in touch with her powers, but the only thing she felt was sympathy. Raven knew what it was like to think 'why me' every day of your life and have that be the first thing you think of when you wake up.

Raven stared back up at the statue of the hand that had been destroyed long ago, realizing Tetra had probably rebuilt it.

"Take her home." Tetra suddenly ordered, "She is not supposed to be here yet." Before disappearing into the shadows.

* * *

Ella shrugged as the answer to the most recent question of her interrogation. Once they had gotten home it was back to playing Who-Can-Get-the-Most-Answers-Out-of-Ella again.

"Ella, do you promise to tell us when it happens?" Robin demanded.

"Yes." She answered promptly. "I promise."

Robin sighed, "Fine, you can go."

Ella got out of her chair and left, giving everyone an eerie feeling as she hardly make so much as a whisper of a sound. The doors swished open to exit the common room and she left with her cape, now wearing it more often apparently.

All eyes turned to Raven's hard ones. She was watching the door, studying it being the more accurate word, "She doesn't know what you think of her now that you know." Beast Boy was sitting next to her, having been ratted out along with Raven for knowing.

Robin turned to them, looking angry. They knew they were in trouble. "How could you two keep something like this from the team?"

Raven didn't seem to care how angry he was at them, "Robin, it wasn't our secret to tell."

"You still should have told us! We've dealt with this before! We know how to handle it!"

"No, you don't." Raven glared at him, "You haven't been the girl in the room, locked inside for others protection and for the sake of the universe to keep from ending the world. You haven't dealt with knowing your whole life that it was all going to be your fault and there was nothing you could do about it."

Beast Boy said nothing, but crossed his arms and glared with her as well. Robin was being completely unreasonable about it and they were going to make him see that, "Didn't you see Ella after she fell? She was crying Robin- no _sobbing_ her eyes out. And yet you're still wondering why she wouldn't tell you? The only reason that I even knew was an accident. She never meant for me or Raven to see what she was until she was ready."

Starfire nodded in agreement, "Ella seemed very distressed about this. Obviously she did not want us to find out until it was time."

"So what do we do about it now that we know? Our last tactic didn't exactly work very well." Cyborg avoided Raven's eyes completely.

"That was my fault." She said flatly, "If we try it again-."

"It won't work." They all turned around as Ella had somehow managed to enter the room silently again and was listening to there entire conversation, "I won't do it. He'll just get to me the same way he got to Raven because I don't know what's going on. He could tell me you're dying and I wouldn't know for sure."

"So what are you saying?" Robin demanded

Ella crossed her arms, "I'm saying I wanna fight."

"No." They answered in unison.

Ella's optimism didn't fade, "You can't stop me. I won't be locked up like you locked up Raven. I wanna fight and if you lock me up, I'll find a way out."

No one said anything as the sun began to set over the Tower. Ella still looked defiant as reason was weighing over there logic. Ella could find a way out if she had too, and she could take care of herself even in a less then fair battle. The image of over half the army of robots ripped in two or torn to pieces flashed in their head. With help they could have easily won.

"It's your decision Raven," Robin suddenly said, "Tell me what you think is best."

His statement caught Raven off guard as Ella looked expectantly at Raven. She exhaled and then walked towards Ella, standing right in front of her, "We'll talk about this tomorrow." She said before leaving, "Goodnight." She said over her shoulder.

Ella watched her go, "I'm going out," She stated, before anyone could protest she showed them she had the communicator they had given her. "Call me whenever you want. I'll be home in a few hours."

"Where are you going Ella?" Starfire asked her confused

"I need to be alone." Ella answered simply before leaving.

Beast Boy left to follow Raven while everyone else began slowly making dinner. He took the steps up the stairs and opened the door to the slightly cool night air of summer. Raven had her legs over the edge of the roof, very unlike herself, when she turned to greet Beast Boy. "What are you doing up here?"

"I came to make sure you were okay." He answered, sitting next to her and facing her cross-legged.

Raven laughed once bitterly. "Thanks. You're always making sure I'm okay."

"I'm your friend. I enjoy it." He teased, "But you didn't answer my question."

"You didn't ask."

"Are you okay?"

"As good as I'll be till this is over."

Beast Boy turned to so he was facing the sunset instead of Raven and put his arm around her shoulder. She stiffened a bit before relaxing again. ". . . Thank you, Beast Boy." She said curtly.

Beast Boy purposefully tightened his grip, just to bug her and see if she noticed. "Of course Raven."

Raven sighed as the sky turned dark and they just stayed like that. Slowly she began to nod off and passed out on his shoulder.

* * *

Beast Boy was watching as the girl ran toward him from a few feet away and wrapped her arms around him tightly, afraid. He couldn't help but laugh and his arms made a there way around her waist and hugged her back. "I'll protect you." He found himself saying.

The girl nodded against his skin and once again he found himself full force with how she smelled to him. Like a soft floral scent and yet not quite that. He found that neither of them had moved and the girl had stiffened a bit. "I trust you." She whispered.

He was surprised at that, but yet somehow happy, "You can. I promise you that you can trust me with anything."

"I believe you." She whispered again. Her voice was too quiet to identify but he was sure if he smelled her he'd recognize the scent anywhere.

* * *

Beast Boy woke up then, seeing it was probably about 2:00a.m. because of the sky.

He realized his arms were around something, and that he was leaning against one of the machines on the roof while his arms were around Raven's waist. She was asleep on him and her hands were on his chest like a pillow for her head. If she was awake she'd probably turn bright red and bolt, but he didn't move.

The wind blew and a he breathed in the cool ocean air- he froze. He smelled the scent again this time he knew it exactly. "Raven?"

She stirred slightly. "Raven?" He moved his hands up to her shoulders

This time her eyes opened, "What?" She sat up and he released her, stiffly sitting up as well. "What time is it?"

"My guess: about 2:00a.m." He rolled his shoulders a bit, "We must've fallen asleep last night."

Raven noticed how tense he was, and not because of sleeping on a cold roof, "Something wrong?"

"No." His answer was too quick. He cursed himself in his mind

"Another dream?" Raven offered. She could feel the tension rolling off him in waves.

He nodded, "I- I need to talk to Ella." He dashed off the roof, leaving her alone as he ran down the stairs. He found the door that had **ELLA **written on it and knocked.

Ella looked tired as the door opened, "Beast Boy?"

"You're in deep trouble." He growled at her as he walked past her into her room.

Ella shut the door surprised, "All right, what's this all about?"

Beast Boy began to pace around her room, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" She hissed

"Who my supposed 'soul mate' is." He snapped

"And you think you've identified her have you?" Ella sounded amused. In her mind he'd never guess.

"I dreamt her scent in my dream."

"So?" She scoffed.

He rounded on her, "Raven smells exactly like her."

* * *

AHAHAHA! You are all probably REALLY pissed at me for letting the chapter ened there. But that was my intention. SO OH FUDGING WELL! HA!

But please don't stop reading. It'll be up soon. Maybe. I don't know. DEAL WITH IT.

Ha ha, just kidding. But anyway, hope you enjoyed it. LATER!


	12. You Cheater!

Okay I was GONNA be a total bitch and make you guys wait like, a week or something, but I'm just too bored. And like I said, I found my original story so it was already made and everything.

* * *

**You Cheater!**

Ella stared at him, "You . . . _smelled_ her?" He nodded, suddenly she smacked his shoulder, "Beast Boy, you damn cheater!"

He glared at her, "This is no time to be joking Ella."

"So you found out who your dream girl is," She sat back down in the middle of her bed so she could watch him, "So what? Now you can _pursue_ her." She giggled

"If _Raven_ is my dream girl then _you're_ my daughter." He scoffed

"I am your daughter." Ella said plainly.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Oh yeah, cause_ that's_ likely to happen."

Ella's eyebrow raised and a flashlight appeared next to her on her bed. She pulled a chunk of her hair over her shoulder and shined the flashlight on it. The tint of her hair was green. "I look a lot like Raven, but I still am part demon, human, _and_ animal."

Beast Boy froze, becoming rigid and stiff. "D-Does she know?"

"Yes."

He felt woozy, "A-And she's o-okay with t-that?"

"No."

That made him feel a little better. "But she knows?"

Ella nodded, "Remember yesterday when we were talking about your special little dreams?" He nodded, "And you were begging Raven to tell you who it was?" He nodded again, "And I said it would be too embarrassing and she almost strangled me?" Another nod. "Add in the information you just learned." Ella grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door, "Think about it." She said before shoving him out her door and shutting it behind him.

Beast Boy stood frozen outside her door. His mind slowly digesting what Ella had just cruelly implied toward his relationship with Raven. But was it cruel . . . the other option just seemed to insane. Him and _Raven_? That was impossible, not to mention completely psychotic for anyone to even _consider_-.

"Beast Boy?" He turned around to see the object in question staring at him. "What are you doing? Aren't you going to talk to Ella?"

He stared black, blinking a few times to clear his mind before he answered, "I- I changed my mind." He replied, he swept past Raven and headed into the common room. His hope was diminished as Raven followed him. He stopped to stare at her, "Something up?"

Raven crossed her arms suspiciously, "Something tells me you already talked to Ella."

"What makes you say that?"

Raven's eyebrow twitched up in a question, "Instincts. I think she told you something you didn't want to hear." Raven accused.

Beast Boy began to sweat a bit considering she wasn't far off. He shook his head, "There's nothing bad that Ella could tell anybody."

Raven smirked, "That isn't completely true." She said mostly to herself. He knew exactly what she was talking about but did his best to look at her confused, she shrugged. "You don't want to know." Raven replied to his unspoken question, she turned and walked back towards her room.

Beast Boy waited until he faintly heard her door close before making his way towards his own. He sat on his bed and stared at his hands . . . it was true . . .

Ella picked up a pillow that had fallen off her bed and placed it back into place. She didn't sit down though and left to look out her window with her hands on the window sill . . .

Staring out the sunrise, Raven shut her window and closed the curtains before falling into a restless sleep . . .

* * *

_"You can't hide from me." A dark voice laughed as Ella ran. _

_Ella stopped running and looked up at the four eyes that looked back. "I can fight." Her hands glowed at her sides._

_Trigon laughed again, "You don't know me as well as your mother, do you?" He said bitterly, "I have more power then you could possibly-."_

_"Maybe before she destroyed you. But I know all your power comes from within me. I control my powers so I can control you, or at least a part of you. I hear what you know. I'm not afraid of you!" Ella threatened. Her hands glowing along with her eyes. "You can't make me be afraid of you."_

_Trigon's eyes somehow became more hateful, "Fear is pointless."_

_"Then why are you so mad?" Ella sneered, "Fear is what you feed off of from people, and you can't lie about something so important!"_

"Ella?"

_"It is not your place to tell me what I'm allowed to do!"_

"Ella! Wake up!"

_"Watch me!"_

"ELLA!"

Raven jerked back as Ella sat upright, her breathing was heavy and her eyes were wide. They calmed eventually when she saw Raven, "What are you doing here?"

"Waking you up. It's almost ten." Raven got up from kneeling on her bed, "Get up."

Ella pulled the blankets off to reveal her leotard only, she had also found the habit of sleeping in uniform like the rest of the Titans. "Turn around." Raven faced the wall as she heard a drawer open behind her, "What's on your mind?"

"Like you don't know."

"I'd rather you tell me then me basically stealing it from you. Tell me what you're worried about."

Raven sighed, "I think something's wrong with Beast Boy."

"Why do you care?" Something clicked, most likely Ella's belt coming off.

"He's a member of my team, why shouldn't I care?"

Something moved again, "I noticed you didn't use the word family."

Raven exhaled, "The Titan's _are_ like family to me but Beast Boys . . . different."

"Different how?" Ella persisted

Raven bit her lip, "I don't know, but he's closer to me then the rest of the Titans."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Possibly . . . I don't think that along the lines of our relationship that you're probably thinking along would be such a good thing. I don't open up to people well and something like that probably wouldn't work for someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

"Easily irritated, normally bitter, always pushing people away. Not to mention my emotion driven powers-."

"Don't even start with me on that." Raven heard something slip over her, "My powers, believe it or not, are the same yet I'm not pushing people away."

Raven scoffed, "That's not possible."

"I'm the living proof Rae," Ella pulled something else on, "You can turn around now."

Raven did and saw her tying her shoes. "You can't have emotion driven powers Ella."

"I do though Raven. The only reason that you're still having trouble with them has nothing to do with what _drives_ your powers Rae, it's whose in charge of them."

"So you're saying this is my fault?" Raven's irritation came as if on cue.

Ella's eyes hardened, and she said nothing, "Raven," Her now-tied-shoe set back to the floor, "It's not your powers you're afraid of, is it? You lie every day to yourself to make the pain go away." Ella had got up and was not standing a few feet away from Raven, "You need to talk to someone Raven. But it's not me." Ella walked past Raven and out her door.

Raven glared after her, even as the door shut. Ella knew more about Raven every second and yet Raven knew hardly anything about her. Ella was headstrong, very outgoing, not one to keep her mouth shut, very smart, and someone that was easy to talk to. The only things Raven knew about her personality.

* * *

Beast Boy finally left his room sluggishly and felt he needed to talk to Ella again. He got up and after a few minutes of slow walking, finally found her door. He knocked and it opened, but not to the right person, "Raven?"

"Ella left a few minutes ago, I was just leaving." Raven walked past him and he ran after her, now fully awake.

"Raven, are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He stated sternly, "You're lying to me and I want to know why."

Raven gritted her teeth, "It is _none_ of your business."

Beast Boy only looked concerned when she glanced at him, "_Please_?"

Raven stopped and they both stared at each other, "Why do you care?"

After a few seconds Beast Boy answered, "You're like family to me, why shouldn't I care?"

Raven stared at him before evaporating into her room and leaving him to think over his last words alone. '_Why was Raven so upset about it? He was only trying to be nice and- oh, right. In the future we are family.'_ He thought.

Ella was watching fascinated as Starfire prepared one of her strange Tamaranian dishes again, she was mid sentence it appeared, "-you just never let me see you make one."

"So I do continue to make them in the future?" Starfire seemed a little relieved.

"Yes, as far as I know." Ella confirmed for her. Starfire continued to make the strange aqua colored dish while Ella seemed to study the techniques until she realized Beast Boy was laughing at her.

"Hey Ferby." Ella teased, she sat on the counter next to Star's dish

"Hey Elles," Beast Boy said, giving her one of his famous nicknames.

"Elles? Interesting choice BB." Ella commented, standing up, "We need to talk." She said once she was close enough to hug him if she wanted to. Ella grabbed his hand and dragged him into the farthest corner in the room, away from the only other occupant. "You didn't tell her did you?"

"Do you think I'm insane? Raven would murder me!" He said in hushed tones.

Ella matched his tone, "Well then you very well know that you can't tell _anybody _Beast Boy. Not Cyborg, not Starfire, not Robin, not even Silkie! Absolutely no one can know about this okay?" He nodded, "Good." She seemed satisfied before resuming her former position.

Robin walked in with Cyborg then, apparently arguing over some new design for a device Robin wanted to try out. He pecked a swift kiss on Starfire's check before getting out the ingredients for lunch.

"Please friends, where is Raven on this glorious day?" Starfire said suddenly realizing her friend was absent.

Cyborg popped his head up from the cupboard, "Yeah, where is the little witch?"

"In her room." Ella answered, "Thinking about-." Ella suddenly froze and snapped a dirty look at Beast Boy before continuing, "Stuff."

Cyborg put down his pan, "Alright BB, what'd you do?"

"Stuff." He answered, borrowing Ella's word. Ella smirked, Cyborg frowned, "It's none of your business Cy."

"Ooh," Robin closed the fridge now that all the contents had been removed. "Something interesting no doubt if _BB_ cares."

"Come on guys," Ella smiled. "If he doesn't want to talk then he won't."

"Will you?" Robin asked hopefully, Ella shook her head. "Aw!"

"What are you all talking about?" Raven stepped down from the stairs with her hood up.

Ella smacked her hand over Robin's mouth before he could ask, "Nothing," She growled at Robin before releasing him, "Where were you Rae?"

"In my room." She answered, joining them for lunch that was getting ready to be prepared. Ella gave Raven a knowing look that said she knew why, Raven looked away.

"Oh," Ella said innocently.

* * *

"Hey Raven?" Raven looked at her, "Will you come out to this new place I heard just opened? It's pretty cool to go to in the future but I don't want to go by myself." Raven looked wary, "_Please!_"

Raven sighed, "Very well."

"Do you guys want to come to?" Ella asked the others. They shrugged, "Cool."

"Actually Ella, Cyborg and I won't be able to join you." Robin said nervously, "We need to do a few updates on the tower, weapons, and the T-car."

"And I too won't be able to join you friends." Starfire said sadly, "Today I must tend to a few Tamaranian 'air-looms' that I have been neglecting."

Ella frowned, clearly not happy that only three people were going before sighing. "It's okay guys."

After lunch was done Raven, Ella, and Beast Boy left the tower. Beast Boy did not seem all to excited to be with Raven but he knew Ella wouldn't let him back out of it because she'd know if he was lying. If she knew the reason she'd say that he would have to go to apologize to Raven. Either way he was going, so why waste energy by arguing?

Nobody talked very much as they walked and Ella focused on trying to remember the old names of the street. Eventually Ella told them to close there eyes, now sure of where she was going and the complied reluctantly. She held there hands and finally stopped on the sidewalk and turned them a little, to face the café they guessed. "Okay, you can open your eyes now."

Both pair of eyes opened and seemed curious to the small café. Ella seemed a tad disappointed, "It's bigger in the future." Ella said a little sadly, "But oh well, must be the business. It _is_ new in this time." Ella walked inside followed by the two Titans. The café was titled 'The Rose'.

Ella seemed reluctant to accept the small place. Raven didn't understand how she considered the partly large place so tiny. "Exactly how is this small?"

She shrugged, "I didn't say it was _small_, I said it was smaller."

There was the upper area of the café that had table around the edges, after about 4 yards it let down into a lower area inside where most of the tables and booths were. There was a stage that had black curtains and Raven glanced at Ella dully, "Miss the stage?"

Ella smiled, "No, they have a singer here if you request her. Otherwise they play whatever you want." A waiter brought them to a table in the higher area and Ella stopped her before she could leave, "Here you go." She said, handing her a piece of paper. The woman smiled and walked away.

"What was that?" Raven asked, finally whispering to Ella. Beast Boy wasn't listening.

"You'll see."

The curtains opened and a young girl, probably seventeen with black hair stood with a microphone in hand, "We have a request for a song everybody." Many people were scattered through out the place, "This person has requested that a message be read before the song to a friend. Apparently this is a song supposedly meant that the friend should be singing this," They cleared there throat, "**About her parents. I know her life was hard and that she loved her mother and hated her father. Her mother sings the chorus, the rest is sung by her about her father**_." _The woman folded the note back up and walked off the stage as the song began.

Ella watched Raven's face. Both of their expressions were unreadable. The piano started and she noticed the song vaguely as My Immortal. If fit as an abused daughter until:

"_When you cried I'd, wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd, fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_."

After that is sounded like an abused daughter again. Raven turned to her, "Why did you play this song?"

The song finally began singing again, Ella stared at her hard, "_Your voice it chased away all of the sanity in me_." Ella continued eye contact with Raven as the mark of Trigon appeared on Ella's hand, "_These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's too much that time cannot erase_."

Raven stared at her as the mark disappeared and she still didn't get it. Ella appeared frustrated and grabbed her wrist. Beast Boy was looking out the window when his head snapped to the two as Raven gasped. She was seeing images of things she'd forgotten.

"_I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_." An image of Raven looking afraid after having a nightmare after his demise appeared in her mind.

"_But though you're still with me," _A different image of the red emotion in Nevermore appeared looking at her, "_I've been alone all along_." Raven was now on her bed, staring at her hands.

The real Raven turned to look at Ella shocked as Ella released her images. "Why did you show me that?" Her eyes sparkled from unshed tears. Ella's eyes were still hard and she got up, a different song began playing.

Beast Boy looked at Raven concerned as she stared after Ella. "Raven?" A tear streamed down her face and she pulled her hood over her head, "What happened to you?"

Raven's back was too him, she didn't turn around. Her hands were shaking as one clutched the other wrist were Ella had grabbed her. Beast Boy saw that the café was dark and all the windows were covered. Beast Boy sat in Ella's seat that was right next to Raven and wrapped his arms around her shoulder. Raven suddenly broke down and began to cry into her hands very quietly. Nobody noticed, for the singer on the stage had come out and all eyes were on her.

She sniffled once and he felt his uniform seep through a little bit from her tears. Luckily it was absorbent and it went away. He wondered how Ella could make Raven cry like this if she was her daughter. How could a daughter do something like that to her mom? Why would she? Raven was still gripping her wrist and almost digging her nails into her wrist, too hard for anyone if they actually noticed.

His fingers began gently prying each one of hers off her wrist and after the first two her hand opened completely. Raven sat up and stared at him as if she hadn't noticed what she had been doing. All the young changeling did was looked back at her concerned. Raven wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her leotard, "I'll be fine." She answered his unspoken question. He nodded, apparently not wanting to push her on the subject.

Raven looked past him at the corner to see Ella leaning against the wall with one foot on the wall. Her arms were crossed and she was staring at her shoes guiltily. Raven didn't look away and stood out of her chair, walking towards Ella.

Ella looked up as she stood next to her, Raven's back was to him but he could steal see Ella clearly. Raven's arms were crossed, Ella said something back and her eyes turned hard once more. Raven pointed towards the table before stomping her foot with her fists clenched like an angry child. Ella glared, apparently a bit angry at Raven and shook her head and he was able to mouth out the first seven words, 'you just don't get it, do you?'.

Ella's eyes snapped to him for a second before standing up, she looked a bit like someone who had just been told by her parents that they hated her. Her eyes were understanding and yet angry, he made out more words. 'All of it was true and you know it.' She mouthed. Ella stepped back and evaporated through the walls. He pushed the curtains to his window back and saw her running away.

Raven returned to the table and sat down, she said nothing. "Do you want to go?" He asked. She nodded and he called for the check, after paying they left.

"Where's Ella?" Raven asked, her voice was hard.

"I saw her running." He answered, still worried at to what had happened, "Everything okay?"

"No." Raven answered sternly. Neither of them said anything the whole trip home, even as they reached the Tower and entered the common room.

Everyone looked up at them surprised. Raven looked around the room at the absent Ella and left before any questions could be asked. Beast Boy watched her go with fear for the young girl she was looking for.

Robin cleared his throat for his attention, "Ella came home upset. What happened between them?" He said, suggesting to Raven.

Beast Boy bit his lip, "I'm not exactly sure. Ella . . . _upset_ Raven. Then they walked away and started yelling at each other and Ella left."

"What do you mean by 'upset' Beast Boy?" Robin asked suspiciously

"Yeah, how do you upset Raven?" Cyborg agreed confused

Beast Boy shrugged, "But Ella kind of grabbed Raven's wrist and I guess she did something to her and then left to go to the other side of the room. After a few seconds Raven went to go yell at her and they started arguing. I couldn't hear them but Ella looked irritated and Raven looked pissed."

Starfire looked concerned, "Are our friends alright?"

"I don't know Star. I can't tell you for sure."

* * *

Ella wiped a tear from her eye before kicking a punching bag she'd created with her powers in her room. The words of the fight ran through her head:

_Raven walked over and glared at Ella, "You think you're so funny don't you?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about." Ella replied icily. She'd heard where Raven's thoughts had gone and they weren't in the right place._

_"Oh really?" Raven had responded just as coolly, "You think it's funny to freak me out so Beast Boy," Her hand snapped to the table's direction, "Can comfort me? Do you think that will make everything okay for you?" Raven had stomped her foot like a three year old._

_Ella shook her head in pity, "You just don't get it do you? I told you that you needed to get over things and I was trying to help!" Her eyes glanced at the scared Beast Boy across the room. "You probably never will get it. Everything was true and you know it."_

Ella's hatred flared up in her for some reason and the punching back set fire in her own special way. She watched the fire diminish the object before realizing what she was doing and stopping it from setting the room ablaze. Ella looked down and saw what she knew would be there. The marks of red curves and jagged lines covered her body.

She laughed bitterly and quietly, "Figures you'd try your luck now." The marks hurt for a split second before evaporating.

Ella's head snapped up as the voice from a certain person drifted up to her. They were clouded with rage, fear, and irrationality. Ella's hands snapped to her head to try and cover the sounds, but they only got louder. Her hands glowed next to her head and the room covered itself with her shield. She put her hands down and sighed in relief as the sounds were now blocked out, along with who was trying to find her.

* * *

Raven stormed down the hallway, trying to calm herself in vain attempts. Her hands were clenched into fists at her side. Finally she reached the door she was looking for and glared up at the name. Raven took in a cleansing breath before breathing out and attempting to faze through the door.

Surprised her hands flinched away from the shock that met her hands instead. She saw and felt Ella's hurt that felt like burning beneath her veins. Could she feel that too? Raven touched the door again and tried to faze through with the same result. Her hands snapped back once again as the only slightly dulled pain replaced it, never the less it still would be too much for any one person. What was Ella doing?

Raven backed away from the door and walked up to the roof. She had forgotten to meditate in a while, normally something so important couldn't be forgotten but ever since Ella had come . . .

No, it wasn't possible that she was right about anything. Raven opened the door to the roof and began chanting, "Aza rath Metrion Zinthos." Slowly, she was beginning to calm down and felt everything that was troubling her ebb away. 'Everything is going to be alright' she told herself. 'We'll find a way to get rid of him again. They got rid of him without me, with me it will be all to easy.'

"Are you so sure about that?"

Raven's eyes snapped open to find herself alone on the roof. "He can't be here." She told herself, "He's not my problem anymore."

"But I'm your daughters. Don't you care about her Raven?" Raven felt her eyes closing against her will. She forced them back open.

"You're not here. It's not possible. I got rid of you!"

"I'm always with you daughter. The bond between yours and your daughter's mind is strong, and that allows me to contact you as well." Raven felt some strange sensation creep around all of her body.

"What are you doing to me?" Raven's eyes had closed and she found that she could not open them. She struggled and finally found all the weight gone, but when she opened them she saw the place of the fire and brown cave she had visited before she had given herself over to Slade. "No . . ."

She turned around as the voice started again, the looming black shape of her father stared down at her with four red eyes. "Yes, you see I have decided Ella might be too strong for me to take over. She can force down everything you couldn't without feeling any of the pain at all. All because of you, if I get rid of you, what obstacle am I left with?"

Raven backed away slowly, staring up at him in shock before her eyes hardened, "Ella wouldn't let you do something like that to me."

"Ella has no idea I'm here. She doesn't feel the pain anyway, how could she feel it leave her?" The palm of his hand flipped up towards Raven. Raven fell to the ground on her hands and knees; she refused to give him the satisfaction of a scream. "Your daughter deals with this every second of the day and yet she acts completely different from the way you are acting. She swallows her torture every day."

Raven felt hot tears stream down her face, breathing was becoming difficult but she talked anyway, "Shove . . . it." She gasped out, "Ella is . . . a lot . . . stronger then . . . me. I know . . . more about . . . you." Raven finished.

* * *

Ella released her shield and she looked out the window to try and calm herself. She'd been trying to get rid of the marks after they had suddenly appeared again but he had yet to give up.

"What is he doing?" She demanded to no one. Then Ella gasped as a faint trail of some strange physical pain snapped upon someone. "Raven!"

Ella bolted out the door without cloak or coat so everyone could see the marks she bore.

* * *

Starfire looked up as Ella ran past her. "Friend? What is-?" Starfire gasped as Ella stopped to look at her, Raven's former marks burned on her skin.

Ella didn't appear to care, she looked desperate and angry." Raven is in trouble!" She gasped. Starfire nodded and followed the girl as fast as she could up to the roof.

Ella didn't bother to open the locked door with a key. Her arms crossed above her head and her hands glowed, the snapped to her side and the door shattered. Both girls ran through and gasped.

Raven was on her hands and knees with red electricity jumping all around her. Ella's hands formed fists and Starfire called the other Titans. They were up in a second staring at the same scene. Ella growled, "How could he?"

She stepped out of the circle. Robin grabbed her arm, "What are you doing? That will kill you!"

Ella jerked her arm away, "No, it won't." Ella darted away from them and touched Raven's back. Her hands light blue, like Raven's when she was healing someone. Ella's hands now bore the same electricity as Raven but she appeared to feel nothing. Raven screamed and everyone stared at the two, unsure of what to do.

"Stop!" Ella's eyes were closed. She didn't appear to be talking to them. "I said stop!"

Raven's electricity ebbed away slowly along with Ella before suddenly Ella was knocked backwards and into the wall behind them. They stared at her before looking back at the weak Raven. Raven was unconscious on her side, facing them.

Ella got up, groaning a bit. Her whole body jumped with 10x more electricity then Raven and her body was still covered in Trigon's marks. Ella didn't seem to notice all too much but instead of screaming in pain as they thought she might, Ella's movements were simply slower. The girl walked over to the edge of the roof and stared down before in one quick movement diving over the edge.

The Titans (who were next to Raven now) rushed over to the side and looked over the edge to see what had become of the teenager. She was alright it seemed, Ella walked over to the edge of the water and collapsed to her knees as Raven had before. Every Titan but Cyborg who remained with Raven flew over the edge: Starfire with Robin in hand and Beast Boy in the shape of a hawk.

Ella's sides were heaving and she seemed to be speaking in a different language. Only some words were able to be heard by how fast she was talking and because of what strange language she was speaking. Most of them were insults or threats but then she gasped and her head snapped up and stared over the ocean with a strange look on her face.

Beast Boy was just as scared as the other for both girls. He stepped forward but this time there was no objections from Robin or Starfire. Ella was breathing heavily and still muttering threats and profanities, but she seemed to be holding up. Beast Boy was only a few feet away when she suddenly stood up, slowly and hesitantly.

Ella's hands were glowing red, very unlike her. She stood there and slowly all the electricity went into her hands and the energy ball became very large. Once it was all out of her she released it into the air and shot off after it. Ella flew right in front of it and made a slicing movement, it exploded in the air.

Starfire was in the air in an instant of Ella's falling but another figure beat her to it. Raven caught the girl in her hands and lowered her to the roof where the rest of the Titans met her frightened. They stared at her, waiting for an answer as to what had happened. "I have no idea what he did to us." She answered solemnly.

Raven put her down on the ground with Ella's head on her lap. Ella was not awake and seemed like a peaceful monster in her marks. Raven was too busy staring at the girl she didn't notice an arm that wrapped itself around her shoulders in a form of a comfort.

The Titans stared at the owner of the arm that also stared down sadly at Ella. Robin held Starfire back for some reason he didn't want her to make Raven notice. Cyborg also stared at the green changeling who was touching Raven. The three each looked at each other, each with expressions that said the same thing, 'did we miss something?'

Beast Boy finally moved away after a time that seemed like eternity. He moved to pick up Ella and Raven finally snapped out of her trance to realize that the Titans were staring at her. She didn't look at them but merely pulled her hood up over her head before they could see a blush that was beginning to warm her cheeks.

Her passive expression didn't change as Ella was carried down into her room and placed under her covers. The rest of the Titans left her alone with the sleeping girl. Raven sat on the edge of her bed staring down at her hands. Sure the girl was going to be okay, but what had been going on in Ella's head?

Raven turned to look at the girl, for all she know he was still bothering her. Raven moved her hand out and took the girls hand. Ella had to feel that pain every day and every second but . . . why? Raven had never had to go through anything _half_ as bad as that, even when she was being destroyed. So how could such a small girl repress all of that and act as if it didn't exist?

* * *

Yep, sadistic and masochistic little me. All the pain and abuse in my story that is soon to come as the 'special date' for Ella approaches. I will warn you now, there is not any blood, but there is a lot of screaming, pain, and discussions of suicide (most of you are like "WHAT THE HELL!?" but trust me, it's not as bad as you think . . . kind of). And through out this, there are still plenty of Beast Boy and Raven moments, so don't worry. By the way, Robin and Starfire are already dating in my story in case you didn't notice.

Until the next chapter! Later!

Side Note: The song My Immortal, sung by Evanescence is not owned by me in any way.


	13. Magic Tricks

Hey Peoples!

So, due to a request by an 'anonymous source' I will have some characters be talking about some questions you might want answered at the end of this chapter and the chapters to come. Just so no one is unsure about what is going on in the story.

* * *

**"Magic Tricks"**

_Ella simply sat and watched from above in a cage, smirking, as he scalded every creature that met his path as he rampaged through the area. Ella had seen in Raven's mind what he was doing to her and had simply blocked the connection. All of it was simple mind games and Trigon was mad because she had figured it out._

_Ella was waiting for him to figure a way out for blaming Tetra. Suddenly he reached up and scalded the cage, she waited until a hole burned before jumping out and landing in a kneeling position before standing. "You know, I think you just live to hate me."_

_He glared down at the smug little teenager, "You should be _**dead**_!"_

_Ella feigned hurt, "But then I couldn't have done your little resurrection ceremony."_

_"I could have brought you back." He growled at her.  
_

_ "But you could kill me a thousand times and I would still hold up."_

_He rounded on her, no longer pacing, "How did you figure it out? How did you know that it wasn't real?"_

_Ella shrugged, "Fear and pain are only in our minds. People could have a broken arm and have someone kick it but they could still get up. Fear is the same way, you may be afraid of something but- in the words of my mother- 'I am afraid, but that doesn't mean I can't fight.'" Ella picked up a random rock off the ground and levitated it in her hand, spinning wildly. "My pain was nothing. It was only an illusion."_

_Trigon's hand suddenly gripped her around the waist and pulled her up to eye level (for him), "It can be real if you prefer."_

_Ella struggled in his hand, pushing with her own hands on his. When he had stopped talking she looked up at him with glowing eyes, "Try it and you're dead."_

_Trigon laughed at her threat, "You threaten me? The almighty Trigon?" His eyes flickered to her glowing hand. "With mere magic?"_

_Ella's hand suddenly glittered from something silver in her hand, she squeezed the knife that was in her hand and held the point to her chest, "Magic isn't exactly what I had in mind."  
_

_ He laughed again, "You would kill yourself to save others?"_

_Ella's hand nor expression wavered, "Yes. I'm not afraid of pain or death."_

_Trigon tried to melt the knife but she shielded herself from the fire. "What's the matter Trigon? Your precious prize to valuable to risk killing?"  
_

_He screamed in irritation and dropped Ella, she landed on her side. Ella got back up with the knife still to her chest and backed out of the room slowly and keeping eye contact with him. Suddenly Tetra shot out from nowhere and sliced her arm. Ella simply stared at her blood before wiping it off with her hand and leaving the room.  
_

_ Trigon glared at Tetra, "Why did it not work? Why is she not afraid of me?"  
_

_Tetra kneeled to the floor, "She is a powerful little nuisance Master, let me take care of her. She will do what I say."_

_"And how do you plan to get her to do that?" Trigon challenged.  
_

_Tetra looked up and smiled at him. The only way to describe it was pure wickedness. "Watch me."_

_

* * *

_

Raven entered the common room early that morning, late for her. Robin was already in there, but no one else was. "Robin." She greeted him.

Robin stared at her for some reason, she ignored it and continued making her tea, placing the water in the kettle. Finally irritation won over patience, "Is there a reason as to why you are staring at me as if I've just told you that I've shot someone and threw them into a river?"

Robin shook his head to clear his thoughts and bit his lip nervously, "Uh . . . no."

Raven sighed and put the kettle in place and turned around, leaning on the counter. "Tell me what is bothering you, you are sincerely annoying me right now."

Robin rustled his hair a bit to try and calm down, "Well, yesterday-."

"I already told you I didn't know anything." Raven interrupted, assuming the wrong thing.

"No! Not that um, well when you caught Ella yesterday and were on the ground you kind of . . . well you let Beast Boy put his arm around you like you were . . . uh . . . yeah." He finished. Practically ready to explode.

Thankfully Raven had put her hood up before entering the room, she stared at him icily, "Robin, where exactly is this going?"

Robin gulped. "Just that, well . . . ever since Ella got here you two have been kind of . . . _close_ lately." He finished

Raven still looked irritated, "Ella can be very influential Robin, everywhere she wants to go Beast Boy is going or he is the only one who can go. Ella simply drags me along for the ride because she claims I'm too dull." Raven snapped before turning back around to shut off the stove for her now steaming pot.

Robin was thankful for the break of awkward silence when Starfire came into the room, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Good morning friends." Starfire gave Robin a kiss on the cheek before Raven nodded a greeting to her as she poured her tea, "Has Ella awakened yet friend Raven?"

Raven sipped her tea and shook her head, "I was with her all night. She didn't wake up but she winced once. I don't know why but a cut was on her arm but I healed it. My guess is _he_ gave it to her or she did something stupid."

Starfire looked confused, "Please friend, explain."

Raven put her cup on the counter. "When you are unconscious, meditating, or any other time, he can contact you. My guess is after Ella defeated his little power surge he began to yell at her and she threatened him back. You'd have to ask her when she wakes up though, I can't be positive about anything." Raven picked her cup back up.

They looked up as the door opened again and Cyborg entered the room, followed by Beast Boy. They were arguing about some video game Raven could care less about. She refilled her cup, even though it was hardly half empty before turning back around to her surprise to see Beast Boy standing in front of her. "Yes?" She asked surprised

"How's Ella?" He asked, but by the way he said it, it sounded more directed to her well being then Ella's.

"Ella is fine. She hasn't woken up yet." Searching for a distraction she changed the subject that gave her an escape. "Actually I was going back into her room to stay with her again."

"Oh okay." He stood aside and she passed him, trying not to look hurried as she headed toward the door, for some reason feeling sick.

He hadn't realized the Titans had been staring at him, "What?" He asked confused before frowning, "I was just asking if Ella was okay."

"I don't know man. Yesterday on the roof was a little . . . weird." Cyborg commented

Beast Boy shrugged, "She looked freaked. I was just trying to be nice." In actual fact he hadn't realized what he was doing until it had happened.

"Yeah whatever man." Cyborg smirked.

* * *

Ella felt her senses slowly coming to her and slowly realizing that someone was occupying the edge of her bed. She peeked one eye open, seeing the back of Raven before pretending to be asleep again.

Raven sighed in relief. She was able to escape the sudden awkward atmosphere in the room with Beast Boy. Looking up at the peacefully sleeping mind-reader helped her relax a little more. Raven suddenly felt very bored-like which was not common for her. If she meditated Ella might wake up and she wouldn't notice. What else was there to do in Ella's room?

Raven got off the bed and began searching the book collection that Ella had on a black wooded shelf. Most of them were fairy tales, but one had no title. Raven picked the book out of the shelf and examined the white plain cover. Nothing gave any hint as to what was on the inside. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

The lock opened without breaking and she opened it. The pages were black and the lines were white. All the writing had been written in an elegant silver hand and looked as if they were poems Ella had written. Raven would have closed the book . . . had she not been so curious as to what a mind-reader thought.

Raven flipped to the Table of Contents Ella had apparently made for herself. Raven flipped to the one title 'Sweet Innocence'. Ella apparently had a lot of time on her hands considering how many pages had been written on.

**'Sweet Innocence'  
****You love to hate me****  
Hate to fear me  
****Envy what I can see****  
You poor sweet innocent things  
Pity your sweet normal lives****  
Feel jealousy towards those unlike you  
Fear is only a mind game****  
Used to immobilize those who are weak  
Weakness is a game of truth****  
Are you weak or are you strong  
It's not my place to choose  
But I can hear what you chose**

Raven re-read the poem and stared at it in confusion. Then she read the date and smirked, realizing the inspiration for her dark little poem. It was the date they had run into the girls with the lollipops who had made fun of them. Ella apparently wasn't very satisfied with the results and had written a poem instead. What amused Raven was the way Ella thought of them.

Poor innocence contaminated with envy, like little experiments. Raven flipped the page to see a much more difficult one to understand.

**'Fear is a Trick'**

**One day I will kill him**

**A resurrection would be cruel when I'm done**

**Fearing him would be pointless**

**A simple waist of time**

**There is nothing funny about it**

**Yet I can't help but think**

**If all his games are mind tricks**

**Where is the real power behind it?**

**I found it and I will beat it**

**I said it before **

**Fear is the smoke and mirrors behind his tricks**

**So when the mirrors break **

**And the smoke goes out the window**

**What's Left?**

Raven had a feeling Ella wouldn't be to happy if she continued reading through her personal thoughts so she closed the book and placed it back it on the shelf.

Raven heard clapping and she turned around to see a smug Ella, sitting up in bed. "Congratulations Raven. You're the first one to read my book and put it back."

"I-." Raven became very nervous, "I didn't mean to invade your privacy Ella. I'm sorry."

Ella simply shrugged and used her magic to retrieve the book. She opened it to a certain page, apparently having memorized the poem pages and began to read:

"Sometimes things change and I can't do a thing about it

Sometimes you have to suck it up and **deal with it**

Sometimes people aren't happy with your decision

But my outlook is, simply shove it

Whoever can't support me is not worth fretting over

I'm not a public figure, I'm a little girl

Someday I get to laugh at this

Someday I get to forget this

But then I know it's not today

And then I know I have to wait."

Raven stared at her, "When did you write that?"

Ella closed the book and got out of bed to put it back, "When I discovered what I was and didn't kill myself." Ella said in disgust, "You know when I wrote about the 'innocents' though, write?" Ella turned to Raven with her hand still in the shelf.

Raven nodded, "I found that one sort of funny actually." She smiled

Ella smiled back, "I think I should go make an appearance, shouldn't I?"

Raven pretended to be confused, "I thought you weren't a public figure."

"In this household I am." Ella laughed. "Come on."

* * *

The Titans looked up as Raven entered the room with her cup alone. "Is she up yet?" Cyborg asked

Raven put her cup in the sink and turned to the door without answering, "Get your scrawny little but in here." She snapped at the door.

The door slid open and it revealed a freshly clothed Ella walking to the edge of the platform. Her hands flew up in a 'V' shape as if to show herself off. "Surprise!"

"Ella!" Starfire shouted and zoomed past the surprised Titans, Ella was soon wrapped in a bone-crushing hug, "Oh friend, I have missed you!"

Ella laughed, "It's cool Star. I'm all better now." Starfire released her but was still smiling hugely.

Robin got up and patted Ella on the back, not being one for hugs. "Welcome back." He was still smiling anyway.

Cyborg ruffled Ella's hair a bit, "Nice to see you awake squirt."

"Oh gee thanks Cyborg," Ella said, playfully sarcastic.

Beast Boy was next, both Ella and Raven could sense the awkward tension coming off him, though only Ella knew why. Beast Boy grinned anyway, "Hey, you're up!"

"No duh!" Ella laughed and hugged him, so he wouldn't feel strange hugging her first. He hugged her back and then they both let up. All eyes then turned to Raven who was leaning against the wall.

She merely looked bored, "We made our peace, and we're fine now."

Ella grinned, "Yeah, Raven read my diary when I was asleep. I read one to her to tell her we were cool."

"You have a diary!?" Beast Boy shouted

Ella glared at him, "You touch it and you die."

"I thought it was a poem book, not a diary." Raven stated pointedly.

Ella pulled a lock of stray hair behind her ear, "Well, they were poems about my thoughts so technically it's a diary."

Raven nodded in agreement, dismissing the subject. Beast Boy on the other hand continued to press the matter, "What diary?"

"Mine." Ella said, purposefully annoying him.

"What's it look like?" He pressed.

"A book with writing in it. Now shut up or I'm going to smack you." Ella said, teasing.

Beast Boy pouted while Robin went to a more pressing matter. "Raven said you hurt your arm while you were sleeping, are you okay?"

Ella stared at Raven who looked away, "Yeah. I just . . . demonstrated."

"Demonstrated what?" Starfire questioned curiously

Ella bit her lip before turning her hand in a circular movement. Her magic eventually created an orb that had something shimmering inside of it. After a few seconds it fell out of her orb and into the palm of Ella's hand. A silver knife now rested there.

Cyborg snatched it out of her hand and stared at it, "Where did you get this?" He demanded

It flew out of his hand and back into Ella's. "It's mine. I made it with my magic."

"In your sleep?" Raven persisted, also surprised at her new 'toy'.

Ella nodded, "Trigon threatened to hurt me so I made this and threatened to kill myself. It worked, without me he'd have nothing and he knew I was serious-."

"Ella!" Robin's hand gripped her wrist with the knife in it and glared at her, "Killing yourself is not the way out of this." He said sternly.

Ella jerked her wrist away, "That depends on the situation were in Robin." No one said anything but continued staring in horror, "I'm not afraid of it, if I disappeared you wouldn't remember me." Ella suddenly smirked and threw the knife at the space between the kettle and the handle. "And I have excellent aim." She teased.

Raven stepped forward in the group, "Death isn't exactly something you joke about Ella. If you had died last night simply because of pain-."

"Your pain was in your mind Raven. An, and I quote 'Fear is the smoke and mirrors behind his tricks so when the mirrors break and the smoke goes out the window what's left?'. Well simply nothing but shattered glass and an empty room. Real pain is completely different. I could still deal with it but sometimes people would rather be dead then endure pain." Ella lectured them. "But then again, like I said, it all depends on the situation." Ella held out her hand and the knife flew back to it.

Robin shook his head, "That's not an option for you any longer. It won't have to be."

Ella looked him right in the eyes (mask), "We'll see." She replied simply

"You'd be so ready to give up your life?" Raven questioned skeptically.

Ella backed away from the group so now she was on the outside. She flipped knife so now it was facing her and held it to her chest, "Try me." She smirked at the scared expression on everyone's face. "I'm just kidding people!" Ella put the knife down, "I wouldn't kill myself when it would be pointless."

Raven glared at her but everyone looked on in shock. "Fear is only a mind game." She quoted, "Apparently you don't play games."

"Nope." Ella made the knife evaporate and both girls felt the tension in the atmosphere decrease greatly. "But then again, the poor sweet innocents are pitiful and I might just play a few games with them."

"Poor sweet innocents?" Beast Boy asked, so far Raven and Ella had appeared to be quoting some poem book or something.

Ella shook her head as she laughed. "Just, don't worry about it Beast Boy."

Beast Boy shrugged and turned back to the channel he had recently been watching along with Starfire, Cyborg, and now Raven. Robin on the other had was still looking over Ella, almost studying her. "What?"

He sighed and looked at her face, a very unreadable expression on his face. "This isn't just about you Ella." He whispered to her. Ella listened quietly. "Raven would never forgive herself if you disappeared or killed yourself over something as stupid as this."

"It's not stupid Robin." Ella replied, matching the volume of his voice. "And like I said before," Ella began to walk away and turned halfway back to him. "You won't remember me anyway." And with that, she turned and left the room.

* * *

Raven stared at her, "How do you find so many songs with unintentional meanings?"

Ella shrugged, "It's a gift."

The Titans reached them then and looked excited and happy, Raven pointed at Ella, not needing to have the ability to read minds to know there question. "Blackmail."

They all nodded and Ella frowned. "It was not-!" She stopped mid sentence. "Okay maybe a little."

"I liked the song choice, matches your poetry." Beast Boy teased.

Ella grinned, "That's why I chose it."

Raven glared at Ella, "Never . . . again." She growled. Ella looked frightened before nodding.

"Okay I promise." Ella said, smiling again.

"Good." Raven nodded in approval. "I'm just glad the spotlight didn't work very well."

"You're welcome!" Ella laughed. "Technical malfunctions are fun."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Nothing is coincidence when I'm with you."

"Nope." Ella agreed.

Starfire pulled Robin back out after a little while and Cyborg went out to join a group of people dancing. Ella walked to the other side of the room to watch what her two future parents would react to being alone.

Raven leaned irritatedly against the wall with her hood up and arms crossed. Beast Boy had his hands in his pockets next to her and really didn't feel like doing anything. Very unlike his normal routine. Raven noticed this as well and eyed him questioningly, "Aren't you going to dance?"

He shook his head, "I don't really feel like dancing with anyone. I suck at dancing for fast songs, you know that." He joked

Raven dismissed the subject with a shrug. Looking across the room she found Ella talking to a somewhat attractive young man who was clearly interested, clearly she wasn't. Eventually Ella looked away boredly and he gave up, walking away to go flirt with some other girl. Ella's eyes met Raven's instantly and gave Raven a knowing look.

Raven's gaze glanced at Beast Boy who was watching everyone else with little interest. He seemed very content with just sitting there. Raven glanced back at Ella who looked irritated with his reaction. Raven smirked and Ella glared back, suddenly a smile crept across her face and she was lost in the crowd.

Beast Boy looked up as the lights dimmed and the music slowed. Raven didn't exactly seem to care but he wondered if her daughter had anything to do with it. He looked at the DJ table where a shadow hopped away, he rolled his eyes. "Of course." He muttered.

"Did you say something?" Raven asked him, she seemed to have been thinking about something and his words tore her thoughts from her mind.

"No, just talking to myself." He teased. He gestured to the DJ table, "What's with Ella?" He asked casually. He had to pretend he didn't know what was going on.

Raven looked away and shrugged, "Who knows. I don't know everything about her."

Beast Boy smiled at Raven, "Yeah, who knows what's going on in her mind."

Raven didn't say anything but the song now seemed endless to them both. Raven searched the crowd for the girl who was causing the trouble, she was nowhere to be found. Beast Boy was doing the exact same thing but because of his animal qualities he'd be able to find the mischevious girl easier then Raven might.

Yet he was at a loss for the girls place either. Then a girl came out from the bathroom looking a little weird. Raven examined her emotions specifically and they seemed a little concerned. The brunette looked around the room carefully before heading back inside the bathroom. Beast Boy shared a look with Raven that made them both realize something was up.

He waited for her in the same spot while she ran through the crowd and into the bathroom. Once inside the brunette was alone, pampering her face with powder and applying a fresh layer of lip gloss from her black clutch. She looked up, "Oh my gosh! You're a Teen Titan aren't you? Raven right?"

Raven nodded, "Is . . . everything alright in here?"

The girl closed the purse after putting everything inside. "Yeah fine. Actually I'm not really sure 'cause this really weird girl ran in here freaking out about something and I went outside to see if someone was like following her but no one was there. She had a hat covering her face so I couldn't really see her."

"Was her coat and hat black like her hair?" Raven asked, stunned.

The brunette looked up, "Yeah, how'd you know that. Oh right duh, super powers. Sorry a little slow. Anyway she just kind of slammed the stall shut and when I came back like no one was there. It's still locked though, that one." The girl pointed to the only locked door and left.

Raven sensed the room to see if anyone was there. The brunette had been right and if Ella had been here she wasn't in there anymore. Raven left the bathroom and came back to meet Beast Boy, the song had changed. "What's up?"

"Apparently Ella might have been in there, but the girl that saw her only saw her for a second and wasn't exactly the brightest girl I've ever met."

Beast Boy nodded. "She's probably fine Raven, don't worry about it." He assured her as best as he could. "So how are you Raven?"

Raven was a little caught off guard at the question, "Er- Fine I guess." She resumed her position against the wall. "And you?"

"Same here." Beast Boy agreed, "Ugh! I'm so bored!" He complained.

"Then go dance." Raven said dully

He frowned, "I don't want to go by myself!" Then suddenly he grinned, "Raven-?"  
"No." Raven already knew his question

"Please!?" He begged, "I'll help you get Ella back!"

Raven deliberated, "No."

"Raven!" Beast Boy whined, "Please?"

Raven was about to come back with a sharp comment when she turned to look at his sincere and pleading eyes, this answer wasn't as quick, "No."

Beast Boy silently gave a small victory for her wavering decision, "_Please_?"

Raven glared at him, "Even if I _did_ say yes Beast Boy, we both know neither of us can dance."

Beast Boy smiled, "That's okay, I can wait."

Raven glowered at him before turning away.

* * *

Ella sat on the roof of the club staring up at the moon and leaning on the back of the letters for the sign. The moon had been having this strange pull on her lately, and she wasn't exactly sure why. It was like it was asking her to save it, so it would be able to shine forever and yet . . . what if she couldn't?

Ella had ran in the bathroom with these thoughts and teleported up to the roof to think, it was easier to be able to muffle the other thoughts with distance and think by herself, with just her own thoughts. When she was little she had exiled herself from everyone else so she wouldn't go insane. Every time someone entered the dark room she called her own she'd glare at them and repeat everything they thought or answer to it so they'd leave.

Eventually she was able to control herself but had yet to figure out how to completely shut off the connection she had with other people. Suddenly a seething thought popped into her head. Ella muffled her laughter with her hand and grinned at Raven's seething thought. It was powerful, so somehow it made it through the roof.

_'Why can't he just leave me alone?' Raven's mind seethed, 'Ella would get a field day out this!' _

Ella's eyebrow rose at that. Who was _he_? Then the loud peel of laughter shot over the city, this time un-muffled now.

* * *

Raven along with the rest of the club looked up at towards the roof. In the transition between songs a loud bell-like sound split across the skies. Raven growled as she vaguely recognized the sound, "Damnit." She hissed under her breath. Beast Boy stared at her questioningly, "Ella."

Beast Boy grinned at her, "Someone's thoughts a little angry?"

"I wonder whose." Raven retorted.

Beast Boy shrugged, turning back to the new song that now drowned out the laughter on the roof. '_Help?'

* * *

_

Ella heard the absence of music that made her realize the whole club could probably hear her, but she still didn't exactly care. After the music had drowned her out she calmed down until a curious thought picked at her, '_Help?_'

She looked around the roof for an air vent or something that would show her the club, then seeing the panel that led would open if she pulled it, she grabbed and snapped it up. Looking around the club, she found Beast Boy still leaning against the wall if a grumpy looking Raven.

He was looking around, his eyes searching. Ella smiled and lifted her hand, as if taking someone's chin in her hand. Beast Boy's face moved up and stared at her.

* * *

Beast Boy felt his head jerked up and looked to the direction it was facing. A shadowy feminine figure with indigo eyes stared back at him curiously. He jerked his head away to make sure Raven wasn't looking before thinking something to the figure. She turned her head to the side, still watching him before straightening it and nodding.

Both the shadows hands raised and did her pointer fingers rotated in circles. Her gaze was fixed on the DJ and he now saw her movements very robotic. The woman was rolling through music and suddenly she picked one.

Beast Boy and everyone else looked around in the club at the new song that had interrupted the other in the middle of the song. He looked up to the closing panel, the shadow was very quiet, and hopefully no one but him had noticed.

The music sounded like a tinkling bell sounds that were very high, almost annoyingly high.

He looked at Raven expectantly, she crossed her arms and refused to look at him. Beast Boy tapped her shoulder. "Raven?"

She sighed, taking his hand the music bells flipped into a rhythm. He took her to the less crowded area and had her swaying to the music just as the man started singing. "_This is what I brought you this you can keep. This is what I brought, you may forget me. I promise to depart just promise one thing. Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep."  
_

Suddenly a more rock sound began playing but still along the same beat. Raven seemed a bit surprised but didn't stop dancing. The verse repeated but a few words had been changed at the voice was lower. The song began verses of "ooooh"'s and Beast Boy spun his partner out, and then back in to the right timing.

Beast Boy kept Raven near him after the two spins and merely kept them spinning in a slow circle. He looked up at the roof's glass area just in time to see the shadow duck back down. '_I hope you're happy._' In actual fact, both persons were thinking the same thing to the same person at the same time.

* * *

Starfire was dancing with her arms around Robin's neck and his hands on her back. She opened her eyes for some reason and saw a shadow dart away, just as another one darted forward. Starfire pulled away and stared at the roof. Robin looked the same way. A couple near them did the same thing and soon the whole club was.

"Move!" Someone screamed

A large hole appeared in the middle of the floor just as a part of the roof collapsed from someone being smashed into it. Ella lay on her back, still awake. She jumped back up with her hands glowing and looking absolutely livid. A shadow with brown eyes looked back blankly. Before anyone could say anything Ella shot back out of the new hole and slammed the figure backwards.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted. All of the Titans flew or were carried or jumped up through the hole, the whole club ran outside to see the fight that now brewed on the roof.

Starfire saw Ella surrounded by three figured. Her own sister, Slade, and Vanessa. Ella's eyes darted to each one, all three standing very calm, even though Tetra was covered in dust from getting slammed into a wall.

"Blackfire! Stop!" Starfire shouted desperately. Her sister's gaze snapped to Starfire and the alien grinned.

"Hello sister dear!" Blackfire sneered.

"Deal with them. I got the runt."Tetra ordered Slade and Blackfire. The two nodded and stood in front of the Titans, blocking the way.

Ella's hands were flickering, as if her magic was draining. Ella noticed this and stared at Tetra, "What are you doing to me?"

"Ask your grandfather. You'll figure it out." Tetra taunted the young girl.

"If he can tap into me, I can tap into him." Ella muttered under her breath. Louder she called. "I can beat you without powers!"

"Well see about that." Tetra flew right at Ella, who didn't move an inch.

Ella had her eyes closed, when Vanessa was close enough, her eyes snapped open. All four of them.

"Ugh!" Ella screamed as she threw a red energy ball hurtling into Tetra who leaped over it and slammed into Ella, pinning her against the wall.

"You're good kid. But not good enough." Tetra laughed

"Try me." Ella snapped her leg up and kicked Tetra backwards.

* * *

Starfire threw rapid fire and Blackfire but it was easily dodged by her sister. Blackfire lunged at Starfire but the younger of the two burst up into the sky and came down on her instead. Blackfire blasted her off her and got back up. Starfire wasn't seen but suddenly she was slammed into a wall and thrown in the air. Blackfire flipped Starfire over with her own hold and Starfire plummeted into a different building.

Rolling away from her sister's fist that now replaced where her head had been, she tripped Blackfire as well. Both girls continued their vicious attacks that were both airborne and on the buildings.

* * *

Raven struggled with dealing Slade, more so then Starfire. She couldn't get a hold on him because his robots kept getting in the way. Robin was dealing with the robots with Cyborg as well and also trying to find where Starfire was. Cyborg was blasting and punching away, no one knew what had happened to Ella and Tetra.

Suddenly a high pitched scream pierced everyone's ears and the robots fizzed out their circuits. The Titans looked to see Tetra grabbing Ella's wrists, staring at her intently and angrily. Ella threw back her head and the scream ramped up louder then was thought possible.

* * *

_Ella stared up at the being as a little girl. "Save me." She whispered_

_"Give into your powers, trust me." A light flashed

* * *

_

_A half robot, an alien, a witch, a man in a mask, and a green man crouched down stood below her, "You can't have her!" The green one growled._

_"Watch me take her!" _

_"STOP!" Ella jumped down in front of them. "Don't hurt them!"_

_"Ella!" The witch gasped_

_"You shouldn't be here!" The masked one snapped, "We can take care of this!"_

_"NO!" Ella rounded on them, tears streamed down her face, "You can't!" Flash.

* * *

_

_"You deceived me right from the start and you know it!" She screamed at the same being, "It was all just a lie!" Another flash

* * *

_

_"I promise kid. Trust me, this won't hurt a-." **Slam!** Ella put down the rock and began running away the way she had been brought. Flash.

* * *

_

_Ella ducked behind the wall and flinched as a rock crashed into the corner of the wall she was hiding behind. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" A voice taunted. Ella sucked up the last bits of her energy and kept running. Flash.

* * *

_

_Ella struggled in vain in the woman's magic. "Let go!" Ella's head snapped in the direction of the blonde woman and her eyes glowed. "**NOW**!" A boulder slapped into the woman and the witch grabbed her._

_"Don't ever do that again!" The witch held Ella close and the child watched unfazed as the woman's hand hung limply in the rubble. Ella stared at it hard, soon she felt her father grasping her as well. Flash.

* * *

_

_"I KILLED HER!" Ella screamed at them. "SHE'S DEAD BECAUSE OF ME, ISN'T SHE?" Ella began crying with anger._

_"She's fine Ella!" The alien had her hands on her shoulders. "Please, you are scaring us." The green eyed, red headed girl begged._

_Ella's hands unclenched and the room stopped shaking. Flash._

_

* * *

_

Ella realized she was screaming and stopped. Her mind read over what was going on and she stared curiously at Vanessa. "Is my life really that bad?"

Tetra seemed stunned at the reaction, "H-How did you-?"

Ella shot the woman away from her and felt her feet touch ground again. "And for the record, I don't like being touched."

Ella's hands rose above her head in a circular shape, as if she was holding an invisible ball above her head, "I still remember. You broke that promise." The red orb emanated from her hands and shocked the remaining robots, Slade, and Tetra. Wherever Blackfire was it was probably hurting her too.

* * *

Starfire backed away from Blackfire as red lightning shot across her body. "Sister?" Starfire wasn't sure it was a trick or power that Tetra had given her, Blackfire's arms were in rigid movements as if someone was punching her and she was too stiff to fight back.

Her sister stumbled backwards, toward the edge of the roof. Starfire stared at her, wondering whether or not she had noticed what was happening. Suddenly Blackfire had reached the edge and seemed on the bridge of fainting. "Blackfire!" Starfire flew to her sister and grabbed her arm just as Blackfire fell over the edge.

Starfire grabbed her sister's wrist with both hands and pulled her back up onto the roof. With slight difficulty Starfire picked her up and flew back to where the others were, despite hating each other Starfire still were family. No matter how much they both regretted the others existence.

* * *

Ella seemed to be struggling with controlling the orb she had created. Though Trigon was a part of her and she could control his powers, he could still fight back her influence. Tetra and Slade were on the ground clutching their sides and heads. Finally Ella gave up, breathing a little heavily just as Starfire landed with her unconscious sister in her arms.

"What has-?" Starfire looked panicked but Ella silenced her with a raised hand. She had her other hand on her knee and was squatting a bit, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry Starfire." She drew in another breath, "It was . . . necessary here."

Starfire nodded and put her sister down and kneeled next to her, "What happens now friends?"

Ella walked over the passed out bodies on the floor. "A jail won't keep them. We've got to create a new place just to throw them off for a while."

Raven was still staring at the girl, "How did you do that Ella?"

Ella didn't look away from the bodies, "You never tried to tap into his power because you wanted nothing to do with him." Ella turned to face them all now, "But . . . I am what I am now. There's nothing to do but to used what I can against him and fight back. You can't change what is so why ignore it when you can fight back?"

Raven joined her, standing next to her as they examined the bodies. "I think I know just where to put them."

* * *

Blackfire groaned and rubbed her head as she woke up. Then she realized her hand wasn't on her head. The Tamaranian angrily looked down to find she was tied in some strange magic bonds she hadn't encountered. Looking up she found the two others in the same predicament. "You said I could have her!" Blackfire growled at Tetra.

Tetra didn't seemed fazed. "And you did, didn't you? Ella interfered, we just will have to make that not possible next time, won't we?"

Slade seemed annoyingly calm as well. "Do you have any idea how to get out of these?"

Tetra's eyes glowed and objects slapped a certain spot on all three of the bonds, they shattered instantly, "Ella and I have been fighting a long time. She doesn't feel like making stronger bonds because she knows I'd find a way out eventually."

* * *

Ella sat alone in her room while everyone else was asleep. The visions she had seen kept flashing through her mind of the little things that had happened when she was little, such a horrible life for someone so young. Many people had tried to protect her but when they did, guilt always flooded her whole being.

Beast Boy slept soundly as well, but his dream was confusing him:

_Beast Boy ran next to a shadow, both of them running as fast as possible and finally he saw a not very obvious crack they could slip through. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through without warning, she fell once inside from exhaustion. He pulled one arm around his shoulder and moved her out of the main attention of the doorway._

_ Once she was settled she moved a large boulder in front of the crack with her powers before sitting on her legs, "This is all my fault!"_

_Beast Boy sat down on his legs in front of her, he took her face in his hands gently so she had to look at him, "None of this is your fault. You never meant for any of this to happen!"_

_She pulled her face away and hugged her knees tightly to her body. Beast Boy pulled his arm around her in his best sense of comfort. Suddenly the bangs crashed down the hallway and the rock shattered. _

_The girl closed her eyes and held her arm up to shield herself. Moving the rock had taken a lot out of her and it was the last of her powers she could use. Then she realized that she felt no wind and opened one eye, quickly followed by the other. A large beast stood towering in front of her, protectively._

_"Beast Boy." She breathed_

_The beast lunged-._

"Get up!"

Beast Boy sat straight up, thinking to find Ella and seeing the indigo eyes from the shadow staring back at him irritatedly, "Ella?"

"Sorry no." Raven stepped out of the shadows and his eyes widened.

"R-Raven? What are you doing in my-?"

"Your thrashing could be heard all the way from my room. Not to mention the panic coming off of you in truck loads." Raven said calmly, "Alright there?"

He rubbed his head, trying to block out the fear he had sensed from the girl, "I guess."

She sat on the edge of his bed. "Want to talk about it?" He looked away, "Alright." She got up and waved goodbye, "Goodnight Beast Boy."

"Night." He muttered. The door shut behind her.

* * *

Starfire sat up in her bed as the sunlight peeked over the horizon. She yawned and changed into a fresh outfit before leaving her room. Entering the common room she found Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Robin. "Good morning friends!"

Everyone looked up and nodded or waved. Robin smiled and motion for her to sit down next to him, she did. The doors opened up again and Raven eyed the newcomer curiously, "And you're wearing that why?"

"I always wear this." Ella had the white cloak around her tightly. When Raven didn't seem convinced Ella came up with another answer, "It will make people more comfortable. Let's just leave it at that. Kay?" Everyone shrugged. "If you wanna see something weird you should see-." She stopped, "Never mind."

"What?" Cyborg asked her. "What's weird?"

"Nothing." Ella replied.

"Nah, what is it?"

Ella smirked, "Do you really want to know?"

He nodded. Ella stared at him, probing his mind before she shook her head, "No, you really don't." He took her word for it.

"What's on the agenda for today?" Raven asked sarcastically.

"I actually don't have anything planned for today Raven." Ella said sadly, "But if you want I can-."

"No. Forget I asked." Raven muttered before turning back to her book.

Ella stared up at window for some reason before shaking her head and running back to her room. Beast Boy after a few seconds slyly left the room to follow her. As a mouse he scuttled under the door and into Ella's room. On her bed Ella was sitting cross legged without her red marks or anything abnormal . . . for her. In front of her lay a glass rose that was see-through.

"What are you trying to tell me?" She muttered to it. "What do you want?"

Beast Boy kept his head carefully clear just in case her thoughts found his. Suddenly Ella smacked the rose to the floor angrily and stormed out of her room.

Mouse Beast Boy scurried over to the flower and sniffed it. Suddenly the core of the flower turned white and caused the rest of the flower to glitter. Beast Boy was too mesmerized to back away and remained staring at it. Suddenly a little orb popped out of the flower and engulfed the little green mouse, sucking it into the flower forcibly.

* * *

Ella walked around the lower part of the tower, not commonly used. It was mainly deserted and a storage area because now one came down here often. Ella suddenly felt a little light-headed and blinked in a dazed way. Suddenly her knees felt a little weak and she struggled to stay upright.

* * *

Beast Boy toppled into human form as he panicked and was thrown to the floor. "Ow!"

He got up slowly and then decided he couldn't avoid it any longer. Beast Boy looked up and examined the realm he was in. He was on a tower and the door inside was right behind him. Walking to the edge of the rock he stared down at the area, pale grass stood on the floor and the sky was a pale blue color. Everything here seemed without color or hope.

"Where am I?" He spoke to himself

"You shouldn't be here!"

He turned around to see Ella in with a black hood over her head, she seemed irritated. "Ella?"

* * *

**And that's where I'm ending it. Now, as promised, here is some commentary from Ella, Raven, and Beast Boy! **

Raven: (Glances at her comrades) What exactly are we supposed to do here?

Ella: (Shrugs) I don't know. Answer questions and stuff.

Beast Boy: What she said.

Raven: (Ignores him) Then where exactly are the questions?

**Question #1-**

Ella: That answer your question?

Raven: A bit hypocritical, isn't it?

Beast Boy: Yep

**-(Clears throat)**

All: Sorry.

**Question #1: Does Raven know Beast Boy's secret?**

Raven: (Looks at Beast Boy who is now blushing furiously with his eyes huge) What secret?

Ella: (Laughs hysterically, falling on the ground) N-No. (Giggles) She doesn't!

Beast Boy: (Glares) Next question!

**Question #2: Why wouldn't the Titans remember Ella if she left?  
**

Beast Boy: Yeah, I never got that either.

Raven: (Mutters) Shocker there.

Beast Boy: What is _that_ supposed to mean-?

Ella: (Ignoring them) Well, to answer that, technically I don't exist in this time. Therefore, if I left, the incident of me being here would never have occurred in the first place because of the time period. (Pauses) It's hard to explain.

**Question #3: Are Seina and Mithos going to be in contact with the Titans in the future part of this story?**

Ella: I think so. If the Titans bore my then I probably will call them up. I liked them.

Raven: Yeah, but the author screwed up big time on that contest thing-

**ITS NOT MY FAULT! I WAS TIRED AND I FIXED IT!**

Beast Boy: (Grinning) Looks like you hit a soft spot Raven.

Ella: We all know what Raven hit, but Beast Boy (leans toward Beast Boy) what exactly do _you_ want to hit?

Beast Boy: (Staring) WHAT?

Ella: (Falls over laughing once more).

Raven: (Eying her) Are we done yet?

**No, one last question.**

Beast Boy: Okay, what is it?

**Question #4: Why does Raven keep dancing with Beast Boy?  
**

Beast Boy: (Turns to Raven) Yeah, why do you?

Raven: Because I pity you.

Ella: (Smugly) Nuh-uh! I heard your thoughts, and you could've said no anytime you wanted to!

Raven: (Glares at Ella and crossed arms). I stand by what I said.

Ella: Well I mean dancing is one thing Raven but _hugging_ him-.

Raven and Beast Boy: ELLA!

Ella: (Confused) What? Oh my god you guys, they read the chapter! They already know!

Both: (Muttering)

**Well, that's it for those portion of questions. Thank you for reading and I will update soon. Don't worry, I'm being very good about that.**

**So. As tradition. LATER!  
**


	14. Foreverwhere vs Nevermore

Raven waited impatiently as Ella thought. "I haven't exactly been hearing any hint as to whether or not he suspects if he's my other parental unit or not."

"Then where were you all day?" Raven snapped.

"Playing hide and seek," Before Raven could interrupt Ella replied, "And that's all I'm telling ya."

Raven crossed her arms, "Beast Boy would tell me."

Ella batted her eyelashes at her, "What are you going to do? Seduce him? Because that's the only way you can make him uncomfortable enough to tell you anything about where we were. He's dealt with mean you long enough to be used to it, why not try the other way around?"

Raven snorted, "You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes, in fact I would."

"Then it's not happening." Raven walked out the door back into the hallway and turned the corner. Suddenly Ella was in front of her, "What are you-!?"

"YES! THAT'S VERY TRUE RAVEN!" Ella suddenly interrupted, clapping her hand over Raven's mouth and listening to something. She stepped aside and let Raven go, "I just saved Starfire and Robin from being caught kissing. Tell them Ella says you're welcome for me." And then she teleported back into her room.

Raven rolled her eyes and, just as Ella said, Starfire and Robin were there, talking a little too casually for a couple. "Robin. Starfire." She greeted them, walking past them she called around the corner, "And Ella says you're welcome." She enjoyed seeing both of them pale.

Now in the common room she found Cyborg playing a video game with Beast Boy, apparently they were both about tied. Her appearance went unnoticed until Beast Boy lost and heard her. He turned around on the couch, "Hey Rae!"

Raven greeted him without looking up, waving her hand slightly before putting down the book and sitting in the kitchen chair and waiting for her tea. "When did you get here Raven?" He asked in an attempt to get her to talk.

"Probably around the second lap." She answered, finding the page in her book and continuing. "How many times have you lost?"

"I'm insulted by that!"

"How many times?"

". . . twelve."

"Figures."

"But I won five times!"

"So if you weigh it out you lost seven times?"

". . . Maybe."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"A what?"

"You weren't supposed to answer me. I was just stating the obvious."

"Oh."

"Geez you two!" Cyborg interrupted there bickering. "Go in another room if you're going to fight! You're giving me a headache!" He rubbed his head.

"We weren't bickering Cyborg." Raven got up and took her now hot water off the stove and turned it off, pouring herself a cup and placing a tea bag in it.

"Then what were you doing?"

Raven shrugged as she sipped her tea.

"I think what you two are doing can count as bickering because you're arguing." Beast Boy stated, Raven rolled her eyes.

"This is a fascinating conversation and all but if you don't mind, I'd like to not be bothered." Raven sat back down and began to read again, "Is that alright with you?"

Both shrugged and went back to a new game. The doors opened and the only couple in the tower entered talking. Then about an hour later a loud laughter filled the room and Ella entered through the door, book in hand. "Wow, I thought you never forgot anything Robin but this is ridiculous to forget!"

"What did I forget?" He asked, taken off guard.

Ella held her arms up in a 'V' shape, presenting herself apparently. "Hello? Ring any bells?"

"I forgot about you?" He asked.

"If only." Raven muttered.

"No," Ella scoffed, "You never forgot to turn the alarm about watching for me off."

The whole Titans stared at one anther, "We . . . didn't?"

"Kid Flash and Jinx are the only ones who saw me, and you never told them exactly what happened after I went sleepy." Ella stated smugly. "So the whole Titan members are still out searching for me."

"Then I should turn it off-." Robin pulled out his communicator.

"NO!" Ella shouted, they stared at her, "You'll need all the Titans to deal with this new_ problem_." Ella gestured to herself, "He won't go so easily this time and we need all of them. So I vote we play a little prank on them."

"What kind of prank?" Robin asked skeptically.

She smirked.

Haha, clever name isn't it? There actually isn't actually a Nevermore in this story (Please remember to cast your opinion on that if it's possible. I haven't decided whether or not to put it in!) but you'll just have to read what Foreverwhere is. If you didn't read the little 'cast commentary' I put at the end of the last chapter, I'm just letting you know now, that's too fun to stop doing.

So, as a small recap in case you forgot, Beast Boy just got pulled into a rose and is now in some freaky fairy tale vs. death look place. And he just saw Ella in a black cloak rather then her normal white cloak.

* * *

He turned around to see Ella in with a black hood over her head, she seemed irritated. "Ella?"

"Close enough." She opened the door and motioned for him to step through. "Ella forbid us from coming here. Go!"

Hesitantly Beast Boy stepped through the jiggling realm on the other side. On the other side he was on a long and high platform, below were walls, like a maze, blocking his view of what was below him. The platform was connected to the side of the wall, but was only about 4 feet thick. If one wasn't careful, they could fall off.

The other Ella walked through the door and glared at him, "Why did you come here? Of all the places in her mind-!"

"Whoa, I-I'm in Ella's mind?" He gasped.

"What do you think the flower was for? Raven has a mirror, Ella has a flower." The girl snapped, before staring out at the maze as if she wished it would just disappear.

"Then, what emotion are you?" He asked when she was quiet for a while.

Ella looked back at him, still irritated, "Emotions aren't the only thing in people's minds." After looking hesitant she added, "I'm her memory keeper."

"Like, a gatekeeper except you protect the memories?" She nodded, "What are you protecting them from?"

Ella turned away from him and stared down. "I'm not protecting them, I'm hiding them from her." When he looked shocked she added, "This is where memories go when people are trying to hide them. Or suppress them, it's my job to keep them hidden."

Beast Boy looked over the sea of endless maze and shuddered at everything Ella had kept from showing on her happy expression. "This much?" He whispered.

Ella's memory keeper turned away from him, "She doesn't like us here -besides me of course- because they might let one out."

Beast Boy still stared at the endless sea, "Can I see one?"

* * *

Ella sat against the wall a rubbed her head, "What's wrong with me?"

Her eyes grew wide and she gasped as the scene in front of her changed.

Below him a little girl was tied to a rock and had a white cloth around her mouth:

_"You see Ella, sometimes bad things happen and you can't control them. This is one of those things sweetie." The blonde woman said kindly, she was just wandering around the rock cavern they were in. _

_The young girl's eyes kept glowing and her hair moving for a second before it died down and the little girl looked frustrated again. Every time the woman turned her back from the speech on the tiny fragile looking girl she glowed again before the effort was too much for her. Suddenly the girl pulled forward from the rope and started screaming from under the cloth around her mouth._

_The woman took her time walking back and removing it, "Yes?" _

_The girl licked her lips and cracked her neck. "Is there a point to this speech?"_

_The woman glared at the girl and simply turned her back on her. Leaving the room before she could be insulted again. The girl waited a moment before her eyes glowed again and finally a rock moved and sliced her ropes free, "Hmm, not bad." She said to herself before running._

_

* * *

_

Memory Ella put her hand down and the maze pulled itself back into place, "Happy now?"

Beast Boy was sitting cross-legged on the edge of the platform, confused, "That was Ella?"

"She's always been a quick learner. Today Ella would've gotten out a lot sooner but she was only beginning to learn about her powers."

"What happened after that?"

"Tetra caught her and the Titans found Ella at the same time. Tetra threatened to kill Ella but the little girl used her powers to bash a rock into her head. Something similar actually happened recently. It's the reason we're here actually." Memory Keeper explained.

* * *

Ella shook her head and tried to push out what she'd just seen. One of the most frustrating moments of her life had just appeared before her eyes, without her will. So that could only mean one thing. Someone or something was having a nice little chat with Memory Keeper, "Damn her!" Ella muttered under her breath before evaporating into her room.

* * *

Beast Boy shook his head, "I know she escaped but a _rock_? Doesn't seem as creative as the Ella I know."

Memory Keeper sat across from him, cross-legged as well with her hands behind her so she could lean back. "She was seven, not exactly a very creative period of time for her."

"But kids are supposed to be the imaginative ones! Why is she any different?"

Memory Keeper looked towards the maze, "Actually it was probably the most traumatic period of time for. Most of these our from when she was 5 to 13."

"Oh," He gasped, "That just sucks." Memory Keeper snickered.

"Having fun Beast Boy?"

Both party turned toward an angry looking Ella, "Ella!" He gasped.

"Exactly what are you doing in my mind AND not to mention playing with my memories and Memory Keeper?" The other Ella faded out.

"Uh," Beast Boy scrambled to stand up, eventually succeeding. "She was only telling me about this!" He gestured to the maze. "I . . . didn't know your life sucked so much."

Ella's hand curled into a fist, "My childhood was _fine_ thank you very much. I was a lot smarter then most kids by the time I was thirteen. I knew more about . . . stuff."

Beast Boy didn't look very convinced. "So you _enjoyed_ being tied to a rock?"

Ella began shaking with rage, "SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!"

Beast Boy flinched away from her. "Sorry! I -I didn't mean it like that! But . . . none of this seems fair to me."

Ella had her cloak firmly around her. "Whatever, forget it." She stuck one arm out with her long white sleeve on it and pointed towards the other door. "Let's go."

Beast Boy ignored her and stared out at the ground, "What's that one?" He pointed to a part of the maze that was glowing slightly.

"A bad one." Ella growled, "Magic charms to lock it away. Now let's go-!"

"Can I see it?" He asked boldly.

Ella bit her lip, "Fine, but ONLY that one."

Beast Boy shook his head, "No, I get to see three or I won't go."

Ella growled again, not in the mood for negotiations, "Fine!" She snapped her fingers and a gust of wind burst past them, opening the maze section.

The two found themselves teleported into the scene, as if they were there. A woman was walking through a garden with a hood over her head, "Is that Raven?" Beast Boy asked Ella. Ella nodded, not taking her eyes off the scene.

* * *

_A little girl ran out of the bushes and shouted, "Boo!" Raven pretended to be afraid and the little girl giggled. Picking up the girl under her arms, Raven swung her in a circle before setting her back down. "Again! Again!" The child shouted._

_Raven simply got down on her knee, "What are you doing out here by yourself?"_

_The child looked away guiltily, "Uncle Cyborg said-."_

_"Your father gets you in enough trouble! Why do you need another mentor in mischief?" Raven scolded gently. "You get in enough trouble by yourself Ella."_

_Ella merely shrugged before ducking away from her mothers hand and running into the forest, "Catch me if you can!"_

_Raven seemed caught off guard and ran after her-._

Beast Boy turned to look at Ella's reaction to this. She seemed like she was choking on something, but without the gagging sounds. Finally she closed her eyes and looked away, Beast Boy turned back to the scene.

_Younger Ella was hiding in the bushes as Raven looked around slowly for her little daughter. "Ella?"_

_"BOO!" This time Raven jumped without faking it. "Got you!"_

_"Oh come here!" Raven picked Ella up again and this time just held her at her side and walked through the garden with her._

_Suddenly a large wind hit the two, Ella buried her head in Raven's shoulder and Raven held her arm up to cover them both in her cape. "Mommy!" The little girl cried._

_Raven lowered her arm as the wind disappeared. "Who are you?" She growled. "Ella, go get your father." She put the girl down. "Now!"_

_The little girl stared at her mother, even when she was put down Ella made no move to go get anyone. She seemed in shock. He turned his face to the bushes where a shadow's eyes glowed. "I've come for the girl."_

_"What do you want with her?" Raven stepped in front of Ella protectively._

_"Her future is more then you can imagine dealing with. We've come to take the load off your hands." The shadow stepped forward to reveal a younger looking Tetra._

_"You're lying." Ella said suddenly, a glazed over look in her eyes, "There's no one here but you. Your name's Tetra isn't it? But that's not your real name is it? It's-."_

_"The child's power is already growing. Give her to me!" Tetra reached out towards Ella but Raven flung her backwards._

_"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" She shouted angrily._

_Ella winced at the sound of her voice, before lurching once. Her eyes suddenly seemed even stranger, "I don't believe her." Ella stood back up properly, "She doesn't want me to help me. Do you?"_

_"Shut up!" Tetra shot at her. Ella flicked her hand back towards her and the shot changed direction, Tetra dodged it and Raven stared at her daughter._

_Raven grabbed Ella back into her arms and then evaporated. _

Flash.

The scene changed. They were now in a strange looking room he'd never seen before. It looked like a more high-tech version of the infirmary. Ella now lay on a stone platform, eyes closed and lurching as if something was possessing her, moaning painfully. He shivered and saw that Ella looked horrified, "So that's how I looked." She breathed, as if trying to amuse herself.

_"It's happening again!" Raven banged her fists on the glass that separated the Titans from the little girl. "This is my fault!"_

_"None of this is your fault Raven." _Beast Boy stared back at the older Starfire as she stepped out of the shadows to place a hand on her friends shoulder. _"We can help her. It shall be okay." They all covered there ears as the child let out an ear-splitting scream of terror and pain. Raven pressed her hands flat against the glass and looked down in shame. "She wouldn't be hurting right now if I had done it right the first time!"_

_"Raven," _This time he saw himself in older form, turning a little red as he put his arms around Raven and she buried her face in his shoulder_. "Ella is going to be okay, you had to go through this once, you know it better then anyone."_

_Raven shook her head in his shoulder. "She isn't hurting." Raven whispered. "But she's scared, all alone with __him."_

_Suddenly Ella sat upright and everyone stared back at her. Ella threw her head back in a scream so loud it shattered the glass and everyone had to cover there ears-._

The real Ella's fingers snapped and they were pulled back out of the scene. Beast Boy watched Ella's reaction carefully. Her eyes were a little watery and her face was as pale as ever. "You okay?" She nodded, he smiled. "Maybe we should watch a more amusing one." Ella's looked over at a different maze and pointed, they were teleported once again.

* * *

_Ella flipped backwards, landing in a handstand and then back to her hands in a few graceful movements. As soon as her feet hit the ground she went into a crouch and moved to kick her opponent, they dodged away into the shadows. Nine year old Ella looked around warily until her head snapped up and she rolled to the side and kicked her feet out. "I win!" She cheered as they hit the ground. "I told you I could beat you in a fight Uncle."_

_An older looking Robin got up and dusted himself off the ground, the rest of the Titans landed around them, along with an unfamiliar shadow-like figure behind them. "Well done kid!" Cyborg picked Ella up and placed her on his shoulder._

_Robin had her arm around an ecstatic Starfire's neck. "Yes! Well done little one!"_

_Ella swung her feet in the air, seeming only slightly pleased with herself. "I'm still not very good yet."_

_"What makes you say that?" Older Beast Boy asked her with his own arm around Raven's waist. He felt his ears go hot._

_Ella sighed. "Uncle B won't play with me. That means I'm not good enough to play with him." The real Beast Boy stared at Ella questioningly, she smirked and jerked her head towards the shadow.  
_

_ A dark figure in black stepped out, only his mouth and eyes visible, "No one wants you to get hurt."_ Beast Boy gaped at the figure.

"Is that who I think it is?" He asked Ella, Ella giggled and nodded. "Is this normal?"

"In my time it is. He's been around a lot ever since Robin got married to Starfire, and then I was born so he had a reason to stay around." Ella confirmed. "Now watch!"

Beast Boy turned his expression back to the mini Ella who was giving them a heart breaking sad look. _"Please Uncle Batman?"_

_Raven smirked at her daughter, she was a master in guilt trips with that face. Batman sighed. "Alright."_

_Ella grinned, happy with getting her way. "Yay!"_

There was a flash and now Ella was standing across from Batman, looking very fragile compared to him.

_The buzzer went off and Ella's hands curled into fists, aiming at the dark figure. When they opened a rope-like structure tried to ensnare him. The snare missed him as he dodged around them and flew at her. Ella stepped back last millisecond and he grabbed the air, the child took the opportunity immediately and Batman fell forwards. "I win again!" She shouted._

_Batman got up on his knee and rustled the tiny girl's hair, "Not bad Ella." The tiny girl grinned and he found himself being hugged by the adorable creature._

_"Thank you Uncle Batman." Ella said happily. Suddenly she was pulled away as Beast Boy picked her up and held her at his side._

_"So what do you think of the game now?" He asked_

_Ella grinned, "It's more fun then at the beginning." She admitted._

Flash.

_Ella's back was to the wall, next to an open door. "You know just as well as anyone that it's no game. Sooner or later she's going to come back to try and take her away again." Raven said to someone.  
_

_ "It's for her own good that she practices Rae, you know that. She needs to learn how to protect herself, it's a blessing she doesn't remember Tetra." Beast Boy replied._

_The little girl stared at the wall with the hurt of betrayal on her face. She grabbed her wrist and bit her lip to keep from crying out and then listened more intently as the pain wiped from her face._

_"I just don't like lying to her. Sometimes I just wish she was able to have larger power instead of just being able to move things like me." Raven admitted_

_"Then have her train with Starfire instead of Robin." Beast Boy suggested_

_The girl's eyes grew wide and then covered her mouth with both hands. Ella slid to the floor squeezing her eyes tight before stumbling back up silently and __running away.

* * *

_

Once again the real Beast Boy and Ella were pulled out of the scenery and back onto the platform. "So why is that a bad memory?" He asked

"It was the day I remembered who Tetra was. That's why I almost cried." Ella answered, "You've got one more, what variety do you want to see?"

He shrugged, "I don't care." One suddenly began glowing to an almost blinding volume, "Ow! How about that one?" He felt the wind and finally lowered his arms.

_ A ten year old Ella, standing behind all of the older Titans and a few other people was now in the picture._

_Ella was being held by Raven as Beast Boy stood crouched protectively and angrily in front of her. "She's just a little girl!" Robin shouted in irritation. Ella's expression at first glance said she had no idea what was going on, but as the argument continued, her eyes_ _revealed she knew more then she was leading everyone to believe._

_"She should be destroyed! Why should all of us die just because she's young?" Someone shouted back, there were two different crowds. The Titans, and other super heroes and friends/family, against a crowd of people he did not recognize._

_"She hasn't done anything! To any of you!" Raven screamed._

_"But she will! And you know it!"_

_"We don't know anything about the future! The only one who does is the one you want to kill, and since you can't trust her then we will have nothing to do with you people!" Beast Boy shouted, standing up and putting his arm around Raven._

_Ella cleared her throat very timidly. "A-Am I allowed to say something?" She whispered to her mother._

_Raven shook her head. "It's too-."_

_Ella's figure shimmered out of Raven's arms then and appeared in front of who looked like the leader of the opposing group. "You hate me, don't you?" She asked. The man was too shocked to say anything. "If I can prove to you what will happen, will you let me and my loved ones leave in peace?"_

_"How do we know you won't betray us with lies?" A woman snarled._

_Ella didn't appear afraid in the least. "Because quite honestly, if I wanted you dead, you would be. Am I understood?" She asked. _

_The woman glared, "Is that a threat?"_

_Ella shrugged. "If you want me to prove it, just that I could torture you but I'm not, I will. But preferably I would just like you to believe me so I wouldn't have to scar you for life."_

_The woman didn't appear to believe her. "Prove it."_

_Ella sighed and then raised her hand. "Please remember that you asked me to do this. I am in no way responsible for your actions._

Flash.

_"Do you believe me now?" The woman nodded, looking horrified. "Good. Now that we are all clear. Sir, will you give me your hand?"_

_Very hesitantly the man gave her his hand and both of his eyes glazed over. The man began shaking._

_"What are you see Allen?" Someone asked._

_"T-There's screaming. F-From her." He added. He still appeared to be in some kind of trance. "She's fighting someone. A blonde woman-. Oh my. That looked very painful on this girl's behalf. Oh no." His eyes reverted back to normal as Ella removed her hand from his. He stared at her, "How can you live knowing that you have to go through all of that?"_

_Ella merely shrugged before walking away and facing her family and friends. "We can leave now." She had begun to walk away when Robin grabbed her arm and made her look him in the eye._

_"Ella," He said. "What did you see?"_

_Ella glanced at his hand that held her from leaving, and then back at his face. She smiled. "I can take care of myself."_

Ella grabbed Beast Boy's hand, "A deal's a deal ferby. Come on!" Ella dragged him into the portal she'd entered from and then they found themselves back in Ella's room. "Wow Beast Boy, you've seen inside the minds of two of the most complicated girls to read and yet you still can't get a date."

"No, I can't. I get married." He joked. Ella rolled her eyes, "So how long have we been gone?"

Ella looked at the clock on her night stand, "About 4:34. We've been gone for somewhere around three hours."

"We're in trouble huh?" He asked.

Ella closed her eyes for a second before opening them. "Deep trouble. _Very_ deep trouble."

Beast Boy groaned as he got back on his feet. "Any excuses?"

* * *

"So for three hours you've been playing hide and seek?" Robin questioned skeptically.

"Yes." The two culprits answered in unison.

Raven crossed her arms, "I don't believe any of it. I think they were up to something."

"What exactly could Beast Boy and Ella get up to?" Cyborg joked, then a shudder ripped through his body. "Wait, that's not a very good thing to think about. What were you two doing?"

Ella frowned, "We we're playing hide and seek. Beast Boy didn't want you three to know where he was because then I would've heard and hidden somewhere else. I wouldn't have heard his thoughts because I wasn't going to cheat and blocked his signal."

Beast Boy nodded in agreement, impressed at how easily these tales came to her, "Exactly, I told Ella that she wasn't allowed to cheat but she's a good hider. I found her and then you two found us."

Raven glared at Ella, "They aren't going to tell us. There's no wavering in their story but I can sense they're lying. No matter how faint the trail."

Ella merely looked smug, despite Raven finding the flaw in her plan. "Well then, I'll be going now." Ella got up and began to walk past Raven when suddenly Raven grabbed her arm and looked her dead in the eyes. Ella looked back, staring deliberately back at her before her eyes went huge.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Ella shouted before staring back over at the Titans staring at her, "Of course not!" Raven's eyebrow rose, "Well then I couldn't be held accountable." Ella stared back for a moment, smiling. "If you wanted this to be private you shouldn't have grabbed my arm." Ella then dragged Raven out by the arm.

Robin stared at Beast Boy who raised his hands in defeat, "Dude, I have no idea." But in all actuality he did, he just didn't know it.

* * *

Raven waited impatiently as Ella thought. "I haven't exactly been hearing any hint as to whether or not he suspects if he's my other parental unit or not."

"Then where were you all day?" Raven snapped.

"Playing hide and seek," Before Raven could interrupt Ella replied, "And that's all I'm telling ya."

Raven crossed her arms, "Beast Boy would tell me."

Ella batted her eyelashes at her, "What are you going to do? Seduce him? Because that's the only way you can make him uncomfortable enough to tell you anything about where we were. He's dealt with mean you long enough to be used to it, why not try the other way around?"

Raven snorted, "You would like that wouldn't you?"

"Yes, in fact I would."

"Then it's not happening." Raven walked out the door back into the hallway and turned the corner. Suddenly Ella was in front of her, "What are you-!?"

"YES! THAT'S VERY TRUE RAVEN!" Ella suddenly interrupted, clapping her hand over Raven's mouth and listening to something. She stepped aside and let Raven go, "I just saved Starfire and Robin from being caught kissing. Tell them Ella says you're welcome for me." And then she teleported back into her room.

Raven rolled her eyes and, just as Ella said, Starfire and Robin were there, talking a little too casually for a couple. "Robin. Starfire." She greeted them, walking past them she called around the corner, "And Ella says you're welcome." She enjoyed seeing both of them pale.

Now in the common room she found Cyborg playing a video game with Beast Boy, apparently they were both about tied. Her appearance went unnoticed until Beast Boy lost and heard her. He turned around on the couch, "Hey Rae!"

Raven greeted him without looking up, waving her hand slightly before putting down the book and sitting in the kitchen chair and waiting for her tea. "When did you get here Raven?" He asked in an attempt to get her to talk.

"Probably around the second lap." She answered, finding the page in her book and continuing. "How many times have you lost?"

"I'm insulted by that!"

"How many times?"

". . . twelve."

"Figures."

"But I won five times!"

"So if you weigh it out you lost seven times?"

". . . Maybe."

"It was a rhetorical question."

"A what?"

"You weren't supposed to answer me. I was just stating the obvious."

"Oh."

"Geez you two!" Cyborg interrupted there bickering. "Go in another room if you're going to fight! You're giving me a headache!" He rubbed his head.

"We weren't bickering Cyborg." Raven got up and took her now hot water off the stove and turned it off, pouring herself a cup and placing a tea bag in it.

"Then what were you doing?"

Raven shrugged as she sipped her tea.

"I think what you two are doing can count as bickering because you're arguing." Beast Boy stated, Raven rolled her eyes.

"This is a fascinating conversation and all but if you don't mind, I'd like to not be bothered." Raven sat back down and began to read again, "Is that alright with you?"

Both shrugged and went back to a new game. The doors opened and the only couple in the tower entered talking. Then about an hour later a loud laughter filled the room and Ella entered through the door, book in hand. "Wow, I thought you never forgot anything Robin but this is ridiculous to forget!"

"What did I forget?" He asked, taken off guard.

Ella held her arms up in a 'V' shape, presenting herself apparently. "Hello? Ring any bells?"

"I forgot about you?" He asked.

"If only." Raven muttered.

"No," Ella scoffed, "You never forgot to turn the alarm about watching for me off."

The whole Titans stared at one anther, "We . . . didn't?"

"Kid Flash and Jinx are the only ones who saw me, and you never told them exactly what happened after I went sleepy." Ella stated smugly. "So the whole Titan members are still out searching for me."

"Then I should turn it off-." Robin pulled out his communicator.

"NO!" Ella shouted, they stared at her, "You'll need all the Titans to deal with this new_ problem_." Ella gestured to herself, "He won't go so easily this time and we need all of them. So I vote we play a little prank on them."

"What kind of prank?" Robin asked skeptically.

She smirked. And, as the Titans had learned long ago, that wasn't _ever_ a good thing.

* * *

I already have the prank written out. You guys are gonna love it. Anyway-.

**On with the questionnaire thingy!**

Raven: (Rolls eyes) Nice use of vocabulary.

**Nice to see you too Raven. And Ella and Beast Boy as well!**

Beast Boy: (Waving) Hey!

Ella: (Shrugs and waves as well).

Raven: Can we just-?

**Question #1: (A real question I got from a review) Is Tetra in any relation to Terra?**

Raven: No idea.

Beast Boy: Ditto.

Both: (Both look at Ella expectantly).

Ella: (Smiling vaguely) Well, let me go into specifics. They're both blonde. They both have worked with Slade. They're both scrawny bitches who I loath-.

Beast Boy: Ha! So you _do _hate Terra!

**I don't blame her. She's a complete bitch.**

Raven: Oh yeah cause _that's_ classy.

**Well, does anyone take an offense to it?**

All: (Shake heads).

**Good, next question.**

**Question #2: (Pauses) Ella?  
**

Ella: Yes?

**Can you plug Raven's ears real quick?  
**

Raven: Wait, what-!?

Ella: (Shields Raven so she can't hear) Okay, continue.

Beast Boy: (Looks nervous) I'm scared.

Ella: (Eyes glaze over and then revert) As you should be.

**Question #2: Is Beast Boy ever going to tell Raven that he likes her? **

Beast Boy: (Turns red) Uh, well, you see-.

Ella: Not for a while. He's to chicken right now.

Beast Boy: (Shouting) And I'm not ever sure if I do yet!

Ella: Then why do you keep asking her to dance? (Shield fades going unnoticed by Beast Boy).

Beast Boy: Will you stop bringing that up!?

Raven: Stop bringing what up?

Beast Boy: (Surprised) Ahh! (Falls out of chair)

Ella: (Looks at the dizzy Beast Boy) Oh wow.

**Well, that's all I can think of for right now. Please, readers, if you do in fact have any questions you'd like answered by me, ANY of the characters (Not just these three) please feel free to post your question as a review and it will be answered by me or said character you have the question for. Just follow these steps please so I don't screw up. Here's an Example:  
**

**Question From: RavenFollower13**

**Gender: Female  
**

**Asking: Jinx**

**Question: Why is your hair pink? **

**Yeah, so, please write your name/pen name, your gender (just so the characters know what is appropriate to say to you), who you want to ask your question, and the actual question itself. If you ask me, you can ask me something about the story in the future (i.e. sequals, whats gonna happen, etc.), what I think about the characters, or whatever you really want to. But if it's something perverted (to me OR the characters) I'll just completely bash you in my story/interview things. **

**Later!  
**


	15. Sacrifices Must Be Made

Sup my readers? Glad you are reading this. Now, if you didn't read my last chapter at the end after the commentary, I'm making the review questions, be answered by myself or the characters. For further information about this please read the very, very end of the last chapter.

So, without further ado, Ella's master prank!

* * *

**Sacrifices Must Be Made  
**

The Titans sat down in the chairs that had been set up. Bumblebee was getting irritated with Robin, "What are we here for again?"

"We want to show you something." Another bang and shook the tower, they'd been going off randomly ever since people had started coming. "We found something you'd probably like to know about."

Suddenly Cyborg's head popped out, "She's all set, no way is she going to break free."

"She?" Kole asked, "Do you have a captive or something?" Gnark was sitting next to her, a little frightened by the eruptions in the house.

"You'll see." Robin clicked a button and the screen that had been covering the door to the common room move upwards and the lights turned off except for a spotlight on him and the door.

A loud scream erupted through the halls and everyone felt a chill go down their spine. Cyborg came out the door followed by Starfire and last Raven, who's hands were glowing and watching the door with an irritated expression on her face. "AAAHH!" The scream of anger grew louder until finally handcuffed arms like Starfire's old ones appeared on someone's arms

"Who is that?" Aqualad gasped.

Eyes appeared through the darkness, glowing violet. The body's general figure appeared slightly through the light and Raven moved her hand forward, the body did as well. The black aura that belonged to Raven was around the girl's waist, guiding her. The girl looked angry, mean, and not in a very good mood.

Bumblebee stood up. "Why is she chained together like that?" She demanded.

Suddenly the girl growled and Starfire was holding the girl's arms at her side and Raven used her powers to cover more of her body, Robin answered the question. "We've caught the criminal who's alarm I set out for. We'd like to show you exactly who she is."

Starfire was struggling to hold her down and then the girl threw back her head and a blasted both Raven's power and Starfire away from her. The girl cracked her handcuffs in half on her knee and finally stepped out of the shadows. She had a blindfold on so the girl began trying to pry it off, "**TITANS! RESTRAIN HER!**" Robin shouted.

Bumblebee was the first up in front of the girl, as soon as her feet touched ground the girl's head snapped up and she bared her teeth at her. The girl was wearing Starfire's first outfit that the rest of the Titans had heard so much about.

Bumblebee pointed her weapons at her but the girl's palms flipped back towards her and her beams rebounded. Suddenly arrows flew at her and she caught one, flipping it in her hand she threw it back in a half second.

Argent's red hand covered the violent girl's body. "I got her!"

The girl stared down Argent as she landed in front of her, "Rethium le de capron seveena de vinaci!" The hand exploded and shoved everyone away from her.

Then a Beast Boy stepped forward, "She's mine!" the teenager turned into a tiger and began prowling in a circle around the girl.

The girl gestured with her finger for him to come to her and the tiger lunged. The female dodged and shoved her hand on his back to slam him into the ground. Beast Boy hit the ground in human form and the girl pinned him to the ground. Beast Boy stared at her for a few seconds before both of them started laughing, along with the rest of the four Titans.

The girl got off Beast Boy and helped him up. "Wait!" Speedy demanded, "What's going on here?"

"Oh come on now," The formerly irritated girl asked them with her hands on her hips, "Don't you recognize me?"

"Not with your blindfold." Beast Boy pinched a part of it in his fingers and then let it go.

"Hey!" She smacked his shoulder. "I forgot I had this on. The image was so vivid in your guises minds-."

"Wait, she's a mind reader?" Kid Flash questioned.

"I have a name." Then the girl paused, "Oh right, I didn't say it. I'm Ella, I'm from the future."

The Titans stared at Ella, who looked quite please with herself. "Then why are you here?" Bumblebee questioned. Even the twins were confused.

"I came back against my will but I stayed for the help from my parental unit." Ella laughed as the Titans glared at her, "Was I not supposed to say that?"

"WHOA! So someone in this room is your parent!?" Jinx demanded

"Yes." Ella replied calmly, "Let's play who can guess my parent. Lights please Cyborg?" The lights turned back on. "Thank you. I can't take the blindfold off because that would be WAY to obvious. So guess."

"Starfire's?" Someone called out.

Ella shook her head, "You'd think because of the outfit but no. She gave it to me in the future. That rules out Robin too, keep guessing." Robin turned red, but it went unnoticed.

"Jinx?" Another voice called out.

"Who said that?" The enchantress growled. "That wasn't funny!"

"On the contrary it was. Keep guessing." Ella instructed, giggling.

Every Titan except the main were called out, Ella turned her face to Beast Boy. "They really suck at this don't they?" He nodded, "Should be help them?" She untied the back of the scarf but held it so it still covered her eyes. "I'm waiting for them to give me permission in their mind to let me reveal them." After a few seconds she said, "Thank you Raven!" And the scarf dropped. Along with a few shocked Titans.

"W-What . . . you're- no that's- you're- Raven!" Bumblebee stuttered, staring from Ella to Raven. "H-How-?"

"Do you plan on finishing these? You're all boring me." Ella pouted. "Yes, in the future Raven is my mother so deal with it. As you all know Raven had a few . . . issues with her father and the future. Those issues were unfortunately passed down to me and this cycle I won't be able to suppress him again. That's why I need your help." Ella said in an attempt to distract them.

Kole looked surprised as well, "I thought the Titans destroyed him."

Ella shook her head, "So did I, but somehow he reincarnated himself inside of me. And I can't get rid of him. I've been suppressing his power since I was 7, and let me tell you it's not easy, fun, or painless. But what choice did I have?"

Panther stood up. "But, for someone so young, how do you have such power?"

Ella smiled. "Let's just say I'm more powerful then you can imagine and leave it at that, shall we? Details hurt my brain." She rubbed her temples, teasingly.

"Obviously she didn't get lack of attention span from Raven." Jinx noted, "Probably from her dad."

"Speaking of which-." Speedy began

Ella smirked, "Nope, sorry. The only person who knows is Raven and I doubt she'll tell you squat. Plus, I won't say anything unless I'm given permission so," Ella shrugged, "You're out of luck."

"Raven knows?" Aqualad asked surprised, all eyes now on Raven.

"Thank you Ella." Raven growled, "Now I get to be interrogated _again_." Ella smiled.

"You know just as well as I do that they know you're as stubborn as anything."

"Wow, thanks for the compliment." Raven said sarcastically.

"Well we can't have you getting a big head now can we Raven?" Ella stood by Raven now with her head on Raven's shoulder.

Raven shrugged it off, making Ella almost fall. Raven smirked as Ella glared at her when she regained her balance. "Oops." Raven muttered.

Ella rolled her eyes, turning back to the other still in shock Titans. Walking over to the only two unconscious ones she smiled, "Someone want to wake the twins up?" Ella leaned over them, "Hello?"

Both sat up at the same time and then started talking very fast in Spanish. Ella blinked a few times. "What did they say?" Everyone shrugged. "Well now that you know my name, I need to remember who past you people are. I know all of you but I'm not exactly familiar with these costumes."

Ella told everyone to stand in a straight line, girls first. "Bumblebee, Argent, Kole, Panther . . ." Taking her time to go through all the names until she paused at one, "Speedy?" He nodded and she continued.

"Okay." She announced when she was done. "I'm good." She looked at Robin, "What do I do now? I'm not used to this."

"You can go change into your regular clothes," He suggested, "Make yourself feel more comfortable with all these people."

Ella rubbed her head, "Yeah, I should probable leave the room for a little while. All these thoughts are giving me a headache and because I'm not familiar with most of them I can't block them out." Ella left the room in a hurry and immediately all the angry Titans glared at Robin.

"So what was the point of the fake fight?" Panther hissed

Beast Boy shrugged, "Ella's idea. She said she wanted to mess with you."

"And you listened to her _why_?"

"Friend Ella can be . . . most . . . persuasive." Starfire finally said. "Ella enjoys to, I believe, annoy people."

"Got that right." Raven muttered. "Plus the girl's a smooth liar. She can make up anything on the spot and it would still be hard for me to find the critical emotion that tells me when people are lying."

"And she's not one to be too shy to speak her mind." Robin added, "Ella has an opinion on almost everything. And like Starfire says, she can literally get us to do anything she wants us to."

"How?" Aqualad asked. Then suddenly his arm lifted over his head and pointed to the door, where Ella stood unnoticed.

"That's how." She uncrossed her arms and stopped using the wall for support, "Raven, can I see you for a second?"

"Why?" Ella looked back as if she was missing something very obvious, "Oh."

"Yeah."

* * *

"So why are we out here again?" The Harold asked confused as the other Titans.

Jericho nodded his head in agreement and gestured his confusion to why they were in the forest as well.

"Where's Raven?" Melvin asked. Teether and Tommy were looking around the area as well.

"I'm right here." Raven came out of the shadows with her hood down. "Ella's coming in a minute."

Red Star stood solemnly. "What is the point of us coming here?"

Starfire was missing along with Argent and Speedy. "Well Robin, are you going to answer us or not?" Jinx demanded.

Robin turned his head to the left and so did everyone else. Very far away a yellow light and a violet one were colliding and so were a red green and pink. Along with random white lights all over the roof of the Tower. "That's why. Titan's meet your opponents."

Suddenly the purple light ducked down and picked up the source of the white explosions, the red light came towards them as well and the green last of all. Ella landed with Speedy followed by Argent and Starfire. "You sure there ready for this?" Robin asked Ella.

Ella shrugged, "We'll see."

"How many are we up against?" The Harold asked horn ready.

"Three." Ella responded

"Then why wouldn't be ready?" Kole questioned.

"Never underestimate an opponent sweety." Tetra landed in front of them all, dropping Slade down and Blackfire landing on her own.

"Who are you?" Bumblebee demanded.

Tetra ignored her question, "Didn't think you needed a whole army to beat me Elle, thought you were stronger then that."

Ella smiled. "When all of Hell is against you, I wouldn't exactly take my chances. Or would you like to play with fire again Tetra?" Ella's hands had little violet colored currents going across them for demonstration.

Tetra glared at her, Blackfire laughed. "The kids got a backbone, I'll give her that."

"Titans," Ella ignored Blackfire's comment, "Meet Tetra." Tetra flipped a piece of her hair back. "Conceited much?"

"All for you sweety. You wanna play? Let's play!" Tetra's fingers arched like claws and then she threw her arms above her head. The ground underneath the Titans rumbled and fire monsters popped up around them.

Blackfire cracked her neck, "Let's see what you can do sister dear."

Slade simply pulled out his bow staff and readied it behind him. Robin pulled out his own and tensed. Argent stood beside Starfire as both girls prepared to do battle with her evil sister.

Kole stepped next to Raven who was preparing to face up against Slade with Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy was with the crowd who were ready to go after the creatures. "Seems like there's more this time." Cyborg commented

"There is," Ella explained, "But there are more of us too."

"Titans go!" Robin shouted and then the battle broke out.

One monster went out at the three children who were standing next to each other. Before it could get close within range Ella stepped in front of them. "Wanna see something cool?" She asked them with her back to the monster. They stared at her then the beast. Ella flicked her hand out behind her back and the monster was covered in her magic and reduced to dust within seconds. "Ta da!" They all looked at each other before cheering.

Ella fell on her side and looked up to see Tetra standing a few ways away, "Red Star!" Red Star shoved the monster into a tree and ran to Ella.

"Yes ma'am!" He shouted over the fight, helping her up.

"Make sure they don't get hurt." Ella gratefully took his hand but never took her eyes off of Vanessa, "I've got a bigger target." He nodded and then Ella was standing right across from Tetra.

"I'm glad you came Ella." Tetra said sweetly. Then in a half second she flew at Ella and held one of Ella's wrist and pinned her shoulder against a tree. Ella tried in vain to grab the arm that was holding her shoulder but it was in too much pain to find the energy to do it. "Now I've got you all to myself."

Ella's eyes had been squeezed shut but now they opened, glowing violet. Ella used all her weight to force Tetra away from her and into a large root that was sticking out of the ground. Tetra flipped backwards instead of falling and landed on her feet. Between the space Argent's hand extended with Blackfire being caught in it like a fly. Starfire snapped a star bolt out at her sister and Blackfire flew backwards. Ella noted this with a smug expression. "Seems we're winning Tetra."

"That all depends on who wins this fight Elle." Tetra replied, bitter.

Ella flipped her palms upwards in Tetra's direction and shoved. Tetra tried to move but was too late as the vines came up around her ankles and legs. Tetra tried to kick them and shoot them away from her but they just kept coming.

Tetra struggled fitfully as Ella focused all of her energy on holding her there and keeping her tied up.

Meanwhile Raven used her powers to make a grab for Slade who neatly dodged her magic but not the powerful blow of Robin's weapon. He skidded backwards and then was slammed into by Kole and Gnark. Slade panted heavily but still kept on fighting.

Beast Boy was a bear currently, ripping apart every monster in his path with just a few swipes of his claws. Cyborg was next to him taking careful but fast aim as he blasted away. Bumblebee was one of the few in the air (Raven, Argent, Starfire, Blackfire, and Aqualad the others) and dodged the fire beams they were shooting at her.

Panther was using her hands to tear them apart. Kid Flash and Jinx were working as a team, she blasting the ones that got to close to him and Kid Flash ripping any of the ones that got too close to her in half. The Harold was now helping to protect the kids and let Red Star go help some of the people who weren't do so well. Jericko was one of the people in need because he couldn't take over any of the fire beasts. Red Star ripped any of the beasts that came near him apart.

Tommy began panicking at all the fighting going on around him. One second Starfire would be pinning Blackfire against the ground, the next Blackfire was blasting Argent with a star bolt, free as a bird. Another minute went by and then Beast Boy was a tiger attacking everything in his path, the next he was being held down by a fire monster. Beginning to see this Melvin patted him on the back, "Bobby help us!" She shouted.

The giant teddy bear nodded and roared, picking up the children and letting them sit on his back. The monster began helping out while Melvin gave out orders. Still though Tommy was scared and began to whimper. Then his whimper was a cry until finally he started screaming.

Ella and the rest of the Titans, villains, and monsters heard this as well and the monsters blew up from the frequency. Blackfire, Starfire, and Argent all plugged there ears and fell to their knees. Gnark panicked and hid behind Kole as she too covered her ears. Raven, Slade, and Robin did the same. The only one with consequence was Ella losing her concentration, no matter how hard she struggled against trying to block out the sound. Tetra saw this and found her moment to strike.

"Tommy stop!" Melvin covered his mouth with her hand and everyone shook there head and stood up again.

"Where's Raven?" Ella demanded after a few seconds when she realized the space Tetra had formerly been in was now empty. "Did anyone see what happened to her!?"

Robin stood up as well, "Where's Starfire and Blackfire?"

"What happened to BB?" Cyborg asked as well, "Where's Slade?"

"Here!" Tetra called from behind them. All Titans looked up and saw the missing parties. Raven stood atop a large boulder with the other missing persons. Tetra had a strange looking knife to her neck, Raven looked angry and nervous for once, tense and sagging. Tetra was holding one of her arms to keep her up. "We're all fine." The blade stroked Raven's neck, "For now."

Beast Boy looked angry and was struggling Slade's grip that resulted in his arms behind his back and a ray gun to his head, despite his angry expression he looked tired as well. Starfire was being held by her sister, her arms were at her sides but her eyes were closed and her head was angling away from her sister as if being to close to Blackfire would hurt more. The grip Blackfire had on Starfire looked as if it would crush any normal person's bones very easily.

"One wrong move and all three are dead." Tetra informed them.

"Let them go Tetra!" Ella demanded. Her fists were shaking with rage. "Why do you want them?" She stepped away from the safety of the crowd and was now out in the open.

"We don't want them Ella, you know what we came for." Blackfire answered for her. After a few seconds of silence Blackfire tensed her fists and Starfire shrieked once in pain, "Choose fast."

Ella's face was a mask of fury, her whole body was shaking and she could feel the pain in all of there thoughts. Slade's gun clicked, charging. Blackfire threw Starfire against a wall and held her there by the neck with one hand, the other was outstretched next to her and level to Starfire's head threateningly. Last of all Raven's chin raised as Tetra pressed the blade closer, almost to breaking skin. "Your choice Ella, your life or there's?"

"If she dies so do I!" Ella shouted out. "You kill them and you get nothing!"

Tetra merely shrugged, "If that's your final answer. Go ahead." She nodded to the other and the gun began glowing. Blackfire turned to her sister, smiling as her hands flickered on. "Say goodbye Ella." She lifted the knife away a few inches and then swung it-.

"STOP!" Ella screamed just as they were all about to be killed.

Tetra lifted her head a bit, skeptically before she nodded to the others. Hatefully Blackfire dropped her sister to the ground where Starfire lay unconscious but Blackfire was still too close. Slade did the same as he dropped an angry but weak Beast Boy. Tetra made no move to free Raven but waited as Ella began walking the rest of the length to the boulder.

Robin grabbed her arm, "Are you sure about this?"

Ella didn't look at him. "I have no choice." She said calming her anger. She pulled her arm away and left the rest of the Titans stunned behind her. Ella flew up and landed in front of Tetra, only a few feet away. "You have my word, let her go."

"Don't do this Ella!" Raven gasped out, choking a bit.

Ella ignored her and stared solemnly back at Tetra, "Do it!"

After a few seconds Tetra released Raven and shoved her away, she grabbed Ella by the arm. "Good choice." Ella watched her hatefully.

"No!" Raven had fallen a few yards away from them. (Me: Damn this boulders big!) "Ella don't!"

Ella tried to pull away from Tetra and succeeded but she didn't get anywhere. Tetra only grabbed her arm and bending it behind her back, Ella twitched in pain and her mouth open in a silent scream. The Titans stared in horror. "Nice try kid, but this is a promise I intend to make you keep."

Ella's other free arm was still writhing in pain but suddenly it glowed and she managed to get shove the blast in Tetra's leg before collapsing. Tetra screamed and after a half seconds picked the girl back up by the neck and holding her in the air. Ella tried to pull away but she only sagged limply. Tetra held her up against a tree and Ella tried to grab the branches but they were too far away. Tetra held her glowing hand a few inches away from Ella as if she was going to punch her.

The watching audience was unsure of what she would do, looking absolutely psychotic with rage. "You don't know how much I'd love to do this." She growled before letting Ella's feet touch the ground. "We're leaving." Tetra ordered Blackfire and Slade they both nodded and stood next to her. They disappeared just as Starfire sat straight up, regaining consciousness.

"NO!" Beast Boy, shouted. Scraping up the last bits of his energy he had left, he lunged at where the four were. But he was too late, instead, his body hit the ground hard, covering him in dirt. Beast Boy's body sagged a bit and he looked as if he wanted nothing more then to bash someone's head into a wall. Raven then flew up to the two Titans who were next to each other and healed them both. Starfire's arm was partially broken and Beast Boy had a few almost broken and bruised ribs.

"Raven . . ." Beast Boy gasped as she was done healing Starfire and had move to him. "I . . . wasn't . . . fast enough. I'm . . . sorry." He managed to gasp.

Raven closed her eyes and used her magic to pull her hood up over her head, hiding the expression on her face, "None of us could have done anything, Tetra knew what Ella would do if she risked my life or any of the other Titans she loved lives. One life was enough but when they took you and Starfire, Ella knew just as well as I did that there was no other way."

Beast Boy put a hand on her shoulder when she was about to get up, she paused and stared at him. "I'm sorry." Raven blinked a few times before she sat back down to help him stand up.

The mob of Titans were all waiting for them at the bottom. Beast Boy's arm was slung around Raven's shoulder and she had her hand on his chest. Starfire was being helped by Robin down and finally both pairs reached the ground.

"Raven . . ." Cyborg breathed.

Raven just shook her head, "Ella told me this was going to happen before it did. She told me to watch my back but Tetra caught me off-guard. She had no idea that Beast Boy and Starfire's lives would be in danger as well."

* * *

Ella was thrown to the floor as soon as they landed, complete dead weight as she was not awake. Blackfire examined the pitiful looking child, "So what are we doing with her?"

"We're going to keep her alive until the ceremony and protect her from getting in reach of the Titans. Where's her communicator?" Blackfire handed her the object. Tetra handed it to Slade. "Take this in another room." She ordered, he nodded and left.

Blackfire waited until he was gone before rounding on Tetra. "You said I could have her!"

"Tell me something Blackfire." Tetra was wiping the grime from the battle of Ella's face with a rag, looking disgusted. "If your sister's dead, what object in this world do you have left to fill you with rage and give you power?" Blackfire didn't answer. "Exactly. I hate this brat just as much, if not more, then amount that you hate Starfire. I wanted nothing more then to kill her back there, and I could've. The only reason I'm working for Trigon is because he wants to destroy her and torture her, I owe him nothing. The only thing that refrained me is that when she wakes up, I get to hate her even more."

Blackfire silently agreed.

* * *

Raven refused to come out of her room, trying to find the signal that would tell her and the rest of the Titans that Ella was alive, or even just awake. She found none and knew that trying was a waste of time, if Tetra was as smart as Ella begrudgingly admitted she was then she would've protected the area around them with magic block-out.

A light knock tapped on her door, "Raven?"

Raven sighed, "Yes Starfire?"

"The rest of the Titans and I would like to . . . may I come in?"

"What is it Starfire?" Raven repeated, not in the mood to see anyone.

After a pause Starfire began again, "Would you please . . . come out of your room so the Titans may see that you are okay?"

Raven said nothing for a few seconds then sighed. "I'm sorry Starfire, I can't do that."

Starfire smiled weakly out of Raven's view. "I understand friend Raven. Please do not feel pressured to leave the room in which you feel safe in." And then the clicking of her boots on the floor told Raven that she was gone.

When Raven was positive she was out of hearing range, Raven let the tears escape form her eyes, careful not to let her powers slip and then finally realizing she didn't care. Sobbing uncontrollably Raven cried into her knees, hugging her legs.

* * *

Beast Boy walked down the hallway, towards Raven's room. Starfire had told them all that Raven didn't want to come out so he was now on a mission just to let him in the room. He was about to turn the corner when he heard muffled sniffling with his highly sensitive. Tip-toeing he walked up to her door and slipped under as a fly, he stared in that form for a few seconds at what he saw.

Then he snapped out of it and morphed back, "Raven?"

Her head snapped up, wiping the tears from her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"I . . . Starfire said . . . Raven what . . . are you okay?" He stuttered. He walked over and sat on the edge of her bed.

Raven looked away from him, "I don't know."

He scooted next to her now and slung his arm over her shoulder, trying to get the familiar irritated rise out of her. To his dismay, Raven did not seem to be reacting normally. "What's up? You can tell me."

Raven kept her eyes away from his. "This is all my fault, if I had just done it right the first time-!"

He shook his head, "How could you have known Raven? Honestly, you're harder on yourself then you are on me." Beast Boy squeezed her tighter to him for a second before loosening his grip again. "She'll be fine Raven, if she has you helping her then I know she will be." He smiled at her. "We'll all be right behind you both no matter what."

Raven bit her lip but didn't respond, he frowned. "Come on, where's that happy Raven that I see smiling all the time?"

"Since when am I smiling all the time?" Raven questioned.

"There she is!" He squeezed her tighter to him again. "There's the sarcastic Raven that I know and love!" Both caught the last word and Beast Boy regretted saying it because he knew Raven would remember once again their supposed future together. But in the same instant he remembered that he was supposed to know nothing about it, so he kept smiling.

But he still felt Raven tense at the last word.

* * *

Ella moaned as she flickered from reality to memories over and over again. Someone grabbed her wrist-

_Ella felt the pain in her arm as it was jammed into her back as she tried to run from Tetra. Ella managed to get her hand glowing and jammed in behind her-_

Ella felt a shudder from underneath her and her hand hurt from hitting rock. It was cold and she let her palm lie flat on the ground to cool the heat on her wrist from the burning pain-

_Ella screamed as Trigon burned her from inside her mind for the first time in her life, she finally managed to shoot him in the chest-_

Ella felt rock fragments fall on her face and the roof shuddered once more. "What's happening to me?" She whispered to herself. Ella tried to move but her limbs were heavy as if she was being restrained-

_Ella struggled in vain to break free of the fire beasts grip as she was attacked for the third time in her life. Ella then realized her eyes were closed-_

Ella sat straight up, eyes wide. Slowly her mind realized what had just happened, a bad case of pain, weariness, and fear only equaled one thing, delirium. "What happened to me?" She realized she was on flat stone and stared at the thing she was on. Ella got up slowly and backed away from it so she could see it better. It was rectangular shaped, made of stone, and was a platform that fit her body. It came about a foot off the ground.

"Where am I?" She realized then that if she took one more step back she'd fall about fifty feet to the ground. Frightened now she scramble away from the edge and examined that apart from the stone 'bed' she had about 12 feet of room each way out, the fifty foot high stone was shaped like a cylinder. "What's going on?" She demanded from no one.

"Prison in Hell, congratulations Ella. You did something even Raven didn't do." A voice echoed around her, "Her prison was in her own mind."

"What kind of game are you playing?" Ella demanded, searching for the source of the voice. Ella backed away from the edge and stood on the platform now.

"I'm not playing and game Ella, you may be the pawn but I only set up the chess board." The voice laughed.

Ella realized that the voice was going to show her nothing so she jumped off the platform and looked ran to the edge of the circle, what the hell did she care if she fell off? She could slow herself down if she needed to.

Ella ran to the edge only to bump into an invisible wall that surrounded the platform she touched it with her hands flat. "What is this?"

"It's called a barrier hon. You're stuck in there until he needs you." The voice answered.

Ella panicked, running her fingers all across the wall until she finally realized there was no weak spot. Angry now she balled her hands up into fists and slammed them against the barrier, her head on it as well. "How long do I have to stay here?"

The voice laughed at her. "Haven't you noticed something different about yourself Ella?"

Ella could still hear the laughter as she moved away from the wall and realized she wasn't wearing Starfire's or her own outfit. "What is this?"

"Your new uniform. If you try to change it won't work. You're stuck like that. Sorry."

Ella examined her arms. The black sleeve went into a triangle, touching her middle finger and then going all the way down to a few inches past her elbow. Extra fabric hung off from the wrist connecting to where her top rib was. The bodice was black as well, it tied up around her neck and dipped into a low V neck at the front. A black sleeveless shirt was under the V neck and turned ended at the waist, unseen except at the V neck and below her armpits. The V neck was connected to a skirt that ended at mid thigh. Her boots were the same height but were black as well. She continued to stare at her outfit in curiosity.

"Nice, why do I have to be in uniform?" Ella was examining her skirt.

"Because it shows of your marks better then your old outfit. Not to mention your new accessory."

Ella's eye automatically snapped to the weight that she hadn't noticed on her neck. It was backwards, probably because of all the moving while she was slipping from delirium to reality. She pulled the silver chain and flipped it around so she could see the amulet, "Am I supposed to know what this is?" She flipped the red and black diamond in her hand.

"You should know what it is. It's on your mother's forehead."

Ella let it lye flat against her collarbone. It reached her shirt and shone sparkling against it. "It's a very nice touch."

"I thought so."

"So how long am I supposed to be here?" Ella eyed the invisible wall carefully.

"A few more hours, time passes a lot faster in hell then in reality."

"Shouldn't be slower? Like more torturous?" Ella commented dryly.

"No, when they are released of there sentence and yet still want to go back to Earth for some reason to 'live a better life' all of there family is dead."

"How charming." Ella raised her hand above her head, "But I don't intend on staying in a cage for very long."

"**NO!**"

Ella's beam hit the wall and it shattered like glass, invisible and sharp. Ella shielded her eyes with her arm and could now see her surroundings. It was surprisingly vacant, "Did everyone go back to Earth?"

"A surprising amount do but no, you've been locked up in the special arena. Not a lot of people are that bad."

Ella looked down, "Can I use my powers outside of my force field?"

"No. Why?"

Ella grinned, "Can I have them back?"

"No. Why?"

Ella stepped back a few steps, "Because if I don't get them back, I'm going to be road kill in Hell."

"What does that mean?"

"Guess." Ella ran forward and jumped over the edge, suddenly she felt the air slow around her and looked down. She was hovering about ten feet above the ground, "You're a good guesser."

"Anything else **_Princess_**?" The voice sneered.

"Just be thankful I'm not cheating anymore then I am already."

* * *

Ha Ha, charming, isn't it? Yeah, I thought so. Honestly I could have put this chapter up A LOT sooner, but I didn't because I wanted to wait and see if anyone gave me any questions. So, here they are:

**Today is a special day, because almost ALL the Titans are here rather then just three. Except, we have separated them all so we don't have another incident like last time where we had to cover up Ella's ears. So, here's are first interview-ee! Beast Boy! How's it going BB?  
**

Beast Boy: Fine I guess. Thank you for asking.

**No problem. So, pretty interesting chapter for you and Raven, huh?**

Beast Boy: (Grins) It wasn't exactly a _burden_ to have to comfort Raven but-. (Stops) Wait, you aren't going to tell her what I'm saying, right?

**No.**

Beast Boy: (Looks relieved) Oh, okay, good. But anyway, I enjoyed getting to talk to Raven. It was nice being the one to make her feel a little better.

**You said you loved Raven in this chapter, and for the past two interviews and most of this story, Ella has been teasing you about liking her. Have you made your decision on that yet?  
**

Beast Boy: Well, first off, there is a difference between love and in love. You can love your sibling, but that doesn't mean you're _in love _with them. But yes, actually. I've decided that I do like Raven more then just a best friend, but I doubt that something even remotely close to a relationship will happen any time soon. Maybe in a few years. I don't know. You're the author.

**True, true. Anyways, one last thing. How is it pretending that you don't know you're Ella's father to Raven, and not spilling the big secret to the other Titans?**

Beast Boy: Sort of hard, but not as difficult as I would have thought. I'm not exactly fond of the thought of telling the Titans the truth anytime soon.

**Thank you Beast Boy. Now, to our next person, or _persons_ I should say, Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg! Great to see you again you guys.**

Starfire: It is most pleasant to see you as well.

**Much obliged Star, now to start off, I'd like each of you to answer these questions _separately_. Okay? Good. Now, first off, what do you think of the strange bond that has been going on between Beast Boy and Raven lately, as Robin pointed out a few chapters ago to Raven herself?**

Robin: Well, like I said, besides Cyborg, Beast Boy's best female friend is Raven. Despite being very moody sometimes, Raven is a good listener when it comes to Beast Boy's problems. It's only natural that they would end up being good friends.

**Do you think they could ever be_ more _then friends?**

Robin: It's always a possibility.

Cyborg: Don't let Raven hear you say that.

Starfire: Most agreed, I believe she would, how did Beast Boy explain it, 'throttle us'?

**Very true Starfire, now onto Cyborg. What would you think of Beast Boy and Raven if they ever did become a couple?**

Cyborg: I'd find it a little hard to believe truthfully. I mean, I love those two and all but they're complete opposites. But then there's the whole 'opposites attract' saying but, who knows? I'd approve if that's what you mean. It would just be another opportunity for me to tease green bean.

**Aw, how cute. So, Starfire, now you. What would you think of another relationship in the tower besides the one between yourself and Robin?**

Starfire: (Squeals) Oh it would be most glorious friend! The relationship between Robin and myself is a most joyous thing, and I would like nothing more then to see two more of my fellow Titans to join in the happiness!

**Well that's just plain cute. Now, onto our final person. Raven?**

Raven: Hello.

**So Raven, how was your reaction to the scene where Beast Boy came in to comfort you?**

Raven: Honestly I did appreciate it. It also made me feel a lot better when he told me that everyone trusted me-.

**But what about the 'love' part? Obviously you were slightly uncomfortable with that.**

Raven: Partially I was, but not because of the words he used. Just what it reminded of. I do love Beast Boy-.

**Love or IN love? As one of the people I have interviewed so far pointed out, there's a distinct different.**

Raven: Well obviously there is a difference but right now I think it's just love rather then in love-.(Stops) Wait minute . . . you've been asking other people about their opinion on us, haven't you?

**Maybe, maybe not. Either way I'm not telling you who said what. **

Raven: Fine then.

**So what were you saying?**

Raven: Well, I said that I loved him. But I love Starfire and Robin and Cyborg as well. They are all like family to me.

**But Ella did force you to admit he was possibly more then that to you.**

Raven: And I stand by what I said. Someone like me wouldn't do well in a relationship with Beast Boy. At least not right now, obviously.

**We'll see . . .**

Raven: (Glaring) If you even _think_ about-!

**Well, that's all I have for this chapter! The pain and psychotic pain/future delirium/slight fluff/insanity/ panic/other really weird shit (as in guy souls switching into a female body. HINT!!!!) will soon come! About half of you are wondering how the hell I'm going to interpret all those things into one, but don't worry your pretty little heads (Pretty is a daintily used word for most of you), I know _exactly_ what I'm doing. (Sort of)  
**

**Until next time. LATER!  
**


	16. Of All The Places To Return To

**Of All The Places To Return To**

Beast Boy left the room at around ten that night, spending the rest of the time distracting Raven with mindless conversation and when that didn't work falling over. Normally that just got a blank stare before she asked him if he was okay. He fell over twice but the second time he could've sworn he heard Raven snicker for a few seconds before she asked him if he was alright.

He walked down the hallway to his room and clicked the button to open his door. He crawled into bed and closed his eyes . . .

_

* * *

_

Raven was having a fairly interesting dream at the moment.

_She was walking down a dark corridor alone as Ella called to her, "RAVEN WHERE ARE YOU?" _

_Raven turned the corner and found Ella looking desperate and scared. "I don't have a lot of time, I was only able to escape for a little while. Listen to me!" Raven wasn't paying attention, "They have me locked in Hell somewhere. You won't be able to save me unless you go to the hand tomorrow! Be careful Raven! They've . . . made me look different but I'm still the same!"_

Raven sat straight up in her bed and stared out the window as the sunrise showed through her windows. She felt as if her chakra was on fire and touched it, it felt fine. When she removed her hand she heard the faint words of Ella's warnings. Raven hurriedly got out of bed and changed clothes.

Starfire sat had just pulled on her other boot when the alarm went off in the Tower. She got off her bed and raced into the common room where the other Titans soon met up with her. Raven stood waiting for them. "Friend Raven what is the trouble?"

"I know where Ella is."

* * *

Ella awoke, sitting straight up. "Damnit!" She hissed. Every time she walked through the land she was trapped in, she passed out randomly and awoke on the concrete sheet.

Suddenly a black oval shaped tear ripped into the space in front of her. Ella watched it curiously before sticking her hand through and suddenly gasping as a black tentacle wrapped around her arm and tugged her through. Ella landed on her side and looked up as Tetra stood in front of her. "You're wanted."

Ella took the tentacle that was still wrapped around her arm and lashed it back out at Tetra, Tetra got hit square in the face and glared at Ella. "Alright, what exactly does the son of a bitch want me to do?"

"Wait here." Tetra growled, trying to contain her anger. Tetra snapped her fingers and the tentacle on the floor grew longer and now wrapped quicker then a snake but in the same movements, around her. Tying around her ankles, legs, waist, arms, and finally around her mouth, Ella glared at her hatefully. "Not that you have much of a choice there Ella." Just as she was about to leave she turned back to Ella. "You know I like you better like that. I don't get a headache."

Ella shot at Tetra with her eyes but Tetra was out of the room already. Ella jerked her head up and the tentacle unraveled around her mouth but remained firmly curled around the rest of her body. Unsure of what to do now Ella simply leaned back against the wall, sitting with her knees up and arms pressed into her chest. "Well this sucks."

* * *

Raven and her friends landed on the bottom of the round stair case safely. They had found the hallway and were currently walking slowly down the corridor. The pace would have been quicker had Raven not been staring every few seconds. Ella was probably in a state of panic or shock by about now. When Raven had woken up that horrible day she had been forced to hide it, otherwise she would have panicked completely.

Starfire was quivering as she held on to Robin tightly. Cyborg was at the lead of the group, after Robin was Beast Boy and last of all Raven. She was walking with her eyes on the floor the whole time. Beast Boy had been too preoccupied with ignoring everything to notice until now.

He slowed his pace and put a hand on her shoulder, "You okay?" He whispered. They were far enough back that no one heard them.

Raven's head snapped up the moment he touched her, she looked at the ground again, "I just never thought I'd have to come back here again that's-."

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

The Titans all jumped, especially Starfire, at the sound of someone's scream. Raven had grabbed Beast Boy's arm with both hands, they both looked at each other. Raven let go and continued walking as if nothing had happened, thankfully no one had noticed.

* * *

Ella placed her hand over her heart, now free of her bindings. "Damn, never expected the thingy to scream like that." She muttered, pushing the tentacle off of her.

* * *

Some time after that, Raven now lead, and stopped suddenly. "This is it." She said, "This is how I got in here by myself the first time. It's just around this corner."

Robin looked at her concerned. "Are you sure you don't want to stay here Raven?" All of them had asked her the same thing sometime through out there walk.

Raven reluctantly nodded. "This is something I have to do. If Ella doesn't turn out alright, then it's on my head. I need to help her." Raven turned the corner with everyone close behind.

* * *

Ella was gripped tightly around the wrists, no longer being trusted to use objects as her bindings, Blackfire had her wrists in her hands. Tetra had instructed Blackfire to crush Ella's wrist if she squirmed so Ella made no attempt to run.

Now in the room of the hand Tetra ordered Ella up the stairs and Blackfire released her wrists, "Go on, no point in turning back now. There's no other choice."

Ella looked at them carefully, "You don't honestly believe I'd come in here without a second option do you?" Ella's hand glowed and a sparkling object appeared in her hands, sharp and shining menacingly.

* * *

Raven and the others gaped as the three shocked villains stared at Ella, all tensed and waiting for the right moment to move. Ella had the knife they thought she had gotten rid of to her chest, tip touching her strange outfit. "Ella! STOP!" Raven screamed.

Ella's face snapped in the direction of Raven's voice and she stared, not responding. Then she swallowed and turned back to the three people in front of her, "Don't hurt them and I'll do what you want."

"What?" Cyborg gasped. He turned around along with the other Titans and found themselves surrounded by the fire monsters, "Wait, aren't they supposed to be listening to Ella now?"

"I sacrificed myself willingly, so they did listen to me. Ella isn't willing to down without a fight and because of that-."

"I've got a better idea Ella." Tetra's voice was clear with the sound of hatred, "Why don't we use someone else instead?"

"NO!" Ella screamed. Tetra was hit with a large slab of rock and knocked backwards a ways. "I'll do it! Leave Raven alone!"

Tetra gestured for Ella to go up the stairs. Ella looked back at them with a resigned look on her face. "I'm sorry." Her voice broke and she continued up the stairs.

Raven turned into her energy-bird form and raced after Ella before anyone could do anything or even blink. Ella stepped backwards as Raven landed in front of her, "You can't do this!" Raven said desperately, "It'll destroy you and this world!"

Ella pushed past her, "I know what I'm doing Raven, you have to trust me." Ella glared at the beasts that were around her friends and instantly they all disappeared into the wall. She looked back at Raven again as the empath stepped in front of her once more, "I've got this under control Raven."

"You can't possibly!" Raven snapped, "You can only do one thing Ella!"

"Trust me!" Ella growled at Raven. Raven was taken aback by the new attitude and once again Ella pushed past her. Then Ella stopped and looked her in the eyes as if she was in a great deal of pain. "I'm sorry Raven, this might hurt."

"What-?" Raven stepped backwards but Ella gripped her wrists.

Ella looked as if she might cry as Raven felt something drain from her, she felt fine but somewhere inside she felt . . . empty. Ella let go and Raven now saw that Ella's eyes glowed white, and the hardly visible red marks were now clearly visible.

Raven felt herself thrown back but landed gently next to the others. When she realized what had happened Ella had already shielded them from getting to her, like Raven had done to her friends all those years ago. Surprisingly though, it was black, not like Ella's regular violet. Raven closed her eyes and waited to turn back into her energy form but nothing happened. "No!" Raven gasped, staring at her body.

Beast Boy grabbed her shoulders as she nearly fell to her knees, "Raven what is it?"

"She . . . she took my powers." Raven managed to choke out. "She took my powers."

Everyone's gaze turned to look at Ella as the girl watched Raven's reaction with tears in her eyes, "I had to protect you from him." She said too quiet for any of them to hear. "I'm sorry." She continued to climb up the stairs, now on the hand.

Ella finally cracked her hands and the words formed in her head. Ella felt the urge to say them but she kept her mouth shut, waiting for it to come. Slowly the pressure began to build within her and she heard him screaming in her head, '_What are you doing? Say it! I order you to say it!'_

Ella laughed as her knees hit the ground, "I don't plan on it." She growled through gritted teeth, "If I die, that is my choice. But there's no way in hell you're coming into this world again through me, and now you can't get to Raven either." A very sharp pain in her side made her wince but the smile still kept on her face. "Frustrated?"

* * *

Raven stared in horror as Ella's knees hit the ground, "She's insane!" The Titans stared at her. "She's trying to suppress him again! It will kill her!"

The Titans looked back in time to see Ella wince and roll as if something had kicked her in the ribs. She was lying down on the ground, facing them. A small smile still graced her mouth and every once in a while her lips moved as if she was talking to someone. Her body rolled on the ground back and forth. Ella managed to get on her hands and knees once but then she fell on to her chest and began rolling again.

"What's he doing?" Robin demanded

"He's trying to torture her into doing it. Or forcibly push his power out of her, but if he gives her too much power . . ." Raven couldn't finish the sentence. "She's insane." She repeated instead.

* * *

Ella finally rolled on her back, blank eyes staring at the ceiling before her eyes squeezed shut and tears streamed out of her eyes. Her mouth was open in a silent scream but she gave no visible sign of breaking. Finally her mouth closed and then reopened into a bone chilling scream of agony. Ella rolled to her side, away from them and her body shook.

Raven ran to the edge of the shield as far as Ella's magic allowed her and banged on the shield, her fists falling along with her as she knelt to her knees. Her head leaned against the shield, staring at what she had done. This was all her fault. She had given him power in the first place and now Ella was the once suffering for it. Ella was annoying sometimes but nobody deserved the kind of pain she was probably going through.

Someone's hand rubbed her back as they knelt next to her and still watched Ella. "Don't be upset Raven. It's all up to her now. There's nothing we can do anymore. Ella knows exactly what she's doing." Beast Boy's voice reassured her. It in no way said she was going to be okay, but Raven knew it was the best thing he could say.

"But what if she doesn't?" Raven choked out. Beast Boy stiffened slightly from shock as Raven wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. After a few seconds he ignored the shocked looks from his friends and placed one hand on her hair, and the other on her back.

He stroked her hair and continued to stare up hard at Ella. _'Come on Ella, just make it through this for Raven! She'll never forgive herself if you die!'

* * *

_

Ella felt some of the pressure leave her body and she opened her eyes slightly, crouched together on the floor were the people who were supposed to take care of her one day.

'How ironic.' She thought. 'There supposed to protect me and yet I'm killing myself to save them.' A thought struck Ella.

_'Come on Ella, just make it through this for Raven! She'll never forgive herself if you die!"_

Ella shivered at his thought, if she died Raven would blame herself. 'You know how to stop the pain.' A voice said in her head.

"How?" She groaned. Her eyes went wide as an image formed in her mind. Ella was tapping her head, telling Raven about Trigon's 'mind tricks.'

'Take a guess.' The voice faded away.

Raven was feeling too guilty and, though she'd never admit it, scared to care that the others were watching her hug Beast Boy and crying on him. Not to mention the fact that he was hugging her back and stroking her hair. It made her feel better admittedly but not enough to calm her down.

* * *

"No way." Beast Boy exclaimed quietly. "Raven look."

Raven lifted her head and stared in wonder as the marks ripped off Ella's body, forming a circle around the girl lying on her side and getting up slowly. Ella made an X with her arms before slamming them to her sides. The marks sliced in half and evaporated. Raven stared in shock, unsure if it was really Ella.

The Titans then realized that the moon had crossed from the path of the sun and the lunar eclipse was over. "She . . . that's not Ella." Raven breathed, "Trigon wouldn't have let her live after defying him like that."

"What?" Beast Boy stared at her.

* * *

Ella rolled around on the ground, the burning in her chest blazing as if someone had put gasoline on her veins and lit it. She realized that the only thing that gave some rest to the blazing was to keep moving. Her arms thrashed against her will, the pain inside of her was practically unbearable.

'You can't hope to defeat me. You_ will_ do as I say!'

Ella laughed quietly, it sounded strained. She managed to get up on her hands and knees, "Make me you piece of-."

Ella was knocked to the ground as a new wave of pain washed over her. It felt a million times worse and she collapsed onto her stomach. Ella rolled over to her back and stared up at the hole above her. Her mother had seen this moon before and she still lived.

The pain flared up in her chest and she couldn't keep it in any longer. Ella felt the hot tears stream down her face and she screamed. The feelings of her newly found empath powers were strange and the taste of fear hit her tongue. She shivered a little as a cold feeling wiped over her body and then a spiked tingly one. Ella guessed them as pure panic and adrenaline. The adrenaline probably came from the urge to help her.

"There's nothing you can do to make me-." Ella tried to finish her sentence but something made her stop. Her body began to feel numb to her, she watched her hands trying to move them but they made no movement. Ella struggled against her own body, 'What's happening to me?' Her thoughts screamed.

Finally Ella's body moved against her will and the marks move off and around her, 'Maybe you can keep my body from entering this world, but you cannot keep my spirit from reeking havoc here!' Trigon's voice shouted in her head.

The marks disappeared and she felt the spiked rush die down into a slightly chilled feeling of shock. Some suspicion hit her hard, 'They know I should be dead.'

'That's what I want them to think.' He laughed.

"Did you honestly think her spirit is stronger then mine?" Her voice said cruelly.

"What did you do to Ella?" Starfire looked furious and if Ella hadn't already met her in battle and not known she could beat her, she would have been terrified. "Where is our friend?"

"Your friend's soul is dead. I am the one that remains inside of her." Trigon lied, "She ruined my chance at life, now I'm going to ruin yours!"

* * *

"Your friend's soul is dead. I am the one that remains inside of her." Raven felt her heart shatter inside of her. "She ruined my chance at life, now I'm going to ruin yours!"

"Run!" Raven and the others bolted out the door, and were now running through an unfamiliar corridor. They lost her, "Split up! He's going to try and track us down and with both mine and Ella's powers it's going to be difficult if we split up. Ella's power plus mine and his is going to block out some of the stronger powers. He can't read minds or sense anything. We need to split up or we'll all die."

"Fine." Robin nodded, "Starfire, go left and Cyborg go right. I'll head straight." Raven waited for his orders, "Raven . . . stay with Beast Boy." Both of the two simply stared at him. "She doesn't have her powers BB and Raven you should know that it probably isn't the best idea to go alone without your powers to protect you if anything does find you. Plus Beast Boy is the stronger of us, he can take care of both of you, can't you Beast Boy?" Beast Boy bit his lip and nodded. "Then it's settled."

The Titans took their leave then, flying or running as fast as possible. Raven and Beast Boy were forced to take the one farther down the hallway, running at full speed. Beast Boy would have transformed into something and been able to run faster but he would never leave Raven alone, especially now.

Raven stopped as their hallway led to a steep drop down. "Beast Boy stop!" She shouted.

He skidded to a stop and began to teeter on the edge, he was about to fall over when Raven grabbed his elbow and pulled him backwards. He smiled at her, "Thanks, how did you know it was there?"

Raven looked down. "I know this place all to well." She murmured.

Beast Boy felt sympathy replace curiosity. "Raven . . . I'm sorry about . . . Ella."

Raven nodded, "Me too." She swallowed and then waved her hand for him to move. He stepped aside for her and she knelt, looking down at the ground before getting back up and backing away from it and looked him in the eye, "Trust me."

He tried to grab her but missed as she ran over to the edge and dove over the edge, "RAVEN!" He screamed after her as she dove completely at ease down into towards the ground. He closed his eyes and then to his surprise heard nothing. When he reopened his eyes he saw Raven dropping to the ground after landing on a platform that blended in with the ground.

She waited for him below expectantly and he flew down to meet her. Raven continued walking and he ran to keep up with her, "How did you know that was there?"

"I told you, I know this place to well." Raven replied, her hood was off from the fall.

Beast Boy and Raven stared ahead of them as an eerie light began to grow at the end of the new dark hallway they were walking down. Beast Boy looked at wildly around and saw his objective, "Come on!" He grabbed her arm and both began running right towards the light.

"Are you insane!?" She screamed at him, just as the light almost became overwhelming he pulled them into a room through an almost invisible crack. When they turned back around to see what they had almost been attacked by, ghost like figures with scythes flew past the crack.

He smiled at her, trying to catch his breath, "I guess you don't know this place as well as you thought."

Raven stared at Beast Boy, "How did you know this was here?"

He shrugged, "I had a dream about it."

Raven watched him carefully, muttering something to herself he couldn't hear. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." He replied.

Raven kneeled next to him, "Are you okay?"

After a few seconds he nodded, "Now I am. I just needed to rest for a couple of seconds."

Raven got back up and he stood up straight now as well, "Look Beast Boy, I'm sorry about . . . this. It's my fault we're all here and-."

"No, it's not Raven. You didn't ask for any of this, and I'm positive you didn't want it to happen or else you wouldn't be apologizing. We'll get through this Raven, alive. He can't control Ella forever and I doubt her soul would leave her body that easily." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

Raven smiled up at him and suddenly she was hugging him, "Thank you Beast Boy." She said, letting go of him. "I really appreciate it."

"No problem Raven." He responded. Then a high scream that sounded almost un-human ripped through their ears. "That doesn't sound good."

"Those things are coming back." She watched the door without even a hint of fear, it was almost . . . angry.

Beast Boy stood next to her and had the same mask of anger on his face, "Stay behind me." He ordered. Raven stepped back a step as he stood in front of her with his arms out slightly, protectively. Three ghosts covered in armor filed in, they looked a million times tougher then the ones that had past by the door.

Raven watched as Beast Boy and the creatures stood without moving for what seemed light eternity but in actuality was only a few minutes. Then a creature hardly even flinched and Beast Boy turned into something she hadn't seen in a while. He was the horrific creature that had saved her life long ago, the Beast.

He ripped at them all with lightening fast movements and razor sharp claws. Raven stared at how menacing her kind and joking friend looked. She would have been even more fascinated by this had one of the ghosts not escaped from Beast Boy's line of vision and was racing towards her. Raven stepped backwards a few steps and fell to her back as she the ghost wrapped its luminescent blue rope around her ankles.

And then in the same instant her back hit the ground, the Beast knocked the creature away from Raven and stood in front of her protectively. Raven was in shock as to how angry Beast Boy looked to her. Then he lunged at the creature that had tried to attack Raven and ripped it to shreds. Soon the other two met their demise as well.

When the Beast breathed heavily for a few seconds it turned back to the slim figure of Beast Boy who ran over to Raven. Raven was struggling with trying to get the rope, which had now turned into real rope, off her legs. Beast Boy knelt next to her and picked up a sharp rock, slicing the rope free and allowing Raven to feel her feet again.

"You okay?" He asked her.

"I should be asking you that." Raven responded, he continued to wait, "Yes, I'm fine." He held out his hand for her and he pulled her to her feet. "We should be going, the other things like that will know where we are now."

* * *

**Starfire**

Starfire was racing through the hallway backwards, shooting at anything that move or looked like it was going to. Being alone without Robin made her even more jumpy then she would have been with him. Raven was lucky, she was with Beast Boy who was there protecting her. Alone the only person who could console her was herself.

Ella/Trigon was probably on her tail now because of how much noise she had been making. In actuality she'd only seen a few real monsters and the rest were shadows from herself or a rock. Starfire began flying normal after a few seconds again and looked to her left. She screamed as a long tentacle came at her and ducked down and away from it. It soon caught back up to her and wrapped around her waist and mouth, pulling her to the ground. She stared up at the shadow that loomed over her and screamed through the tentacle, it was painfully quiet and she knew no help would come.

The shadow finally came into the light, opening it's four eyes. Ella smiled sickly at Starfire, "One down. Four to go." Ella's hand moved through the air and Starfire lost consciousness as she was dragged back to the room with the hand and tied to a rock before once again being left alone.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were running silently and swiftly through the random dark hallways, every once in a while ducking into a crack in the wall or hiding in a room for a few seconds to catch there breath. "How long do we have to stay here?" He asked as they were hiding in a very non-echo room. In fact his voice sounded almost muffled.

"I'm . . . not sure actually. Until Ella snaps out of it I guess." Raven responded. The thought of leaving had never exactly occurred to her. "This is getting out of hand." She admitted.

"I hope Star's alright. She seemed pretty freaked about leaving Robin's side and going by herself."

"Trigon wouldn't kill her unless he made someone watch, like Robin. And I doubt if they were in the same room that they would be watching helplessly."

* * *

Ella struggled in vain to regain control of her body, 'Let go of me!' She screamed in her mind.

'I don't need your help anymore child. I control your body now.'

'That sounds really wrong dude.' Ella responded, smirking internally. She could see everything as if her spirit was walking next to Trigon but she couldn't touch him. 'Starfire will wake up before you find any of them. She's strong, and you know that.'

"Tell me something child, what exactly can she do about her condition if she does?" He spoke out loud to her.

Ella's spirit didn't respond.

* * *

**Cyborg**

Cyborg had his light on his shoulder off, it had been broken when he had been in a battle with one of the monsters that now lurked in these halls. A muffled sound was behind him and automatically his hand turned into a cannon. "Come and get it shit for brains." He taunted to the monster he thought that had returned. After a few seconds of nothing his cannon lowered, "Guess it chickened out." He muttered to himself.

Then a powerful surge of electricity hit his left side and he grunted in pain. When he looked up, now sitting against the wall, Ella watched him with a smug smiled on her normally happy features. "Not exactly." She said. Then she directed her fingers at him and the powerful electricity ran through him once more.

Cyborg felt as if he was in the border line between sleep and being awake. He felt his body being lifted as if he was still walking and pulled down for a while before he was sat down and tied around his arms. "Two down, three to go." Ella's chilling voice muttered darkly.

After a pause she said, "I thought I told you to shut up child!" She hissed. 'Who is he talking to?' he thought, "If both of them wake up then you can be sure I kill them both before I finally extinguish your parents!"

'Ella's soul is still alive?' Was the last thought he had before he full lost consciousness.

* * *

Raven ducked behind Beast Boy as he scanned the area around him in wolf form. After he was done he turned back and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back out into the open and running with her again. "This is pointless, were just going to keep running until Ella- er Trigon finds us." He pointed out in no more then a whisper.

"Well have you got any better ideas?" She responded, no sarcasm in her voice. It was a honest question from curiosity. In actuality she agreed with him completely.

"No, but I wish I did." He sighed. Finally after another run he pulled her into another hiding place. "Who do you think he's grabbed so far?"

"Easy guess would be Starfire. With my empath powers he could easily sense her fear from a mile away." Raven replied quietly. "Doubtfully it would be Robin but Cyborg's trace would be easy to sense because of his electrical current. That's all to easy to track, especially if he got into a fight with something down here."

"Talk about getting into the mind of a criminal. Geez Rae could you be any more morbidly specific?" He teased.

Raven realized then just how sick her words were just then, "Right, sorry."

"No need to apologize, I was just teasing."

Ella sat down, hugging her knees with her legs with her chin on her knees. She had realized that she could sit down and still float next to Trigon because of the connection between body and soul so she found no point in wasting energy. "So Robin is next huh?"

"His fear scent is easiest to detect now. His worry for his loved one is growing with every second he thinks about me possibly having caught her-."

* * *

**Robin**

Ella's body (now in the control of Trigon) was shoved to the ground and the spirit of her winced slightly. It was still her body, but rage was clear on his face. "**Someone's gonna get it**." Ella sang.

"I knew you were lying about Ella's spirit being gone." Ella knew he couldn't see her, but Trigon was cruel not crazy. Why else would he be talking to himself? "What have you done with Starfire?" He demanded.

Trigon smirked up at him, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Ella's fist was aimed at him but nothing happened. He glared at Ella's spirit that had her hand on Robin's shoulder. "Always have to get in the way don't you?"

"Yes." Ella responded, "I don't exactly appreciate you making them go all sleepy."

"Tell Ella thanks for me." Robin growled, "Now answer my question!"

"You're welcome." Ella said as if he could hear her.

Then Trigon snapped his fingers and fire monster popped out from behind Robin and wrapped him in a restraining hug (Me: I never figured out how that didn't burn them) and kept him prisoner. Ella frowned, "Cheater."

"I'm not a cheater." He responded, Robin was still completely out of the loop and looked at the spot Trigon's eyes were looking. "I simply found a different tactic." Trigon looked back at Robin. "Let's go see your little girlfriend shall we?"

"You're an ass, you know that?" Ella told him as she kept her hand on Robin's shoulder as they walked down the hallway.

"I'm not an ass," He said plainly. Trigon paused. "You do realize you just called yourself an ass you know that?" He stated. It was strange to hear her voice talking back to her but she ignored it. Robin snickered.

"Technically that is true but yes, you really are an ass. Like the biggest ass ever." Ella taunted.

"I'd shut up if I were you child." Her voice said strained, as if he was trying to keep an emotion from showing it.

"I still have the powers that you can't control inside of my spirit. I know I'm pissing you off Trigon." Ella laughed. "You aren't the only one who can be cruel."

"SHUT UP!" He growled, staring her in the eye, only a few inches away from her spirit. Robin stared at the space beside him, looking surprised at the sudden outburst from him.

Ella laughed again, "Never really thought you were one to throw a tantrum."

He growled but they continued walking. Once they reached the room where the other Titans were being kept Robin gaped as Starfire's slumped body tied to a rock by a tentacle and Cyborg chained to a different one. Robin felt a cold feeling go over him as he realized that he was probably going to end up like them in a second. He winced.

Trigon didn't need Ella's powers to know what he was thinking, "Don't worry boy, I can't hurt you. Ella is keeping you safe. You will be awake when her parentage is brought into the room."

"And Beast Boy." Robin snapped, "What about him?"

Ella smirked at her little secret.

Trigon rolled his eyes at her poor humor, "Him as well."

* * *

Raven was now examining her ankles, seeing and more importantly feeling the rope burn that had been given to her from their first and only attack so far. "Well isn't that just great?" She muttered.

Beast Boy was sitting on the other side of the room, "What is it?" He crawled over and sat down next to her.

Raven bent her knee up farther so he could see the red marks covering her ankle. "Apparently the running aggravated this a little bit, not to mention," Raven turned her foot a little so he could see the back of her ankle, "This." There was a cut that looked as if it would _really_ hurt.

"Raven! W-Why didn't you tell me!" He stuttered, Raven began to feel uncomfortable as he stared at her leg longer then she thought.

Raven self consciously pulled her leg back into the safety of her cloak, "Would it have mattered? We still have to keep hiding and running."

"But I could have . . . I don't know. Done something Raven!" Raven didn't need empathic powers to know he felt guilty or ashamed, something along those lines.

Raven sighed, "He probably has the others by now."

Raven stared at Beast Boy as his arm wrapped around her waist, "Then we should keep moving." He responded with a wry smile. Lifting Raven up with her arm now around his neck they left the room and continued running.

* * *

Ella floated, still sitting, next to Trigon as they continued down the hallway. "You aren't going to find them. When they're together, you know what happens to me. I'm not going to let you find them."

"We'll see about that." Trigon responded.

* * *

Raven stared as Beast Boy once again turned into the Beast as he fought off another creature. This one was giving Beast Boy a bit more of a hassle then the ones fought earlier. Finally the creature exploded and Beast Boy was knocked backwards into a wall from the force.

"Beast Boy!" Raven shouted, running over to his limp body. Raven lifted his head gently and found no blood, it was merely head trauma. She sighed in relief, if Beast Boy was hurt physically there was nothing she could do about it.

After a few minutes her friend groggily opened his eyes, to his surprise (ha unintentional rhyme) finding Raven watching him with concern, "Raven?"

She sighed in relief. "That looked like a nasty hit Beast Boy, can you get up?"

"I- I think so." Raven this time was the one to help him up as they walked slowly into a corridor that she knew would lead to yet another hidden room.

* * *

Ella winced and rubbed the back of her head, "You bastard!" She hissed. "You did that on purpose!"

Her body smirked at her. "Hurting you was only a bonus." He stated. "But thanks to my little pet, I know where they are now." Trigon and herself took a completely different turn and began heading in a different direction. "And there is nothing you can do to stop me from getting to them. Even better you get to watch."

Ella's feet touched the ground and stood in front of him. "In case you haven't noticed already." She crouched down as if she was about to pounce. "I'm not exactly one to sit on the sidelines and watch." At that Ella lunged at her body and now she stared back at his _real_ looming form in a place that looked like a Hell's own battlefield. It was where he was staying in her mind.

"You're going to regret that!" Trigon growled from the other side of the battlefield.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were still hiding out in the cave when a loud cry of annoyance and pain reached them, "Ella!" Raven tried to get up but Beast Boy grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. "We have to help her!" Raven said desperately, tears were forming in her eyes, trying to find a good explanation for going after her.

"It's not Ella Raven." Beast Boy said sadly. "It's Trigon, if Ella is putting up a fight for her body then we shouldn't interfere with that."

Raven and Beast Boy's eyes both snapped back to the crack in the wall as another agonized cry came from the door, "She's in pain." Raven breathed.

"Or Trigon is." Beast Boy added.

Raven looked at him, her eyes still watering. "But what if it's Ella?"

Beast Boy was once again taken off guard as Raven buried her face in his chest this time, her arms still around his neck. Beast Boy rubbed her back with one hand as the other remained still. He wondered why Raven was feeling so emotional ever since Ella had taken her powers- oh. Raven's powers were controlled by her emotions, once Ella had freed Raven of her emotional barricade then of all her suppressed feelings were now a little more sensitive then the average person. But then again, what was average about any of the Titans?

* * *

Ella watched as Trigon struggled against the binds that all the powers were internally giving him. Trying to control them was unbearable, Ella had learned control, but Trigon was always free when he used his powers. Now he had to suffer for the lack of control he now sustained. "Not as much fun to have powers when your in my body is it?" Ella jeered. She freed what was left of her powers besides her mind reading power and let him feel it inside of him.

Trigon did not respond but let out another scream of agony as he was practically suffocated by Ella's, Raven's, and his own power. He was currently the most powerful being that the world could ever have had. And he was paying the price.

* * *

Raven heard as another cry of pain relished from deep within the tunnels, far away from where they were. She was no longer crying but Beast Boy watched as her face winced every time their was a scream or otherwise fixed into a mask of horror. They were still in the other arms and Beast Boy had to admit that it wasn't . . . completely strange to him.

In actuality he was slightly enjoying having Raven that close and felt very thankful that Raven was not currently an empath. If she was there would have been an awkward atmosphere between the two that neither would have appreciated.

Raven shivered as another scream died down from Ella's mouth and swallowed down whatever emotion was hitting the pit of her stomach. Beast Boy could smell her fear scent coming off of her in waves. An idea sparked in his mind.

Raven looked down as Beast Boy disappeared from her arms. She looked down and saw a little green kitten staring at her happily. Raven wasn't sure what to do and soon the little kitten took matters into his own hands. It padded up onto her lap, as her legs now were flat on the ground. It mewed at her and padded across her lap and curled up on her lap, its eyes watching her carefully, almost cautious. But then again if he was being cautious he wouldn't be on her lap in the first place.

Raven's hand was pulled back a little bit away from Beast Boy's head, unsure of what he was doing. Irritated features etched into the kitten's face as she once again winced when Ella screamed again. The tiny kitten's head nudged her hand, bringing Raven's attention back him. It continued rubbing its head against her hand for a few seconds and before stopping and staring at her expectantly.

Raven's hand gently lowered onto his head and slowly and lightly began to stroke between his ears. The kitten began to purr and lowered its head once again with its eyes closed. Then unexpectedly, Raven's hand scooped him up and began to walk with him towards the crack. The kitty automatically jumped out in front of Raven's hand and turned back into Beast Boy who stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"There is no way I'm letting you go out there." Beast Boy stated strictly, "You are not going looking for Ella without your powers and with only me to protect you."

Raven looked back boredly. "I wasn't."

Beast Boy's bold outlook wavered and he stared at her, "What?"

"I wasn't." She repeated.

"Oh . . . then what were you doing?" He asked skeptically.

Raven rolled her eyes, "I was seeing if the screaming was getting any closer. If it is then we need to keep moving."

Beast Boy's ear perked up as another scream shook the walls and he shook his head, "She hasn't budged and you know it. Ella is fighting, hard. I don't have doubt that it isn't her screaming. If it was, we wouldn't have heard her spirit."

Raven stared at him. "When did you get so smart?"

He shrugged, smirking slightly.

* * *

Ella was finally shoved back away from her body that now was on its hands and knees, breathing heavily. Her spirit had grown stronger for a while there but then something happened and she was shoved out of the battlefield inside of her mind. Her spirit was now sitting with her knees slightly bent and her hands on the ground behind her, staring at herself.

Trigon got back up and glared at her. "You thought you could defeat me? You know you can't hold this off forever. And you forgot about something child." He smiled down at her. "I have help."

"NO!"

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy were still sitting patiently in the room, Raven as far from the door as possible and Beast Boy almost right next to it. He apparently didn't trust her in her emotional state not to go running after Ella and had ordered her to sit there. When she had argued he had nervously explained his theory about her emotions logically to her, and Raven found herself unable to argue with logic.

Suddenly Beast Boy's elfin like ear perked up and he growled. Instantly and without explanation he was at Raven's side in wolf form. His back was arched and Raven placed her hand on his back to try and calm him down. He morphed back into human form, still crouching with an aggressive look on his face.

Soon three shadowy figures stepped through the door and Raven recognized all of them. "Beast Boy, you can't take them all." She whispered in his ear.

He tensed once more. "Watch me." He was about to morph again when Raven gripped his arm tightly, he watched her with intense eyes.

"Ooh, what did we miss?" Blackfire cackled.

Both Titans turned their attention away from each other back to the three. Beast Boy was still growling and the only thing that kept him from turning into the Beast was Raven's firm grip on his arm and the intense fear of hurting her.

"We've been sent here to take you to your friends." Tetra informed them. "So if you plan on arriving awake you'd be smart to listen to your little girlfriend."

Raven glared at her with eyes that seemed so filled with hate had the phrase 'if looks could kill' been a literal phrase, the three surely would be lying dead on the floor. "What have you done with them?"

"_We_ didn't do anything." Slade spoke now, "Ella did."

"Or at least her body did." Tetra added, "Now are you going to come quietly or is this going to get difficult for you two?" Raven let go of Beast Boy and automatically he began to growl once more, about to turn into another animal.

"Knock it off!" Raven hissed. "They've got you outnumbered and overpowered." She stood up and after giving them a warning look, almost completely in tune with his inner animal now, he stood up as well.

Raven walked behind Beast Boy as he stepped in front of her before she could reach the three, "If you so much as look at her funny you'll regret it." He threatened.

Raven's eyebrow rose at him as Tetra led them down the hallway, Blackfire and Slade walked behind them. "Was that really necessary?" She whispered.

"Yes." He responded, his eyes were darting predatorily from Tetra, to Blackfire, to Slade and back repeatedly as if he intended to keep his promise.

She placed her hand on his shoulder so she could regain his attention. "Look, they can't hurt us Beast Boy."

"Maybe not you but they can hurt me, I'm not Ella's parent. But the more important thing is that you're wrong, they _can_ hurt you. They just can't kill you." Beast Boy continued his role as clueless as to Ella's father really was.

Raven's hand quickly fell to her side, deep in thought as they continued walking before Tetra stood aside and told them to keep walking. Beast Boy glared severely at her as he stood between her and Raven For some reason his animal instincts seemed very . . . aggressive.

As soon as they were in the room Beast Boy's eyes darted from side to side, registering the three people in the room, all of them looking a bit groggy but still awake. Ella stepped forward and Beast Boy crouched down, baring his teeth at her. He turned into a wolf, feeling better if he was ready for attack.

"Is that any way to treat me?" Ella's body frowned, pretending to be hurt.

"You aren't Ella." Raven responded, standing next to him with her hand on his head.

Trigon laughed, "True, true, but technically I am the manifestation of her."

"Technically you're my father, but that doesn't mean I have any emotional attachments to you," Raven responded coldly.

Ella's two blue eyes turned into four red ones. "Ouch, now that almost hurt."

* * *

Starfire suddenly felt something warm touch her shoulder instead of the tentacle or the rock pressed against her back, she gasped and all eyes turned to her.

Ella waited patiently inside Starfire's mind as the alien princess found her sitting cross legged on the ground. "Ella . . . is it really you?"

"Yes Starfire, it is." Ella stood up, "Starfire, I need a favor."

"What is it friend?" Starfire asked, though she was sure she already knew.

"I'm not really sure how to say this so I just will. Starfire I need to take control of your mind for a few minutes. I know how to beat Trigon and I already know how to use your powers. I have the energy to break free and distract him . . . me . . . whatever, I know if I can do that long enough I can regain control of my body."

Starfire held her hand out, "Of course friend."

Ella smiled at her and shook her hand. An ominous light shone through the palms of their connected hand.

* * *

Starfire's eyes had drifted to something far away and now her head hung limply again, "Stay away from her!" Ella ordered, "The girl has made a spiritual link with that one! I can sense it!"

Starfire's head slowly began to rise and looked directly at Trigon. "Miss me?" Her voice hissed, unlike Starfire's happy or even angry voice. It seemed . . . eviler. Starfire's hands glowed and she zapped the tentacles off of her, standing.

"Starfire?" Robin gasped.

Starfire turned back and smiled at him a smile unlike hers but familiar at the same time, "Sorry to disappoint you Robin but no."

"Ella?" Raven breathed.

"There you go!" Starfire's body turned back to Trigon. "Starfire let me borrow her body for a little bit. Just until I accomplish what I want to do."

Starfire's hand rose as she flew up in the air and suddenly Starfire's and Ella's bodies were fighting furiously.

Starfire watched in the air as two people began fighting down below her. Her spirit could sense none of the blows but she was aware of where they were on her body. Thankfully they went away within seconds because of Ella's healing powers (one of few Ella managed to keep).

Ella had explained the plan she had before she had taken over Starfire completely. As the spirit hovered above the battle below, Ella shoved Trigon away from her, "Now!"

Starfire was already aware of Ella's intentions and dove straight to the ground.

* * *

Raven watched as Trigon was pinned against the wall, "Now!"

Trigon jolted once as if something had electrocuted him and stared at Ella in panic. "What have you-?" He fainted and so did Starfire.

Raven and the rest of the Titans ran to their fallen comrades sides. A light was emanating from the inside of Ella and Starfire's body was limp. Then a part of the light seeped into Starfire's hand and the Tamaranian princess gasped awake. Robin had her in his arms almost instantly but Raven was staring at the body in front of her.

Ella was twitching and her chest rose off the ground before thumping back down again, "She isn't waking up." Beast Boy pointed out concerned, "Why isn't she waking up?"

"Check her pulse." Raven ordered Cyborg. "Is she still breathing?"

By now all the Titans were sitting around her, Cyborg by her head with Raven and Beast Boy at one side with Starfire and Robin on the other side. Cyborg read his monitor, "She's alive, but something's messing with her nerve systems. Her heart is beating iradically and her air intake is strange. It looks like something is trying to suffocate her and is keeping her major organs from doing there jobs."

A spark of red light burst into the air, up and far into the sky. Raven stared at it. "Oh no."

"Please friends, what was that?" Starfire began to panic when no one answered, "Friends, was it Ella's . . . spirit?"

"No Starfire, it wasn't." Raven's voice was hard, anger on her face. "It was his." Raven held Ella's arm down to keep her from moving around too much. "Cyborg, we need to get her to the med lab, soon!" Her voice had a strained edge to it.

The rest of the Titans were staring at her, Starfire had Ella's other arm restrained. "What is it Raven? What has the Trigon done to Ella?"

Raven's eyes flickered to Ella's face. Her eyes her closed and her mouth was turned down in a grimace, her expression was almost disgusted. "I'm not sure yet, but if Starfire awoke immediately then Ella should've as well."

Cyborg picked up the now almost thrashing Ella as Starfire held the girls arms from his side. Raven teleported them all into the medical bay and instantly Cyborg and Starfire were working together to hook Ella up to the computer monitors.

Raven was standing in the bed next to Ella with her hands over the girls mind and her eyes closed. Beast Boy and Robin were plugging in the machines while Starfire began to attach the cords to Ella and Cyborg read the monitors.

Raven's hands flinched away from Ella's head and she stumbled backward a bit. Beast Boy got up immediately from his crouching position, "What-?"

"He's killing her!" She interrupted before he could finish his obvious question. Everyone froze. Raven kneeled next to Ella and the girl's chest began to rise and fall of the bed again. "He's taking over her mind this time, he won't let her live if he can help it." Still no one moved and Raven glared at them. "What? You need to work faster! We have to help her!"

Immediately everyone was working twice as fast as before and the continuous thrum of the key board from Cyborg's position was somewhat peaceful. Starfire had finished and was now helping Robin with his job, surprisingly there was a lot of equipment, and now they were two team mates short.

Beast Boy crouched next to Raven, "Are you sure you're alright Raven?"

Raven snapped out of the trance like state she had been in, staring at Ella with pain on her face. She shook her head to shake off whatever thoughts had previously occupied her brain, "Yeah, fine, whatever. Why aren't you helping Robin?"

"I . . . you just . . . you look . . sick." He finally managed to say.

Raven looked at him blankly, "I've known you for a while now Beast Boy. I thought you might have established the fact that I'm unusually_ pale_ by now." She snapped sarcastically.

"I didn't mean that you're skin color looked sick Raven." He stated calmly, unfazed by her harsh words. "You look freaked."

Raven turned awake from him and stared at Ella, thinking about the horrific things that were probably going on in her mind and the pain she was probably feeling.

* * *

And there you have it, a very small portion of the sick, twisted, and horrific things I can come up with. Truthfully, I really tried to hold back with the pain and screaming (you have NO IDEA how creepy I can get). But don't worry, this is about as gruesome as it gets. I hate gore. It ruins the effect if trauma rather then adding to it.

I like how smart I sound right now! But, unfortunately, I won't be adding the interview this time. Considering all of the Titans are currently in shock right now, it wouldn't be the best of ideas. Not to mention how FRICKIN LONG this chapter is already. So, to wrap it up.

LATER!


	17. Not Dead Yet

Okay, I lied. I got more "Edgar Allen Poe" on this chapter. I apologize. Still, nothing gory. Just demented and awkward.

Oh well. Enjoy!

* * *

**Not Dead Yet  
**

Ella felt as if her whole body was pounding, that included her head, every time her heart took another beat. Thrum after thrum her whole body convulsed as she slowly became dead weight compared to her heart.

'Soon you will be nothing but a shell, leaving only me to take over.' Trigon laughed from somewhere outside of her body.

'_But I got rid of you, didn't I_?' Ella responded, the excess thought hurt a little but the satisfaction of silence made it up.

A pair of hands held her one arm down and mingled voices mixed in with one another as her brain began to feel confused as to whether or not she was asleep or awake.

"Cyborg we need to get her to the med lab, soon!" Ella was able to recognize the voice as Raven's and the pain dulled for a fraction of a second before it hit once more. Another pair of hands joined in restraining her and she felt a chill on her body before her back touched something soft.

Needles pricked at her skin and Ella tried to squirm away from the pain. Then she realized that something was cooling her head from the intense heat of pain. Her inner thoughts reached out towards it.

Almost immediately the coolness flickered away and Ella felt like screaming. '_What do you get if I die? You're already dead, just holding on for a limited amount of time_!'

'What do I get? I get the satisfaction of seeing both the girls who have escaped my wrath feel the agony that will torture both forever. Well, at least one will feel it forever, at this rate you only have a few more minutes, a half hour at most.'

Ella wanted to punch something but then felt another soothing voice calm her, "I . . . you just . . . you look . . . sick."

Ella almost laughed at Raven's response but was surprised at how calm he was. She still could hear thoughts and that just made the pain in her head more intense. Then Ella felt her spirit reverting to hide inside her mind.

'It's starting.' Trigon's voice was fading away and she could tell he would disappear soon, "The beginning of your end.'

"NO!" The words escaped from her lips in a loud scream and she felt and heard everyone around her jump.

"Ella?" Starfire's voice squeaked in panic, her cold hand touched her revealed arm.

"We need to cool her down, she's burning up." Cyborg informed them.

"How?" Robin's voice asked, almost as close as Starfire's.

'Do you enjoy being a shell? You're mine now Ella, you can't hide in your mind.'

"I . . .am . . . not!" She screamed. "Stay . . . away . . . from . . . my . . . mind!"

Another cool hand touched her forehead but it reverted immediately, "Get some icepacks from the cooler!" Beast Boy's normally kind voice said urgently. "She's practically on fire!"

"What's wrong with her mind?" Robin demanded, "Who's after it?"

"Trigon." Raven answered. "He's trying to turn her into a shell." Raven's voice was now practically in her ear and she faintly heard the sound of retreating footsteps for whoever was going to get the ice. "Ella? Can you hear me? Try and show me if you can."

Ella thought of a not painful way for that to happen, there wasn't one. Ella's eyes squeezed shut tighter as she pulled back tears from the pain of speaking, "I . . . can."

"What is he doing to you Ella?" Raven questioned patiently. The relief in her voice was evident, despite her attempts to keep it from showing.

Tears began to form underneath her eyelids, "My . . . mind . . . turning . . . me . . . to . . . shell. I . . . can't fight . . . too . . . painful."

"What did she say?" Cyborg's voice was farthest from all.

Raven muttered her words over, figuring them out herself. "My mind, turning me to shell . . . He's taking over her mind." Raven finally said loud enough for anyone beside Ella and Raven to hear, "He's trying to push her spirit back, evidently it will kill her unless she can fight it. I couldn't heal her no matter how much I want to because she took my powers and because of all the strain already on her body."

"No . . ." Ella breathed, so no one could stop this pain? Well wasn't that great.

Someone squeezed her hand, "It's okay Ella, they have the ice." Raven whispered in her ear. Ella moaned.

Gentle hands pried her nails from the bed, she hadn't even noticed. Her fingers traced over the marks that were now indented into the metal frame once before her hands began twitching from spasms that now shook her body.

Again the cold hand pressed against her face as her temperature was checked again, "Its okay." Raven's voice breathed, almost cracking, "You'll be okay."

A cloth replaced the hand and soon her body began to cool on her head, neck, and arm as cold wash clothes were wrapped around her. They soothed some of the heat but the pain still endured.

"It probably won't do much but it's something." Cyborg muttered, clearly awkward in breaking the silence. "Her fever is going down a little. We should renew those every hour though."

"Will our friend survive this Cyborg?" Starfire's voice sounded scared and quiet to her.

"I don't know Star, I really don't know."

**_One Week Later, 4:30 a.m._**

Raven watched in horror as Ella's body remained limp instead of thrashing. Lately she hadn't left the room at all as soon as Ella stopped moving. Once in a while she would whimper and a few tears would come down her cheeks, wincing every so often. But Raven knew she was weakening, and there was nothing she could do. Ella had her power still and Raven knew no way of getting it back.

Hardly anyone came in the room anymore except for Cyborg and more often then the rest, Beast Boy. He normally just came in to bring Raven her food and momentarily comfort her with some parting words but now no one was here. Raven ripped her eyes away from Ella's figure and stood in front of the window. It was gray outside and she watched as the clouds sat unmoving. Raven leaned her arms against the window and shoved her head into her arms, crying.

This was all her fault in her mind, and Ella would pay the price for her mistake. If Ella died, Raven knew she would never forgive herself. Muffled cries came from her, and she banged her hands against the window once.

Beast Boy sat straight up as a loud bang came from somewhere inside the tower. He probably wouldn't have heard it if he didn't have his ears. The only person who might still be up at this hour was Raven . . . crap!

He jumped out of bed, thankful that he slept in his uniform, and ran out the door. Faster then normal, he was standing in front of the medical bay door. He punched in the code quickly and the door slid open to reveal Raven crying into her arms on Ella's bed.

Beast Boy's thoughts raced at the sight, thinking the worst. "Oh no," He breathed. He knelt next to Raven's chair that was right next to the bed, "Raven what happened?"

Raven didn't move and he panicked even more. Finally he found the courage to look at the heart monitor and sighed in relief to see the line still going up and down. He placed his hand on Raven's back unknowingly and began rubbing it as he stared at Ella. Ella was clearly losing life fast and the girl winced at something. Still fighting for her life.

Beast Boy's eyes snapped away from Ella as someone's hand intertwined with his. Raven was crying into just her right arm now and her left hand was in his right. Taking the opportunity to comfort her a little more he pulled up another chair next to hers, careful not to break hands and hugged her. Raven still didn't move but both looked at Ella as she gasped.

Her hand twitched and Raven cupped it in both of hers immediately. Ella groaned as a strange light started in Ella's chest and then seeped down into Raven's hand. Raven stared at the light before he felt her shiver and let go of her.

Raven stared at her hands and looked at his confused face, "She . . . she gave me my powers back."

Beast Boy was shocked, "Can you heal her then?"

Raven placed her hands over Ella's chest, "I can try." Raven's eyes closed and a blue aura lit from them.

Beast Boy watched as a tiny red wisp of something flitted out of Ella. "What the-?"

"He put his evil magic inside of her, all of it is corrupting her organs." Raven explained before he could further question it.

"Can you get it all out before . . ." He couldn't finish his sentence.

"I'll try." Raven whispered, "I don't think her body is as strained, but I can't imagine how much energy that probably took for her to give them back to me. Let alone where she got it from."

Beast Boy was trying to figure this out as well. At the strangest moments in time, Ella seemed to get energy to defeat her enemies or overcome pain. When she had been fighting them for the first time, the minute Raven had gone unconscious, she looked as if she was slightly woozy. When Ella had been unconscious, the very first time they'd met her she randomly woke up.

The only common factor between these and more examples were the presence of the Titans. There had to be something more then that . . . who was in the Titans? Raven was her mother, Starfire her aunt, Robin her uncle as well as Cyborg, and he was . . . well, her father. Ella was from the future, so anything that happened to those who affected her life would most likely affect her.

The two most important factors would obviously be her parents, Raven and -he suppressed a shiver- himself. It was strange to think of him and Raven someday being more then just friends.

He had never actually considered it . . . much. After Raven had hugged him that night and then even defended him after he got kid hit with a stank ball, the thought had come up every once in a while. But never had he really thought of it.

But right now, that wasn't the point. Or . . . was it?

Raven could feel the random emotions radiating from Beast Boy, at the beginning they were ones she had expected from him, fear, confusion, despair. But then his mood had changed into something among confusion and . . . pleasure? Not likely, but the warmth he was feeling was confusing and causing her to lose focus.

Raven was struggling to heal Ella and trying to get Beast Boy's emotions out of her head when suddenly something gently pressed down on her shoulders and slid down on top of her hands. Her eyes snapped open and found Beast Boy's gloved hands on hers.

"What are you-!?" She began, completely taken by surprise at his closeness. Her back was now pressed against his chest and his face was right behind her head.

"Ssssh!" He shushed her. "Trust me Raven, keep healing her."

Raven shakily re-opened her hands that had now crippled at his touch and closed her eyes once more, hyper aware of the boy still touching her.

"No! Watch her." He insisted.

Raven opened her eyes, her hands were still glowing but now large streams of red wisps were coming up from Ella like a chimney. Raven glared at her hands, unable to see his face, "Alright, what do you know that I don't?"

"Uh-" Beast Boy was unsure of how to answer that question. If he told his little theory, then Raven would know that he knew and that was bad. Unspeakably bad. A hundred years from now people would shiver at what Raven would do. Or, in a hundred years, had done. Thankfully though a low moan from Ella distracted both of them as the girl began twitching once again. "She's waking up?"

"Ella?" Raven whispered to her.

Ella heard the door burst open but was too weak to care. Trigon had won, and she was dying. True, she had finally imprisoned him for good in his own Hell but he was still taking her with him.

A tiny little shock snapped her back to reality but was soon dulled once more, "Oh no," Someone's voice said, it wasn't Raven, she was positive of that. "Raven what happened?" Or Starfire, she didn't talk like that.

Another tiny little shock snapped her back for a few seconds but once again, it dulled. Maybe it was better for her to die alone, maybe she should use up her last bit of energy to throw them out and not make them have to watch. She winced at how morbidly true her thoughts were becoming. Frozen in your own body made you think a lot, and most of the times when you're in searing pain, having your life slowly drained from you in agonizing torture, your thoughts aren't exactly happy.

A much larger jolt of pain snapped through her body, she was practically numb with it now so being able to feel it was a good thing, it meant some was going away. But the wind was shoved back into her lungs and she gasped. Her hand twitched, she need to do something before she died and was unable to.

The hand she searched for found hers as her hand twitched, it was all she _could_ do. Raven was squeezing her hand and Ella groaned as a flare ripped open in her chest, creeping over her shoulder, down her arm, and into their intertwined hands. Raven released her and Ella relaxed more. Death would come for her soon and now she had nothing more to worry about, Raven had her powers, and she would be born again.

Fear then ripped through Ella as she realized she would no longer see her parents ever again. Ella was about to disappear into nothingness and be forced to stay in this time forever. Time was something not to be tampered with, and Raven wouldn't be the same in the future if she died. Raven would be more protective and Ella would never know why or worse, if she did, Ella would be scared of almost everything she saw or didn't know about.

Ella then realized people were talking again and listened carefully, curious as to what Raven would do now that she had her powers back.

"Can you heal her then?"

"I can try."

Ella screamed in her head in terror, she didn't want to live. If Raven healed her then she would bring the pain back again. Ella felt like a strip was peeled from her heart, one of the magic pieces blocking her survival, and lifted away. "What the-!?"

"He put his evil magic inside of her, all of it is corrupting her organs."

"Can you get it all out before . . ." Whoever said it couldn't finish his sentence. The strip torn away had done little but enough for her to sense that.

"I'll try. I don't think her body is as strained, but I can't imagine how much energy that probably took for her to give them back to me. Let alone where she got it from." Ella wanted to laugh. Raven always found the technical way to explain things, even when all she wanted to do was just curl up into a ball. Or was that Ella?

Once again another tiny piece was removed, and another. Not just in her chest but in her arms and legs and pretty much everywhere. A puzzle piece being put away one at a time, just to annoy the puzzle itself. Ella then began to wonder if puzzles had feelings and then realized that she was going insane.

"What are you-!?" Raven's voice was clearer now, more distinct. Ella had no doubt that it was Raven.

"Ssssh!" Ella now recognized the voice to belong to Beast Boy and felt her mouth twitch into a small smirk, though it probably went unnoticed. "Trust me Raven, keep healing her."

"No! Watch her." He insisted after a small pause.

Ella suppressed a tiny shiver as a wall of pain peeled away and she could breathe clearly again, for the first time in ages.

"Alright, what do you know that I don't?" 'That's a long list . . .' Ella thought to herself.

"Uh-" Beast Boy was unsure of how to answer that question, Ella could tell that much. The poor girl took pity on him and groaned. "She's waking up?"

Raven's voice was suddenly much closer then before, "Ella?"

Ella shakily propped herself up on her elbows, eyes still closed. She could hear the racing thoughts of her two companions next to her and defied everything that she had believed two seconds ago to be impossible. Ella opened her eyes. (Yeah, I know it was stupid, you don't need to tell me.)

Instantly she jumped a bit as Raven ensnared her in a tight hug. 'It worked.' Beast Boy thought to himself. Instantly Ella's eyes sparkled over Raven's shoulder at him, Ella winked and he cringed at what she might do.

"I thought you were going to die." Raven smiled as she held Ella arms length away from her.

"Yeah, me too. Geez Raven, why do you always have to ruin my fun?" Ella teased.

"Even when she's come an inch within death, she's still just as annoying as ever." Beast Boy commented from behind them.

Ella craned her neck so she could see him from over Raven's shoulder, "Thanks Beast Boy, I love you too." Ella laughed sarcastically. "Now come here and give me a hug!"

Raven stood beside the bed as Beast Boy was hugged by Ella, "Nice to have you back."

"It's nice to be back. And not dead I might add, thanks to Raven." Ella stood up, then she realized what she was wearing. "What the hell am I still doing wearing this?"

"We would like to know why exactly you decided to wear it in the first place. I never took you for the type of girl who liked black." Raven commented. Ella was still wearing her 'uniform' Trigon had given her.

"Apparently it was my _honor_ to wear it." Ella joked. She raised her arms above her head like a ballet dancer and let her hands gently fall to her waist. Her clothes changed into her leotard uniform they had grown accustomed to. The black clothes now were in her arms. "But right now I'd love nothing more then to burn them."

"They looked pretty interesting though, I'll give you that." Beast Boy joked. "Should I get the others?"

"No." Ella replied curtly. They watched her curiously, Ella motioned for them to sit down in the two chairs. "We need to talk about something." Both stared at her in horror as she flicked her hand in the air, shattering the security cameras and hidden microphones in the room. "We are safe now." She teased.

"What exactly do you want to talk about Ella?" Beast Boy asked, trying to keep his cool. Raven could sense though that he was a bit nervous, but thankfully she still had no idea why.

"Us," Ella replied, both looked like they were going to throw up, but Raven also seemed to want to maim her as well, "The concept of what we are. Raven, you know exactly what I'm talking about and I think it's time you told Beast Boy the truth. I'm not saying the others have to know, but I think he has the right to."

"Know what?" Beast Boy asked, still ready to throw up.

Raven looked furious, "No."

Ella seemed scared, but defiant. "Get the worst part over with Raven, just say it and it will be over with."

Raven's fists were clenched and Ella was ready to stop her if she threw a punch at Ella, "This is none of your business Ella."

Ella snorted, "I'm the epiphany of your business." Then Ella looked down at her hands folded on her lap, "Please Raven . . . why are you so ashamed of me?"

Both Raven and Beast Boy were caught off guard by that question, "I-I'm not ashamed-."

Ella's head snapped up, glaring at Raven as if Raven had insulted her deeply, "Then why won't you tell people who I am?"

Raven swallowed the lump in her throat, Ella was good she had to admit it. If she didn't say it, Ella would have a fairly good reason to stay mad at her. But if she did tell Beast Boy . . . no, she didn't need to think about it. Her eyes clenched closed and she spat every word out like venom, "Beast Boy?"

"Y-Yes Raven?" Beast Boy stuttered, disbelief in his expression.

"I . . . Ella . . ." She sighed, giving up and just looking him straight in the eye, "Ella is your daughter in the future."

Beast Boy stared at her for a few seconds and then at Ella who seemed pretty calm. He glared full force at Ella, "You just _had_ to make her say it didn't you?"

Now it was Raven's turn to stare, "You knew?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, "It wasn't all too hard to figure out." He said, "You remember how I kept having those really weird dreams and I kept asking you for advice?" Raven nodded, "I figured out that said girl was you, of all people. After that I put two and two together and ripped Ella a new one for not telling me."

Raven seemed in near shock, "Why would you _want_ to be with someone like me?"

Beast Boy smiled, "Raven-."

The door burst open just as the rest of the three Titans came running in, looking relieved to find them. "Phew, that's a relief."

"What?" Ella snapped, clearly irritated at them for interrupting her parent's break-through moment.

Cyborg suddenly looked very nervous, "Well . . . when the microphones and cameras went out, we sort of thought you might be in trouble."

Ella still glared at them, Beast Boy couldn't help but smile a little at how much she looked like Raven when she did that, "It's called 'privacy' Cyborg, some people tend to enjoy it every now and then." Ella hissed.

"Why would you three need privacy?" Robin questioned, now a little confused.

"Why would you need to know?" Ella retorted.

"Wait what?"

"What?" Ella responded. It was a trick she had learned from Beast Boy when she was little, repeat the question and it throws people completely off track.

"Ugh . . . never mind." Robin muttered. Ella smiled, victorious.

Ella smiled thoughtfully. "That's what I thought."

* * *

My second to last chapter! Aw, so sad . . . if I was done (?)!

Moving on! (**Mystery Chick is Ella**, we requested she have a fake name to keep it a secret just to see how Jinx would react, the interview was done by e-mail.) So, here we go!

**Me: With us today, Jinx, Raven, and a 'new' character to the Titans! How's it going ladies?  
**

Raven: Fine

Mystery Chick: Good

Jinx: Ditto. Wait, who is this new girl?

Mystery Chick: Don't worry about it now Jinx.

Jinx: Whatever.

**Me: Good. Moving on. **

**From: Mithos of the Blue Sky and Sea**

**Question #1: ****Out of the 3 of you, who is the better spell caster?**

Raven: That's a good question. Though, I'm not exactly sure . . .

Jinx: I don't know either.

Raven: Probably Miss Promiscuous over here.

Mystery Chick: I'm a bitch, not a whore.

Jinx: Okay who the hell is this chick!?

Mystery Chick: . . . Patient little thing, isn't she?

**Me: Okay can we get back to the question!?**

Raven: Right, sorry. But I still think it's Mystery Chick.

Jinx: Why do you say that?

Raven: Because she beat both of us in a fight.

Jinx: Wait, do I know her?

Mystery Chick: Not very well.

Jinx: But obviously I've fought with you before, correct?

Mystery Chick: And lost. But yes, you've fought me.

**Me: Not that I'm not finding this conversation fascinating or anything but, we have more questions for you ladies.**

Raven: Go right ahead.

Mystery Chick: You're awfully optimistic today.

Raven: *shrugs*

**Me: Nice substitution for reactions Raven. Continuing.**

** Question #2: Is Jinx dating Kid Flash?**

Jinx: . . .

Raven: . . .

Mystery Chick: Not officially.

Jinx: OKAY HOW DOES SHE KNOW ALL OF THIS IF I DON'T KNOW HER?

Mystery Chick: Exactly when did I say I didn't know you?

Jinx: This is _seriously_ pissing me off. Who are you!?!?

Mystery Chick: "Don't you recognize me?"

Jinx . . . What the hell? This is e-mail I can't see you! Oh . . . wait . . . . Damnit I know who this is!

**Me: Really, who?**

Raven: Despite myself, I am actually smiling right now. This is actually amusing.

**Me: Ha Ha, I agreed.**

Jinx: This is Ella. Huh? Am I right?

Mystery Chick has signed out.

**Me: Should we tell her Raven?**

Jinx: YES!!!!!

Ella: No need. I'm back.

Jinx: Ha! So it was you!

Ella: Yes.

Raven: Alright, anymore questions?

**Me: Question #3: Why does Ella look more like Raven then her father? **

Raven: Genetics. And I refuse to speak anymore about _that _subject.

Ella: You mean the _process_ of me or how genetics work?**  
**

Jinx: Okay, now that's just disturbing.

Raven: Agreed.

Ella: Don't knock it till you've tried it. And both of you _will_ try it.

**Me: Ella, can you please try and keep this PG? Some of the younger readers might not exactly appreciate your dirty jokes.  
**

Ella: Fine. But only for them, if this was just a regular talk . . .

Raven: You're sick.

Jinx: Ditto.

Ella: You raised me.

**Me: Alright, last question.**

**Question #4: If you could interview anyone on the team or any villain you've fought/worked with, who would it be?**

Ella: Robin.

Jinx: Why?

Ella: Just to piss him off and waist his time.

Raven: Oh cause _that's _not annoying.

**Me: What about you Jinx?**

Jinx: Hm. I don't know. Maybe Kole, she's cool. Plus I never really got to talk to her.

**Me: And you both share hair color.**

Jinx: That too.

**Me: And what about you Raven?**

Raven: Beast Boy.

Ella: Ooh, shocker there.

Jinx: ?

Raven: Truthfully it's because I'd want to know how long he could just sit without moving for a while.

Ella: Sure it is.

Raven: And because Beast Boy is the only one whose past I don't know. Everyone knows where I came from, we've _seen_ Starfire's home, Cyborg was in an accident (obviously), Robin isn't exactly a secret (also obvious with the whole Batman thing), but Beast Boy never told anyone about his past. Ever.

Jinx: Huh, never really thought of that.

**Me: Well, we're all done here. So, shall I say it once more?**

Later!


	18. The Recollective Last Thoughts

*sniffles* yep. *sniffles* Ella is leaving in this chapter. And, as much fun as this story was, it's time to end it. Officially.

So I thank ALL of you who read this, and I appreciate those of you who reviewed as well.

So Thank You To:

**Raven2k8**

**FFeli2**

**mushi521**

and

**Mithos of the blue sky and sea **

For being the ones who reviewed my story while it was still in progress. I really appreciated it and I hope you enjoy the final chapter.

* * *

**The Recollective Last Thoughts**

Ella just stood in the basement area, all the Titans around her, two with watery eyes. "So, you're really leaving huh? It's . . . It's all over for sure?" Cyborg asked, stepping out of the small circle they had formed around her.

Ella nodded once, very animatedly. The meak expression holding on her face. "Yeah, I can finally go home now and not have to worry about whether or not everyone else wakes up tomorrow." She joked lightly.

Cyborg was one of the people with watery eyes, but only she could see it in the dark. One of the traits she'd picked up from a certain half-animal parent. Faster then would have been thought possible for someone his size, he ran and hugged Ella. "I'm gonna miss have someone like you in the house. Someone to shut Beast Boy up and get Raven to get mad without blowing something up."

Ella giggled and hugged back for a few seconds. "Don't worry Cy, I still do that."

He let go and then Robin stepped forward. He was smiling slightly. "It was nice to know we have a good future to look forward to." He said.

Ella shrugged, still smiling slightly. In an instant she grabbed him and hugged her future Uncle. "You're a gonna be a amazing leader on day Robin." She whispered. "You just need to learn when to let loose sometimes." She hissed, teasing as she released the Titan leader.

Starfire then zipped forward as soon as Robin stepped back. "Oh Ella! I do not wish for you to go!" She cried.

"I have to go Starfire." Ella said, her voice muffled slightly in Starfire's shoulder as the alien engulfed her in a bear hug.

"Oh but friend! I will miss you!" Starfire whimpered, not willing to let go.

Ella felt very hollow saying these words. "No you won't. You won't remember me at all."

Raven seemed curious. "But . . . will you remember?"

Starfire finally released Ella, her eyes watering slightly. Ella looked away for a few seconds before looking up and smiling at them weakly. "Who knows? But, if I'm lucky, I will." She laughed quietly. "Maybe I can come in handy one day for you guys."

Beast Boy was next up as he walked towards her. He crossed his arms, smiling smugly. "You're quite a handful, aren't you Elles?"

Ella grinned. "You wouldn't love me if I was anything different." Beast Boy held out his arms which Ella gladly excepted. It was nice to hug Beast Boy without any awkwardness. He didn't have to pretend anymore. "I'll miss you Beast Boy." She said. Then, lowering her voice so even he could hardly hear, she breathed. "You're gonna make a great father one day."

His eyes then began to water slightly as he pulled away. Beast Boy stepped backwards and suppressed the tears as Raven ran forward and engulfed Ella in a hug. Ella was the only one not surprised. "I'm sorry I put you through all of this." Raven muttered to Ella.

Ella sighed. Like a mother would, trying to get her child to understand. In this case the situation was opposite. "I wouldn't be who I was today if I hadn't gone through all of this Raven. If I didn't have this . . . I don't know what I'd be. But rest assured Raven, I don't regret any of it." She said calmly.

Then, Ella released Raven and stepped back, facing the wall. A hole appeared in front of her and a body, blonde and dressed in black stepped out in front of her. "Are you ready to go?" Ella asked.

Tetra nodded. "Yeah. Look, I'm sorry-."

Ella held up her hand to stop her. "I know. You were possessed. I could see it from your eyes. I told you the day I met you, Tetra isn't your real name and you damn well know it."

Tetra shrugged. "I can't go back to who I was though."

Ella smiled. "But we can go back to where we came from."

And with that, both girls locked hands. An eerie white light slowly grew into a large and bright portal. Electric currents ran across it, Ella and Tetra's silhouettes seemed vaguely peaceful from the glow. Finally, with a last wave goodbye, they stepped threw, and in an instant, they were gone.

* * *

_**Two Hours Later

* * *

**_Raven stood alone in the basement, staring at the place She had disappeared. Footsteps told her someone was coming to get her. "Raven?"

"In here." She replied.

Beast Boy came and stood next to her, her eyes remained on the space in the corner. He looked at it as well for a few minutes before turning back to her. "What are you looking at?"

A mental flood of images filled her head. A fuzzed out vision of a hug. Someone smiling at her. Someone arguing with her. Someone in extreme pain. Someone fighting her. Someone yelling at her. Someone trying to guide her. Someone only trying to help . . .

Slowly the images faded away and she realized Beast Boy was waving a hand in front of her face. "Hello? RAVEN? Are you in there?"

She jerked her head back and glared at him. "What?"

"You just kind of zoned out there, you okay?" He asked, looking concerned.

Raven stared at the corner that now had now meaning to her. She tried in vain to remember why she was down there, but couldn't think of a reason. "Yeah. . . I'm fine." She said after a few minutes before turning and leaving the room.

He hurried to catch up with her. "What are you doing down here anyway?"

Raven paused at the door to upstairs, her hand on the doorknob. "I . . . I don't know." Then a comment filled her mind. "To get away from _you _I suppose." She answered as she opened the door an continued walking.

Beast Boy glared at her. "What is _that _supposed to mean?" He shouted after her as he hurried to catch up once again.

"Think about it." She called over her shoulder.

And with that, the two continued up the stairs. Raven wasn't sure if she was tired, or some shadow and light combination had caused her to see something that wasn't there, but as she glanced behind her, she could have sworn she saw a shadow with a white dress and long black hair facing away from them. Just standing there. She froze and whipped around.

Beast Boy paused as well. "Something up Rae?"

Raven stared at the spot where she thought the figure had been. All that was there now was a white curtain, flapping a little from the draft down in the basement. "No." She said after a long pause. "Nothing." She said the last part almost to herself.

And with that, they left the basement. And unbeknown to them, leaving everything they had once known behind them. Never to be remembered or heard of again.

Or . . . would it?

**The End?**

* * *

I appreciate you all so much, that in one hour, I want you to go my homepage and see for yourself what I made for you people.

Goodbye for the final time! Later!


End file.
